What I Like About You
by Sirenita
Summary: La Guerra ha terminado, pero dejando varios problemas. La Madriguera fue destruida y por esos azares de la vida la familia Weasley termina viviendo con los Granger. ¿Serán estas vacaciones como todas? Post Orden del Fénix; R/Hr, H/G.
1. Un verano peculiar

Capítulo 1:

Harry dice: hola Herms!

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no sabe todo dice: aloja Harry!... tienes internet, computador y msn?! O.o 

Harry dice: por supuesto...es q con mi increíble encanto convenci a Dudley y a mi tia q me prestaran el computador...

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: seguro...y Voldemort es tu padre...

Harry dice: JAJAJAJA! xD...ya me imagino como la película d la Guerra d las Galaxias...

Harry dice: "Harry, yo soy tu padre..." jajaja!

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: jajajaja! tienes razon...

Harry dice: bueno, hablando en serio: amenace a Dudley con contarle a la chica q le gusta q andaba pegándole a un muchacho y eso no le hizo nada d gracia... :D

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: a tu primo le gusta alguien?! O.o 

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: pobre desgraciada, le enviare unas flores blancas para q sepa q me compadezco d ella...

Harry dice: yo tambien, pero en fin...

Hermy la sabelotod...que no lo sabe todo dice: y como andan las vacaciones? 

Harry dice: si tomamos en cuenta q ando con la familia d los locos Adam, tengo a la ballena d salven a willy dos habitaciones mas alla d mi cuarto...debo decir que bien!

Harry dice: y tu?

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: pues...aburridas...

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: jajaja! tu primo deberia presentarse para la película d salven a willy 3, ya q la ballena murio...:D

Harry dice: cuidadito!

Harry dice: yo soy el unico q puedo insultar a mi primo!!

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: tienes algun contrato q lo permita? ¦lt;/b> 

Harry dice: pss...nones

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: xD te fregaste Harry! yo molesto a quien yo quiero...

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: HORROR!!!

Harry dice: que pasa?! :S

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: adivina quienes andan abajo hablando con mis padres!! O.o 

Harry dice: la orden del fénix?

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: no...¦lt;/b> 

Harry dice: un vendedor de cepillos dentales?

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: no!! xx 

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: me va a dar un infarto cardiaco!

Harry dice: un dinosaurio! n.n

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: NO!!!! 

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: parece q las vacaciones t afectan el cerebro...

Harry dice: Merlín!

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: ®..

Harry dice: amable tu...ya se!!! El mejor amigo de los niños...

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: ni t atrevas a mencionarlo Potter!!!!! 

Harry dice: xD...BARNEY EL DINOSAURIO!!!!!!!!!

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: eso solo lo vi una vez!  

Harry dice: a los 15 años? 

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: si, algun problema? 

Harry dice: pss, ninguno...yap, quienes andan en tu guarida?

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: DUMBLEDORE Y MCGONAGALL!!!!! o.O 

Harry dice: WHAT?!!!!! o.O

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe tododice: lo q t acabo d decir tarado ®..

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: y ahora mis padres me llaman para q hable con los 4!!!

Harry dice: ooops!

Hermy la sabelotodo...que no lo sabe todo dice: bueno...debo ir, besos, bye! ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione Granger cerró y desenchufó su notebook dejándolo encima de su escritorio junto a sus cuadernos y los múltiples trozos de papeles donde estaban anotados los teléfonos de sus familiares.

Respiró hondo y se levantó de su silla. A paso lento se dirigió a la ventana que quedaba junto a su escritorio.

El sol estaba ahí sin ninguna nube a su lado y un calor espantoso hacía aquel día martes de junio. No había personas transitando en la acera de la calle debido a que el calor era enorme, llegando al punto de quebrar un huevo en el pavimento ocasionaba que se friera.

- ¡Hermione, baja pronto! – sintió el gritó de su madre desde abajo.

Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza para poder concentrarse y dejar de pensar en los huevos fritos.

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Bajó lentamente hasta llegar al recibidor y se dirigió inmediatamente al living donde estaba su familia junto al director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore y la jefa de su casa Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger – saludaron a la vez los profesores.

- Buenas tardes – devolvió ella el saludo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Cómo ha estado pasando estos pocos días de vacaciones que lleva? – preguntó Dumbledore tomando asiento en un sillón junto a McGonagall.

- Bastante bien, gracias – respondió Hermione sintiéndose demasiado desconcertada por la visita de ellos ahí.

- Hija, los profesores han venido para pedirnos un enorme favor – informó la madre de Hermione sentándose en un mullido sillón.

- Así es, hemos venido a pedirles un gran favor a tu familia, Granger – rectificó la profesora sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿Y cuál sería ese favor? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

- Pues, verás con la batalla contra Voldemort hubieron muchos daños causados a diferentes construcciones... – empezó a decir Dumbledore mientras la muchacha asentía con la cabeza – Y bien, muchas familias se han quedado sin vivienda...

- Entiendo, pero...Sin ofender, eso a mi no me afecta mucho como para que vengan a mi casa, profesores – confesó sin sonreír la castaña mientras jugaba con sus manos.

- Pues, la razón por la cuál hemos venido a usted le interesará y le afectará directamente – replicó la profesora McGonagall acomodando sus gafas.

- Lo que pasa es que una de esas familias necesita un hogar para vivir y el señor Dumbledore nos ha pedido si podemos dejarlos vivir acá por un tiempo, cariño – le explicó el señor Granger tratando de sonreír para hacer la tensión del ambiente más llevadora.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó sorprendida Hermione casi levantándose de golpe del sillón - ¿Y ustedes han...?

- Claro, hija – respondió su madre tomándole la mano – Queremos ayudar a esa familia y además tú sabías que en esta casa tan grande sobran tres habitaciones y queríamos arrendarlas para una familia...así que ya tenemos a la familia bruja para eso, hija.

- ¿Y quién es la familia? De seguro la debo conocer, ya que el mundo mágico es tan pequeño... – dijo Hermione intentando asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

- Es la familia Weasley – respondió la profesora observando fijamente a la muchacha.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – ésta vez Hermione se paró de golpe del sillón casi abalanzándose sobre su profesora de Transformaciones.

- Lo que ha escuchado, señorita Granger. Ya que Ginny y Ron Weasley son amigos de Harry, los mortífagos atacaron su casa y así fue como la destruyeron...

- Pero, director. A mi casa deberían haber venido también, yo soy amiga de Harry...y, ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho si llevo comunicándome por lechuza con Ginny desde que salimos del colegio? – preguntó exaltada la chica.

- Hija, cálmate, deja que el señor Dumbledore te lo explique a solas, por lo que veo tú estás muy paranoica – le reprochó su madre – Profesora McGonagall, ¿le gustaría ir con nosotros a tomar una taza de té y comer unos pasteles que he comprado esta mañana?

- Por supuesto – respondió sonriendo ésta levantándose de su asiento al igual que los señores Granger – Y llámenme Minerva, por favor.

- De acuerdo, vayan a la terraza del jardín mientras yo sirvo el té – dijo la señora Granger y los tres desaparecieron del living.

- Bien, señorita Granger, creo que debo explicarle con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido desde que ustedes derrotaron a Tom – opinó serenamente el profesor mientras Hermione volvía a tomar asiento con millones de dudas en su mente.

- Harry, la señorita Lovegood, el señor Longbottom, los hermanos Weasley y usted ayudaron a que Voldemort desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, fue así que los mortífagos sintieron un gran dolor en la marca que tiene en su brazo. Ellos por supuesto que querían que su Señor Oscuro reviviera y a la vez, vengarse de Harry Potter por haber matado a su jefe...

- Claro – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza la muchacha.

- Pues, gracias a Lucius Malfoy que sabía las amistades de Harry los mortífagos supieron a quienes atacar...Primero fueron donde los Weasley y hubo una pelea entre Molly Weasley y algunos, de esa batalla resulto que La Madriguera quedó totalmente destruida.

- No puede ser...

- Luego el grupo de mortífagos se dirigía a atacar tu casa y la de los Longbottom, pero fueron capturados por la Orden junto al pequeño grupo de mortífagos que escapaban de los aurores – finalizó el anciano mientras sonreía débilmente a Hermione – Sé que te resulta increíble y te da mucha pena que La Madriguera ya no exista y que sólo los Weasley hayan sido los afectados.

- Profesor, esto es terrible, ¿dónde está la familia viviendo ahora? – preguntó con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, ya que La Madriguera, ya no existía.

- En la posada del Callejón Diagon, pero no por siempre pueden quedarse allí. Por eso le pedimos a tus padres si podían aceptar a los señores Weasley y sus dos hijos; Ron y Ginny.

- Entiendo y creo que es la mejor opción que vivan acá – asintió ella.

- Además que para Arthur va a ser un gran regalo vivir en una casa muggle – agregó Dumbledore con esa chispa en sus ojos y guiñándole un ojo – Y si por eso fuera poco, vas a vivir con él...

- ¿Él? ¿A quién se refiere? – preguntó tratando de hacerse la que no sabía nada.

- A cierto muchacho... – respondió en un tono bastante picarón.

- Hum, claro – y seguido de esto le dio un ataque de tos poco creíble para que el director no se diera cuenta lo sonrojada que estaba Hermione.

- Bueno, por lo visto veo que ya has tomado la noticia de que los Weasley vengan a vivir a tu casa mucho mejor...

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo el padre de Hermione entrando en el living - ¿Terminó de hablar con Hermione?

- Claro, señor Granger – respondió el director levantándose del sillón cuidando de no tirar su larga barba blanca por el movimiento tan brusco.

- Pues, vayamos a tomar té junto a Minerva...Estábamos conversando sobre ser animaga... – y los dos se fueron a la terraza dejando sola a Hermione sentada en el sillón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: hola Dean! n.n 

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: wenas Hermy!

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: como estas??

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: pss...bien, creo yo...

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: y tu??

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: super genial!!

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: disfrutando d las vacaciones...

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: y ese nick...el más sexy??! ¦lt;/b>

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: pos, claro!

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: soy el sex simbol de Inglaterra, asi q no t resistiras a mis encantos en cuanto t vea

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: creeme Dean, d sueños no se vive...

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: dices q estoy soñando q soy el mas sexy?! xx

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: ohhh! adivinaste...t as ganado un auto 0 km!

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: q lastima q no sepas conducir... :D

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: acaso tu sabes, señorita sabelotodo??

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: no, ni me interesa aprender...

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: pero podrias impresionar a Ron!! 

Hermy "mi vida es de una telenovela" dice: y q me interesa el?!

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: hazte la idiota no mas, pro sabemos q es lo q sientes x el...

Hermy "mi vida es de telenovela" dice: morocho, no quiero hablar d ese tema

Hermy "mi vida es de telenovela" dice: xq me voy a tomar sola mi piscina!

Dean ((el morocho más sexy de Inglaterra)) dice: suertuda ¦lt;/p>

Hermy "mi vida es de telenovela" dice: yo tb t quiero...

Hermy "mi vida es de telenovela" dice: besos, arigato!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya habían pasado tres días después de que el profesor Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall habían venido a la casa de los Granger. En esos tres días iban y venían los señores Weasley agradeciendo infinitamente la hospitalidad de la familia Granger y trayendo sus pocos bienes que quedaron de La Madriguera en perfecto estado para poder usarlos.

También el señor Weasley estaba bastante entretenido con todos los objetos muggles en la casa y se quedó casi media hora admirando el televisor, así fue como Hermione tomó nota mental que debía enseñarles a toda la familia cómo se usan los aparatos y qué utilidad tienen.

Los que venían a vivir junto a ellos eran los señores Weasley, Ginny y Ron. Los gemelos no, porque ellos tenían un departamento sobre la tiendo de _"Los sortilegios Weasley"_ en el Callejón Diagon donde vivían y el resto de los hijos ya tenían su propio hogar.

Además tuvieron que habilitar la chimenea de la casa con red Flu para que se pudieran trasladar con mucha más facilidad e un la do a otro y hacer sentir esta casa como la de los Weasley también.

La habitación de Hermione estaría al lado de la de Ginny y frente a la de Ron, así que cuando quisiera conversar con alguno podría hacerlo con completa libertad.

Hermione entró en su habitación dejándose caer en su cama boca abajo con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era agitada y estaba bastante nerviosa, se debía a que una de las máquinas odontológicas de sus papás se encendió y Hermione la dejó caer al suelo, acto seguido, la máquina comenzó a correr por el suelo mientras Hermione gritaba como loca y después de unos quince minutos pudo desenchufarla y ser feliz.

La habitación era bastante grande, al igual que todas las de la casa. Las paredes eran de color crema y tenía flores lavanda en ella. Tenía un escritorio café oscuro junto con una silla de madera. La ventana era en realidad, un ventanal donde si pasabas ahí llegabas a la terraza de Hermione. Su cama era enorme, cubrecama morado claro con el dosel de color dorado, de esos típicos antiguos y de las camas de princesas. El clóset ocupaba la mitad de la pared donde estaba la gran cantidad de prendas de vestir de la castaña y su baúl se encontraba bajo el escritorio, en un espacio que tenía debajo de los cajones donde guardaba pergaminos, cartas y tinteros.

Sintió como algo golpeaba el vidrio del ventanal y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie y quitó la cortina para ver que Hedwig estaba con una carta atada en su pata izquierda para ella. Abrió el ventanal y Hedwig voló hasta su hombro estiran un poco la patita para que ella pudiese sacar la carta con la menor de las dificultades.

Le sirvió algo de agua y un pequeño bocadillo mientras abría el sobre donde estaba escrito su nombre con la letra de Harry.

"_Hermione:_

_Sé que lo que te diré tal vez ni tú lo sepas y a la vez, es algo sumamente extraño._

_¿Sabes la razón por la cuál este verano no podré ir a La Madriguera y vino el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore al zoológico?, en todo caso el zoológico es la casa de los animales Dursley ¿vale?_

_Por favor si sabes házmelo saber al instante, ya que tengo muchas dudas y sobre todo: no quiero pasar todo el maldito verano junto a los Locos Adams._

_Un urgido,_

_Harry"._

Hermione sólo suspiró mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza. Se levantó de su cama y observó por unos minutos cómo Hedwig disfrutaba su compota de frutas. Luego sacó una carta y bolígrafo para escribirle la respuesta a Harry.

"_Harry:_

_Esto te parecerá extraño, pero sé la respuesta y créeme, la sé muy bien. El problemas es que no es muy seguro decírtelo por carta._

_Así que aprovecho de matar tres pájaros de un tiro invitándote unas semanas a quedarte en casa, de seguro puedes ¿no?, porque te cuento la razón de La Madriguera, te liberó de la ballena asesina y me apoyas psicológicamente (luego entenderás eso...)_

_Bueno amigo, espero que estés bien_

_Besos,_

_Hermy"._

Leyó la carta y quedando satisfecha por no haber revelado lo de que la familia Weasley se vendría a vivir a su casa ató el trozo de papel a la patita de Hedwig, quien ya estaba lista para ir donde su dueño con la respuesta. Abrió el ventanal y la lechuza salió disparada hasta que se perdió en la lejanía del cielo.

Después, entrada la noche le llegó la respuesta de Harry y por supuesto como ella esperaba, él iba a ir unas semanas a su casa. Y ya de antemano le había pedido permiso a sus padres para que él fuera.

Cerró los ojos mientras se tendía en su cama esperando que el día de mañana con

la llegada de toda la familia Weasley no pasara nada extraño...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione se encontraba tendida sobre una silla especial para las piscinas tomando sol. Llevaba un bikini celeste claro y unos lentes de sol oscuros mientras se aplicaba algo de bronceador en sus brazos.

Había un silencio extremo y sentía como los rayos del sol le daban a su cuerpo, el ruido del agua sin nadie en la piscina adentro y las hojas de los árboles mecerse en ellos.

Cerró los ojos y de repente sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y como se abría la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la casa.

- ¡Hermione, llegaron! – gritó su madre.

- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que pudo decir ella.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, y en realidad tampoco le importaba lo que acababa de decirle su madre. Estaba bastante cómoda y relajada que el tiempo parecía que no pasara y quería estar tomando sol por toda la eternidad.

Se sacó los lentes y los colocó sobre su cabeza. Se sentó bien en la silla y prendió la radio inalámbrica que tenía a su lado y puso música electrónica mientras se volvía a poner los lentes y se tiraba acostada a la silla para mover sus pies acorde a la música.

- ¡Vaya, Vaya...miren el cuerpazo de Hermy! – escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella y después un silbido.

Hermione levantó un poco su cabeza y empezó a quitarse sus lentes cuando sintió que alguien le susurraba:

- Si que estás bellísima... – se asustó y en pocos segundos quedó nadando en la piscina.

¿Razón? Fácil. Se asustó de tal manera que se paró de un brinco de la silla y piso mal con el pie derecho. Se cayó hacia delante y terminó dando vueltas bajo el agua.

Tocó con sus pies el fondo de la piscina de color celeste y se impulso a arriba con los brazos, pero sobre todo con las piernas. Salió en pocos segundos a la superficie y se encontró con...

- ¡Ron! – gritó furiosa Hermione viendo como su amigo se partía de la risa - ¡Gin!

- Hola, Hermy – saludó la pelirroja tratando de aguantar su risa.

- Que amables son por asustarme así... – dijo sonriendo cínicamente Hermione mientras subía por la escalerita de metal y se estrujaba el cabello entero empapado.

- Y ahora Ron anda observando tu cuerpo, Herms – comentó Gin viendo divertida como su hermano observaba a la castaña en bikini y se puso rojo al oír a su hermana.

- ¡Ay! Y yo creía que Ron era un total extraño por no mirar a las jovencitas en bikini...y las asusta para que se caigan a la piscina – y peñiscó una de sus mejillas.

- ¡Herms, para! – replicó Ron enojado y quitó la mano de su mejilla.

- Estoy tan contenta que vayamos a vivir juntos – dijo de repente Ginny abrazando a la muchacha mientras sonreía.

- Yo también – respondieron al unísono Ron y Hermione mirándose fijamente y se sonrojaron al instante con una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hola! Bien, aquí esta mi nueva historia...Espero que les haya gustado. Que el tema les haya parecido interesante y a la vez se hayan reído un poco con esto de que tengan que vivir juntos.**

**¿Podrá Hermione soportar a su lado a Ron? Y también veremos como tienen que aprender a ser muggles los Weasley.**

**Bien, espero sus reviews a ver qué opinan sobre esta historia...**

**Besos a todos,**

**Sirenita**


	2. Todo es diferente, ahora vivimos juntos

Capítulo 2:

Dolor, vergüenza y ganas de matar a ciertos hermanos pelirrojos, así era como se sentía. Nadie le había dicho que por enseñarles las costumbres muggles iba a terminar así.

Volteó su cabeza y vio a dos personas en el mismo estado que ella, pero no sufrían el dolor de mano que ella tenía en esos momentos.

¿Cómo podía querer tanto a él si es un total inmaduro? No lo sabía, sus neuronas no la ayudaban en mucho y tampoco algunas cosas que no soportaba de él. O sea, esa atracción que sentía era inexplicable... ¡No! Tenía que existir algo que le gustara de Ron, algo que le hiciera sentirse atraída por él.

Y hablando de Ron, gracias a él terminó de esta forma tan decadente en su miserable vida.

¿Cómo terminó en el piso de un supermercado lleno de sandías y varias personas tiradas como ella?

La razón es fácil¡Ronald Weasley!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Los señores Weasley no se veían muy bien y Hermione nunca los había visto tan tristes en todos los años que los conocía._

_Se veían cansados de un largo viaje que aún no llegaba a su fin. Parecían más ancianos, casi podría vérseles como los abuelos de Ginny y Ron._

_- En serio le agradecemos todo esto, señores Granger – dijo Molly Weasley en el living de la casa – No queremos ser ninguna molestia para su familia._

_- No se preocupen, ninguna molestia es – replicó Monica Granger – Ustedes han sido muy buenos todos estos años con Hermione y también nos sentimos culpables que hubiera pasado eso a su casa._

_- Bien¿quieren ver cuáles serán sus habitaciones mientras Hermione y Monica preparan el almuerzo? – preguntó Richard Granger a los cuatro integrantes de la familia Weasley que estaban frente a él._

_- Claro – respondió tímidamente Ron y eso sacó una carcajada de Hermione que se encontraba observando desde la puerta de la cocina - ¿De qué te ríes tú?_

_- Por Dios y más encima preguntas – dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos y se entró a la cocina cerrando la puerta._

_- No la entiendo... – dijo Ron mientras subían las escaleras._

_- Ron, era obvio de qué se estaba riendo – comentó Ginny a su lado – No puedo creer que seas tan retardado mental._

_- ¡Cállate, enana! – y le pegó un golpecito en el brazo._

_- ¡Ronald, Ginevra! – gritó su madre volteando a ver a sus hijos – No quiero peleas acá¿entendieron?_

_- Sí – respondieron los al unísono._

_La cena fue bastante animada, los padres de las dos familias se llevaba tremendamente bien y hablaban tanto de los muggles como de las familias brujas._

_Hermione, Ginny y Ron también tenían su conversación mientras los adultos hablaban. _

_- ¿Tú hiciste este pollo? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione que estaba frente suyo._

_- Sí._

_- ¡Es delicioso!_

_La cena era de pollo con arroz y ensalada. No era como las exquisitas platos que hacía la señora Weasley, pero esta no se quedaba atrás. De verdad estaba mucho mejor que lo normal y era porque al fin la madre de Hermione no se había pasado en la medida de sal al pollo._

_Siguieron después con el cafecito o té mientras los cuatro adultos seguían conversando sobre los problemas políticos de los muggles comparados con la política de los brujos._

_- ¿Más té? – le preguntó Hermione al señor Weasley._

_- No, gracias – respondió él sonriendo – Y como iba diciendo, trabajar en el ministerio junto a algunos hipócritas es una..._

_Dejó la jarra donde estaba el té y salió discretamente por la puerta de la cocina. Observó con atención como el lavaplatos se sacudía por estar haciendo su trabajo: lavar los platos._

_Pensaba en lo diferente que son las cosas muggles que la brujas: Como lavaban los platos, la forma de comunicarse y viajar, como cocinaban, cuando limpiaban o ese tipo de cosas._

_Y se dio cuenta que los muggles debían esperar, al menos, tres meses para que una fractura de brazo sanara; en cambio los brujos era cosa de dos horas y listo, asunto arreglado._

_Sacudió su cabeza, como siempre hacía para no echar a volar su imaginación, y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa._

_El jardín era bastante amplio, con una piscina de mediano tamaño, una mesa con sillas para cenar al aire libre y un jardín de rosas que Monica Granger cuidaba con su propia vida, así que Hermione le tenía bastante miedo pisar alguna de ellas._

_Se encaminó a un grueso roble que estaba en la esquina del jardín y se detuvo en el tronco para contemplar los trozos de madera puestos horizontalmente hacía arriba formando una escalera._

_Se levantó un poco su falda y se quitó las sandalias dejándolas por allí tiradas en el pasto. Subió poco a poco hasta que llegó a una pequeña construcción de madera._

_Era su Casa Club. Cuantas veces había pasado en sus escasos tres años junto a su padre ayudándolo a hacerlo, como había jugado con sus amigas a los cinco con sus muñecas y fiestas de té, las tantas veces que se escondía allí para sollozar sin que nadie la molestara..._

_Ella era muy callada y bastante introvertida, pero si se trataba de estudios ella era una verdadera máquina del estudio, por eso nunca tuvo muchos amigos, a excepción de los interesados para que los ayudara en sus deberes o a una chica que se fue cuando ella tenía 10 años del colegio. Siempre la molestaban, la apartaban en los recreos, nadie se juntaba con ella, era la rechazada._

_Ahí era su lugar preferido y aún lo sigue siendo después de Hogwarts. Siempre extrañó este lugar en Hogwarts, porque necesitaba un refugio para pensar y estar tranquila._

_- Linda guarida – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas._

_- Hola, Gin – saludó Hermione sonriéndole mientras ella se sentaba a su lado._

_- Nunca imaginé que tendrías una Casa de Árbol, de verdad se me hace bastante increíble._

_- Sí, acá vengo cuando quiero pensar y estar tranquila – dijo tras un suspiro echando un vistazo a través de la pequeña ventana donde se veía la casa del vecino._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Nada en especial._

_- No te creo, cuando llegué estabas bastante pensativa – replicó la pelirroja._

_- Sólo pensaba en mi pasado antes de ir a Hogwarts._

_- ¿Era muy triste o feliz?_

_- Triste, bastante triste – respondió Hermione viendo el suelo de madera – Pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien._

_- ¡No sabía que cocinabas tan bien! – comentó Ginny para cambiar de tema._

_- En realidad, sólo ayudo en la cocina y sé bastante poco, apenas para sobrevivir en el mundo – sonrió y Ginny no le dijo nada en unos minutos – No te preocupes por vivir acá, tú eres como mi hermana y que vivamos todos juntos es genial._

_- ¡Seguro! Es una locura, es bastante anormal esta situación que dos familias vivan juntas en una casa..._

_- No lo creas tan así, tú lo dices porque no conoces el mundo muggles. Créeme hay de todo acá, así que no te sorprendas mucho si ves cosas fuera de lo normal – explicó Hermione – Así que por eso te daré clases de muggles a ti a toda tu familia, porque ya me veo cuando vean la lavadora o la ampolleta encenderse._

_- Sí, mi papá aparecerá unas palomitas de maíz y empezará a observar el gran espectáculo de la ampolleta – las dos se rieron._

_- ¡Hermione, Ginny! – gritó Molly Weasley desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín - ¡Ya es hora de ir a la cama!_

_- Vayamos, sino no quiero ver a tu mamá enojada..._

_- Eso no se llama enojada, incluso es mejor ver hasta a Voldemort junto con el diablo que a mamá enfadada – y las dos volvieron a estallar en risas._

_Era viernes en la mañana. No todos habían bajado a desayunar, en la mañana habían bajado los Granger y Arthur Weasley para irse al trabajo._

_Después, como a las nueves de la mañana bajaron los dos hermanos Weasley y se encontraron con su madre que leía una revista sentada en el living._

_- Buenos días – saludaron Ron y Ginny algo sorprendidos de por primera vez en toda su vida no verla trabajar._

_- Buenos días, su desayuno está en la mesa – dijo sonriendo Molly Weasley y continuó su lectura._

_- Mamá¿dónde están todos? – preguntó su hija._

_- Ah, hay una pizarra pequeña junto al refrigerador donde está anotado en qué lugar están y a qué hora vuelven..._

_- Ah, vale – y se fueron los dos a desayunar._

_Luego de un buena taza de café y leche, con tostadas los dos se acercaron junto al refrigerador a leer qué haría cada uno._

"_Richard: Voy al consultorio y vuelvo como a las seis de la tarde._

_Arthur:_ _Ministerio, a las siete y media estaré en casa._

_Monica: Reunión con los dentistas del hospital, clínica en centro de Londres. Vuelvo a las ocho._

_Molly: Aseo de la casa, preparar almuerzo, ir en la tarde a ver a Fred y George. Vuelvo a las ocho de la tarde._

_Hermione: Suicidarme...Es broma. Examen de conducir, sacar la maldita licencia, ayudar a mi prima con su estúpido traje de novia para el matrimonio. Ir al supermercado en la tarde, estaré desocupada a las tres de la tarde"._

_- Que mal, yo creía que Hermione iba a estar todo el día con nosotros y mostrarnos las cosas de muggles... – dijo Ginny suspirando decepcionada._

_Yo también, quería pasar todo el día con ella._

_- Sin mí, claro ¬¬ - comentó con una sonrisa picarona._

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! Te gusta Hermione¿crees que soy ciega?_

_- En realidad creía que eras tonta – musitó para si - ¡Claro que no!_

_Así fueron pasando las horas hasta que ya eran casi las tres de la tarde. Hermione se apareció en su habitación y se dirigió al baño se que se encontraba junto a la habitación de Ginny._

_- ¡Hermione! – chilló Ginny abrazándola – Estábamos muy aburridos sin ti..._

_- Y yo bastante bien sin ti asfixiándome._

_- Lo siento – dijo la pelirroja soltándola._

_- No te preocupes¿qué han hecho? – preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos._

_- He visto lo más decadente en mi vida...Por favor, vayamos a la habitación de Ron – y la tomó de las manos arrastrándola hasta que llegaron a la puerta._

_- ¿No tocas?_

_- ¡Obvio que no! Es la habitación de Ron... – y entró sin previo aviso._

_Hermione miró con mucha gracia la escena, volteó a ver a Ginny y las dos se echaron a reír hasta que lloraron._

_Ron estaba viendo televisión, eso es bastante normal. El problema era que Ron le contestaba al señor que explicaba porqué el agua conduce electricidad, o sea, le hablaba a la pantalla._

_- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó él confundido._

_- Ron, no se le contesta a la televisión, deja que hable sola... – le dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él en su cama._

_- Pero me está hablando y como soy educado debo contestarle – replicó Ron._

_- Él no sabe que le contestas, es una imagen y como sabes. Las imágenes muggles no son...no se puede hablar con ellas – explicó ella – Agradece que tomaste Estudios Muggles el año pasado – le susurró al oído de la pelirroja quién rió._

_Más tarde, como a las tres y media Hermione debía ir al supermercado a comprar frutas, verduras, carne, o sea, casi todo alimento que es indispensable en un hogar._

_La señora Weasley aceptó encantada de explicarle a la chica cómo se debía elegir un buen trozo de carne y la forma más fácil de sacar manzanas sin que nadie más que ella las escogiera._

_- Porque normalmente te escogen la peor fruta – comentó ella mientras le explicaba bastante emocionada._

_Casi a las cuatro de la tarde ya estaba cerrando la reja de su casa para irse caminando unas tres calles al supermercado cuando Ron y Ginny salieron corriendo hasta llegar a la reja._

_- ¿Podemos ir contigo? – peguntó Ron agitado._

_- Claro, pero pensé que preferían quedarse nadando en la piscina – dijo algo desconcertada volviendo a sacar sus llaves para abrir la reja y dejarlos pasar._

_- Lo que pasa es que viene Percy – explicó Ginny – Y créeme, todavía no andan las cosas bien entre nosotros._

_- Él cree que diciendo que se arrepiente de haber estado dándole la espalda a su familia todo se solucionará. Pues, está muy equivocado, nosotros aún estamos enojados con él._

_- Los entiendo – asintió Hermione sonriéndole a Ron y los dejó salir._

_El supermercado no era muy grande, pero era uno de los más cercanos a la casa Granger – Weasley así que ahí era donde Hermione compraba sino quería caminar diez calles._

_No habían muchas personas, a excepción de una mujer discutiendo con un empleado por una leche descompuesta que había comprado y dos señores decidiendo si llevar vino blanco o tinto._

_Ron y Ginny estaban de lo más interesados viendo cómo era un supermercado muggle, aunque comparado con uno de brujos no era mucha la diferencia. Sólo que adentro habían hasta ojos de rana, patas de arañas, telarañas para pasteles y lágrimas de cocodrilo para condimentar las ensaladas._

_- Muchas gracias – dijo Hermione recibiendo la porción de carne que había pedido al vendedor - ¿Ron¿Dónde está él? – le preguntó a Ginny que estaba a su lado._

_- No lo sé – contestó ella volteando a ver si veía a su hermano en algún lado - ¡Allá está! – chilló señalando a la lejanía de ocho pasillos a un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo cerca de un montón de sandías._

_Las dos calmadamente se dirigieron a donde estaba él. Pero Ron parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo de lo tan risueño que estaba y sacó la sandía que estaba más debajo de la especie de pirámide de sandías._

_- ¡Deberíamos llevar... – dijo Ron todo contento, pero el montón de sandías se desarmó y comenzaron a rodar sandías por todas partes._

_- ¡RON! – gritaron furiosas las dos muchachas queriendo matarlo mientras intentaban escapar de la ola de sandías._

_Los empelados del supermercado fueron derribados como en el boliche por unas cuantas, algunos clientes quedaron como calcomanías en el suelo, Ginny fue arrollada por tres sandías bastantes grandes y Hermione piso sobre una y se cayó como saco de papas al suelo._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se levantó del suelo lentamente y casi se cae nuevamente con una sandía. Se acomodó su falda y la blusa. Volteó y vio como Ginny también hacía lo mismo y las dos se giraron para ver como Ron estaba rojo por la vergüenza y parecía que quería que la tierra se lo tragara por todo lo que había ocasionado.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó él con un hilo de voz bajando la cabeza.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que estemos si has hecho todo este desastre?! – gritó Hermione a punto de empujarlo – ¡Eres un idiota!

- Ron¿cómo pudiste hacer una tontería así? – le preguntó Ginny tratando de controlar su rabia a diferencia de la castaña.

- Yo... no me di cuenta – sólo respondió Ron viendo a Hermione – Lo siento.

- ¿Y crees que con eso basta? – preguntó arqueando una ceja – No me lo creo, Ron... – y Hermione pasó entre las sandías y las personas que aún seguían en el piso lamentándose para irse a pagar lo comprado.

Era casi de noche. Se sentía mucho movimiento abajo, más bien dicho en el comedor donde ya debían estar cenando. Pero¿eso debía importarle? No. Lo único que le preocupaba era todo el escándalo que armó Ron en el supermercado.

Ni siquiera en un simple supermercado se puede comportar como alguien con inteligencia.

"Bueno¿qué esperabas? Dudo que tenga neuronas dentro de su cerebro..." le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- Lo que pasa es que nunca lo usa – dijo ella después de un suspiro – Pero aún así lo quiero.

- Hija – llamó alguien después de golpear su puerta.

- Pasa mamá – respondió Hermione volteándose aún acostada en su cama para ver como la puerta se abría y su madre junto con Molly Weasley pasaban.

- ¿No quieres bajar y probar el pavo que hice? – le preguntó la señora Weasley sonriéndole.

- No, gracias – contestó la joven sentándose y las dos mujeres se sentaron una a cada lado – ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues, hemos notado algo bastante extraño recién – dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello – Que Ron y tú se la han pasado toda la tarde encerrados en sus habitaciones.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué pasó después que fueron de compras? – preguntó esta vez la señora Weasley – Porque noté como tú llegaste antes que ellos dejando todo y dando un gran portazo cuando te encerraste acá y después Ron junto con Ginny llegaron discutiendo por algo que él había hecho.

- ¿Tengo que decirles que pasó? – inquirió la castaña mirando a Molly.

- No, si no quieres no nos digas nada – respondió ella.

- Entonces, no les digo – dijo ella más tranquila – Pero Ron a veces es tan inmaduro para algunas cosas...

- Todos los hombres lo son – comentó riendo su madre.

- Exacto, si ves a un hombre que no es inmaduro por favor enséñamelo – agregó Molly.

- ¿Tú crees que tu padre siempre fue como ahora lo es? – preguntó su madre viéndola a los ojos – Créeme, es peor que Arthur...

- Es cierto, Arthur sigue siendo tan niño para algunas cosas – y las dos se rieron, aunque Hermione las miraba como unas mujeres locas – Lo siento.

- No se preocupen...

- Pero deberías hablar con él, hija. No creo que estés tan molesta como para no verlo nunca más en tu vida...

- Porque él cree eso – finalizó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Ustedes creen eso?

- Estamos tan seguras como que ustedes se gustan – respondieron las dos sonriendo.

- ¬¬ ¿Acaso todo el mundo lo sabe?

- No creo que todo el mundo...Sólo Hogwarts y los familiares – dijo Molly levantándose de la cama junto con Monica.

- Será mejor que te dejemos sola y si bajas estará un plato de lasagna en el refrigerador para que te lo calientes en el microondas... Adiós, hija.

- Gracias, mamá, señora Weasley – dijo Hermione sonriéndoles con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

- De nada – respondieron las dos y se fueron conversando hasta que sus voces se perdieron al bajar las escaleras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: hola!

El mar de sandías me atacó: hola, Harry

El mar de sandías me atacó: como estás??

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: en parte feliz xq pronto dejare esta maldita casa, pero muy intrigado x tu carta...

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: como es eso que sabes la razon x la cual no puedo ir a la madriguera???!! ¬¬

El mar de sandías me atacó: secreto, no te lo dire hasta que llegues...o te des cuenta d todo!

El mar de sandías me atacó: Harry, necesito q llegues pronto a mi casa...

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: bien, eso sera difícil, xq estare alla en una semana mas

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: que pasa q me necesitas con tanta urgencia??

El mar de sandías me atacó: ya veras, ya veras...

El mar de sandías me atacó: necesito apoyo moral d tu parte.

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: no me digas! me necesitas para algo...

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: es una señal del Apocalipsis?! el mundo ya llega a su fin?!

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: Hermione Granger me esta pidiendo AYUDA a mi, y normalmente soy yo como perro faldero tras ella para q me ayude.

El mar de sandías me atacó: siempre tienes q ser tan...tonto? ¬¬

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: heriste mis sentimientos!!!

El mar de sandías me atacó: y yo creia q hasta Voldemort tenia sentimientos

El mar de sandías me atacó: hipótesis descartada!

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: bien, yo debo ir a cuidar que el cerdo Porky no se coma medio refrigerador en ausencia de los apestosos de mis tios

El mar de sandías me atacó: no era q tu primo era la ballena willy??

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: tambien, pero ahora es Porky xq anda d tan malas pulgas ese q hasta esta comiendo d buena gana una manzana!

El mar de sandías me atacó: O.o creo q tienes razn, debe ser el fin del mundo...

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: jajajajaja! XD

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: nos vemos hermana!

El mar de sandías me atacó: lo mismo digo, cuidate, adiós!!

¡Pronto seré libre de esta cárcel!: espero q no me pase nada deteniendo a Porky con el asalto d la cocina...tu tambien, bye!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salió de su habitación tan silenciosamente como pudo intentando que la madera del piso no crujiera con sus pasos. Dio tres pasos y llegó a una puerta blanca y perilla dorada.

Rezó porque no estuviera o estuviera lo suficientemente despistado para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia en su habitación a estas horas de la noche¿qué noche?, ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada y por la culpa de su maldita conciencia y esa vocecilla en su cabeza no podía dormir sin antes haberse disculpado con el pelirrojo.

Cerró los ojos deseando que estuviera dormido y abrió lentamente la puerta. Extrañamente la luz de la lámpara encima del velador estaba encendida y se encontró con Ron todavía despierto observando bastante confundido la entrada a estas horas de la noche de Hermione.

Dio una mirada a cómo había quedado después de que Ron se instalara en el cuarto. Paredes color celeste, un escritorio con libros apilados encima de éste, un clóset cerrado de madera, un baúl junto a una mochila tirados por el piso cerca de la cama y la cama de madera con un cubrecamas color azul marino oscuro.

- Buenas noches – dijo tímidamente la castaña manteniendo su mirada en las paredes – Lo siento por molestarte a estas horas, será mejor que me vaya y mañana conversamos... – se dio media vuelta entera sonrojada.

- Buenas noches, no te preocupes. No tengo mucho sueño¿qué pasa? – le preguntó él sentándose en la cama dejando ver el lindo dibujo de un avión en su polera gris.

- Yo... Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije hoy en la tarde en el supermercado por la cosa esa de las sandías – dijo ella acercándose hasta sentarse junto a él.

- En realidad, yo debería pedirte disculpas por ser tan...

- Inmaduro...

- Sí, inmaduro y...

- Tonto...

- Y tonto.

- E infantil, un sopenco total sólo por una maldita sandía...

- ¡Hey, alto! Pareces una psicópata hablando tan rápido y puede que sea todas esas cosas, pero estoy de verdad bastante sorprendido con toda las cosas muggles – explicó el pelirrojo - ¿Me disculpas, Hermy?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Jamás me enojaría por esa tontería, además siempre haces ese tipo de cosas y ya te conozco.

- ¿En serio crees que me conoces bien? – preguntó él moviendo sus cejas.

- ¡Ron! – dijo tomando una almohada y se la tiró – Claro que sí, aunque no mucho. Ya sabes que nunca se deja de conocer a las personas completamente.

- Que lista eres...

- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? – los dos rieron - ¡Shh! Se va a despertar todo Londres con estas carcajadas, será mejor que mañana nos veamos.

- Vale, tienes razón – dijo él – Adiós.

- Que duermas bien, nos vemos – y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y eso? Nunca lo has hecho en toda tu vida... – dijo algo sonrojado y sonriendo bobamente.

- Es que ahora es diferente, ahora vivimos juntos – explicó ella – Adiosito – y se fue dejando a Ron bastante contento.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Pues, acá está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que no está muy bien, pero es como un día de transición para la llegada de Harry a la casa de los Granger – Weasley.

Vale, debo aceptar que saqué la idea de que vivieran juntas las familias fue por "Marmalade Boy" y me reí al pensar que los personajes de la serie son iguales a Ginny y Draco. Se imaginan que hubiera puesto algo similar viviendo los Malfoy con los Weasley¡Se acabaría el mundo poniendo a Lucius y a Arthur Weasley juntos!

Bien, espero que me manden sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo e ideas, porque estoy con un bloqueo mental enorme.

Me tardaré en agregar el siguiente capítulo, porque me iré de vacaciones, así que discúlpenme por eso.

Besos,

Sirenita


	3. El rosa no es muy masculino

Capítulo 3:

Día soleado, como todos los días desde que empezaron las vacaciones. A excepción de un grupo de niños gritando en la calle por un perro que se acababa de escapar de la casa del vecino, según escuchó a una niña chillar, Ron veía que ese día iba a ser tranquilo como todos los demás.

Estiró los brazos cerrando los ojos y su columna hizo un ruido que sonó muy bien. Se dirigió al clóset para ver que pantalones se pondría, ya que los de ayer estaban llenos de salsa de lasagna gracias a su queridísima hermana.

"Falta de ejercicio..." pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía los únicos tres pantalones que tenía al recodar ese crujido de su espalda.

Después de elegir unos pantalones cafés y de encontrar uno de las zapatillas que estaba bajo su cama detrás de su suéter, se puso camino al baño a darse una buena ducha para empezar limpio el día.

Extrañamente todo estaba muy tranquilo para ser un sábado, él debía ser el único despierto a las nueve de la mañana. Pero era obvio, ya que los cuatro adultos se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Un bostezo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta del baño y en pocos minutos se encontraría dentro del agua tibia...

¡RON! – chilló Hermione y ¡PUM! un fuerte golpe le dio en plena cara para dejarlo botado en el suelo.

- Ay, me dolió – sólo pudo decir el pelirrojo tocándose su mejilla sintiendo un gran dolor ¿Qué pasó?

- Y más encima preguntas, idiota – replicó Hermione que estaba inclinada a su lado – Se toca a la puerta antes de entrar, porque podría estar ocupado como ahora lo estaba yo...

¿Lo estabas ocupando tú...? – y ahí fue cuando se acordó de todo y vio como andaba Hermione vestida.

¿Vestida¡Claro que no! Estaba con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y su cabello estaba totalmente empapado viéndosele liso y brillante. Estaba saliendo del baño justo cuando él venía.

- Ven, levántate – dijo la muchacha bajando la vista al ver como su amigo la observaba.

- Gracias y lo siento, en serio que yo no quise... – trató de disculparse él ya de pie.

- No te preocupes, pero imagínate que hubiera sido mi madre. ¡Merlín! Te da un infarto de tan sólo verla así como estoy yo... – y los dos rieron – Bien, será mejor que yo me vista y vaya abajo a prepararnos el desayuno.

¿Me lo prepararás? – preguntó él.

- Soy una buena persona de vez en cuando, además amanecí de buen humor. Aprovecha este estado de ánimo que pocas veces tengo...

¿Entonces me harás los deberes de Pociones este año? – preguntó emocionado.

¿En qué mundo vives¡JAMÁS! No te aproveches¿quieres?...

- Disculpa, debía intentarlo – comentó el pelirrojo – Además yo me tengo que bañar, así que pervertida ándate del baño porque sé que en el fondo de tu perversa mente quieres verme desvestido...

¡Idiota! – chilló Hermione sonrojada – Tendré que pensar si no le pondré veneno a tu desayuno... – y se fue cerrando la puerta.

- Merlín, cada día más difícil vivir al lado de ella y parecer normal... – musitó Ron mientras se metía a la ducha.

oooooooooo

Bajaba las escaleras con cierta pesadez en los pies. Anoche se había dormido tan tarde, casi entrada las cuatro de la madrugada. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de levantarse tan temprano, pero eso demostraba que podía dormir poco teniendo un rostro libre de ojeras.

Escuchó la voz de Hermione y al estar en el último escalón vio como ella estaba de espaldas hablando por ese aparato muggle llamado: "teléfono".

- Está bien – dijo la muchacha – Si no fueras mi prima y si no estuviera de tan buen humor lo haré. El problema es la pareja... – dejó un momento de hablar escuchando lo que le decían – Sólo espero que los milagros existan. Nos vemos, adiós – y colgó el auricular.

- Hola¿con quién hablabas? – le preguntó el pelirrojo con cierto interés.

- Con mi prima, Sophie – respondió Hermione sonriéndole – Estábamos ajustando los últimos detalles de su boda. Yo soy Dama de Honor, así que debo estar al tanto de todo.

- Eso suena difícil... Mejor vayamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.

¡Qué milagro! – y se dirigieron a la cocina.

oooooooooo

Se levantó por un extraño ruido en su ventana. Se apartó de las sábanas y vio que parado junto a la ventana estaba Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.

"¿Tan temprano manda correspondencia?" preguntó algo enojada viendo el reloj en su mesita de noche junto a la cama "Bueno, son las once de la mañana".

Ginny abrió con avidez la ventana y la lechuza pasó volando directamente a su cama estirando la patita. Ella por un momento se quedó observando la calle de pie, pero dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la ave que estaba algo molesta, de seguro, por haberse tardado en abrirle.

oooooooooo

Hermione parecía haberse levantado de muy buen humor. Normalmente en el colegio era algo fría con él y no le prestaba mucha atención, a excepción de cuando hacían los deberes o jugaban Quiddittch.

Le había preparado el desayuno. En una pequeña mesa había dos tazas de color blanco y en medio de la mesa un plato lleno de tostadas, una fuente con queso, otra mermelada y un pequeño recipiente plateado donde estaba la mantequilla.

¿Esto es un sueño o tú me has preparado el desayuno? – preguntó sentándose.

- No es ningún sueño – respondió ella negando con la cabeza sacando la cafetera – Verás, yo también puedo ser amable de vez en cuando – explicó vertiendo café en su taza ¿Quieres?

- No, gracias. Me serviré leche con té – y se levantó a sacar una caja de leche y la bolsita de té ¿De vez en cuando¿No será nunca?

- En el colegio estoy estresada, pero estas son vacaciones, soy algo diferente.

- Eso jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – comentó untando mantequilla a su tostada ¿Me podrías preparar huevos fritos? – preguntó con cara de cordero degollado.

¡Hey! No te propases, una cosa es ser amable y la otra es que te aproveches – replicó Hermione – Si quieres huevo, háztelo tú.

¿Y la amabilidad?

- Se pudrió como una manzana en el basurero... – respondió sorbiendo su café mientras Ron con una sonrisa se levantó a sacar del refrigerador un huevo.

oooooooooo

Después de haberle sacado el pergamino a Hedwig, Ginny se dirigió a su escritorio dejando encima el pergamino encima de todos sus libros del curso pasado. Más tarde la leería, ya que debía ir a desayunar y vestirse antes.

- Hedwig, yo mandaré la respuesta con otra lechuza – le dijo la pelirroja – Así que vuelve con Harry con tranquilidad – al final la lechuza accedió y emprendió vuelo de regreso a Privet Drive.

Sacó un vestido verde de su clóset y busco en un mueble la ropa interior que se pondría el día de hoy. Luego, se dirigió al baño sin hacer mucho ruido.

oooooooooo

No habían vuelto a hablar nuevamente. Ese silencio de verdad era bastante incómodo. Hermione miraba de soslayo a Ron que estaba frente suyo saboreando su tostada con huevo frito.

"¿Cómo podía ser tan simple su felicidad?" se preguntaba ella. Sólo por comer su comida favorita él estaba que saltaba en un pie o volando en las nubes de tanta alegría.

¿Qué harás hoy? – preguntó la chica limpiándose la boca con su servilleta.

- Ahora iré al Callejón Diagon a visitar a mis hermanos, además que ayudaré con la tienda – contestó sin mucho interés ¿Y tú?

- Tengo que conseguirme una pareja para ir a la boda de mi prima – y eso si que despertó el interés de Ron.

¿Debes llevar¿Con quién irás?

- Como soy Dama de Honor tengo que llevar, es obligación – se puso a pensar – No sé a quién llevaré... No tengo muchas opciones de donde escoger...

- Pero tienes a nuestros compañeros del colegio – y empezó a toser para que notará que él estaba dispuesto a ir con ella.

- Lo sé, pero es boda muggle. Estaba pensando en llevar a alguien que sepa la cultura muggle – Ya había pensado en eso y sólo tenía dos opciones: Dean o Harry, pero llevar a Dean no sería lo mejor, no tienen una relación muy cercana.

Notablemente Ron bajó su mirada a donde se encontraba su taza vacía muy triste. Pero tenía que entender que era una boda muggle; donde, obviamente, habría gente muggle. Así que no era la mejor idea que él se fuera a meter a esos lados, además que no baila nada de bien. Mejor así, no quería que Hermione terminará en San Mugo con sus pies todos adoloridos gracias a sus dotes antiartísticos para el baile.

¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Hermione observando el rostro de su amigo.

¡Buenos días! – saludó Ginny entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa tan alegre que contagiaba al mundo de felicidad.

- Hola¿cómo amaneciste? – preguntó la castaña levantándose de su asiento.

- Muy bien – prefirió no decir el detalle del pergamino enviado por Harry – Ron, te ves espantoso¿estás bien?

- Hum, claro – respondió éste tosiendo y terminándose su tostada – ¡Fíjate que Hermione me preparó el desayuno!

- Vaya... ¿No te lo envenenó o algo así? – preguntó sacando una taza de la repisa.

- No puedo creer que ustedes dos piensen tan mal de mí... – dijo en tono melodramático.

- Lo siento, pero es que tú hagas eso... No sé, el mundo se está volviendo loco – y todos rieron – Ya me imagino que después ustedes dos son novios.

- No es gracioso – replicaron Ron y Hermione sonrojados.

- Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta por un Avada Kadavra – como vio que los dos seguían observándola con molestia mejor se sentó a desayunar.

- Bien, yo debo ir donde Fred y George – dijo Ron levantándose – Adiós, nos vemos después – y se fue rápidamente hasta la sala donde escucharon que se iba por la Red Flu.

- Si que se fue rápido – comentó Ginny después de un sorbo de té ¿Algo pasó en mi ausencia?

- Aparentemente no, pero no sé. Ya sabes que tu hermano se comporta algunas veces bastante extraño...

- Es cierto, pero creo que algo debe pasarle – opinó pensativa la pelirroja ¿Sabes? Ayer en la noche recibí una carta de Seamus...

¿En serio¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó con interés.

- Me estaba preguntando sobre mis vacaciones y si podía ayudarle con un asunto.

¿Cuál asunto?

- Ayudarlo con Lavander... – y siguieron conversando de la vida amorosa de cada alumno del colegio.

oooooooooo

Ese día había sido uno de los más largos de su vida. Parecía que desde que le mandó un pergamino a Ginny las horas no habían pasado en lo más mínimo. Miraba constantemente el reloj colgado en la pared del recibidor mostraban que eran la una de la tarde.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que sus amigos le hayan mentido a tal manera? Si no fuera por Dumbledore se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa llegando a la casa de Hermione la próxima semana. Y para variar, a él nunca le dicen nada cuando corresponde dejándolo en incertidumbre hasta que a los últimos momentos le cuentan la verdad.

Siempre era lo mismo y, al parecer, eso jamás iba a cambiar.

- Iré a almorzar con unas amigas, así que prepárate tú lo que quieras – le dijo su tía entrando a la cocina – No toques la carne que está en la parte de abajo y espero que no hagas ningún desastre.

- Sí, tía Petunia – respondió Harry viendo como ella lo miraba despectivamente.

- Adiós – y salió para después escucharse el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Al fin estaría solo unas horas. Con tío Vernon en el trabajo, con Dudley comprando videojuegos y tía Petunia fuera de casa podría sentirse relajado.

"Alguna razón deben tener para ocultármelo" pensó esperando que la respuesta de Ginny volviera lo más pronto posible y siguió lavando los platos que estaban apilados en el lavadero.

oooooooooo

Había salido antes que todos terminaran de almorzar. Su hermano se había quedado con los gemelos a almorzar, así que sólo estuvo acompañada de los padres y Hermione.

Los padres seguían conversando de sus temas poco relevantes para la muchacha mientras se levantaba de su asiento, al igual que su amiga. Hermione había ido a su cuarto para usar un aparato llamado: "computador" (n/a: También se le dice ordenador en España) que servía para muchas cosas que algún día le iba a explicar.

"Con la explicación de la televisión, la juguera y el teléfono ya es más que suficiente" pensó bajando las escaleras, ya que había ido a buscar la carta de Harry encima de su desordenado escritorio.

Ya en el jardín, se fue directamente a sentar en el árbol donde estaba la Casa Club de Hermione. Apoyó lentamente su espalda en el grueso tronco del roble y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada cómodamente.

Desenrolló muy curiosa el pergamino; era muy extraño que él le escribiera porque no tenían mucho contacto y casi nada en cartas.

"_Ginny:_

_Hola¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. Lo que es yo, no sé como explicártelo. En realidad es muy fácil: Estoy muy molesto contigo, con Hermione, Ron y todos los involucrados del asunto._

_¿Cuándo pensaban decirme lo de La Madriguera? Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me han dicho que vives en la casa de Hermione. Ya se me hacía muy raro que este año no podría ir a tu casa y las cartas que le mandaba a Ron me eran devueltas._

_Te juro que no sé que más decirte. Sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero creí que en el curso pasado habíamos logrado tenernos cierta confianza y después me encuentro con esta sorpresa gracias al profesor Dumbledore..._

_No le he escrito a Hermione porque estoy muy decepcionado y enojado con ella. Tampoco a Ron por las razones del año pasado (todavía me da miedo pensar en esa noche)._

_Bien, Gin; eso ha sido todo y espero una muy buena explicación para todo este embrollo que han armado._

_Harry_

_PS: Ojalá le muestres esta carta a Hermione y a Ron para que tengan sentimientos de culpa"._

Se quedó observando la carta. Si que estaba bien molesto Harry como para haber dicho todo eso y de seguro eso era un poco de todo lo que hubiera deseado decirle el muchacho. Pero tenía razón, esto es muy importante y debía saberlo de inmediato para evitarse todo este lío.

- Hola¿qué pasa? – preguntó alguien sentándose a su lado.

- Hermione, tenemos grandes problemas – contestó Ginny mostrándole el pergamino de Harry.

¿Y esto?

- Es una carta que me mandó Harry en la mañana – y la muchacha recibió el pergamino ¡Oh, Merlín! – chilló.

¿Ves? Harry sabe todo y está de lo más molesto con todos nosotros.

-Tenemos que responderle de inmediato. No lo hicimos con mala intención, sólo que la información por carta es muy peligrosa mandarla y por medio de MSN también, tal vez no sea Harry el que escriba... – Ginny alzó una ceja de confusión – Es un programa de mi notebook que sirve para hablar con las personas escribiendo.

¡Ah! – ahora ya entendía – Entonces pidámosle ayuda a nuestros padres para explicarles el asunto y que nos ayuden a disculparnos con él.

- Tienes razón, es lo más sensato que podemos hacer en este caso – opinó Hermione y las dos salieron como huracanes a la casa.

oooooooooo

Ya había hecho todo lo que su tía le había pedido, en realidad ordenado, hacer. Las labores hogareñas no eran lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero al menos así se mantenía ocupado en vez de estar sentado viendo las manchas de su techo o las moscas volando en su habitación.

Subió para botar todos los papeles de caramelos, que le habían regalado sus amigos a finales de curso, ya que su cuarto parecía más un vertedero de basura más que un lugar donde una persona podría dormir. Al entrar vio a una lechuza de color café encima de su cama con un pergamino en su patita.

"Que raro, nunca he visto esta lechuza en mi corta vida" pensó desatando el pergamino y la lechuza se fue sin esperar la respuesta.

Dudando un poco abrió el pergamino y se encontró con la letra de muchas personas. Se fijó que estaba la letra de Molly Weasley, de Hermione, la de Ginny, la de Arthur y otra que nunca había visto, pero notó que debajo de ese párrafo estaba el nombre de Monica Granger.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Sabemos que debes estar de lo más molesto con nosotros. Es obvio y te pedimos nuestras más sinceras disculpas por haberte ocultado nuestro paradero en estos momentos._

_Pero nosotros no tuvimos mucho que ver en que te lo ocultarán. Hermione, Ron y Ginny podrían haberlo hecho antes y creo que tienen sus razones para no habértelo comentado en el mismo momento._

_Pero Harry, debes entender que esto no pasó con mala intención._

_Espero que te cuides y esos muggles te traten bien,_

_Molly Weasley"._

"_Harry:_

_Mira, lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso. Y en serio que me siento muy mal por no decírtelo antes._

_No quiero que pienses que no te tengo confianza ni nada de eso. Tú eres una de las personas a las que le puedo decir cualquier cosa con la seguridad que jamás revelarías el secreto._

_No te lo dijimos porque aún hay mortífagos que no están en Azkabán y podría haber sido muy peligroso haberte escrito si la carta era interceptada. ¿Entiendes? También debemos protegernos a nosotros, porque ya no tenemos La Madriguera..._

_Lo siento, me puse sentimental. Nunca pienses que te lo ocultamos sin ninguna razón aparente, porque tú eres una de las personas a la que más le importará este cambio de vida de mi familia._

_Un fuerte abrazo y espero que me disculpes por haber tardado,_

_Ginny"._

"_Amigo mío:_

_He tenido sentimientos de culpa desde que Gin me mostró la carta. Lo has logrado, he llorado por haberme sentido lo peor de este mundo. Y lo que hice merecía la culpa, he hecho algo horrible Harry, lo sé._

_No te dije antes todo por lo que comentó Ginny. Aún hay mortífagos sueltos y tenemos que proteger nuestro pellejo cueste lo que nos cueste, también a ti. Si mandábamos una carta podía ser interceptada y si te decía por Messenger podría ser observado por cualquier persona que tuviera un programa especial en su computador y leería todo._

_Harry... Tú eres mi mejor amigo, una de las personas a la que más quiero y de verdad me duele todo lo que te hicimos pasar (Por supuesto que en esa carta querías escribir muchas más cosas)._

_Espero que vengas la próxima persona y que te conectes a MSN que debo pedirte algo muy importante,_

_Hermione"._

"_Harry Potter:_

_Yo soy la madre de Hermione y estoy al tanto de todo. Quiero que sepas que no tienes que pensar mal de todo esto y que de todas formas lo ibas a saber._

_Espero con muchas ansias que puedas venir la próxima semana a nuestra casa para que disfrutes de las vacaciones como la gente normal (me refiero por lo de tus tíos). Todo está listo para que puedas venir y estar todo el tiempo que quieras._

_Además, que espero conocerte, ya que verte en una librería el segundo año de mi hija en Hogwarts no pude saber cómo eras._

_Un abrazo y esperando que estés mucho mejor,_

_Monica Granger"._

La letra de la señora Granger era muy parecida a la de Hermione. Muy ordenada, bonita y diplomática, por decirlo así.

"_Harry:_

_Espero que estas explicaciones ya te hayan hecho entender bien. Sólo quiero decirte que debes estar alegre, porque pronto vendrás y pasaremos unas vacaciones muggles-mágicas._

_Es tan emocionante vivir acá. He conocido con mayor profundidad las costumbres muggles e intento aprender a usar todos los aparatos._

_Cambia tu molestia por una gran sonrisa,_

_Arthur Weasey_

_PS: Ron no está en casa, así que no pudo escribirte"._

oooooooooo

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: Hary!

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: estaba esperando y rogando a Merlín que te conectarás...

Harry dice: hola

Harry dice: me parece muy bien que me estuvieras esperando...me quedé intrigado con eso de lo "importante" que debías decirme

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: todavía estás molesto?

Harry dice: algo, pero entiendo completamente el asunto...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: que bueno:)

Harry dice: y que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: eso...si...

Harry dice: Hermione! no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: bueno, bueno...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: soy dama de honor en el matrimonio de mi prima y como soy dama de honor debo llevar pareja...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice:

Harry dice: y eso a mí que me importa?

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: hum...es que como somos amigos y tú sabes todo sobre los muggles...

Harry dice: AH NO!

Harry dice: no voy a acompañarte...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: por qué:S

Harry dice: después del baile en cuarto año quedé con un trauma a los bailes...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: pero quien dijo que ibas a bailar?

Harry dice: TENEMOS que bailar...si es que voy contigo...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: rayos, intentaba convencerte...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: POR FAVOR!

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: POR FAVOR!

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: si no aceptas mandaré un virus por internet!

Harry dice: me da lo mismo, el computador es de Porky...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: Harry, vamos, eres mi mejor amigo!

Harry dice: no...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: te gusta el color rosa?

Harry dice: que clase de pregunta es esa:S

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: respóndeme...

Harry dice: lo odio

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: aja! entonces si no me acompañas teñiré en Hogwarts tu ropa interior rosa!

Harry dice: QUÉ!

Harry dice: estas loca?

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: no...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: Harry? estas ahí?

Harry dice: lo siento, estaba en shock...

Harry dice: tengo que aceptar verdad? (pregunto en tono de lamento)

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: sip

Harry dice: bueno...

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: Harry te quiero muchísimo!

Hermione ((con crisis existencial en un nivel crítico)) dice: me has salvado la vida...

Harry dice: y yo he salvado mis calzoncillos y dignidad...

oooooooooo

Ya estaba en su cama. La conversación con Harry fue muy larga, ya que tenían que conversar respecto al matrimonio.

"Es tan extraño que Harry sea mi pareja para el matrimonio" pensó con los ojos cerrados esperando que el domingo en la mañana llegará pronto para poder ir con él.

No le gustaba, Harry sólo era su amigo. Pero ir con un muchacho guapo como él, iba a hacer quedar mudas a las amigas de sus primas y a las aludidas. Siempre le han dicho que es tan aburrida que jamás conseguiría a una pareja.

"Ya me imaginó sus caras al ver que voy con Harry. Lo mejor será llevar una cámara fotográfica para ese momento" y sonrió divertida.

Después de los pensamientos sobre la expresión que pondrían y cuánto cobrarían en los periódicos para publicar las fotos se quedó dormida.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!... ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, porque intenté hacerlo lo más descriptivo posible. Sé que no estuvo muy divertido, pero ya viene otra cosa hecha por Ron.

Estaba pensando en que Ron será el que haga la mayoría de tonterías en la historia. Es "único"... Para todos los chilenos, la frase de Ron es la de la cerveza Cristal: "¡Único, Grande y nuestro!".

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y aún espero más por este capítulo.

Besotes,

Gaby


	4. El Ojo Interno de Ron

Capítulo 4:

Sábado en el medio día, todos almorzaban felices en la casa Granger-Weasley; y es importante mencionar que al fin estaban todos juntos no como en los días de semana.

Mientras Molly Weasley y Monica Granger dejaban en el centro de la mesa una fuente llena de ravioles y un pote con ensaladas varias, Ron y Hermione peleaban por la sala de tomate...

"¡No te la acabes toda!" chilló Hermione viendo como el poco contenido que quedaba estaba siendo vertido en la gran cantidad de ravioles del muchacho.

"Tengo que alimentarme bien, porque estoy creciendo" replicó él sonriendo complacido al ver que la castaña se desesperaba cada vez más y casi se le salen los ojos cuando toda la salsa se encontraba en su plato "Lo siento, ya no queda..." dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

"Creo que la excusa de que estás en crecimiento ya está añeja para ti, hermanito" opinó la menor de la familia "Tienes casi 17 años y sigues con eso... Para cuando seas un anciano demacrado y canoso seguirás con esto" las dos muchachas se rieron.

"Un punto para Gin, cero para Ronnie" dijo sonriendo Hermione sabiendo que a él le cargaban que le dijeran así "Será que comas Ronald si no quieres que se te enfríe"

"¿Qué cdees que eztoy haciento?" peguntó con la boca llena de comida.

"¡Asco!" cerró los ojos Ginny.

"No hables con la boca llena de comida, nadie quiere ver tu proceso digestivo" replicó Hermione observándolo como si fuera lo más idiota que haya visto en su vida.

"Nada de peleas en la mesa" dijo con voz autoritaria la señora Weasley "Tenemos que almorzar con tranquilidad".

oooooooooo

Después que el almuerzo había transcurrido con cierta calma cada quién fue a hacer lo que quería. El señor Granger se encontraba leyendo el periódico en su mullido sillón del living, los señores Weasley fueron al Callejón Diagon para ver a los gemelos, pero sus dos hijos menores sabían que iban en realidad a comprar un regalo a los Granger por su hospitalidad; Hermione intentaba enseñarle a Ginny cómo se usaba el notebook y Monica veía un poco de televisión en su habitación.

"¿Señor Granger?" preguntó Ron tímidamente frente al hombre que se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo un artículo de las elecciones presidenciales de Gran Bretaña.

"Dime, Ron" contestó sin despegar la vista del artículo.

"Me gustaría pedirle un gran favor" dijo sentándose en el sofá al lado de él.

"¿Favor? Claro" dejó el periódico bien doblado sobre la mesa de centro y se sacó las gafas que usaba para leer guardándolas en una cajita verde.

"Me gustaría aprender a andar en bicicleta" respondió algo dudoso si ese era el nombre del artefacto con dos ruedas que algunos muggles usaban para trasladarse pedaleando "¿Podría enseñarme?"

"Pues claro que sí muchacho" dijo más que contento de enseñarle al joven Weasley algo muy común para los muggles "Te puedo prestar mi bicicleta que no la uso por una lesión en la rodilla que tuve años atrás" apoyó su mano en la rodilla derecha.

"¿Ahora mismo le parece bien?" inquirió con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Vayamos al garaje!" los dos salieron del living dirigiéndose al garaje mientras Richard Granger planeaba una buena ruta para que Ron andará cuando aprendiera.

oooooooooo

Ginny dice: Harry!

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: Ginny!

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: sabes usar computador, tienes msn?

Ginny dice: sí, está mañana Hermione dejaba de usar su nombre si no aprendía a usarlo...

Ginny dice: cómo andas?

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: bien...si consideras que he visto lo peor que una persona en un estado mental saludable (como yo) puede querer

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: tú?

Ginny dice: con algo de calor...

Ginny dice: viste a McGonagall y Dumbledore besarse? O.o

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: JA, JA!

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: no es gracioso...aunque eso si sería traumante

Ginny dice: por eso lo dije...

Ginny dice: que viste?

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: vi a Dudley besar a una chica!

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: sabes que casi me desmayo!

Ginny dice: cualquier persona normal se desmayaría con eso

Ginny dice: lo lamento Harry

Ginny dice: has tenido que ver aquella escena...

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: gracias, me conmueve tu preocupación

Ginny dice: disculpa, pero es que me he quedado para adentro pensando en que cara pusiste cuando los viste...

Ginny dice: XD no podré dormir esta noche de la risa

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: yo te cuento mis problemas y tú te ríes?

Ginny dice: es gracioso

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: una pregunta...Hermione no se mató explicándote cómo usar este sistema de comunicación

Ginny dice: Harry, yo no soy Ron...así que con eso te lo digo todo

Ginny dice: además, MSN es muy fácil de usar!

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: sí

Ginny dice: sabes bailar?

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: por qué preguntas eso?

Ginny dice: es que como acompañas a Hermione mañana al matrimonio quiero saber si tendremos que mandarla de urgencia a San Mugo por tener sus pies aplastados...

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: vaya! si que me tienes confianza...

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: algo sé bailar...no tanto, pero creo que será no bailar tanto si no quieres que ella no tenga pies a la mañana siguiente.

Ginny dice: ya me lo temía!

Ginny dice: con ese baile en cuarto año...

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: lo sé, lo sé...mejor no hablemos de eso

Ginny dice: mejor, no quiero hacerte sentir mal y que te deprimas...

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: hum, bueno...

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: yo tengo que ir a preparar el almuerzo para mis queridísimos tíos y a mi adorado primo

Ginny dice: tan tarde almuerzas?

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: es que acá hay cosas tan extrañas que ni yo entiendo...

Ginny dice: apuesto que le echaras veneno a la comida!

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: que inteligente eres, adivinaste!

Ginny dice: no digas lo obvio Harry...

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: que modesta

Ginny dice: bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana acá

Harry, casi me da un infarto dice: sí, adiós!

oooooooooo

Hermione después de haberle enseñado a Ginny cómo usar el notebook y crearle una cuenta de Messenger se dirigió con dos poleras a la habitación de sus padres. Entró sin tocar la puerta y se encontró con su mamá llorando como una magdalena y algunos pañuelos arrugados esparcidos en la cama y en el suelo.

"¿Mamÿ" preguntó ella algo sorprendida y a la vez preocupada "¿Estás bien?" se acercó hasta la cama donde ella estaba.

"No, hija" respondió entre lágrimas y como haciendo pucheritos.

"¿Qué pasó?" en realidad era algo extraño verla haciendo pucheritos.

"Es que... La mamá de Bambi murió" señaló el televisor que se encontraba encendido y en la pantalla se veía una escena de la conocida película infantil de Disney: 'Bambi'.

La muchacha torció los ojos recordando que su madre cuando ve la película se acuerda de su infancia. Cuando Monica era pequeña, su madre murió dejándola con su padre.

Hermione fue hasta el televisor y lo apagó, para después recoger la mayor cantidad de pañuelos y botarlos en el basurero que estaba en el baño de la habitación. Luego, se sentó en la cama viendo más tranquila a su madre y prefirió hacer caso omiso a la escena antes vista.

"¿Necesitas que te presté las llaves del auto para ir a recoger tu vestido para mañana?" preguntó ya sabiendo que vendría. Hermione asintió con la cabeza "Están en la mesa del recibidor junto al florero".

"No quiero usar ese estúpido vestido" dijo como niña pequeña y se acurrucó junto a su progenitora "Parezco una reserva forestal".

"Tú sabes que Sophie es fanática de todo lo...natural" sonriendo acordándose cuando vio a su hija con el vestido verde tornasol y los accesorios eran hojas, flores y una corona de ramas de árboles para el cabello "Pero tú haces que ese vestido parezca bellísimo cuando te lo pones".

"Hablando de ponerme; ¿cuál crees que se me ve mejor?" preguntó enseñándole las dos poleras.

"Creo que te queda mejor la amarilla" contestó su padre entrando en el cuarto.

"Ah" sólo dijo su hija con una mirada cómplice con su mamá; ya sabría cuál usaría.

"Te ves cansado, cariño" comentó su esposa levantándose de la cama y acercando a él.

"Lo estoy. Le enseñé a Ron a montar en bicicleta y ahora es todo un experto" sonrió complacido "Ese chico tiene grandes habilidades deportivas, aprende rápido".

"Por algo es el guardián de nuestro equipo de Quiddittch" comentó Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta "Y mamàno veas más ese tipo de películas" Monica rió un poco atrayendo la atención de su marido.

oooooooooo

Los señores Weasley después de haber visitado a Fred y George fueron a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos. Le iban a regalar un piano a los Granger ya que se habían enterado que tenían un piano y que con un accidente de la tía Mary el piano quedó aplastado por su trasero; de ahí lamentan no poder tocar canciones.

La diferencia entre el piano muggle y el mágico es que en estos se puede grabar la canción interpretada y en un trozo de papiro se escriben las notas.

"Y aquí estamos..." dijo más para si Molly Weasley entrando agradeciendo que los pianos no costaban mucho dinero.

oooooooooo

El cuarto de Ginny Weasley era diferente al de las demás adolescentes comunes; normalmente las paredes eran moradas, lilas, rosas y colores pastel. Las paredes del suyo estaban pintadas de dos colores, unas paralelas celestes y otra naranja. En el techo colgaba una lámpara con una pantalla de diseño de mariposas azules. Un escritorio lleno de libros y pergaminos recién comprados; su baúl estaba guardado dentro del clóset y su cubrecama blanco con puntos celestes y azules.

"Tengo que hacer algo para que mis neuronas no se mueran acá" tocó levemente su cabeza, como dando a entender que en el cerebro viven las neuronas "Me aburro..." dijo en voz alta echada en su cama observando las inexistentes manchas en el techo "Adelante" alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Monica Granger entraba algo tímida por si la pelirroja andaba haciendo algo importante, pero al ver que no la interrumpía en nada avanzó con paso decidido y una amplia sonrisa a la cama de la joven.

"¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?" le preguntó.

"Claro¿qué sería?" dijo ansiosa la muchacha enderezándose y cruzando sus piernas sentándose como indio.

"Quiero preparar un pastel, pero como Hermione saldrá no tengo a quién me ayude. ¿Te gusta la cocina?"

"¡Por supuesto!" y como no si ha pasado prácticamente toda su vida ayudando a su mamá en ella "Vamos" y salieron del cuarto.

oooooooooo

"Yo te dije que usaras la polera amarilla" dijo su papá viendo a su hija con la polera naranja, una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas blancas con detalles plateados "Se te veía mejor esa...".

"Por eso elegí esta, porque tú me dijiste la otra" era bien conocido el pésimo gusto en ropa del señor Granger "¿Va s a algún lugar?" preguntó viendo como echaba algunos medicamentos y pinzas en un maletín que siempre llevaba al consultorio.

"Me acaban de llamar del consultorio, hay una emergencia de un cliente, se le salieron cinco dientes en una pelea callejera y debo atenderlo de urgencia" se abrochó su reloj de pulsera y tomó el maletín "No quiero que vayas sola al centro, anda junto con Ron".

"¡Pero, papá...!" o sea, no era que le gustaba estar un tiempo a solas con él; es más, le era de muchas ganas estar los dos solos en el centro, pero iba a recoger el vestido y andaba con su cabeza en otro lado para que sus hormonas empezaran a atarear sus pensamientos.

"Nada de peros, irás con él; está afuera andando en bicicleta" cogió su bata blanca y se acercó a su hija "Conduce con cuidado, cuida el auto de tu madre y pásala bien" la besó en la mejilla y salió disparado escaleras abajo para despedirse de Monica.

Estaba en medio del pasillo viendo como hipnotizada las escaleras, así que entró en su habitación y se dirigió a la ventana. El día estaba soleado, pero no hacía tanto calor y alguna que otra nube estaba en el cielo celeste.

Vio como Ron andaba con completa destreza por toda la calle. Esa escena le parecía muy tierna y se veía tan contento que hasta dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la joven.

"¡RON!" gritó Hermione atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo que frenó frente a la casa.

"?QUÉ!" preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos para verla con más claridad.

"¡Guarda la bicicleta y arréglate, me acompañarás al centro!" como estaba tan lejos no pudo ver bien que cara puso, pero parecía que había dicho puras maldiciones porque quería andar un poco más "¡Te compraré un mantecado si lo haces rápido!" de inmediato, Ron entró y se fue al garaje.

'_Hombres'_ pensó ella torciendo los ojos agarrando su bolso y tomando las llaves del auto de su madre que se encontraban encima del escritorio al lado del notebook.

oooooooooo

Ron estaba de lo más contento comiendo su mantecado como un pequeño niño. Los transeúntes cuando pasaban por su lado lo miraban con mucha sorpresa al ver que tenía siete bolas de mantecado en su barquillo y nadie se explicaba cómo no se le derretían.

A su lado, Hermione comía un mantecado de vainilla con lúcuma y de reojo veía como aún su compañero se reía del vestido y los accesorios que usaría mañana en la mañana para el matrimonio de su querida primita.

"Eres increíble" dijo ella doblando en una esquina y sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa donde traía el vestido "Pronto te llegará una carta del ministerio retándote por hacer magia fuera del colegio" esto lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

"Pero la cara que puso esa anciana era para pagarle todo el oro del mundo" se rió mientras recordaba que en la heladería compraban el mantecado, él había sacado su varita y le hizo un hechizo para que no se derritiera, pero para su mala suerte una anciana empezó a gritar que había hecho magia.

"Y yo dando la excusa que estaba viendo visiones y estaba algo loca y demos gracias a Merlín que de verdad lo estaba" porque el hombre sentado a su lado empezó a decirle que no era buena idea haberla dejado salir del psiquiatra.

Llegaron al hermoso auto color azul perla modelo urbano de la señora Granger y la muchacha abrió la maleta del auto para dejar la bolsa con su vestido. Luego se terminó el poco que le quedaba del barquillo y miró a Ron.

"Te terminas ese mantecado antes de entrar, porque sino me conocerá en serio si ensucias el asiento" dijo observándolo mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del piloto y la abría.

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello; en realidad si no quería pasar unas semanas en San Mugo; se tragó los cuatro sabores de mantecado que le quedaban y con barquillo incluido.

oooooooooo

"Se ve delicioso" dijo Ginny al abrir la tapa del horno para observar si ya estaba listo el pastel "Y huele exquisito".

"Claro, si lo hicimos las dos debe quedar así y mucho mejor" comentó guardando los cubiertos que usaron en el almuerzo que recién había secado "¿Te gusta la fresa?".

"Este pastel de fresa es mi preferido, todo lo que contenga fresa es sabroso".

"Vaya, a mi no me gustan" la pelirroja dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a la señora Granger sonriendo "Es que soy alérgica...".

"Yo soy alérgica a las tonterías de mi hermano" dijo en son de broma.

"Pero aún así le gusta a Hermione" pensativa y ya terminado de guardar los vasos se sentó la mujer en una silla junto al horno.

"No sé que le habrá visto, pero saben disimular muy bien esos dos" las dos rieron "Creo que tienen un don innato para ser actores".

oooooooooo

Iban recién saliendo de una larga fila de autos en la avenida principal para después tomar una calle alternativa para ir a los suburbios donde quedaba la casa. Ron iba medio paranoico, porque Hermione doblaba muy fuerte las curvas y ya se veía en un accidente por su agradable conductora.

"Deberías ir más despacio, podemos matarnos" dijo nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

"Que exagerado eres, todo el mundo conduce así y no estoy yendo tan rápido, no estamos en la carretera" mirándolo de reojo y se concentró en el espejo retrovisor, ya que un auto iba a mucha velocidad tras ellos "Maldito loco" dijo cuando la persona del auto se les adelantó andando a la velocidad en que se puede andar en las carreteras "Eso es rápido, esto e suna velocidad tortuga".

"¿Tortuga?" preguntó como si se tratara de una broma "Yo ya estoy viendo las imágenes de cómo se vuelca el auto y nos quedamos atrapados adentro y quedó como tortilla en el suelo...".

"¡No pienses en esas boberías!" replicó la castaña molesta "Nunca hay que pensar en lo peor; a eso se le llama pesimista...".

"Pero es que presiento que esto no va a terminar muy bien" confesó Ron nervioso y viendo una hermosa casa del estilo colonial a su lado.

"Creo que tanto mantecado te ha caído pésimo al estómago y al poco cerebro que tienes" en respuesta recibió un gruñido de su amigo "¿Acaso te crees Trelawney?".

"Disculpa, yo no heredé su 'ojo interior' así que más respeto conmigo" haciéndose el ofendido comenzó a reírse con ella "Es que no te tengo mucha confianza al volante".

"¡Qué amigo tengo¿Crees que te voy a matar?".

"No, sólo creo que terminaré en San Mugo a causas de esta bella dama que se vestirá como un bosque forestal mañana" se rió.

"¡No me molestes más por los gustos de mi prima! Además, jamás intentaría matarte".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Porque, porque... Eres mi amigo y me importas" respondió nerviosa perdiendo la concentración y casi choca con un poste de electricidad.

"¡Mierda, Herms!" gritó Ron asustado "Casi nos matamos por tu culpa".

"Tú me preguntaste, así que tú eres el culpable" de repente Ron comenzóa tomar el volante sacando las manos de la muchacha "¡Oye, quítate de mi volante; yo conduzco!".

"Es que pareces que no supieras, señorita sabelotodo..." y para ser la primera vez de él lo hacía bastante bien "Así lo hace un experto".

Allí comenzó una pelea entre quién conducía y los dos aferraron sus manos al volante girándolo cada uno a su placer. Pero, no tenía bien puesta la vista al frente para darse cuenta que se estaban aproximando a un árbol. Por suerte, Hermione giró el volante a la derecha y no chocaron, pero Ron se aprovechó y le quitó sus manos.

Ella le pegó a una y de nuevo se aferró al volante.

Como era una calle de doble sentido; muchos conductores tocaban la bocina reclamando por su ruta en zig-zag haciendo que pudiera ocurrir en cualquier momento un accidente.

"¡YO CONDUZCO, TÚ NO!" chilló ella ya con ideas de morderle la mano.

"¡Lo haces pésimo, yo lo haré!" y él giró a la derecha, ella a la izquierda y...

¡CRASH! Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Se habían salido de la pista y se fueron al lado donde se aparcaban algunos autos e impactaron en uno haciendo que la alarma del auto chocado sonará estruendosamente, el auto azul perla de Monica Granger quedara entero destrozado en la parte delantera, el auto chocado irreconocible en la parte de atrás y un joven de unos veinticinco años salió de una casa y se quedó piedra al ver el auto.

"¡MI AUTO!" gritó casi lanzando llamas por sus ojos.

"Ron..." dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos y respirando rápidamente.

"¿Si?" preguntó él nervioso y con la sensación de querer morirse.

"Creo que de verdad no heredaste el 'ojo interior' de Trelawney, tu presentimiento tiene algo de verdadero".

"¿Qué?"

"Con el castigo de nuestros padres quedaremos en San Mugo por traumas psicológicos" ella mordió su labio inferior y se bajo lentamente del auto para intentar explicarle al muchacho sobre el choque de su automóvil.

oooooooooo

Los señores Weasley y los señores Granger entraron en la comisaría número 45 de Londres. Después de haber hablado con el policía y pagar una pequeña fianza para dejarlos salir y una suma de dinero para que el auto que habían chocado.

"Buenas noches" saludó Ron sonriendo casi con lágrimas en los ojos esperándose ya el castigo.

"Esta noche ha sido bastante agitada" dijo Richard Granger y por primera vez los Weasley escucharon que en su voz había rabia contenida.

"Tenemos mucho que hablar, chicos" esta vez hablo Arthur Weasley observando duramente a Ron.

"Tendremos que ir a casa para decirles y hacerles todo lo que queremos" Monica traía consigo las llaves de su magullado auto en sus manos y jugaba con ellas enseñándoselas a Hermione que estaba tragando saliva esperándose su muerte.

"En serio que no queríamos... Yo nunca quise que pasara esto... Ustedes saben que soy responsable... Pero...pasó tan rápido... Es horrible... Me estoy muriendo..." ella hablaba puras incoherencias.

"Nada de explicaciones, porque no valen" Molly Weasley arrugó el entrecejo más de lo que tenía y su voz se hacía más dura "Prepárense, porque el castigo que tendrán...".

Los adultos se mostraban bastante calmados para todo lo que pasó, pero no sabían que, más tarde; en casa; iba a empezar en realidad el verdadero castigo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Vaya, al fin que he terminado este capítulo que me ha traído tantos problemas escribirlo. Fíjense que mi hermano pequeño me borró ¡el capítulo que originalmente era de quince hojas! Y al rescribirlo quedó con trece, aunque no omití nada importante, sólo unas cosas bien aburridas de la tienda de instrumentos mágicos.

Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Clo que me apoyó cuando estaba en mi colapso nervioso de volver a escribir todo, así que por ella me puse de humor para escribir todo de nuevo. También a Candy, mi teclado, que aguanto las millones de palabras que escribí en el capítulo original y en este.

Sé que aún no hay mucho romance, pero verán que ya se está acercando una escena romántica entre Ron y Hermione, así que un poco de paciencia. También me gustaría decirles que no es muy seguro que ponga romance entre Harry y Gin.

Me gustaría aclararles que me demoraré más en subir capítulos de este fic, porque ya entré al colegio y los capítulos de esta historia son más largos y debo pensar bien en el humor para ponerle. Pero siempre intentaré actualizar lo más rápido.

Ya contestados sus maravillosos reviews que me han hecho muy feliz debo dejarlos, pero les daré algunos adelantos del próximo capítulo:

"Bueno, el castigo de Ron a ti te parecerá fácil" se acercó Monica su hija con una mirada de rabia que jamás había visto "Pero por arruinarme el auto tendrás que ayudarme haciendo lo que más odias...".

"Mamá... No pueedes hacerlo..." al borde de un colapso nervioso Hermione dio unos pasos atrás para topar con la pared.

oOo

"Te tengo un pequeño regalo Ron" dijo tímidamente la castaña bajando la vista y apoyando su mano en la mesa.

"¿Un regalo?" preguntó impresionado él y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba ella.

"¿Quieres que te lo dé?" preguntó coquetamente causando el nerviosismo del pelirrojo. Este asintió con la cabeza viendo como ella se acercaba más a él "¡Acá está!".

oOo

"Pues, yo le tengo miedo a las tormentas" confesó cerrando los ojos por el relámpago sonó.

"Debes calmarte que nada te va a pasar" Ron se acercó despacio, pero la abrazó apoyando su mentón en su cabello "No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para protegerte" dijo mientras Hermione tragaba en seco al sentir la mano de Ron en su cintura.

**XxX**

¡Ajá Eso y mucho más parará amigos míos. Así que esperen y ya sabrán que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo titulado: "La venganza es dulce".

Millones de besos y espero sus reviews,

Su Sirenita, Gaby


	5. La venganza es dulce

Capítulo 5:

El viaje en el auto del señor Granger fue bastante incómodo. Como era uno de esos autos espaciosos para llevar como a seis personas o siete todos pudieron irse sin problemas. El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba además de los ruidos exteriores; los autos andando o arrancando, pisadas de personas en la calle, gente conversando y el sonido de la música proveniente de los clubes nocturnos.

Y lo peor es que Hermione estaba viendo la ventana distraída sin prestarle atención a Ron; mientras él estaba condenado a quedarse allí escuchando una sinfonía hecha por la tos de su madre y el dedo índice de la señora Granger que golpeaba la puerta. Si esto fuera una feria de las cosas más extrañas, esta sinfonía de ruidos en la incomodidad sería la perfecta atracción.

oooooooooo

Ginny estaba viendo desde la escalera como su madre comenzó a retar a su hermano y amiga por algo de chocar un auto. Nunca la había visto así de alterada y parecía que los problemas que daban los gemelos eran insignificantes comparado con esto.

Luego vio como el señor Granger entraba en un colapso nervioso y retó a más no poder a Hermione y la dejó casi como momia o petrificada del miedo. Y cuando llegó el turno de Arthur Weasley de retarlos fue lo jamás imaginado que vería, o sea, su padre furioso echando llamas por los ojos, rojo que casi su pelo no era comparado nada con el tono de sus mejillas y una gota de sudor.

"Ginny, será mejor que vengas acá con nosotros para que sepas que han hecho estos dos" dijo Molly Weasley dándose cuenta que su hija observaba desde las escaleras.

La menor de los Weasley se acercó lentamente hasta ellos comprobando que de verdad estaba muy enfurecidos con ellos. Se sentó en el sofá y giró su rostro viendo a Hermione y Ron de pie junto a ella. Los dos tenían sus caras sonrojadas de la vergüenza, ella con los ojos llorosos y su hermano con la mirada baja.

"Pero creo que lo más conveniente es que Monica elija el castigo, más que mal es su auto" opinó Arthur viendo a Richard "¿No crees que es lo mejor?"

"Sí, es lo mejor que podemos hacer" y vio a su mujer que veía a su hija fijamente "¿Ya tienes pensado algo cariño?"

"No, creo que lo más apropiado es que Molly le imponga el castigo a su hijo y yo a Hermione" con voz apacible y pausada algo que causó sorpresa en los tres menores.

"¿Saben? Podría ayudar a papá en el ministerio..." ofreció Ron sonriendo para tratar de salvarse de un castigo de muerte.

"¡Claro que no, jovencito!" chilló su madre con la mirada dura puesta en él "Ya mucha vergüenza me has hecho pasar con los señores Granger para que además estés ofreciéndote para castigos que jamás aceptaría... A ti lo que te debería dar es un buen maleficio si para que alguna vez entiendes que no debes hacer este tipo de cosas".

Ron sabía a lo que se refería. Estaban en la casa de los Granger gracias a su hospitalidad y no podía ser posible que les pagará chocándole el auto; o sea, su esperanza de un castigo medianamente llevable se esfumaron.

"Pásame tu varita" le pidió con poca amabilidad el señor Weasley a su hijo. Este un poco extrañado la sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans y se la pasó con mucha precaución "En primer lugar, no te la daremos hasta que terminen las vacaciones".

'_Menos mal que no uso magia fuera del colegio'_ pensó sonriendo para sus adentros y vio como su madre observaba la cocina y alternadamente la varita _'¿En qué estará pensando?'_ era raro y presentía con su ojo interior que esto no iba a terminar muy bien.

"Ya sé que castigo te daré" y eso sonó como una amenaza para la cabeza del pelirrojo "Monica¿hace cuánto que no haces una limpieza profunda?" se dirigió a con mucha afabilidad y una sonrisa. Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos.

"Hará unos cuantos meses, podría decir años" dijo pensativamente.

"Bien, Ronald hará el aseo de la casa sin magia por toda esta semana" eso cayó como un balde de agua fría para él.

"¡Pero..."

"¡Nada de peros!" replicó su padre molesto "No estás en condiciones de reclamar después de semejante barbaridad que has cometido, así que prepárate que desde mañana limpiaras toda la casa¿entendido?".

"Sí..." respondió Ron ya pensando que cómo limpiaría el baño, la piscina, la cocina, podar el jardín... tendría que hacer un sindicato de niños trabajadores; porque le iba a tardar años en hacer todo eso sin magia.

"¡Ja! Tu castigo es muy fácil" dijo Hermione viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo "Me podrían dar eso a mí...".

"Ustedes pagarán la reparación del auto de tu madre" le informó su padre a ella "Así que ni cuentes que te tocará algo muy de tu agrado...".

"Nada puede desagradarme tanto" estaba muy confiada.

"Bueno, el castigo de Ron a ti te parecerá fácil" se acercó Monica su hija con una mirada de rabia que jamás había visto "Pero por arruinarme el auto tendrás que ayudarme haciendo lo que más odias...".

"Madre, no puedes hacerlo..." al borde de un colapso nervioso Hermione dio unos pasos atrás para topar con la pared.

"Mañana irás al matrimonio y el lunes en la mañana, ya te las verás en mi consultorio...".

"¡NOOOO!" chilló casi llorando "No puedes hacerlo después de lo que pasó hace algunos años...".

oooooooooo

El asunto se había dado por zanjado y alrededor de las una de la madrugada pudieron ir a la cama "medianamente" tranquilos los adultos; menos Ron y Hermione que estaban los dos despiertos en su cama pensando en sus respectivos castigos...

'_Todo por culpa de ese niño paranoico'_ pensó Hermione apretando un puño y con unas juguetonas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos _'Jamás me habían retado de esa forma... O sea, yo soy Hermione Granger y el que se me busca me encuentra. Prepárate Ronald Weasley, veré que venganza podré hacerte'_ .

'_Ella conduce tan mal que por su culpa tendré que hacérmelas de ¡empleada doméstica! Ya me imagino con un delantal y Ginny burlándose de mí'_ se dio una vuelta más en su cama y quedó mirando su clóset en la oscuridad_ 'No voy a permitir que señorita sabelotodo me haya hecho pasar esta vergüenza, así que ya verá lo que le haré mañana...'_.

Mientras tanto abajo, en el living precisamente una muchacha de cabellos rojos estaba inclinada en la chimenea y hablaba con alguien. Volteaba de vez en cuando para ver si alguien la descubría, pero no había ningún moro a la costa.

"Michael, ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo..." dijo como por centésima vez Ginny viendo el rostro de su ex-novio en el crepitar de las llamas. Hablaba con voz dolida y hostigada.

"Pero si ya te pedí disculpas por haber salido con Cho...".

"Mira, me da lo mismo si me dejaste por esa oriental de mala clase. La cosa es que ya no te quiero" y decía la verdad.

"Tú no sabes lo que es que una mujer te vea como el doble de el 'niño que sobrevivió', es terrible...".

"Disculpa, pero Cho anda bien loca... Confundía a Harry con Cedric y si te confunde a ti con Harry debe estar ciega o un problema a la vista, porque él está mucho mejor que tú" se sonrojó al decir esto "No hay comparación contigo, Corner, tú eres un chico pasable...".

"Antes era Michael y ahora Corner, eso es un gran cambio" comentó él sonriendo seductoramente "Ginny, por favor, discúlpame".

"¡Anda a freírte espárragos! Déjame tranquila que yo no tengo nada que disculparte..." luego se puso a pensar en algo "¿Cómo sabías que vivo acá?".

"Pss, las noticias vuelan... No puedes evitar que en menos de una semana ya la mitad del mundo sepan que vives con Granger".

"¿La mitad del mundo?" preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

"Sí, Lavander debe estar ya poniendo en MSN e internet la información" rió y a Ginny no le sorprendió nada que esa chismosa ya estuviera haciendo eso.

"Yo ya me voy a dormir, no quiero seguir hablando contigo..." Ginny se levantó del suelo y se estiró bien su camisón de dormir "Adiós".

"¡Dame un beso de buenas noches!".

"¿Estás loco? No...".

"Sino, gritaré y todo el mundo sabrá lo que hemos estado haciendo desde anoche Gin..." con voz maliciosa.

"¡Vaya! Que crimen, hablar por chimenea...¡Llamen a la policía de las chimeneas!" se acercó nuevamente a las llamas "Buenas noches" cerró los ojos e hizo un beso en el aire cerca del crepitar de las llamas.

"También para ti..." y desapareció de las llamas Michael Corner.

'_¿Acaso me gusta nuevamente Michael?'_ se preguntó angustiada la menor de los Weasley aún en cuclillas y puso su mano en el corazón viendo fijamente la chimenea.

oooooooooo

Domingo en la mañana. Arriba estaba todo un despelote para arreglar a Hermione para el matrimonio. La señora Weasley estaba tratando de recordar un hechizo depilatorio de piernas, ya que se espanto cuando vio las de la muchacha.

"Como soy una 'solterona' no necesito depilármelas, entiéndanme" fue su explicación viendo con temor la cara de su madre con millones de cepillos, alisadores, rizadores para el cabello.

La señora Granger era la encargada de hacer algo con el complicado cabello de la castaña y dejárselo de un volumen 'normal'. Y Ginny del maquillaje, por lo tanto traía toda su colección que hizo pensar a todas las mujeres que iban a maquillar a un payaso en vez de una persona.

Abajo, el señor Weasley con el señor Granger hablaban de cualquier tema trivial y de vez en cuando reclamaban por el escándalo de arriba. Ron estaba peleando con el refrigerador que no se cerraba por toda la comida adentro y ya tenía un tenedor listo para atacar y sacar comida para que se cerrara el refrigerador, o sea, iba a comerse algunos emparedados y un trozo de carne bastante apetitoso sin fines de alimentarse a él mismo, sólo iba a ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa.

"Buenos días" saludó Ron agarrando un trapo para limpiar un mesón al ver que Hermione llegaba con una bata a desayunar "Me encantan como se ven tus piernas...".

"Tu mamá se emocionó mucho cuando recordó el hechizo depilatorio" señaló la castaña viendo sus piernas muy rojas "¿Dónde están los emparedados?" preguntó abriendo el refrigerador.

"Desaparecieron misteriosamente" silbando mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía su amiga fruncir el ceño.

"Ceniciento, no es bueno que comas la comida del refrigerador...".

"¡No me digas Ceniciento!" se enojó él dándose media vuelta "¿Acaso Ginny te está metiendo ideas en la cabeza?".

"En realidad me dijo que ese nombre te sentaba bien por esta semana..." rió burlonamente "En fin, tomaré un tazón con cereales" sacó una caja de cereales para verterla en un tazón.

"Hermione..." dijo después de unos minutos Ron entre que limpiaba el suelo y el mesón "Estás muy pálida" preocupado.

"¿En serio?" se impresionó un poco por el interés de su amigo y acto seguido se llevó sus manos a las mejillas "Es cierto, estoy algo fría pero es por andar a pies descalzos".

"Necesitas algo de color, no puedes ir así a la fiesta...".

"En todo caso tienes razón, aunque me ponga maquillaje eso me hará mal a la piel" pellizco sus mejillas algo histérica "¡Ayúdame!".

"Mira, yo conozco un método natural..." se acercó a ella con el trapo en la mano todo sucio de polvo, trozos de comida y algo de tierra que inexplicablemente llegaron a la cocina..

"¿En verdad?".

Ron sólo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo tan ampliamente que empezó a asaltarle la duda a la muchacha si era verdad que conocía algún remedio casero o natural.

Con el trapo en mano se lo puso en la cara y lo limpió. Mientras él se reía de su venganza Hermione movía frenéticamente las manos intentando de que se quitara.

"Ahora tienes color en tu rostro" entre risas dijo el pelirrojo mientras Hermione salió disparada a buscar una sartén para verse.

"¡TE ODIO!" chilló viendo su cara totalmente negra "¡Eres un idiota!".

"Esto et pasa por el maldito castigo que me dieron...".

"¡Tú cállate, Ceniciento!" esta al borde de la histeria "¡Ginny, Madre, Molly!" salió corriendo escaleras arriba como si hubiera visto al mismo Voldemort en la cocina.

oooooooooo

Los señores Granger salieron casi al mediodía para llegar a tiempo a buscar a Harry a la casa de sus antipáticos tíos y a la iglesia. Antes, Molly y Monica retaron a Ron por arruinar todo el trabajo que hicieron en la mañana con dejar su cara sueva y bonita para que viniera toda llena de polvo y tierra.

A Ginny se le ocurrió otro castigo por esto y sacó un delantal blanco para que lo usara mientras hacía los deberes y quedando claro que en esa semana todos le dirían "Ceniciento".

"¡Hola!" gritó una voz familiar desde el living.

Los señores Weasley que se encontraban afuera tomando una taza de té junto a Ginny y Ron que limpiaba los muebles de la terraza entraron y vieron a Fred y George limpiándose el hollín de la chimenea.

Ginny gritó feliz y corrió a abrazar a su hermanos muy contenta. Luego los señores Weasley les dieron sus respectivos saludos y cuando llegó el turno de Ron...

"Cuidado Ronnie, puedes romperte una uña si sigues haciendo este tipo de trabajos" dijo Fred.

"Cállate, suficiente tengo con esta enana" señaló a Ginny que bufó.

"Pero parece que ya no hay sólo dos mujeres en la familia¡tenemos tres!" George miró a su madre "Parece que nunca nos habían comentado esto, nuestra hermana perdida...".

"Esto es de telenovela muggle" rieron todos excepto Molly y Ron.

Después de una serie de bromas que causaron que Ron se saliera de control y se lanzara al cuello de George; todos se encontraban sentados en la sala hablando amenamente mientras los gemelos comentaban que uno de sus experimentos se les salió de control y casi hacen explotar todo el Callejón Diagon.

"Y díganme¿por qué han venido?" preguntó Ginny sonriendo a sus hermanos favoritos "Porque es extraño que hayan venido acá sin avisarnos antes...".

"Vinimos a verlos, porque los queremos" dijeron los dos al unísono.

"Vamos¿qué pasa?" no muy convencida Molly Weasley de este repentino amor familiar.

"Lo que pasa es que Angelina está de cumpleaños mañana y vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa ahora en la noche" explicó Fred "Entonces nos gustaría invitarlos, también a Hermione".

"Sería genial, pero Herms anda en un matrimonio con sus padres y Harry, así que estarán acá en la tarde y no creo que pueda salir nuevamente" dijo Ginny "Además que Ceniciento aún tiene trabajo que hacer" unas risas se escucharon.

"Bueno, vengan ustedes tres" observó a su hermana y padres "¿Qué dicen?".

"Claro que iremos, Angelina es muy amable y buena chica" contestó Arthur sonriendo.

"Vale, entonces ya tienen planeada una noche espectacular..." los dos gemelos se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

oooooooooo

'_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien y tu familia igual con esto de vivir en la casa de Hermione Granger; por si no sabías, Lavander ha publicado la noticia y la ha hecho correr que ya todos los magos del mundo deben saberlo, pero creo que nada de esto te sorprende._

_Yo acá me quedé cuidando la tienda de tus hermanos mientras ellos han salido a hacer algunas "compras" necesarias para las ventas. ¿Creen que soy estúpida¿Por quién me toman? Por algo salí con unos resultados de EXTASIS de los mejores._

_Gin, podrías decirle a tu hermano Fred que no es bueno que hable en voz alta con George sobre mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños sabiendo que yo estoy ayudando a vender. Por favor, que sean más discretos y que agreguen esa palabra a su limitado nivel cerebral._

_Bueno, de seguro nos vemos pronto y cuídate junto a tu extensa familia que tienes ahora,_

_Angelina'._

'_Angelina:_

_Cuando recibí tu carta estaba con ellos tomando té en la terraza. Y cuando vieron que el remitente eras tú casi se les cae la cara y tendríamos que haber recogido los pedacitos de ellos en el piso._

_No sé por quien te tomarán, pero creo que tienes toda la razón con eso que tienen que agregar la palabra discreción y llevarla acabo, porque han arruinado toda tu fiesta sorpresa._

_¿Pero estás segura qué harán una? Creo que ahora están cambiando la fecha o no sé, o hasta incluso et admitan que es hoy la fiesta, eso no lo sé muy bien._

_¡Necesitamos juntarnos! Te tengo tantas noticias y podríamos hacerlo también con Hermione, un club de mujeres¿qué te parece?_

_Bueno amiga, espero que no tengas ningún problema con un caramelo explosivo o arruina cabello porque tú sabes que amo tu pelo,_

_Ginny con ataque de risa por la insensatez de sus hermanos'._

oooooooooo

El plan de los gemelos era la sicología inversa. Si Angelina creía que habían cambiado la fecha, ella no les iba a creer y sabría que va a ser hoy día; pero la confundirían y no le dirían nada para que cuando en la noche la sorpresa con la fiesta de verdad no se lo esperara.

Ya a las seis de la tarde llegaron los Granger con una Hermione muerta de la risa que ya los Weasley creían que venía ebria. Pero venía así por la cara que pusieron sus primas y las amigas de sus primas al verla llegar con Harry, hasta les sacó una foto y ya pensaba en publicarla en los periódicos.

"Fred, George¿qué hacen acá?" preguntó la castaña viendo a los gemelos.

"Estábamos esperando que llegaras para que pudiéramos llevarnos a nuestros padres y hermanita a la fiesta del cumpleaños de Angelina" contestó George saludándola "Pero no podrás ir porque nos contaron del choque del auto".

"Jamás creímos que tú hicieras algo así, pronto veremos que Percy va revelarse contra el ministro de magia" causó risas entre los presentes.

Luego de que los gemelos se presentaran a los señores Granger y las típicas conversaciones aburridas; Arthur, Molly y Ginny pudieron irse con sus hijos por Red Flu y ahí fue cuando los Granger les dijeron a Hermione que irían a una post fiesta de la fiesta del matrimonio y llegarían entrada en la noche.

oooooooooo

El sol ya estaba ocultándose en el oeste y unas nubes se aproximaban ene l cielo causando algo de inquietud en algunos transeúntes en la calle, mas en la casa de los Granger – Weasley nadie se preocupaba de esto porque las dos personas que quedaron en ella estaban en sus cosas.

Hermione todavía no se había cambiado el vestido porque estaba muy amargada y con un humor de los mil demonios, porque Ginny le había pegado millones de papelitos en su cuarto donde le daba consejos para desmaquillarse. Bajaba las escaleras con los pies descalzos y se dirigía a la cocina para tomar agua mineral.

Ron estaba en la cocina según él "estudiando las manchas de la mesa", pero estaba durmiendo y dejando un chaco de baba.

"Ah, tú" dijo Ron soñoliento y se despertó con el ruido de los vasos viendo a Hermione "Creí que aún andabas en el matrimonio".

"Eso fue hace horas, ahora estoy acá" mientras sacaba un vaso "¿Y tú no debías trabajar?".

"Estaba estudiando las manchas de la mesa para limpiarlas" contestó bostezando.

'_Vaya que se ve bien'_ pensó Ron cuando vio el vestido de Hermione. Su espalda era descotada y como era ajustado realzaba toda su figura y como ella es morena el color verde tornasol le quedaba simplemente espectacular. Su cabello estaba con una corona de flores y hojas.

"Discúlpame, pero nadie puede ver algo con los párpados cerrados" sacó de sus pensamientos al joven viendo que ya estaba sentada frente suyo "Y con ese lago de baba hasta los gérmenes desaparecieron" sonrió.

"Es increíble ver lo bien que se te ve la cara después del lindo color negro que tenías en la mañana" comentó para sacar de sus casillas a la castaña.

'_Estúpido'_ trataba de no mirarlo fijamente y se concentró en su agua mineral _'Acordándome, necesito vengarme de él...¿Qué podría hacerle¿Darle una cucharada de su propia medicina?' _disimuladamente miró toda la cocina como si la respuesta se encontrara allí y parecía que Merlín la había escuchado, porque había encontrado junto al mueble del horno su venganza...

"¿Podrías dejarme de molestar con eso?" preguntó haciéndose la molesta y sorbió el agua de un trago "Eres tan inmaduro...".

"Es como la décima vez que me dices eso en tres días".

"No puedes evadir la realidad" se levantó para sacar más agua mineral. Dejó la botella en el mueble junto a un plato envuelto en una servilleta "¿Qué es esto?" inquirió curiosa, aunque en realidad ya sabía que era.

"Un pastel de fresa que hizo tu mamá y Ginny ayer" respondió Ron desinteresado "¿Sabes todos los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que tuve que hacer para no comérmelo?".

Silencio, un silencio ensordecedor y lo único que lo rompía era una canción tarareada del pelirrojo.

"Ron, te tengo que decir algo..." dijo Hermione aún dándole la espalda y con la botella en la mano.

"¿Qué?".

"Es importante, ven acá" hastiado se paró y fue donde ella "Te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho, ahora estás castigado y...me siento culpable" se disculpó bajando la mirada muy 'triste'.

"Yo...no sé que decirte" se sentí conmovido de verla así, tan culpable.

"Y te voy a dar algo en forma de mi culpabilidad que he aceptado".

En realidad no sabía que esperar de ella, estaba muy confundido. Era extraño verla actuar así, como una persona normal y eso hacía que Ron se sintiera muy cómodo a su lado.

"Te tengo un pequeño regalo Ron" dijo tímidamente la castaña bajando la vista y apoyando su mano en la mesa.

"¿Un regalo?" preguntó impresionado él y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba ella.

"¿Quieres que te lo dé?" preguntó coquetamente causando el nerviosismo del pelirrojo. Este asintió con la cabeza viendo como ella se acercaba más a él "¡Acá está!".

Mientras hablaba había desenvuelto el pastel de fresa y lo había agarrado en sus manos. Luego, se lo había lanzado a la cara y Ron quedó lleno de crema y fresa.

"Esto es por lo de la mañana" dijo ella entre risas y sacó con su dedo índice pastel de su cara "Como dicen, la venganza es dulce".

"¡Y yo te había creído!" se sentía tan estúpido y crédulo, ella se había aprovechado de eso "Pero no debo negar que está bueno" comiendo pastel.

No se habían percatado que esas nubes en el cielo eran de lluvia y como a veces el clima juega malas pasadas, por el calor producido y las nubes cargadas de lluvia formaría una tormenta eléctrica.

"¿Cómo harás para que no noten que el pastel desapareció?".

"Hago otro ahora en la noche, es tan fácil" contestó Hermione saliendo de la cocina y se fue al living junto con Ron "¡Ah!" chilló ella tapándose los oídos cuando un relámpago sonó.

"Parece que el clima se volvió loco..." vio por la ventana y dio media vuelta para ver a su amiga temblando "¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"No, no me gustan las tormentas..." y chilló nuevamente por otro relámpago "Los detesto".

"¿En serio?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Pues, yo le tengo miedo a las tormentas" confesó cerrando los ojos por el relámpago que sonó.

"Debes calmarte que nada te va a pasar" Ron se acercó despacio, pero la abrazó apoyando su mentón en su cabello "No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para protegerte" dijo mientras Hermione tragaba en seco al sentir la mano de Ron en su cintura.

Su tono había sido uno que nunca había escuchado. Era de preocupación, serenidad y seguridad que le proporcionada a ella. De verdad estaba preocupado y quería ayudarla, no estaba hablando con el mismo Ron que había conocido desde hace casi seis años; este era como... el real, una faceta que jamás había conocido y le causaba una pequeña alegría de haberlo encontrado.

Algunos rayos y relámpagos más hacían que la muchacha se estremeciera y el Weasley la abrazara más fuerte para decirle en cierta forma que no la iba a dejar sola, que lo tenía a él en las buenas y malas; y cabe mencionar que estaba bastante nervioso por estar tan cerca de ella.

Más tarde...

"Gracias, de verdad" le dijo ella tímidamente acurrucada en el sillón viendo como Ron traía unas tazas de chocolate caliente.

"De nada, te veías muy afectada" le pasó una y sonrió sinceramente por verla tan repuesta "Tómalo, te hará bien tomarlo caliente".

No hablaron nada más. Ron había prendido unos momentos antes el fuego de la chimenea y la atmósfera le recordaba mucho a la sala común de Hogwarts. Entre las cortinas y la ventana se veía la lluvia que caía mojando las plantas, la ventana. Ya no habían más relámpagos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

"Sería mejor que ya fuéramos a dormir..." no alcanzó a terminar porque sintió un pesó en su hombro izquierdo. Volteó y vio a Hermione ya dormida y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

Se veía tan indefensa que le daban ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla, sentirla en sus brazos. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a sentir todas esas extrañas y nuevas sensaciones en su corazón, pero era muy agradable el cosquilleo del estómago cuando veía a Hermione y era como si nada existiera, si todo hubiera sido hecho para los dos.

Y tampoco sabía como se había estado comportando normal, o sea; aún la molestaba y la trataba como si estuvieran en el colegio, pero cada vez que salía de su habitación le era difícil no entrar a la de ella sabiendo que están separados sólo por las puertas y un pasillo.

"Si supieras cuanto me gustas..." murmuró sonriendo para si y pasó el brazo izquierdo por el hombro de la castaña, así, ella se acurrucó a su lado y dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios "Si tú sintieras lo mismo que yo".

Las llamas crepitaban iluminando el salón donde se encontraban dos jóvenes, que sin saber sus amores ya eran correspondidos, se querían y todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para conocer sus sentimientos más profundos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

¡Hola a todos! Hoy amanecí con una inspiración romántica después de escuchar "Volverte a ver" de Juanes y las canciones cebollentas de un CD que me prestó una amiga, por eso la escena "romántica" me salió decente, o sea, piensen que yo no soy de puro romance, pongo de todo y no me especializo en un género para escribir.

¿Quién inventó el colegio? Por favor, dígamelo para ir a la tumba del estúpido que se le ocurrió que debemos estudiar para decirle que se pudra, aunque su cuerpo ya debe estar podrido desde bastantes siglos. ¡Es horrible estudiar Física! Odio a mi maldito colegio por dar esa materia obligatoria si yo JAMÁS tomaré una carrera universitaria con eso.

Volviendo al capítulo... Esta si que es una venganza bien dulce, Hermione terminó dormida en los brazos de su queridísimo Ron, así que denme algo de mérito por este gran avance entre la pareja.

Esta vez no pude poner una conversación de MSN, porque no veía ningún tema para hacerlo, además que no sé a quienes poner a conversar... Si tienen alguna sugerencia, podrían dármela.

Respuesta a sus maravillosos reviews:

**PibyWeasley** Jaja! En serio? Bueno, gracias, en serio me halagas. Ya pronto verás que le tocará hacer a Hermione, porque hasta ahora es un secreto.

**LunaPotter1** Cómo te dejé? Eso no lo entendí... Y este capítulo ha cumplido tus expectativas o no?

**leweline-hechicera** Uff, de seguro te pasaste películas y creíste que el "regalo" era algo romántico, o no? Ya verás de que trata el castigo de Hermione.

**Ubita:** No sé cuando la mandaré a fanautores Ubi... hace tiempo que no actualizan, entonces no la publicó hasta que los estúpidos revisionistas lo hagan; igual estoy deprimida porque quiero publicar mis historias allá! Gracias mi Ubi!

**cervatilla** Actualicé antes de lo que tenía planeado así que debes estar contenta, verdad? Muchas gracias Toñy, tú siempre leyendo mis historias!

**sarah-keyko:** Sí, cuando dije lo de Voldemort y Winnie the Pooh me cagué (lo siento por la expresión tan vulgar) de la risa.

**mury:** Es que estoy en una etapa nada que ver para poner HG… Estoy pensando una historia DG, y Harry es como el malo de la historia, entonces como que tengo que cambiar mi mentalidad me parece muy confuso...Pero te vas a salir con las tuyas, tal vez, ponga HG.

**CoNnY-B** No me pidas explicaciones de la forma de conducir de Ron, porque no sé ni cómo escribí eso XD...digamos que tiene buena mano para la conducción. En todo caso, eso de echarse el auto sé que es poco posible.

**valeweasley** Creo que cualquiera querría estar en el lugar de Hermione, hasta yo! Bueno, pero de sueños no se vive, mejor centrémonos en la realidad...Gracias!

**CLO-VDM** Harry ya viene Clo, tienes que tener paciencia…Bueno, Harry viene en el siguiente capítulo! n.n así que prepárate... No sé, creo que Ron lo ha pasado muy mal siendo Ceniciento por un día y aún le quedan seis más; y ni hablar del castigo de Herms.

**PalasAtenea:** Pues, el castigo de Herms ya lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas escribiendo.

Hum, bien, como creo que ha funcionado muy bien la modalidad de poner adelantos los pondré... En el siguiente capítulo:

"¿Qué cosas habrán estado haciendo para encontrarlos dormidos en el sillón?" preguntó pícaramente Ginny a su hermano causando un sonrojo a nivel crítico de su hermano.

"¡Nada!".

"Claro, y yo soy la gemela perdida de Cho Chang".

oOo

"¡MIERDA!" gritó Hermione sobándose el pie y vio como el niño pequeño la miraba con los ojos tipo platos.

"¿Qué es 'mierda' tía Mione?" preguntó el niño sonriendo.

"Una palabra muy mala que JAMÁS se la debes decir a tus padres..." dijo mientras pensaba con que sobornar al niñito para que no le dijera a Monica Granger o a sus padres el 'buen' vocabulario que le estaba enseñando a él, un niño de tres años.

oOo

"¡Harry!" gritaron Hermione y Ginny y fueron a recibir a su amigo abrazándolo hasta que lo estrangularon.

"Quiero vivir, por favor suéltenme" todos rieron "Hola, Ron" saludó tímidamente Harry al pelirrojo que se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

"Hola" respondió de mala gana y se entró inmediatamente a la casa.

"Parece que aún no se repone de lo que ocurrió en el colegio" dijo Ginny recordando lo ocurrido hace unos meses atrás.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora¿Quieren saber cuál es el castigo de Hermione¿Qué ocurrió hace unos meses atrás para que Ron y Harry no estén tan amigos? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo llamado: 'El soborno es la clave'.**

Además, a petición de algunos de ustedes preguntaré esto¿Quieren que haya romance entre Harry y Ginny? Por favor, si me dejan un review dígamelo para saber; tomando en cuenta que la pelirroja parece sentir un reencantamiento amoroso por Michael Corner.

Me gustaría agradecerles por todos los reviews que me han llegado y por las personas en MSN que me han dicho que adoran, les encanta y ríen con esta humilde escritora; de verdad, este fic es por y para ustedes, así que con toda confianza díganme sus opiniones, reclamos, etc...

Con la canción "Santo Pecado" de Ricardo Arjona en mis parlantes me despido,

Su Sirenita, Gabita.


	6. El Soborno es la Clave

Capítulo 6:

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el señor Weasley fue el primero en irse a trabajar junto con el señor Granger. Mientras Molly lavaba los platos sucios refunfuñando que ese es el trabajo de 'Ceniciento', Ron, y que había hecho un pésimo trabajo con la mesa, porque estaba toda babeada.

Las dos muchachas de la casa se habían juntado en la Casa del Árbol que había en el jardín para poder conversar más cómodas y lejos de los chismosos, dicho nombre que empieza con 'R', la castaña y pelirroja se sentaron tranquilamente mientras el sol lanzaba sus rayos a todas las plantas, techos de casas y jardines del vecindario.

"Te juro, Angelina tomó a Fred y le plantó un beso" Ginny reía frenéticamente con Hermione "Y Fred se quedó como hipnotizado toda la noche, pero es que era muy buena su cara".

"Creo que sólo tres son las razones: La sobornaron, estaba bajo los efectos de una poción o Angelina necesita una visita urgente a un médico de lo ciega que está" siguieron entre risas.

"Pero hablando en serio, creo que se gustan. Aunque sería una de las parejas más extrañas que he visto en mis cortos casi dieseis años de vida" tomó un poco de leche del vaso que estaba en su mano.

"Es cierto, sería raro ver a personas tan diferentes juntas".

"Mira quién habla, la que le gusta el 'Ceniciento' de la casa" Hermione la miró enojada "Oye, no puedes negar que tú y mi hermano querido del alma son muy diferentes; como el desierto y el Polo Norte".

"Sí sé, pero..." estaba reflexionando la razón por la cuál le atraía el pelirrojo para decirle algo convincente a su amiga.

"Como el color negro y blanco".

"Me gusta...".

"Como un circo y un cementerio".

"Ginny..." intentando que se callara.

"Como Voldemort y Harry" ni se dio cuenta que le hablaba "Como mi papá y el estúpido Lucius Malfoy".

"¿Podrías guardar silencio y escucharme por los mil demonios?" preguntó casi gritando la castaña dejando a Ginny sorprendida y bajó su cabeza y asintió apenada "Bueno, ahora que te comportas de una forma para poder conversar...".

"¡Como Voldemort y Las Chicas Súper Poderosas!" había visto ese programa en la televisión de las tres niñitas que defendían a su ciudad de los monstruos "Bueno, me calló" al ver la cara de su amiga.

"No sé como explicarte la razón por la cual me gusta Ron, ni todavía lo tengo yo misma bien claro" viendo por la pequeña ventana el cielo despejado y algunas aves emprendiendo vuelo "Todo ha sucedido muy rápido".

"Seguro" con voz irónica "Parece que estás perdida en el tiempo" la vio con una sonrisa picarona "Porque desde que yo entré al colegio vi que les importaba mucho el otro y casi no podían vivir sin pelear".

"Es que tu hermano es un estúpido de mente cerrada que no acepta que todo debe ser como él quiere que sea" explicó después de beber un poco de leche.

"Aunque tengas razón en eso sólo hay dos cosas que todo el mundo sabe".

"¿Qué?" dejando su vaso a su lado.

"Que 'Ceniciento' anda tras tuyo como un perrito faldero" la castaña se sonrojó levemente "Y que del Odio al Amor hay sólo un paso".

"¡Eso es una completa mentira, nunca ha sucedido eso!" sonrió "Dame un ejemplo concreto que dos personas que se llevan pésimo después de amaron".

"Lily Evans y James Potter" Ginny contestó arqueando una ceja y una sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujó en el rostro "Así que tú no puedes ser la excepción".

"¿Qué rayos..."

"¡Hermione, ya es hora de ir a cumplir tu castigo!" se oyó la voz de la señora Granger desde la casa.

"Después hablamos; es hora de ir al infierno, a la tumba de mi vida" con voz melodramática Hermione se levantó y se bajó con cuidado de la Casa Club.

Ginny Weasley todavía seguía sonriendo y se tomó de una vez toda la leche que le quedaba en el vaso. Lo dejó a un lado y se limpió con una manga de su chaleco el bigote blanco que le quedó.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como una brisa se colaba por la diminuta ventana y desordenaba sus cabellos. Oía las ramas de los árboles, un perro ladrando en el jardín de al lado, los gritos de su madre y un auto arrancando el motor.

'_¿Qué habrán estado haciendo esos dos anoche?'_ se preguntó curiosa al recordar que cuando llegaron a altas horas de la noche encontraron a su amiga y hermano dormidos en el sillón en una posición sospechosa: Ron abrazaba a la joven y ella sonreía como si un sueño se le hubiera hecho realidad _'Ya, no debo pensar en ese tipo de cosas. No soy una pervertida'_ sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos tratando de despejar cualquier pensamiento impuro para su inocente cabeza.

**oooooooooo**

Bajó con pesadez las escaleras y le costaba mantener sus párpados abiertos. Anoche se había quedado hasta muy tarde contemplando a Hermione mientras dormía y ya se preparaba psicológicamente para el regaño de su madre por no levantarse temprano como era lo acordado en esta semana.

Entró a la cocina y bajó los hombros suspirando cuando notó que la casa estaba muy tranquila, o sea, la señora Weasley no se encontraba.

Después de tomarse un café bien cargado que casi lo hizo vomitar, no estaba acostumbrado a beber café, y casi usar cloro para quitarse el sabor de la boca se acercó a la pequeña pizarra en el refrigerador donde estaba todo lo que haría cada miembro de la casa.

_Arthur:_ _¿Creen que tengo otra cosa que hacer? Pues no, sólo ir a mi adorado trabajo a contabilizar algunos objetos que gracias a Richard, los aprendí a usar._

_Richard:_ _Ir a la clínica y después al hospital. Además ir a comprar millones de caramelos para los niños que lloran antes de entrar en mi consulta._

_Molly: Fui a comprar verduras que faltaban, así que Ron¡espérate el regaño que te llegará por levantarte flojo¿Crees que te libraste tan fácil de mí, jovencito?_

_Ginny: No tengo que hacer nada, sólo burlarme de Ron. 'Ceniciento' mamá está muy enojada, así que ándate buscando un cuarto en San Mugo por la sordera que te dará de tanto grito._

_Monica: Ir al consultorio y torturar a Hermione con lo del auto (risa malévola)._

_Hermione: Tengo que ir al estúpido castigo y luego ir a un psicólogo porque mi madre no pudo haber sido tan malvada sabiendo que puedo quedar pésimo, de malas pulgas y algún día me..._

No pudo seguir leyendo, porque habían unas rayas extrañas y continuó cuando encontró palabras legibles.

_Continuando, mi mamá me quitó el lápiz, después iré a ver a mi primita y devolverle la reserva forestal del matrimonio (Ron, ve al garaje donde está la bicicleta)._

Lo último estaba escrito con letras más pequeñas apenas entendibles para el pelirrojo. Con millones de pensamientos en su mente; entre limpiar el segundo piso, el regaño de su madre, lo de Hermione y el sabor amargo de café que aún se encontraba en su boca, subió a su cuarto confundido.

**oooooooooo**

"¡No quiero, me da miedo!" se escuchaban los gritos de una niña asustada dentro del consultorio de Monica Granger.

"Pero, hija, la señora no te va a hacer nada" replicó una voz de mujer adulta.

"Pero mamá, mira esa cosa que tiene en la mano" con voz nerviosa "Parece una pistola extraterrestre que me succionará el cerebro".

"Nada que ver, no te haré nada" esta vez era la voz de Monica Granger "Yo soy tu amiga y jamás te haría daño" luego se escuchó el sonido de una máquina.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón donde las madres esperaban que los dentistas atendieran a sus hijos mientras ellos jugaban. Vestida con un delantal rosa con animales estampados de muchos colores le daban un aire infantil y tenía un prendedor que decía: _'La chica más divertida del mundo; yo los cuidaré mientras esperan ver a su amigo el dentista'._

"Tía Mione" un niño de cinco años le jalaba en delantal. La muchacha con cara amargada bajó su vista sin prestarle mucha atención para verlo "¿Sabes un juego divertido?".

"Juega con un peluche".

"No me gusta" respondió sonriendo.

"Con el balón de fútbol".

"Nadie quiere jugar conmigo" señaló a un grupo de niños en el rincón "Esos niños ya son grandes" tenían unos diez años.

"¿Y esa niña de allá?" la castaña torciendo los ojos vio a una niña de cabellos rubios con una muñeca plástica.

"Las niñas son malas, no me gusta jugar con ellas" replicó arrugando el entrecejo.

"Las niñas no son malas, ellas también pueden hacer cosas entretenidas" sonriendo poco convincentemente la nueva niñera de la consulta dijo "¿Por qué no lo intentas?".

"Bueno..." de mala gana se dirigió a donde esa niña.

'_Malditos niños, son unos ignorantes y estúpidos'_ hace dos años ella se había ofrecido para hacer esto, pero nunca se imaginó que los niños se revelaron contra el aburrido juego de ordenar los juguetes y la atacaron con los peluches, y diversas cosas, también le restregaron sus paletas de caramelo en sus abrazos dejándolos pegajosos y su cara estaba fue baboseada con salida de niños precoses. Desde allí quedó con un trauma y prometió que jamás volvería a hacer este tipo de trabajos.

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue al mesón donde estaba la recepcionista hablando por teléfono. Introdujo una moneda en la máquina de gaseosas que estaba al servicio de los empleados y se tomó un gran trago de Coca-Cola.

'_Quedan sólo seis horas más de sufrimiento' _viendo en su reloj de pulsera y luego vio como la niña salía de la consulta junto a su madre llorando y con una paleta de caramelo en la mano.

"¡Me dijiste que no dolería!" decía entre lágrimas y gritos.

"¿Cuánto le dolerá, doctora?" preguntó la madre preocupada a Monica.

"Unos minutos más, sólo que se coma su paleta porque el azúcar anestesiara el dolor" sonrió y dobló un poco las rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña "Espero que nos veamos pronto, Sabrina".

"¡Yo no quiero verla más!" chilló aún llorando "Me duele mucho mi boca por su culpa, señora mala".

"No me digas así, soy tu amiga" sacó de su bolsillo otro dulce "¿Te doy más?".

"¡Sí!" y casi sacó un saco de caramelos.

"¿No le hará mal tanta azúcar?" la madre vio con los ojos desorbitados preguntándose como tanto caramelo cabía en los bolsillos de la señora Granger.

"No preocupe, no tienen azúcar; sólo endulzantes artificiales" rió nerviosamente para luego despedirse de las dos.

Monica se acercó al mesón donde estaba su hija viendo con una sonrisa sorna en la cara y con su lata de Coca-Cola. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo un billete.

"Sólo por esta vez" se lo pasó casi enojada.

"No seas mala perdedora, sabes que con esa excusa de la mejor amiga es peor" guardó el dinero ganado en la apuesta "Te demoraste mucho, señora mala".

"Esa niña era una llorona" bufó "Será mejor que te preocupes de los niños, chica más divertida del mundo" señaló a unos niños peleando.

"Todo sea por tu auto" murmuró apretando los puños dando la vuelta para ir a ver a los retoños revolcándose en el suelo a golpes por el nuevo muñeco de acción que había en el cajón.

Mientras la muchacha iba a ver cómo los niños jugaban 'pacíficamente'; su madre la observaba con orgullo en su mirada y una sonrisa de diversión, aunque seguía enojada por haber chocado su auto.

**oooooooooo**

Limpiaba debajo de los cojines de los sofás encontrándose con cosas inimaginables. Habían monedas, un billete todo arrugado, caramelos que ya debían estar podridos de tanto tiempo abajo, la cabeza de una muñeca...

'_Hermione era una asesina en serie de Barbies cuando pequeña' _pensó el pelirrojo viendo dos cabezas más de las legendarias muñecas rubias y ojos celestes.

Ginny venía bajando las escaleras después de haber ido a su cuarto a ordenar unos pargaminos regados por todo el suelo de la habitación reclamando que su querido hermano, 'Ceniciento', debería haber hecho ese trabajo.

Lo vio limpiando debajo de los cojines de los sillones y se fue donde él estaba. Se cruzó de brazos y moviendo el pie impaciente para que se diera vuelta a verla, pero parecía que estaba sordo que no la escuchaba. Con ese carácter Weasley que odia que no la escuchen, levantó un poco su pierna y le dio una patadita en el trasero.

"¡Estúpida enana!" gritó Ron dándose media vuelta enojado.

"¿Perdón? Me dices enana de nuevo y juro que tendrás que ir a San Mugo con otra patadita más" le advirtió su hermana fulminándolo con la mirada "O tal vez un hechizo te enseñé una lección" sonrió.

"Te aprovechas que me quitaron mi varita por todo el verano, no puedes ser tan cobarde" tosió para aligerar el tenso ambiente "¿Qué quieres?".

"Una cosa es que seas un poco distraído, pero otra muy diferente es que eres un irresponsable. Debiste haber limpiado mi cuarto" respondió ella seria "Es tu castigo, Ron".

"Oye, mira todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí" señaló los muebles del living "Tengo que limpiarlos a fondo".

"Yo creo que quieres quedarte con esas monedas que te encontraste" rió divertida con la mirada del pelirrojo "Vamos, Ron; tú ocasionaste todo esto, no me culpes".

"Yo no te culpo" se alzó de hombros muy calmado "Ahora si me disculpas, soy un hombre bastante ocupado para andar conversando trivialidades contigo".

"No me digas..." rió nuevamente "¿Muy ocupado como para estar durmiendo la mitad de la noche con Hermione abrazados?".

Ron se quedó callado sonrojándose e intentando bajar su mirada haciendo funcionar una buena respuesta para evadir ese pregunta, porque cualquier cosa que contestara sería rebatida por ella.

Carraspeó mientras un silencio interrumpido por el 'tic tac' del reloj avanzando los segundos interrumpía el momento de los hermanos.

"No hicimos nada" dijo intentando ser convincente, pero ni él se la creyó.

"¡Por favor, ni tú te la crees!" burlonamente arqueó las cejas "Romeo, dime la verdad".

"...".

"¿Qué cosas habrán estado haciendo para encontrarlos dormidos en el sillón?" preguntó pícaramente Ginny a su hermano causando un sonrojo a nivel crítico de su hermano.

"¡Nada!".

"Claro, y yo soy la gemela perdida de Cho Chang".

"En realidad eres mucho más fea que Cho, no creo que fueras su gemela" intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

"¿Te has mirado a un espejo?" preguntó ella con un dejo de resentimiento "Creo que no, eres un monstruo".

"No me he visto en un espejo, porque tú ya los quebraste señorita fealdad" sonrió burlón y se dio media vuelta "Y ahora, tengo que hacer mi trabajo..." y comenzó a retomar su labor de sacudir la tela de los sillones que estaba increíblemente llena de polvo.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta y en su mente se encontraban tres puntos suspensivos; se había quedado impresionada de que por primera vez en toda la historia de la humanidad su hermano le hubiera ganado en una discusión de esas. O sea, ya iba a ser el fin del mundo, debería prepararse para cualquier cosa.

Pestañeó unas cuantas veces para que su cerebro volviera a funcionar normalmente y se fue lentamente para escribir en su diario este acontecimiento tan extraño.

**oooooooooo**

'_Necesito llamar a un psicólogo ahora mismo'_ en un colapso nervioso se encontraba Hermione sentada junto a la recepcionista que seguía hablando como si alguien le hubiera puesto pilas 'Duracell' (**n/a: **Bueno, eso es algo de un slogan de comercial chileno, sino lo entienden da lo mismo, es sin importancia) y más encima después de una guerra de peluches que hicieron los niños lanzándole un proyectil canino en la nariz, no estaba en condiciones muy buenas '_¡AYUDA!'_ suplicaba su mente enloquecida.

Ese castigo parecía haber sido un campo de concentración donde llevaría acabo la muerte de la castaña y es que su actitud con los niños no era una de las mejores; no estaba hecha para cuidar y soportar a niños llorones, babosos y preguntones hasta el cansancio.

No sabía cómo la señora Weasley tuvo a siete hijos y aún tiene una mentalidad saludable; y lo más importante: Sigue con vida.

¿Cómo soportaría a sus hijos, si es que los tenía? No tenía ni la menor idea y esperaba que su personalidad cambiase para ese entonces, el instinto maternal la ayudaría en gran medida o tenía la esperanza que la tecnología muggle avanzase mucho para crear una máquina para madres insoportables con sus hijos.

"Tía, Mione" dijo el niño que siempre la molestaba y aún no entraba a la consulta "Tía, Mione" jaló nuevamente el delantal de muchacha que estaba en sus pensamientos amargos de la vida.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó ella algo enfadada y observándolo como una molestia.

"Es que esa niña que estaba jugando conmigo ya entró a donde esta la señora que saca dientes" se refería a Monica "Y ya no sé con que jugar...".

"Hay muchos amiguitos con los cuales puedes hacerlo" sonaba como una grabadora automática de mensajes pregrabados "¿Por qué no vas?".

"Esos niños son muy grandes" a sus tres años hablaba muy bien, modulaba de una forma que lo hacía escucharse de cinco años; siendo que tenía tres "Me dan miedo".

'_Y tú me das miedo a mí, estúpido' _pensó ella viéndolo con una cara de odio que era para tomarle una foto "Podrías jugar con un amigo imaginario" propuso ella intentan sonreír naturalmente.

"Nah, mi amigo Charlot fue atropellado por un triciclo la semana pasada y aún estoy de luto" ese niñito le daba cada vez más miedo a la castaña. ¿Quién le ponía Charlot a un amigo¿Y más encima que muriera de una forma tan indecente que atropellado por un triciclo?

"¿Y si juegas con algunos de los juguetes en la caja?" señaló ella una caja de colores donde había muchos juguetes "Podría ser muy divertido".

"Sí, ya saqué uno" subió su mano y le mostró uno de los nuevos juguetes de acción adquiridos en la consulta "El nuevo 'Capitán Azul' es súper bueno, tiene un martillo de verdad que mata a sus enemigos..." sonrió inocentemente.

'_Y yo me quedé en el pasado con los nuevos vestidos y accesorios para las mascotas de las Barbies' _se quedó allí sin decir nada, porque nada se le venía a la mente.

Mientras veía como el niño jugaba la medre del pequeño le pidió que le cuidara un momento para que fuera al auto a buscar su localizador que se le había olvidado en el asiento trasero. Y como la niñera tuvo que aceptarlo, por el castigo, se quedó sola en la sala de espera, ya que también la recepcionista fue a la cafetería para comprarse un sándwich.

"Tía, Mione" el niñito jugaba con el martillo minúsculo del porte del brazo del muñeco "Me gusta mucho este juego".

"¿Qué juego?" preguntó ella arqueando una ceja inquisitiva.

"Estoy jugando a que tu eres el malo, el que quiere destruir al mundo; pero el 'Capitán Azul te matará" respondió sonriendo haciendo ruidos de golpes y balazos "Y yo te voy a matar, niña fea" dijo con una voz ronca y moviendo al muñeco.

"...".

"No controlarás al mundo, porque yo te detendré" le empezó a dar golpecitos con el muñeco en el estómago.

Ella aún estaba en un estado de análisis del niñito y se levantó del asiento con bastante facilidad. Y esos golpes no le dolían en lo absoluto... Estaba llegando a la conclusión que las caricaturas infantiles son muy violentas.

En un intento de 'matar' a la malvada niña que quería controlar el mundo, el chico soltó un poco el muñeco y el martillo se cayó golpeando el pie de Hermione.

"¡MIERDA!" gritó Hermione sobándose el pie y vio como el niño pequeño la miraba con los ojos tipo platos.

"¿Qué es 'mierda' tía Mione?" preguntó el niño sonriendo.

"Una palabra muy mala que JAMÁS se la debes decir a tus padres..." dijo mientras pensaba con que sobornar al niñito para que no le dijera a Monica Granger o a sus padres el 'buen' vocabulario que le estaba enseñando a él, un niño de tres años.

"¿Y por qué nunca debo decirla?" preguntó nuevamente aún con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Porque cuando dices esa palabra una persona se muere" la peor excusa del mundo se le había ocurrido.

El niño comenzó a decir muchas veces la palabra diciendo que esperaba que se murieran algunos compañeros que les caía mal del Jardín Infantil. Lo peor era que lo hacía con tanta alegría y naturalidad que cualquiera que escuchara o viera eso pensaría que Hermione es una pésima influencia para la raza humana.

Ella estaba enloquecida tratando por todos los medios de que se callara, pero sabía cómo convencerlo.

Miró a todos los rincones sabiendo que ningún juguete iba a impedir que siguiera diciendo esa grosería y que debía hacer algo impactante y efectivo para solucionar en menudo lío en que estaba metida.

Vio la máquina de gaseosas y su vista se fijó rápidamente en el bolso del almuerzo que tenía la recepcionista en el mesón. Sonrió malévolamente y se fue lo más discreta y rápidamente abrió el bolso de color azul oscuro con detalles rojos.

Había un emparedado, una bebida de dieta, un chocolate, unas galletas y un postre de leche que era la nueva sensación del momento. Era el nuevo postre fabricado por una de la compañías de caramelos más reconocidas en todo el continente y probar su nuevo producto era un privilegio.

Arqueó una ceja pensando que ese postre era el soborno perfecto, porque además de ser exquisito traía una figura de acción del 'Capitán Azul' – Hermione recordó el estúpido martillo y dolor de pie – cosa que haría que ese niño dejara de chillar como cotorra.

"¡Mira lo que tengo!" dijo Hermione sonriendo como si tuviera un tesoro en la palma de su mano atrayendo la atención del menor "Tengo una cosa muy secreta y es sólo para mí...".

"¿Qué es tía, Mione?" preguntó curioso y acercándose a ella a paso lento y pausado.

"Te lo diré, sólo porque eres mi amigo" se agachó para quedar a su altura y le susurró al oído despacio "Voy a comerme uno de los postres más deliciosos en el mundo y lo mejor, es que tendré una figurita del 'Capitán Azul' pequeña para llevar a todas partes".

"¡Yo quiero uno!" haciendo pucheros se sentó en el suelo pataleando "¡Yo quiero uno de esos!".

"Es mío, no te lo daré" sintiéndose como retrocedía a la época que tenía unos cuatro años y era una psicópata asesina de Barbies y egoísta con todas sus pertenencias.

"¡Eres una niña mala y fea!" seguía chillando como ardilla.

'_Y tú eres horrible, un monstruo'_ miró el postre en su mano y sonrió pensando que ya llegó el momento de salvar su futura reputación infantil "Te lo voy a dar si me haces un favor...".

"Dime" se limpió las pocas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dos dientes como de un conejo.

"Dejas de decir la palabra que te dije, no la dices nunca más en tu vida" se mordió el labio inferior esperando que funcionara su plan.

"Bueno..." se alzó de hombros y se levantó para quitarle de la mano el postre "¡Esto se ve muy rico!".

"Lo es, es el postre que el 'Capitán Azul' come todos los días" y con esa declaración el niño se puso más feliz de lo que estaba "Te lo comes después que vayas a ver a la dentista" señaló la puerta de la consulta de su madre.

"Claro, yo quiero comerme esto" abrazó al postre con mucha ternura ocasionando una risita divertida de la castaña y una sonrisa de enternecimiento.

La madre del niño llegó segundos después con el localizador en mano. Al ver que su hijo estaba mejor de lo que esperó, en vez que llorando por cosas infantiles, y con uno de los postres más de moda para niños del momento le agradeció a Hermione diciéndole que era una buena niñera...

'_Lo que pasa es que el soborno es una buen vía en casos desesperados'_ sonrió para sus adentros ordenando los juguetes regados por todo el lugar y con un dolor en el pie que era para demandar a los fabricantes del muñeco de acción.

**oooooooooo**

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: Aloja, Gin!

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: Lavander!

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: Y ese nick? (aguantando la risa)

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: es que hay que aceptar la realidad... soy una chica popular, guapa, simpática...

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: XD!

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: claro, claro... Lav, no es bueno vivir de sueños... en realidad de ilusiones...

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: perdón? Dudas de mi, niñita?

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: nooooooooooooooooo! Tu crees que yo diría eso?

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: en fin, no quiero amargarme las vacaciones por tu culpa...

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: como estas?

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: bien...feliz por saber que los muggles tienen estos aparatos para comunicarse

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: eso es cierto, son muy eficientes...

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: y cómo ha sido tu nueva vida viviendo con Hermione?

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: es extraño, pero muy divertido...

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: oye, por qué te encargaste de que todo el mundo sepa que ahora vivimos con los Granger?

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: yo no fui! Lo juro... lo supe porque escuché a Dean que había escuchado a un chico de Slytherin, que su padre trabaja en el ministerio que lo supo porque alguien de 'La Orden del Fénix' dijo y de ahí el chisme llegó hasta mis oídos

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: pero...cómo es posible que hasta los gigantes saben!

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: ahhh! Esa fue Parvati, me comenté y creo que se puso una furia sabiendo que tu hermano vivía junto a Hermione y corrió el rumor a todo el mundo...

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: esta enamoradísima de él

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: oye, creo que debe estar más loca... y por favor, no me cuentes qué piensa ella respecto a Ron, porque es mi hermano!

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: el mundo cada día se está volviendo más loco

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: hablando de locuras...y ese nick?

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: bueno, sería un milagro de Merlín que algún día dejes se ser una chismosa!

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: uy! Que amaneciste amable hoy...

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: así que mejor no hablo contigo...una chica popular en las playas del caribe no puede hablar contigo de ese humor

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: te diré una última cosa...yo creo que eso de "chica más hot" debe ser porque debes estar roja como una langosta por tanto sol! XD

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: O.o

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: como...sabes?

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: es que tengo mis fuentes señorita "hot"

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: sabías que te odio?

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: debes saber que nadie juega conmigo, Lav

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: sí, ya me di cuenta de eso...

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: bueno, yo tengo que irme a un tratamiento acá en el hotel para las quemaduras graves...

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: ojalá que estés bien...

Ginny "Milagro de Merlín" dice: adiós!

Lavander ((la chica más hot del mundo en las playas caribes)) dice: tu también, bye!

**oooooooooo**

La pelirroja cerró y apagó con cuidado en notebook de su amiga dejándolo encima del escritorio como siempre.

Salió de su cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada y se dirigió a su habitación que estaba al lado que la de Hermione. Entró con mucha pereza y bostezando; aún no se recuperaba del trasnoche y algunas horas de sueño no le caerían mal.

Pero no pudo hacerlo cuando sintió que se abría la puerta de la entrada y unos pocos pasos la voz de Hermione y Monica Granger se escuchaba desde abajo.

La menos de los Weasley suspiró y bajó para encontrarse con su amiga después del castigo que tenía.

Al llegar abajo vio a Ron abrazándose el estómago y riéndose con alguna lágrimas en la cara. Extrañada subió la vista y vio a Hermione en un estado bastante cómico...

"¡Pareces un payaso!" gritó estallando en risas Ginny señalando a Hermione.

"Gracias, Gin" la castaña apretó los puños intentando controlarse "Ron ya pegó la risa en el cielo, mi madre también, ahora faltabas tú".

"Es que tu...cara" la cara la tenía rayada con plumón. Tenía dibujado un corazón deforme en la mejilla y unos bigotes, también unas pestañas en los párpados y una figura como banana alrededor de sus labios dándole la apariencia que recién venía saliendo de un circo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó tranquilizando Ron, pero volvió a reírse.

"Creo que el castigo de verdad fue intenso¿no hija?" la señora Granger codeo a su hija alzando sus cejas y con una sonrisa traviesa "Mejor los dejo hablando y yo iré a arriba a cambiarme".

"Oh, Señora Granger..." Ron la detuvo acordándose de algo "Mamá quería mostrarle una receta que quiere hacer y necesita de su ayuda".

"Claro, hablaré con ella...Debe estar en su cuarto" se dio media vuelta al ver que el joven asentía y subió las escaleras lentamente.

Los tres adolescentes cerraron la puerta y fueron a conversar al living con mayor comodidad. Además que Ginny necesitaba comer algo mientras Hermione les contaba sobre su castigo secreto y que recién sería revelado a los dos.

Ron trajo unos vasos con jugo de durazno recién hecho por él, en realidad para evitarse trabajo hizo jugo en polvo, y así comenzó el relato del castigo...

"Y después que la madre de ese niñito llegara y casi se lanza a mi cuello de tanta felicidad" tomó un sorbo de su jugo "Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta que faltaba una hora para que nos viniéramos a casa...".

"Que despistada" secándose las lágrimas comentó Ginny sentada a su lado.

"Abrí los ojos y la recepcionista que venía recién llegando de la cafetería al verme pegó el grito en el cielo y luego comenzó a reírse. Mamá salió de la consulta y también empezó a reírse de mí" bajó un poco el rostro para evitar que vieran el color rojizo de sus mejillas por la pena "Fui al baño muy extrañada y vi mi rostro todo rayado...¡Esos malditos diablos me rayaron mi hermosa cara!".

"Y no es para menos, hay que disfrazar a la fealdad" la castaña le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo "¿Qué? Es gracioso, debes admitirlo".

"Cuando se trata de mí, esto no es gracioso" se levantó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro "Bien, yo iré a lavarme la cara y a ducharme para sacarme el olor de niños babosos y estúpidos".

"Pero debes recordar que alguna vez fuiste una...".

"Sí sé, Gin. Y es una de las cosas que más odio" sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

Ginny se llevó los vasos a la cocina para dejarlos en el regadero y para que después 'Ceniciento' los lavara. Sacó del refrigerador una manzana y aprovecho que todavía había sol para tomar aire fresco y salió al jardín.

Mientras, Ron salió corriendo detrás de Hermione que estaba en la mitad de la escalera aún con dirección a su habitación. Cuando llegó a su lado la tomó por el brazo y giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó ella tratando de parecer tranquila _'¡Aléjate de mí! Estás muy cerca'_ pensó y una alarme empezó a sonar en la mente de ella.

"Sí" logró decir controlando su nerviosismo "Quería darte las gracias...".

"¿Por?".

"Porque encontré el mensaje que dejaste en la pizarra de la cocina" sonrió divertido al ver como su amiga se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y se acercó un poco más a ella para ver qué reacción producía en ella "Y me encantó el casco con las rodilleras que me regalaste" le regaló eso para que anduviera con mayor seguridad en la bicicleta.

"Yo...eh...Fue todo un placer..." no lograba decir ninguna frase coherente y al ver que se acercaba más se corría hasta que topó con la pared y si seguía así se caería escalones abajo "¿Algo más?".

"No, nada" sonriendo más aún viendo la reacción de ella.

"Entonces me iré a mi cuarto" enderezó su rostro y subió un escalón "Ron...".

"¿Mmm?".

"Si me voy, primero suéltame el brazo" observó que aún el pelirrojo tenía el brazo de la muchacha.

"Oh, lo siento mucho" apenado lo soltó e intentó sonreír.

"Da lo mismo" y siguió subiendo sin que notara lo roja a nivel crítico que estaba y que en su mente la alarma explotaba por tanta cercanía de los dos.

Él se cruzó de brazos y dejó que su peso lo dejara apoyado en la baranda de madera con una de las miradas más risueñas del mundo y con el pequeño pensamiento de esperanza de que, tal vez, producía alguna reacción de 'algo más que amigos' en la castaña que dormía en la habitación de al frente de su cuarto.

**oooooooooo**

Había llegado el día miércoles. Un día soleado y caluroso como todos los demás; parecía que todo iba a ser común como todos los días que llevaban los Weasley viviendo en su nuevo hogar.

Arthur Weasley se fue al ministerio como de costumbre y Monica junto con Richard salieron al hospital donde tenían que ir a hablar sobre las vacaciones que pedirían para ese verano. Molly Weasley estaba en la cocina preparando desde la mañana una carne asada que se demoraba en cocer, y estaría listo para la cena.

Los tres jóvenes de la casa se encontraban cada uno en sus cosas. Hermione estaba con un ánimo de alegría por no ir hoy a la consulta de su madre y ordenaba los libros muggles que aún conservaba desde que entró a Hogwarts. Ginny fue al Callejón Diagon para ver a sus hermanos, Fred y George, pero además se encontraría con Michael Corner sin que nadie supiera, a excepción de Hermione. Y Ron se escondió de la señora Weasley para leer algunas tiras cómicas que se había comprado la semana pasada, tenía que ponerse al día; como decía él.

"Oye, esconderte en la tina del baño no es la mejor opción" dijo abriendo la cortina Hermione cuando entró a lavarse las manos y notó que alguien se reía "Eres muy poco disimulado".

"Pero si mamá empieza a retarme le digo que tengo indigestión" se excusó el pelirrojo cerrando su revista de caricaturas "Tenía que ponerme al día con mis lecturas".

"Oh, sí..." sin prestarle mucha atención se lavó las manos "Me alegro por tu vida" se las secó con una pequeña toalla y se fue.

'_Me dan ganas de matarla'_arrugó el entrecejo algo ofendido por la falta de interés de su amiga _'¿No será matarla a besos?'_ una voz le preguntó en su mente _'¡Oh¡cállate!'_ y se concentró nuevamente en su revista de caricaturas.

El día siguió con su paso y Ron cada vez estaba sospechando que algo raro ocultaban las tres mujeres que estaban almorzando con él. Su madre estaba preparando una cena demasiado elaborada y estaba con un humor que no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz desde que lo eligieron prefecto. También, Ginny que había vuelto de su visita a los gemelos estaba muy sonriente y con aire embelesado; claro, había estado con su ex-novio. Y Hermione observaba con interés la hora y su cara casi se partía en la mitad con esa sonrisa.

"Este viernes saldremos de vacaciones" sirviéndose un vaso de agua comentó Monica Granger que hace algunas horas había llegado del hospital.

"¿Dónde está Richard?" preguntó Molly mientras amasaba pan en la cocina.

"Lo mandé a comprar algunos ingredientes para que hagamos un pastel" las dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

"Sí, hoy hice un almuerzo tan delicioso" sonrió "Para empezar a ponernos en forma, como llega Harry".

"Hace tiempo quiero conocer mejor a ese jovencito" jugando con un mechón de pelo que enrollaba y desenrollaba constantemente "Todos ustedes me hablan maravillas de él, sin embargo Richard ni yo lo conocemos".

"Ese niño es un pan de Merlín" como ya saben, Molly Weasley ama a Harry "De seguro le tomarán tanto cariño como le tengo yo".

Afuera, en el jardín. Hermione había comenzado una guerra de agua con Ron y Ginny después de haber estado limpiando la piscina y 'accidentalmente' los mojó.

"¡Me las pagarás, Granger!" gritó hecha una furia Ginny estrujando su pelo que estaba empapado la empezó a perseguir por todo el jardín.

"No me alcanzas" le sacó la lengua juguetonamente con mucha ventaja sobre la pelirroja "¡Ah!".

"Eso te pasa por mojarme" Ron había traído un balde lleno de agua y se lo había vaciado en toda la cabeza y ahora se reía junto a Ginny de Hermione.

"¡Bien hecho, hermanito!" llegando a donde estaban.

"Como me dan ganas de matarlos a ustedes dos" escupió agua que le había entrado a la boca e intentó secarse su ropa "Son unos inmaduros".

"Mira quién lo dice, tú empezaste" ahí dio fin a la guerra dejando de ganadores a los hermanos Weasley.

Después de unos minutos en que entraron a la casa medianamente presentables, sin contar los regaños de las dos madres que casi dejan sordos a los muchachos, se encontraban en el living reponiendo energías.

El timbre sonó...

"¡Ya llegó!" chilló emocionada Ginny viendo que ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

"Éste si que es puntual..." Hermione se levantó del sillón junto con su amiga para abrir la puerta mientras Ron las miraba mosqueado, porque no sabía a que se referían.

Se levantó del sofá detrás de ellas y cuando abrieron la puerta casi le da un infarto cardíaco de la impresión. La boca se le cayó del rostro y el color de su cara desapareció dejándolo pálido total.

"¡Harry!" gritaron Hermione y Ginny y fueron a recibir a su amigo abrazándolo hasta que lo estrangularon.

"Quiero vivir, por favor suéltenme" todos rieron "Hola, Ron" saludó tímidamente Harry al pelirrojo que se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

"Hola" respondió de mala gana y se entró inmediatamente a la casa.

"Parece que aún no se repone de lo que ocurrió en el colegio" dijo Ginny recordando lo ocurrido hace unos meses atrás.

"Y yo que creía que el enojo se la había pasado, después que han pasado tantos meses" Harry se rascó la nuca confundido "¿Están seguras que me debería quedar con él enojado así?".

"No, Harry; nosotras también vivimos acá y obviamente que queremos pasar el verano contigo, más que mal eres nuestro amigo" Hermione dejó de mirar como hipnotizada la puerta donde momentos antes había estado Ron.

"Además que mamá se va a molestar mucho" agregó Ginny señalando la puerta por donde venía la señora Granger y Weasley.

"Prepárate para la cuota de abrazos anual" susurró Hermione al muchacho que sonrió nervioso y que ya venía psicológicamente preparado para eso.

**oooooooooo**

Harry seguía igual que siempre. Con sus gafas particulares que le daban el estilo 'Potter' como le dijo Ginny y con su pelo negro tan desordenado como de costumbre. Su ropa, eso si, ahora era más a su talla y era porque al fin pudo comprarse ropa muggle a su gusto, ya que ahora los Dursley estaban un poco más flexibles desde las vacaciones después de terminar el quinto curso en Hogwarts.

La señora Weasley había empapelado de halagos a Harry y la señora Granger estaba contenta de al fin conocerlo mejor, ya que en un matrimonio estas circunstancias no se dan, y halago en un nivel común al joven comparado con Molly.

"Pero les juro que eso es lo peor que pude haber visto" cerró los ojos aún como si hubiera sido ayer "Abrir la puerta y ver a Dudley con su novia besándose".

"¡Argh!" las dos muchachas asqueadas hicieron muecas de repulsión.

"Créanme, mi reacción fue peor que esa" asintió divertido.

"¿Pasa algo, Harry" preguntó Ginny al joven después de verlo algo incómodo.

"Es lo de Ron" dijo suspirando "Me da como cosa estar acá mientras él debe estar hecho una furia".

"Es que ése es un inmaduro que no sabe diferenciar entre juego y realidad" explicó la pelirroja torciendo los ojos "Como si a ti te gustara Hermione".

"Creo que quedó afectado después de que nos...besamos" dijo con mucha vergüenza la castaña recordando que a finales del curso pasado todos los de sexto año de Gryffindor se emborracharon, y aunque parezca increíble, ella también.

"Todo fue culpa de que Seamus hizo ese reto" Seamus había retado a Harry de que no podía besar a Hermione y a penas pudo decir eso, porque estaba más borracho que un alcohólico "Y Ron quedó marcado por el resto de los días hasta hoy con eso".

"Oigan , tienen que calmarse y olvidar eso" Ginny había oído por la chismosa de Parvati el incidente "No fue cuando estaban en una condición aceptable".

"Pero aún él está afectado...".

"Hermione, déjate de lamentarte por el estúpido y melodramático de mi hermano" replicó ella enfadada "Sería mejor que hablaran las cosas".

"Es cierto, tenemos que hablar" Harry se levantó de su silla.

"Error, Hermione tiene que hablar con él" miró fijamente a la castaña "Yo creo que a él le afectó que Hermione se besó con Harry, así que con cualquier tipo de hubiera enojado" suspiró "Sólo que esta vez se la tomó con Harry".

"¿Y por qué yo debo hablar con él?" preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente "¿Por qué conmigo?".

"Te pasas para ser de estúpida" dijeron torciendo los ojos y negando con la cabeza Harry y Ginny.

"Yo no voy a hablar con él" sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces llamaré a Parvati que vive a algunas cuadras de..." pero antes de que Ginny terminara, Hermione salió como un huracán en busca de Ron "Que fácil es convencerla".

"¿Y cómo ha sido vivir con esos dos?" preguntó Harry interesado.

"Pff, me merezco una medalla... O la 'Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase' por soportarlos'" los dos rieron.

**Oooooooooo**

Una cosa era que le mintieran, pero una muy distinta era que le mintieran respecto a que Harry vendría a pasar algunos días de las vacaciones con ellos.

Estaban tan bien los dos juntos, le daba lo mismo su hermana en ese ámbito, pero tuvo que llegar a arruinar los avances que he tenido. Creo que no tengo buena suerte, jamás se fijará en mí.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de su habitación que estaba oscura, no había prendido la luz. Había pasado toda la tarde encerrado pensando que su suerte no iba a cambiar a menos que Merlín resucitara, cosa muy poco posible. Las estrellas acompañaban a la luna en el cielo oscuro y despejado que era de fondo en la vista de los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

Sentado en el marco de su ventana abierta y sin la menor idea de que el tiempo avanzaba; él estaba detenido en un espacio vacío reflexionando.

"Ron..." sintió que esa voz, la que tanto soñaba todas las noches, lo llamaba y como si hubiera sido traído nuevamente a la realidad giró su rostro para encontrarse con ella parada en la mitad de su cuarto.

Hermione había entrado tímidamente y se había quedado unos momentos en silencio viendo el perfil del pelirrojo, causando que su corazón diera un vuelco haciendo que una sonrisa débil se esbozara en su rostro.

Se acercó junto a él a paso lento con la mirada de él fijamente puesta en ella. Paso a paso se acercaba esperando que aún anduviera mosqueado y le gritara como innumerables veces lo había hecho.

"Lo siento" dijo ella bajando la vista sonrojada para evitar ver esos ojos azules.

"Debería haber supuesto que invitarías a tu amado a pasar las vacaciones" con voz fría y con rencor volvió a posar su mirada en el cielo.

"¿Tengo que volver a repetirte tantas veces como en el colegio que no me gusta Harry'" preguntó ella dolida por su actitud "Harry es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano".

"Gracias, entonces yo sólo soy tu compañero de casa" nervioso se puso lo más serio y de expresión indiferente posible.

"No eres sólo eso, para mí, tú eres Ron" dio unos pasos más para quedar a su lado "Para mí eres mi Ron" esas palabras habían salido de su corazón sin que su mente las procesara causando que su rostro pareciera un tomate.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle. O era un sueño o de verdad como dijo Ginny, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco...

Dejando su actitud indiferente la abrazó a la altura de la cintura, ya que estaba sentado, y la abrazó como si se fuera ir, como si fuera una despedida, como si fuera el último adiós.

Hermione sorprendida puso sus manos en el cabello del muchacho y los comenzó a acariciar sin saber qué otra cosa hacer o decir. Su mente estaba siendo reemplazada por sus sentimientos que la dejaban llevarse por todo.

"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" preguntó ella después de unos quince minutos que estuvieron en completo silencio y así reflexionando.

"Dime".

"Si me prometes que olvidarás todo el incidente del curso pasado; volverás a darle una nueva oportunidad a tu mejor amigo" observó que Ron se tembló un poco por la impresión de ese particular favor "Y yo te acompañaré a andar en bicicleta por toda la ciudad".

"¿En serio?" le recordaba a ese niñito de la consulta con ese tono tan infantil.

"Es una promesa".

"Está bien, seré una persona civilizada con Harry Potter" suspiró algo decepcionado, porque ese momento tan lindo se había esfumado por ese maldito favor.

"Ron...".

"¿Sí?".

"Creo que nos están llamando para cenar y nosotros estamos...así" dijo ella al escucha la voz de su madre desde abajo.

Los dos totalmente rojos se separaron muy avergonzados sin observarse, porque si alguien hubiera entrado quién sabe qué cosa hubiera llegado a creer que hacían tan juntos.

"Será mejor que vayamos a cenar" Ron se puso de pie y paso delante de Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Oye..." lo detuvo del brazo.

"¿Qué pasa?" nervioso vio como ella esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Gracias por disculparme" se acercó y le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas "Gracias..." murmuró coquetamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Ron se quedó en parálisis cerebral viendo que estos últimos acontecimientos habían ocurrido demasiado rápido para procesarlo en su mente. Y Hermione bajaba presa de la felicidad y con otro pensamiento más travieso _'He aprendido que el soborno es la clave en muchos aspectos de la vida'_ llegando al comedor.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **O.o ¡Cumplí mi record con tanto que escribí! 19 hojas en Word con letra tamaño 11... Parece que me emocioné demasiado con este capítulo. Pero bueno, creo que mejor para ustedes que les interesa que pasen cosas muy interesantes en cada actualización que hago.

Y bueno, como ya han visto; lo que pasó fue que en los últimos días de clases antes de salir de vacaciones, todos los Gryffindors de sexto se habían tomado unas cervezas de mantequilla y Whisky de fuego de más dejándolos en un estado poco racional. Seamus le hizo un reto a Harry y él lo hizo, besó a Hermione mientras Ron quería morirse.

El castigo de Hermione me sucedió a mí un día! El año pasado me castigaron por una cosa, ni me acuerdo qué hice, y mi tía me llevó a su trabajo. Me tuve que quedar cuidando a los niños y casi me da un infarto en la guerra de peluches...Menos mal quedé en un estado medianamente saludable y sigo viva.

Bien, después de contestarlos les tengo que decir varias cosas en general: Me decepciona que hablen mal contra la ciencia, verán... Me quedan cuatro años para dar la prueba para entrar en la universidad, y yo soy científica bióloga; por ende amo biología y química. Así que no me hablen mal de esas ciencias. Si quieren hablen mal de matemáticas y física.

También que por votación casi unánime Harry y Ginny si tendrán romance. ¡Alégrense los que querían que eso sucediera! Por eso, tengan un poco de paciencia que su momento tardará un poco en llegar porque para que surja un sentimiento, se necesita conocer a la persona.

Adelanto siguiente capítulo:

Una guerra entre los cuatro muchachos; mujeres contra hombres que desatará más de alguna discusión.

Y para peor, los adultos se van al cine por la noche dejando a los cuatro adolescentes en casa solos y una pequeña sorpresa preparada para medir si esa guerra termina o hay un momento de paz entre cierto pelirrojo y cierta castaña...

¿Qué sucederá entre esta guerra 'Feminismo vs. Machismo'?

Y aprovecho este momento para hacerle publicidad a una nueva historia (y después ando replicando que tengo muchas historias actualizando a la vez XD!) que es compartida con Ubi (my partner!); la historia trata sobre los problemas que enfrentarán Ginny y Harry haciéndoselas de cupidos tratando de juntar a sus mejores amigos y que Cupido les tendrá más de una sorpresa preparada en el camino. Por ende, es un H-G principalmente...Podrían leerla y dejarnos un review, obvio!

Bien, eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por haber leído; también por todos sus reviews que me han hecho sentir que vale la pena seguir con la historia.

Con un recogimiento por el fallecimiento de Papa Juan Pablo II, me despido,

Gabita.


	7. Feminismo vs Machismo

Capítulo 7:

La señora Granger había aparecido en la puerta que daba al jardín para avisarle a los dos jóvenes que ya era la hora de ir a cenar.

Harry y Ginny que habían dejado de hablar por unos segundos se miraron impacientes por saber porqué habían tardado tanto en bajar Ron y Hermione. Si algo malo hubieran ya pasado abrían escuchado explosiones, hechizos, gritos o algún portazo que daría inicio a la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero nada parecido había ocurrido en los quince minutos.

"Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo esos dos" mientras se levantaban, Harry comenzó a hablar "Ojalá que no hayan iniciado una pelea".

"No creo, Hermione es demasiado inteligente como para empezar sus discusiones infantiles ahora" avanzaron hasta la casa lentamente "Y si ellos dos...".

Ella se había quedado en silencio y el joven volteó su rostro para verla de perfil. Sus ojos castaños demostraban tristeza o un sentimiento melancólico; muy parecido al que muchas veces él había tenido en los años de su infancia. Su cabello en una destartalada coleta la hacía verse mucho más infantil. Y con el viento sus cabellos ondeaban haciendo que Harry por un pequeño instante creyera haber visto el perfil de su madre.

"¿Acaso tengo monos en la cabeza que me miras así?" preguntó Ginny arqueando una ceja.

"No, no es eso" saliéndose de los sueños infantiles su inocencia, sonrió "Será mejor que vayamos ya a cenar".

Cuando entraron vieron como llegaba Arthur Weasley desde la chimenea y Richard Granger cerraba la puerta del recibidor. Los dos hombres arreglándose un poco y dejando sus sacos en una percha se dirigieron a la cocina a saludar a sus esposas para luego ir a saludar a los muchachos.

"Bueno, ya nos conocíamos Harry" el señor Granger estrechaba la mano del susodicho "Pero es una alegría tenerte en casa".

"Gracias por haberme invitado" nerviosamente sonrió mientras los cuatro adultos se incorporaban en la mesa para ya empezar a cenar.

"¡Hermione, Ron a cenar!" gritó desde la escalera Monica Granger antes de ir a sentarse.

"No, Monica. Tienes que gritar de verdad si quieres que esos dos bajen de inmediato" Molly se puso a su lado en el primer escalón "¡RONALD WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER BAJEN A CENAR!" chilló al puro estile Weasley mientras Monica se tapaba los oídos cerrando los ojos.

"Podrías ser un buen arma de combate, Molly" se reincorporó y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa "Podrías dejar sordo a cualquier espécimen terrícola".

Ya habían empezado a servirse con la típica conversación que se daba cuando alguien nuevo llegaba a la casa: Sus vacaciones, su vida, su casa, su familia, el colegio y los artefactos muggles, por parte de Arthur Weasley.

Mientras, Hermione había llegado de lo más calmada y con una sonrisa que casi se le partía la cara en dos. La pelirroja vio inquisidoramente el nerviosismo que tenía y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"Y luego de que me preguntarán..." se oía distante la anécdota de su padre.

Unos pocos segundos después, su hermano se sentó como si nunca en su vida hubiera estado tan feliz y con un brillo bastante singular en sus ojos que delataban que algo anormal había sucedido.

'_Estos dos andan en algo' _bebió un poco de gaseosa _'Y si...¡Asco, estoy comiendo, no puedo pensar en eso!'_ casi se atora causando más de una mirada de extrañeza por parte de los presentes.

**oooooooooo**

Ya era bastante noche y una fresca brisa de verano se sentía a esas horas cuando dos jóvenes habían salido del interior de la casa después de tener una entretenida cena con los Granger y los Weasley.

El pelirrojo comenzó a hablar poco a poco hasta que comenzó a explicarse con mayor libertad mientras el otro sólo tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

"¿Tú crees que después de todo te voy a disculpar?" preguntó arrogantemente y como si se tratara de la broma más grande del mundo "¿Quién te crees que soy?".

"¡Qué va, Harry! Yo sé que soy un cabezota, pero más que mal me arrepiento" se rascó la nuca preocupado Ron.

"Ya me estaba volviendo loco" una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro "Es tan raro que me tengas mala" se abrazaron en señal de reconciliación.

Siguieron conversando felices entre risas y muecas de desagrado. Habían hablado todo lo que querían comentarse desde unas semanas que sólo por una estúpida borrachera y un desafío de un compañero había ocasionado una pequeña discusión entre estos grandes amigos.

**oooooooooo**

Y como todo un jueves normal en la casa de la familia Granger-Weasley...

"Hermione, hay algo llamado exceso" dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados al ver la gran cantidad de libros dispersados por todo el living "¿Acaso eres un experimento muggle para que puedas leerte todas estas cosas?".

"Mira, estos libros me los leí cuando iba en un colegio muggle" explicó la muchacha torciendo los ojos por la exageración del chico "Y casi toda la mitas son libros complementarios o los que tendría que estudiar si fuera ahora a un colegio muggle".

"¡Pero si estás en Hogwarts!".

"Bueno, pero también necesito saber conocimientos muggles" se levantó del suelo "Así que déjame estudiar álgebra si no quieres que un libro te golpeé la cabeza acabando con todas las neuronas existentes en tu cerebro".

"Vale, vale. Dejo trabajar a la bestia anómala" salió con un poco de precaución en casi de que algún 'Geometría nivel 5' venía directo a su nuca.

Arthur, Richard y Monica se habían ido a su trabajo. Molly Weasley estaba diciéndole qué hacer a Ron para limpiar la piscina. Como ya sabrán; Hermione estaba estudiando materias muggles. Ginny se encontraba en su cuarto escribiendo una carta y Harry limpiaba su Saeta de Fuego.

"Harry..." Ginny interrumpió al muchacho.

"Dime" dijo sin levantar la vista de una fea mancha en la punta de la escoba que estaba haciendo de verdad perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Necesito pedirte un favor" se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de él que estaba sentado medio agachado por su labor.

"¿Qué pasa?" levantó su vista encontrándose con un par de ojos castaños mirándolo atentamente.

"Me preguntó si podrías pasarme la dirección de Seamus Finnigan" sonrió.

"La verdad no sé si la tengo, creo que tengo un papel dentro de algún libro dentro de mi baúl; pero hoy mi tío Vernon traerá casi todas mis cosas" sólo había venido con las cosas indispensables para pasar una noche y un día "¿Por qué quieres hablar con él?".

"Es privado" y se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo para volver a entrar a la casa "¡Gracias!" le gritó casi perdiéndose de su vista.

Ginny entró a la casa muy tranquila. Pasó por la cocina para sacar una manzana del frutero sin que su madre se diera cuenta y se dirigió al living para encontrarse con una cordillera de libros y en el centro a Hermione con un cuaderno anotando una especie del resumen de los temas.

"Hermione..." sólo torció los ojos por esta actitud tan autista de quedarse un día de vacaciones estudiando materias muggles.

"¿Si?" casi sin prestarle atención.

"Tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon y me gustaría que me acompañaras" mascó un poco de la fruta en su mano.

"¿Tienes que ir?" despegó su concentración de los libros y arqueó una ceja viendo a su amiga "Acá te traes algo, dime" se levantó saltando alguna que otra montaña de libros.

"Sólo te puedo explicar allá" siguió comiendo su manzana verde "Es muy peligroso hablarlo entre tanta gente chismosa" miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ron que extrañamente limpiaba la pared del comedor que daba al living y ladeaba su cabeza hacía donde estaban ellas.

"Te entiendo" puso la tapa del bolígrafo donde correspondía y lo dejó encima de una mesita "Vayamos...".

**oooooooooo**

El Callejón Diagon no estaba lleno de estudiantes como muchas veces lo habían visto antes de iniciar el colegio. Tampoco muchas tiendas se encontraban abiertas o algunas recién comenzaban a abrir sus puertas al público y ordenaban las vitrinas con algunos artículos a la venta.

Caminaron conversando sobre el nuevo recordatorio que existía que te decía lo que debáis hacer además de el humo rojo mientras se acercaban a la tienda donde más clientes habían; los _'Sortilegios Weasley'._

Entraron y esperaron a que los gemelos terminaran de vender a algunas personas para poder conversar más tranquilos.

"Nuestra madre nos comento lo de tu castigo, Hermione" dijo Fred sonriendo "Creíamos que eras buenos con los niños... Y ahora creemos que eres una mala influencia para todos los infantes del universo".

"¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso?" aguantando su vergüenza, la castaña cerró los ojos "¿Para qué es eso?" preguntó viendo detrás del mostrador una caja forrada con un papel de espirales, corazones, lunas, estrellas, soles, flores y motivos infantiles "¿Acaso ahora se dedicaran a vender cosas a bebés?".

"¡Claro que no!" los dos gemelos rieron junto con Ginny.

"De seguro no te habíamos dicho..." pensó su amiga en voz alta.

"Lo que pasa es que la herencia Weasley va a pasar a otra generación" explicó George levantando la caja del suelo.

"Uno de nosotros será padre" Fred abrió la caja.

Adentró habían varios juguetes muggles, cosa que Hermione agradeció porque ningún niño puede jugar con una de sus mercaderías. Peluches, ropita de color amarillo y algunas mantas para la cuna.

"Ya me parecía mucho milagro..." la castaña sacó un pequeño libro con ilustraciones de dos pelirrojos haciendo bromas a los demás "¿Ustedes están enfermos para darle esto a un bebé?".

"Más respeto, por favor" Fred se hizo el ofendido.

"Es que él tiene que aprender a ser un Weasley divertido y no amargado como la gran mayoría de los mayores" siguió George.

"¿Y quién va a se padre?" Hermione guardó el librito en la caja.

"Bill" respondió Ginny "Se casó con Fleur después de unos años que trabajaron juntos en Gringotts".

"Eso ya lo sabía" asintió ella.

"Y Fleur quedó embarazada de nuestro adorado hermanito" George guardó la caja detrás del mostrador "Muy pronto va a nacer, así que tendremos que estar preparados".

"Ojalá Fleur se enfermé, Bill se tenga que ir del país y ustedes dos queden de niñeros; ahí veremos si son tan 'geniales' ustedes dos".

"Hermione, Hermione" Fred salió del mostrador para pasarle un brazo por los hombros "Verás, si eso llega a pasar; nosotros seremos los tíos más divertidos del mundo, no seremos unos amargados como alguien que conocemos...".

De repente habían llegado un grupo de chicos que iban en cuarto año para comprar algo de contrabando adelantando para la temporada escolar. Mientras los gemelos los atendían, la pelirroja tomó de la mano a Hermione y se le llevó afuera de la tienda.

"Mira, te tengo que confesar algo" suspiró "Hoy quedé de verme con Michael Corner y necesitaba que tú me acompañaras para que nadie en casa sospechara algo".

"¿Qué?" casi se cae muerta "¿Vas a verte por el estúpido que te dejó por Cho Chang hace dos años?".

"Sé que es raro y todo, pero... No sé, algo me pasa y necesito averiguar si me gusta o sólo es un capricho"¿Podrías quedarte ayudando a mis hermanos mientras yo voy con Michael Corner?".

"Vale, lo hago" se resignó a aceptar "Les diré cualquier cosa a tus hermanos".

"¡Gracias!" la abrazó muy contenta "¡Adiós!" salió corriendo perdiendo rápidamente de la vista de Hermione, quien ahora entraba a la tienda.

**oooooooooo**

"_Queridos Padres:_

_¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Si se preguntan por mí, les diré que estoy con una gran alegría por ser padre en poco tiempos más; hasta cuento los días con las dedos de las manos de cuánto falta para la fecha que el medimago le dijo a Fleur._

_Sé que he sido un ingrato y que nos vemos muy pocas veces al año, pero tiene que entender que como me ascendieron en el banco tengo que viajar mucho a Egipto y sus alrededores para romper hechizos y maleficios._

_Y por eso mismo, aún estoy sentido. Una cosa es que nos veamos poco, pero que no me hayan dicho que habían terminado viviendo con los Granger es otra cosa muy diferente. No puedo creer que después de la terrible batalla que tuvimos contra los mortífagos y que quedará muy preocupado por su bienestar; me entero por un comentario de Ginny en la fiesta de Angelina... ¿Acaso creen que no soy importante para que, al menos, me digan?_

_Cambiando de tema (agradezcan que no sigo con lo mismo), me gustaría que nos juntáramos para hablar en familia. Además que necesito explicaciones y que aconsejes a Fleur con todo el cuidado de un bebé; debo hablar con Ron (Gin es una ídola: 'Ceniciento') sobre un partido con los Cannons a los que estoy invitado con un boleto extra._

_Espero que todos estén bien y en especial un saludo a los Granger,_

_Bill W"._

Molly Weasley leyó la carta de su hijo y al terminarla apretó los puños con una rabia contenida que cualquiera que entrara en su cuarto iba a salir corriendo por haberla visto con un nivel peligroso de enojo.

"Cariño, por lo que veo estás bastante...molesta" le dijo Arthur entrando a la habitación dejando su capa en el clóset "Dime qué pasa".

"Bill nos mandó una carta pidiendo explicaciones de porqué vivimos con los Granger y, más encima, me pide que le de consejos a Fleur sobre su bebé" se levantó indignada "¿Qué cree que soy? No me mando una carta en semanas y ahora quiere que vuelva a ser todo como antes... Creo que desde que se arregló el cabello como la gente ha estado cada día más desconsiderado conmigo".

"Molly, debes saber que Bill no está acostumbrado a vivir cerca de la familia; tienes que entenderlo" se acercó a ella sonriendo "Y serás abuela¿eso no es grandioso?".

Ella se cruzó de brazos fastidiada y bufó negando con la cabeza. Rodeo la cama para quedar al frente de su marido y lo miró profundamente como dándole a entender que el tema se había cerrado.

"¿Ves?" rió el señor Weasley divertido.

**oooooooooo**

Ninguno no los presentes en la casa sabían que faltaba poco para un suceso próximo que iba a marcar varias horas su convivencia. Y menos iban a saber que los principales afectados serían los cuatro jóvenes que conversaban animadamente en el living tomando gaseosa.

"Pero si lo vemos de esa forma, diría que estás equivocado" dijo Hermione a Ron "No creo que decir que todos los profesores son unos cabezas duras".

"Hay algunos muy buenos..." añadió Ginny "McGonagall es increíble".

"¿Siempre me tienen que llevar la contra?" todos asintieron "Harry, tú eres mi amigo y no me apoyas" replicó.

"Es que opino igual que ellas" el muchacho sonrió divertido "Eres todo un caso, Ron" volvieron a estallar en risas".

De repente, aparecieron llamas de la chimenea causando que algunas chispas salieran al piso y Harry casi se muere del susto. Y después un bulto cubierto de hollín salió cayendo directamente al piso.

Los cuatro muchachos se levantaron, lanzándose miradas confundidas, y se acercaron al cuerpo de la coca que estaba allí.

"Ah, es George" dijo Ginny perdiendo toda la compostura y se volvió a sentar.

"A mí también me da gusto verte" se limpió la cara el recién llegado "Gracias, Harry" dijo después que el susodicho le tendiera una mano para levantarse.

"¿Qué pasa que viniste tan repentinamente?" preguntó Ron al ver la cara de su hermano, era como si hubiera ido a la guerra.

"Necesito que todos estén presentes..." sin ninguna muestra de modales se acercó a la escalera y pegó un grito "¡Mamá, Papá, señores Granger!".

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por la falta de modales de George y fue hacia donde estaba él con las miradas de sus amigos posada en ella.

"Primero vienes repentinamente y muy extraño, después gritas llamando a todos... ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó en tono muy serio.

"Ya verás" lo dijo pensativo y pro primera vez sin ese tono irónico o burlón.

Molly, Arthur, Monica y Richard bajaron preocupados encontrándose con George lleno de hollín en medio del living y a los cuatro muchachos sentados viendo todo con mucha impaciencia para saber qué pasaba.

"Miren, no tenemos tiempo de cortesía ni de nada" explicó rápidamente "Fleur, la esposa de Bill" acotó para los Granger "Está dando a luz en San Mugo".

"¡Merlín!" gritó Molly "¿Y no nos avisaste antes?".

"Recién me enteré y me vine lo más rápido que pude, así que por favor no me culpen" pro primera vez en la vida sonaba como si fuera un hombre normal "Fred ya está en San Mugo y me dijo que Bill estaba también hospitalizado por la mano que le apretó Fleur".

**oooooooooo**

'_Angelina:_

_Necesito mandarte esta carta, porque han pasado demasiadas cosas y tú eres la única en que puedo confiar._

_Las cosas no han andado muy bien. Hoy en la tarde vino George ha decirnos que Fleur estaba en San Mugo dando a luz y partimos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al hospital para encontrarnos con Bill en una silla junto a Fred en un pasillo de espera con la mano derecha vendada por el 'apretón' que le dio su delicada esposa al momento de las contracciones._

_Hasta ahí iba todo normal para estar en un parto, sin contar los gritos histéricos de mi madre que parecía ardilla enloquecida, pero jamás pensé que una discusión entre Ron y Hermione iba a cambiar toda nuestra convivencia entre nosotros (Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo)._

_Todo partió por la gran alegría de Bill porque fue niña la que nació, obviamente como cualquier padre estaba en las nubes; pero al salir para conversar con nosotros comentó lo descontento que estaba de que no era hombre..._

_Yo sé que mi familia siempre hay un tipo de machismo, porque casi todos son hombres y mi madre se dedicó a cuidarnos y no a trabajar._

_Luego, Ron siguió hablando con Bill respecto a eso y no sé como llegaron al teme de que era mejor tener más hijos para una familia unida y sólida. Hermione los interrumpió enojada diciendo que no sólo la mujer estaba para tener hijos, que también debía trabajar, desarrollarse profesionalmente, etc._

_GRAN ERROR_

_Y ahí empezó una discusión sobre el rol de la mujer en la sociedad. Ron con sus principios del mundo mágico que es costumbrista, retrograda y descalificador; Hermione con sus principios muggles donde la mujer se ha ido integrando cada vez más a la sociedad._

_Además de después yo me puse del lado de Hermione defendiendo su postura, porque pienso exactamente igual que ella.. Harry contradijo una pequeña frase que dije y desde ahí todo fue diferente en estas horas..._

_¡Angelina, ha empezado la Tercera Guerra Mundial! Es horrible, no nos hablamos ni nos miramos. Y si nos hablamos es para decirnos insultos o cosas así..._

_Gracias por leer esta carta de una desesperada en medio de una guerra entre las Feministas y los Machistas (¡retrogradas, asquerosos, cerrados de mente!)._

_Un gran abrazo,_

_La cadete Ginny'._

**oooooooooo**

Viernes en la mañana. Todos ya se iban a trabajar y Monica Granger esperaba a su hija para irse a la consulta leyendo el periódico sentada en el sillón del living con una taza de te en la mesita de centro.

Harry y Ginny, que se habían levantado más temprano por el alboroto de Ron cuando se le cayeron todas las ollas de los estantes al suelo, estaban desayunando en la cocina sin hablarse ni dirigirse la mirada.

"Oye, tengo ganas de ir a ver una película al cine" Hermione ya había bajado y se encontraba metiendo el delantal con logotipos infantiles en su mochila "¿Me dejarías ir?".

"Después de lo de mi auto, creo que no" su madre negó con la cabeza aún con la vista fija en un artículo de prensa nacional "No creas que todo estará normal, así que preocúpate de hacer un buen trabajo".

"Está bien" se dirigió a la cocina fastidiada "Gin, me llegó una carta de él".

"¿Él?" preguntó confundida la muchacha "¿Para qué iba a mandártela a ti?".

"Ya verás, ese parece que está hablando en serio" y era verdad, porque Michael Corner le escribió para saber si Ginny estaba con alguien más.

Harry ni se inmuto por su conversación, aunque la había escuchado. Y algo que despertó su atención era de quién hablaban. ¿Quién era¿Por qué no decían su nombre y listo?

Ron entró a la cocina para sacar algo para desayunar después de haber limpiado el desastre de los meteoritos de ollas en su cabeza que quedaron esparcidas por todo el piso.

"¡No lo alcanzo!" dijo después de unos minutos de estar saltando para alcanzar una lata de mermelada de la despensa "Soy muy baja".

"Que pena que las mujeres sean independientes" comentó Ron burlón a Hermione viendo que ella iba a pedirle ayuda por ser más alto "Ojalá te mueras de hambre" sonrió junto con Harry.

"Y espero que ustedes también" la pelirroja dejó los trastes sucios en el lavadero "Porque yo voy a ser la encargada del almuerzo, ya que mamá va a ir a San Mugo a ver a Fleur" se dio media vuelta como sintiéndose superior a ellos "Prepárense para comer lo más asqueroso de la vida o para una abstinencia de alimentos".

"Eso no es posible, nos moriremos de hambre" replicó Harry intentando mantenerse al margen de esta estúpida conversación.

"Eso les pasa por sólo tener mujeres para tener hijos y cuidar la casa" contestó Hermione muy fría y distante "Retrogradas y cerrados de mente" las dos muchachas se fueron.

"No me mires de esa forma" se excusó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y gafas "Tú empezaste todo esto, y a mí me pusieron en el mismo saco que en el tuyo".

"Ellas son unas estúpidas" se sentó desganado y apoyando los codos en la mesa se llevó las manos a su mentón fastidiado.

**oooooooooo**

Casi el almuerzo y el día había sido insoportable. Ron no le limpió la habitación a Ginny, Ginny lanzó a Harry a la piscina, él ya sin paciencia le llenó las paredes de su cuarto con fotos de Snape, ella molesta le ensució el piso con garbanzos la escalera a su hermano, éste le escribió a Parvati un rumor diciendo que Gin se comía los mocos de la nariz, Harry le escondió la escoba; Ginny les lanzó un hechizo dejándolos calvos fuera de si hasta que...

"¡ALTO!" gritó una voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada "Si alguien llega los van a castigar".

"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntó Ron despectivamente a Hermione.

"Es que como una buena chica independiente, autosuficiente y que puede hacer mucho mejor las cosas que otros me dejaron venir más temprano a casa" dejó su mochila en el piso mientras cerraba la puerta.

Entró al living viendo con horror como estaba la casa. Paredes sucias, todo desordenado y tres jóvenes en medio de una pelea con varita en mano una de ellas.

La cocina...mejor ni comentemos eso. En fin, parecía que el demonio de tasmania se había dado un paseo por toda la casa dejando desastrosamente asqueroso el hogar.

"Dame tu varita" le dijo a Ginny y se las quitó de las manos "¡Fregotego!" exclamó apuntando todo y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse en su lugar, los trastes sucios empezaron a ser lavados por la esponja en el lavaplatos, la aspiradora limpiaba por si sola la alfombra llena de cabello negro "No puedo creer que hayan hecho este desastre" le devolvió la varita a la pelirroja y se fue sin decir nada más a su cuarto.

"¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?" preguntó Harry extrañado por su comportamiento tan...normal.

"No sé, pero gracias a Ginny podríamos estar en serios problemas si os adultos llegan a saber algo de esto" le lanzó una mirada asesina "Ya que ella es una mujer...".

No dijeron nada más, porque ya se veía venir el testamento plagado de insultos que mejor evitaban y cada uno siguió haciendo lo suyo sin molestar a los demás.

**oooooooooo**

Vernon Dursley había venido de muy mala gana en la tarde a Harry para entregarle su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig que estaba bastante inquieta. Parecía que estaba bastante feliz de haberse librado casi todas las vacaciones del joven y lo vería hasta el próximo año cuando terminara Hogwarts.

Después, los cuatro adultos conversaban de Diane, la hija de Bill y Fleur, porque era una niña realmente preciosa. Y de muchos temas triviales que a nadie más les importaba que a ellos.

"¡Niños!" llamó Arthur Weasley a los adolescentes que bajaron las escaleras "Les tenemos que decir una cosa" sentándose en un mullido sillón.

"Como hemos estado bajo mucha presión en esta última semana" explicó el señor Granger calmadamente "Nos iremos en la noche al cine a ver una nueva película que se acaba de estrenar para relajar la neura".

"¿Y nosotros?" preguntó Ginny.

"Gracias a los dos terroristas de autos que chocaron el mío; se quedarán acá cuidando la casa" Monica vio con satisfacción como los rostros de los susodichos se tensaban "Así que ya pueden ir pensando como pasar el tiempo".

"Pero, mamá; yo no me quiero quedar con...ellas" replicó Ron haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano a las muchachas que se ofendieron por eso "¿No podrían dejarnos en algún otro lugar?".

"A menos que la calle te parezca una opción, con gusto lo haría" sonrió la señora Weasley "¿Qué está pasando que se ven muy nerviosos, niños¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?".

"Nada, señora" respondió Harry intentando parecer convincente "No pasa absolutamente nada entre nosotros".

"Hum, claro" tosió "Bueno, así que ustedes se harán la cena y cuidarán la casa. Nada de andar ocasionando accidentes que después lamentaremos con toda nuestra alma...".

"Porque sino, los dejó pasar la noche en la cárcel y esta vez ni me doy la molestia de ir a ver si los puedo sacar" la amenaza de Monica resultó rotundamente bien.

Así, pasó unas dos horas y los adultos se fueron al cine que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad dejando a cuatro adolescentes en medio de una pelea de tipo peligrosa si una muchachita de cabellos castaños detenía la situación.

Ron con Harry trajeron la televisión del piso de arriba gracias a que Harry tenía su varita. Aunque después tendría problemas con el ministerio, pero daba lo mismo. Dejaron el aparato en frente del sillón y los dos muy alegres de dirigieron a la cocina para sacar algo delicioso para comer mientras veían alguna película.

Al volver con un pote de palomitas de maíz que habían cocido en el microondas y con unas latas de gaseosas se encontraron con...

"Son tan amorosos" sonrió Ginny cómodamente sentada junto con Hermione viendo una película "Da gusto que nos traten así".

"Es cierto, son unos ángeles muchachos" la castaña le sacó a Harry su gaseosa y abrió la lata "Gracias" tomó un sorbo.

"Oigan, nosotros instalamos esto para que los dos viéramos algo" Ron dejó las cosas de comer en la mesita de centro e intentó sacarlas empujándolas "No pueden ser tan patudas, son unas ladronas de puestos".

"Y yo que creí que habían aprendido una lección" se alzó de hombros la pelirroja "Parece que estos dos necesitan algo más... fuerte".

"Sí" se levantaron y observaron con las manos en la cintura a los muchachos "Cualquier cosa nos llaman, porque esto es la guerra".

Subieron las escaleras silenciosamente mientras Harry y Ron se miraban confundidos por su actitud, pero hicieron caso omiso para seguir viendo una película.

Cambiaron de canal y se encontraron con una clásica romántica, con la pareja besándose y diciéndose cosas melosas. Ron intentó cambiar el canal, porque de verdad no le gustaba mucho eso, pero no cambiaba se quedaba ahí.

"Ron, esta cosa no cambia" le dijo Harry asustado "Y créeme que yo no quiero ver besos a estas alturas de mi vida, quiero ver otra cosa".

"Yo también, pero esta cosa no funciona" apretó incansablemente los botones del control remoto.

"Ellas..." se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras "¡No queremos ver nada de películas románticas y nos ponen eso que es un suplicio, son unas cobardes!".

"Los cobardes son ustedes que no aceptan que somos mucho mejor es que ustedes y más encima nos quitan los bocadillos" se escuchó la voz de Ginny.

Harry volvió a sentarse indignado maldiciendo la estúpida pelea que tenían y se resignó a ver la película.

Y de repente el televisor se apagó, las luces también y todo quedó a oscuras. La electricidad se había cortado dejando la casa sumida en una oscuridad haciendo que todo se viera lúgubre...

"Harry, esto no me gusta" susurró Ron levantándose sin poder ver a su amigo "Para nada".

"A mí tampoco y parece que fue en todas las casas" su silueta apenas era visible mientras observaba por el ventanal las casas vecinas "Esperemos que pase, no creo que dure mucho".

"¡Ahhhhh!" se escuchó un grito proveniente de arriba "¡Ayúdenme!".

"Esa es la voz de Hermione" palideció Ron y corrió para subir, pero chocó con la punta del sillón cayendo como saco de papas al suelo.

"¿Ron?" preguntó Harry caminando lentamente hasta que piso algo suave con el pie derecho "¿Ron?".

"Estoy abajo de tu pie" contestó adolorido e inmediatamente su amigo quitó el pie para agacharse a ayudarlo "No me gustó como sonó mi columna cuando me aplastaste con ese pie de elefante".

"Más respeto¿quieres?" se incorporaron.

"¡Ayúdenme!" esta vez fue Ginny la que grito y se escucharon los pasos amortiguados arriba de alguien que corría.

"¿Qué pasará?".

"No tengo idea, Ron; pero mejor vayamos a ver qué pasa" corrieron intentando no chocar con nada.

Harry inteligentemente empezó a guiarse tocando con la palma de sus manos la pared hasta que tocó una especie de palo de madera que era el pasamanos de la escalera. Y con el pie tocó el primer escalón.

"La escalera, ahora habrá que tener cuidado" previno el pelirrojo antes de que subieran.

Poco a poco y con algunos tropezones llegaron hasta arriba. Los dos que apenas veían sus siluetas decidieron dividirse cada uno para buscar a una chica. Ron por la izquierda y Harry por la derecha...

**oooooooooo**

Harry estaba más que asustado caminando entre los cuartos de los Granger, de los Weasley, dos baños y el estudio donde el señor Granger tenía sus libros y materiales de ortodoncia de su época universitaria.

"¿Ginny?" preguntó inseguro acercándose a la puerta para abrirla "¿Gin?" volvió a preguntar abriendo la puerta donde una gran cama se encontraba en medio. De seguro algún cuarto _'Bien, aquí no está'_ pensó intentando tranquilizarse.

Siguió caminando lentamente viendo que al final del pasillo había una ventana donde se veía la noche haciendo que eso pareciera una película de terror muggle.

"¿Ginny?" y unos ruidos extraños provenientes muy cerca suyo lo hicieron temblar de miedo. Ni a Voldemort le tuvo tanto miedo como ahora.

Se dio media vuelta casi castañeando los dientes y por suerte no había nada parecido a un fantasma ni un vampiro. No había nada para su felicidad y seguridad. No quería encontrarse con nada allí, pero todavía no encontraba a la pelirroja y le dijo a su amigo que la encontraría... Además que estaba preocupado por ella.

Aún mantenía la cabeza dada vuelta mientras seguía caminando y chocó sin querer ni darse cuenta con un muro cayendo como proyectil al suelo y sus gafas se le cayeron.

Meneó un poco la cabeza para evitar marearse y con su mano buscó sus gafas, pero no las podía alcanzar.

"Acá las tienes" y sintió una mano que le dejó en la palma de la suya sus gafas "¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras éste se ponía los lentes e intentaba ver quién era.

"¡Gin, estás bien!" exclamó al ver a la muchachita sonriendo en cuclillas a su lado "¿Nada te ha pasado?".

"No, nada" lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Pero esos gritos...".

"Es que antes de que se fuera la electricidad estábamos haciendo guerra de cojines y aún seguimos hasta que salí corriendo de la habitación" aún sonriendo lo tomó de la mano para ir a algún lado causando un leve sonrojo de parte del chico "Abajo hay velas, ayer vi que debajo de la alacena habían unas pocas. Vayamos para ir a buscar a los demás".

"Ron fue a buscar a Hermione, estaba preocupado" comentó intentando no pensar en porqué se sentía tan nervioso a su lado "La verdad creo que esta estúpida pelea se fue al tubo por el grito de ella".

"Es que esos dos son un caso" caminaron lentamente aún tomados de la mano "Gracias por venir a buscarme. Tenía miedo... no me gusta la oscuridad, siempre he creído que algo sobrenatural me va a atacar" se notaba que sus ojos se tornaban tristes.

Esos ojos nuevamente, esa expresión. Eso era lo que a Harry le llamaba la atención desde hace muy poco... Le recordaba su madre, a la mirada que tenía su madre en una de las tantas fotos que contenía un álbum que Sirius tiempo atrás le había regalado.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero cuando tenía ese rostro hacía que comenzara a preguntarse la razón por la cual su permanente sonrisa se borraba de su cara.

"Harry..." los sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaban casi bajando la escalera "No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras¿algo pasa?".

"Como tantas veces tú has dicho a tu hermano: Métete en tus asuntos, metiche" se rieron "No es nada, no es nada" contestó pensativo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

**oooooooooo**

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la castaña muy preocupado. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, no se podía ver nada. Pero la ventana de la muchacha estaba abierta y se veía el cielo con la luna y las estrellas dejando colar sus tenues rayos iluminando un poco el cuarto y en medio estaba ella sentada de perfil en la ventana con un cojín en mano.

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, sin antes encontrarse con un desorden de cojines, cobijas y peluches repartidos por todo el suelo. Y llegó a su lado sintiendo ese aroma a flores de su colonia que siempre usaba en Hogwarts y muy pocas veces lo podía sentir, porque pocas veces estaban tan cerca, sólo cuando ella le ayudaba en alguna cosa era cuando podía embelesarse de ese aroma tan suave y delicado.

"Si das un paso más te lanzó un cojín" le advirtió sin siquiera mirarlo y su semblante era impasible.

"Vaya, que simpática que andas hoy. Y eso que me atreví a venir a ver que le sucedía a esta dama con esos gritos como si el mismísimo diablo hubieras estado acá" uso su típico tono burlón.

"Es que no quiero que peleemos más" giró su rostro sin sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes haciendo que se viera indefensa; como un ángel caído del cielo "No es el momento de seguir con nuestras tonterías infantiles".

"Tienes razón" intentó mantenerse calmado "¿Por qué tanto alboroto?".

"Estábamos en medio de una guerra de cojines con tu hermana" se levantó quedando muy cerca de él "¿Y dónde está Harry?".

"No sé, fue a buscar a mi hermana que también estaba armando medio escándalo. De seguro ya la encontró" respondió conteniendo la respiración.

"Será mejor que bajemos" bastante nerviosa lo rodeo y se fue a la puerta "¿Vamos?".

"Obviamente te acompaño" torpemente caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

Caminaron a través del pasillo sintiendo que desde la habitación del pelirrojo, Hedwig estaba revoloteando por allí inquieto mientras dos jóvenes más inquietos que la blanca ave intentaban caminar por un pasillo completamente oscuro.

Iban muy juntos, sus manos rozaban a cada paso causando que la temperatura de ambos subiera a tal grado que ni un termómetro hubiera podido resistirla.

Y...

"¡Ay!" gritaron asustados los dos cuando Hedwig extrañamente había salido del cuarto y revoloteó a su lado haciendo que los dos pegaran un gran salto. Salto que Hermione parecía no haber desaprovechado, porque abrazó a Ron presa del susto mientras saltaba y enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del pelirrojo.

Nivel de temperatura: Incalculable.

Estado anímico: Felicidad, vergüenza, miedo, susto, y otras no reconocibles para la escritora.

Latidos: Nadie sabe... metafóricamente digamos que unos mil por hora.

Color de piel: Parecían langostas de lo rojos que estaban.

"Yo...Lo...Siento...Ron..." dijo Hermione aún en esa posición tan... extraña.

"No... te...preocupes" sintiendo como su corazón se le salía del pecho _'Claro que no se preocupe, tú estás demasiado bien con ella encima tuyo'._

'_Si tú lo sientes, Umbridge es mi amiga del alma'_ Hermione intentaba mantener la calma, pero nadie podía hacerlo estando prácticamente encima de la persona que te gusta "Hedwig es una ave bastante inteligente, logró salir".

"Hum, sí" sólo pudo decir y comenzó a caminar hacía atrás sin saber qué hacer mientras sentía la respiración de ella revolviendo unos pocos cabellos y el aroma a flores cada vez más cerca suyo.

"¿Tú crees que ellos están abajo?" intentó quitar ese incómodo silencio que se había originado entre los dos.

"De seguro...".

"Ojalá dure poco este corte de electricidad, me enferma estar en la oscuridad".

"A mí también, no es muy agradable que digamos" seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que quedaban pocos centímetros para llegar a la escalera "Como que Hermione... Hedwig hace que rato nos asustó y tú sigues colgada de mí".

"Es que... no puedo" respondió sonriendo nerviosamente sintiendo sus manos temblar _'¿Qué no puedes? Perdóname, para siendo sinceras; la cosas es que no quieres soltarte, cosa que es muy diferente'._

(Pero como la escritora siempre dejará esto en algo comprometedor) Ron parecía que la poca cordura que le quedaba había desaparecido y sus pies seguían avanzando hasta que se fueron escaleras abajo los dos. Sintiendo como el peso de Hermione se el iba encima y los escalones de su espalda pasaban suavemente por su espalda pensó que ya era hora de despedirse de la vida como tal la conocía.

Cuando llegaron al fin al suelo. Ron quedó tendido boca arriba y Hermione encima suyo casi en la misma posición que segundos atrás, pero había un pequeño detalle...

Al parecer los dos habían aprovechado inconscientemente la cercanía de sus rostros para que sus labios se quedaran rozando hasta llegar a la especie de un beso, aunque ninguno movía los labios ni nada parecido.

La luz se encendió, el ruido de la televisión volvió a escucharse y los pasos apresurados de Harry y Ginny se acercaban cada vez más.

"¡POR MERLÍN!" chilló Ginny cuando encontró a su hermano y a su amiga al final de la escalera casi besándose y en es aposición tan extraña.

"¡Ron, Hermione!" Harry casi se le salían los ojos por la sorpresa "Y nosotros preocupados por ustedes... y así que con esas andaban ustedes dos".

"Parece que aprovecharon muy bien el tiempo juntos..." no cabía de impresión "Así que esta guerra se ha terminado".

"¡Qué asco ver esto después de que electricidad volviera!" exclamó Harry volteándose mientras los dos jóvenes en el suelo se separaron lentamente aún sin decir nada.

Así fue como la pequeña guerra 'Machismo vs. Feminismo' se había acabado gracias a que los subconscientes de dos muchachos habían aprovechado la oportunidad del millón para... ¿Darse un beso?

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora: **O.o Creo que andar inventando los pasos para el baile de la Semana del Colegio me anduvieron dando ideas...algo extrañas para el final del capítulo, pero bueno; ese es el resultado. Pero no pueden reclamar... A mí me gustó, nunca podría imaginarme la cara de Harry y Ginny al ver en esa posición a esos dos. 

Y como podrán haber visto, ya Harry empezó a fijarse en la pelirroja así que no quiero reclamos acerca de la pareja. Porque las cosas van viento en popa.

Bueno, lamento un poco la tardanza pero estoy ocupadísima y se me hace algo complicado que la inspiración llegué en el momento indicado. Así que por favor pido que no me reclamen respecto a eso, porque les dije que lo más probable es que con este fic me demoré más en actualizar.

Adelantos:

Los adultos no se enteran de lo sucedido esa noche. Pero parece que uno de los cuatro abrió la boca más de cuenta y el rumor comienza a propagarse. Así que intentan callar a la principal chismosa de Hogwarts para que no pase a mayores.

Y lo mejor, es que ese fin de semana irán al parque de diversiones encontrándose con varias sorpresas inesperadas.

"¡Michael!" señaló Ginny al guapo muchacho caminando en dirección opuesta a la de ellos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "¿Qué haces acá?".

"Vamos, Granger" dijo una de las primas de la castaña "Estás acabando con todos los hombres posibles y guapos. ¡Déjate uno, aunque sea!".

"¡No presiones esa tecla!" chilló Ginny viendo que Parvati iba a presionar la tecla 'Enter' para mandar el chisme del año "Sino, te las verás con mi varita" sacó su varita de los jeans viendo fijamente el dedo de la chica.

"Nunca me he quitado la ropa, sólo estuve desnudo cuando nací" dijo antes de quitarse la polera para meterse a la piscina mientras Hermione le decía que estaba con un traje de baño, pero cuando vio ese cuerpo...

Esto y mucho más en el capítulo titulado 'Un secreto cantado a gritos'.

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen algún review con su opinión, ya que saben que es muy importante para mí.

Besitos,

Gaby.


	8. Un secreto cantado a gritos

Capítulo 8:

La larga noche había pasado casi sin detalles mayores para los dos matrimonios amigos que habían salido dejando a cuatro adolescentes un viernes en la noche donde, supuestamente, nada había pasado. Pero ellos no tenían idea que dos de ellos estaban con sus hormonas revolucionadas por el otro e intentaban evadirse, porque habían tenido un encuentro físico entre los dos que había sido demasiado para sus frágiles mentes.

Ese día sábado habían decidido ir en la tarde al Parque de Diversiones para alivianar un poco las tensiones, pero con la condición que se comportaran y los deberes de Ron, 'Ceniciento', y Hermione, cuidadora de niños malcriados, quedara totalmente finalizada y bien hecha.

"Levanta tus pies, por favor" pidió de mala gana el pelirrojo con la aspiradora en mano a Harry que estaba leyendo un libro muggle, _'Segunda Guerra Mundial'_,de Hermione en el sillón.

"No quiero, estoy muy entretenido leyendo el Holocausto..." contestó sin prestarle mayor atención.

"Te pedí amablemente que sacarás tus asquerosos pies para que yo pueda limpiar la maldita alfombra" se cruzó de brazos malhumorado.

"Vaya, parece que ayer no dormiste muy bien después de tanta acción..." comentó divertido el pelinegro levantándose y pasando junto a su amigo que abrió la boca para decir algo "Y no me contradigas, que tú sabes muy bien que estabas muy bien debajo de ella" se fue al jardín a terminar de leer.

'_Es un estúpido, anda inventando cualquier cosa'_ pensó prendiendo el aparato muggle para limpiar la alfombra del living _'No es un invento... Es la verdad, ayer te dije que estabas muy bien con ella tan cerca tuyo'_ esa voz nuevamente hizo sonrojar al muchacho que siguió torpemente con su labor.

**oooooooooo**

Ruido, mucho ruido; entre gritos, personas hablando, máquinas funcionando, los sonidos de las máquinas, los globos reventándose eran las únicas cosas que se podían escuchar y ver con mucha claridad en el Parque de Diversiones de Londres.

Richard y Monica ya le habían advertido, casi amenazando, a Arthur que no hiciera nada fuera de lo normal, eso incluía señalas como extraños a personas, hablar en voz alta diciendo que el mundo muggle era genial y que no viera con unos ojos de enfermo mental los impresionantes juegos de muggles, además de también decírselo a todos los Weasley para que nada sucediera.

"¡Esto es demasiado genial!" dijo Ginny pagando con dinero muggle, que Hermione le prestó, un algodón de azúcar "Jamás creí que pudieran hacer estas cosas...".

"Publícalo en 'El Profeta' para la próxima" le recriminó su amiga algo seria "Sí, hacía tiempo que no venía... Ya verás que lo pasarás increíble".

"¿Cuál es el mejor juego?" preguntó mientras comía su algodón.

"Depende... La Casa de los Espejos, la Montaña Rusa, los Autos Chocones, La Rueda de la Fortuna... No sabría decirte cuál es el mejor" desenrolló unos tickets para poder subir a alguno "¡Mejor subámonos a todos!".

Los adultos se habían ido a tomar alguna bebida antes de empezar a entretenerse, así que los habían dejado solos; conste que Molly les haría cualquier barbaridad si algo malo hacían. Harry y Ron estaban hablando, también, intentando decidir por donde empezar.

Ginny que no tenía ningún problema con ellos se acercó para ver si tenían alguna idea. Hermione un poco dudosa fue detrás de ella; aunque sólo tenía la vista en el piso o entre sus amigos sin atreverse a mirar a cierto pelirrojo, que para qué mentirles, andaba en la misma situación.

"Vayamos a 'La Casa de los Espejos', creo que es lo mejor" Harry sólo una vez había ido a un Parque de Diversiones cuando acompañó a los Dursley, pero no se subió a ningún juego porque les cuidaba sus pertenencias "¿Todos de acuerdo?".

"Pero¿de qué trata eso?" preguntó Ron sacándole algo de algodón a su hermana que lo miró algo molesta.

"Pues... es una especie de laberinto de espejos, y puedes llegar a perderte por el reflejo de distintas cosas" explicó.

"Podríamos perdernos...".

"Ron, por favor. Ya somos bastante grandecitos como para andar diciendo esas estupideces, así que déjate de comportarte como un llorón" replicó la pelirroja causando la risa de Harry "Y eso también va para ti, Hermione; porque no me digas que por un simple beso con este ser" señaló a Ron "Vas a dejar de ser tú misma... ¡Supérenlo!" los miró detenidamente "Vamos, Harry; nos encontramos allá con estos dos".

"Hum, claro" asintió con un ataque de risa y los dos se fueron.

En verdad era algo extraño ver eso en un lugar como aquél. Hermione y Ron se quedaron petrificados mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo. Ninguno de los dos atrevía a mirarse, porque había unos problemas para aceptar lo que pasó: Sus sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente seguros como para decir _'De verdad me gustas mucho'_ y tenían miedo.

Parecía que los segundos se habían encargado de ser muy lentos; sentían como el mundo seguía avanzando y ellos seguían allí sin decirse nada, sin siquiera mirarse... Hasta ver a un mimo hubiera sido mucho más divertido que esa escena tan patética.

"Yo... Mejor vayamos con Harry y Ginny, ya deben estar esperándonos" atropelladamente dijo el muchacho dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

'_¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Tenías la oportunidad perfecta para, mínimo, disculparte y hablarle... Pero parece que eres el mismo patético de siempre'_ una voz en su cabeza le decía _'Un total ñoño'._

Hermione lo seguía unos pasos más atrás. Estaba algo impresionada de que la hubiera evadido cuando tenía la chance perfecta de disculparse, cosa que sabía que no lamentaba por nada del mundo, y poder ser tan 'amigos' como siempre habían sido _'Claro, amigos... Define muy bien tu vocabulario si eso es amistad'_ lo sabía, para ella él era más que un amigo.

Allí estaban Harry y Ginny sentados en una banca cerca de 'La Casa de los Espejos' conversando. Al darse cuentan que sus amigos venían se pusieron de pie para ir inmediatamente a darle los tickets al encargado del juego para entrar.

"¿Ya están arreglados?" preguntó Harry sonriendo.

"Ustedes están soñando, no ha pasado nada malo entre nosotros" contestó la castaña sin siquiera mirar a Ron "Así que dejen de andar inventando problemas...".

"Hasta un topo ve mejor que ustedes, son más ciegos" murmuró la pequeña Weasley sin saber que su hermano la había escuchado "Bueno, entremos a jugar".

Ese juego fue uno de los más divertidos. Chocaron con los centenares reflejos suyos, se perdieron en ese laberinto y las risas llenaron el lugar haciendo que todo tipo de problemas quedaran olvidados por el momento.

Se subieron a la Montaña Rusa; y lamentablemente Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos – conste que Ginny no armó ningún plan ni nada – e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Casi terminan vomitando después de tantas vueltas, todos llorando porque podrían perder la vida; pero a final de cuentas lo pasaron muy bien.

"¡Vaya... este día ha sido muy divertido!" comentó la pelirroja sonriendo.

"Sí, este día ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida" Ron también sonrió.

"Así es como los muggles pasamos bien la vida" dijo Harry "Deberíamos haberlos traído desde que los conocimos acá".

"Tienes razón, parecen niños con juguete nuevo" asintió Hermione divertida de ver a los dos hermanos tan entretenidos sólo con venir a un simple Parque de Diversiones "¿A dónde vamos?".

"No sé, vayamos a buscar a nuestros padres... Hace tiempo que no los vemos" sugirió la menor de los Weasley.

Mientras caminaban a la entrada donde se encontraban diferentes tiendas de comida, obsequios, juguetes y ese tipo de cosas; se encontraron con una sorpresa demasiado... mala para los dos muchachos e impactante para la castaña.

"¡Michael!" señaló Ginny al guapo muchacho caminando en dirección opuesta a la de ellos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "¿Qué haces acá?".

Michael Corner venía caminando junto a algunos compañeros de su año, el mismo de Ginny, al ver que la pelirroja estaba frente suyo. Él también sonrió y se acercó inmediatamente a saludar a su ex-novia con la que estaba manteniendo contacto casi todas las semanas.

"Gin, no creí encontrarte por estos lugares..." dijo el muchacho, al ver que ella iba a preguntar algo "Josh es muggle, entonces estamos pasando algunos días en su casa" el mencionado saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

"Pues, como sabes, vine con mis amigos" señaló a Hermione y Harry, conste que éste tenía una cara de tortura, y luego señaló a su hermano "Y él también vino".

"Oye, Gin" dijo una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y unos hermosos ojos azules "¿Quieres venir con nosotros a pasar un rato? Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar".

"No sé, vine con ellos..." indecisa miró primero a Harry.

"Vamos, no me puedes hacer esto a mí" insistió Michael y sus cuatro amigos asintieron.

"Anda, Ginny; nos encontramos después en la entrada" Hermione sonrió débilmente.

"Vale, Gracias" con una enorme sonrisa se fue junto con sus amigos y ex-novio.

Siguieron caminando con dirección a las tiendas, aunque ninguno hablaba. El ambiente era demasiado tenso. Hermione miraba disimuladamente a los dos muchachos que parecían como enojados o algo así, y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios al pensar en una pequeña idea que sería el milagro del siglo.

Al final encontraron a los cuatro adultos jugando a pegarle al topo que salía de la máquina por los diferentes orificios. E iba ganando Molly, así que ella estaba más que emocionada mientras los otros tres intentaban escaparse para dejar de humillarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Richard al ver la cara de Harry después de que les contarán que Ginny fue un rato con sus amigos "Parece como si hubieras combatido contra tu peor enemigo".

"No, estoy bien" respondió el chico intentando aparentar normalidad.

Al parecer todo marchaba bien. La señora Weasley estaba de mucho mejor humor que en los últimos días por todas las cosas que habían hecho los 'niños' arruinando las vacaciones. Se subieron los siete juntos a muchos juegos, aunque Harry estaba un poco más apartado que los demás.

"Parece que sin ella tu vida pierde sentido" comentó en voz baja a su lado Hermione atrayendo la atención del muchacho "Es genial que ya te estés interesando en alguien que valga la pena".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó haciéndose el que no sabía nada. Sacó un chicle que se había comprado unos minutos atrás y se lo echó a la boca "Tu Geometría te está haciendo ver todo de forma muy errónea".

"Soy mujer, si es que no lo notaste como lo hizo Ron, y creo saber perfectamente qué te está pasando" seguían caminando mientras nadie se daba cuenta de la conversación "La pregunta del millón es... ¿Acaso el Príncipe Azul llegó tarde y la Doncella vuelve a las manos de Corner?".

¿Podría ser que Hermione esté sospechando algo? No quería creerlo, porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que últimamente sentía su corazón. Desde que llegó a la casa, se había acercado mucho más a Hermione y a Ginny... Y era ella quién algo le causaba en su mente, algo que le causaba curiosidad para tener más ganas de conocerla.

Ciertamente le recordaba demasiado a los gemelos; esa personalidad tan traviesa y calculadora era muy interesante y hasta algo intimidante si te atrevías a enfrentarla. Pero no sólo eso le atraía de ella. También la forma en que de repente está de lo más contenta y su estado cambia a un ensimismamiento tan profundo, como si ella también fuera una persona normal con problemas y penas.

"¡Hermione!" la señora Granger llamó a su hija que algo molesta se adelantó un poco para ver qué quería "Mira quién está allí..." señaló en uno de los puestos de bebidas cercanos.

Y como si una pesadilla hubiera tenido, casi se desmaya, al frente estaba una de las primas Granger con sus amigos comprando a quién le importa qué. Al levantar la vista, la muchacha se encontró con su primita.

"¡Hermione!" chilló corriendo hasta ella y abrazándola "Hola tíos" saludó a los señores Granger con una gran sonrisa.

"Muchachos, ella es mi sobrina... Atenea Granger" presentó Richard a la chica que sonrió a todos.

"A ti ya te conocía... Tú fuiste al matrimonio con ella" dijo viendo a Harry, quién esperaba que todo terminara, porque esa chica era una acosadora que la perseguía para que bailaran en el matrimonio.

"¿Y qué haces tú acá?" preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

"Pues, vine con mis amigos..." fijó sus ojos en Ron quién miraba distraídamente algunas tiendas "¿Quién es él?".

"Nosotros los dejamos para que hablen" dijeron los adultos y se fueron.

'_Son unos malditos'_ pensó Hermione con ganas de matarlos.

"¿Quién es él?" volvió a preguntar Atenea.

Era hermosa. De piel levemente morena y unos ojos cafés muy parecidos a los de Hermione; delgada y con una ropa bastante ajustada para su edad. La muchacha sonreía coquetamente a Harry y Ron que se comenzaron a mandar miradas confundidas.

"Ron Weasley" suspiró la castaña "Es... ¡Mi novio!" dijo sonriendo.

Ron y Harry casi se caen ahí mismo. ¿Acaso Hermione se estaba volviendo cada día más loca? Porque para haber dicho eso... El pelirrojo sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido y que la temperatura comenzaba a subir.

"¿Tu... novio?" preguntó como si fuera un sueño.

"Sí, sí" respondió despreocupadamente "¿Qué te pasa?" al ver su cara de asco con una mezcla de celos.

"Necesitamos hablar..." la tomó del brazo y se alejaron un poco de los muchachos "Es una mentira¿verdad?".

"Claro que no".

"Vamos, Granger" dijo la prima de la castaña "Estás acabando con todos los hombres posibles y guapos. ¡Déjate uno, aunque sea!".

"Atenea, no se para que haces tanto revuelo... Mejor anda con tus amigos que te esperan" negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

"Eres despreciable" enojada se arregló un poco su cabello negro "Mándale saludos a los tíos, y espérate qué te pasara en la comida anual familiar..." se alejó caminando apresuradamente.

Volvió con sus amigos y empezó a reírse a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago; unas pequeñas lágrimas se le asomaban por los ojos. Los dos muchachos se miraron sin saber qué decir, pero Harry también empezó a reírse comprendiendo el plan de la chica.

"¿Me pueden decir qué está pasando acá?" preguntó Ron algo molesto.

"Es que si hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando le dije que éramos novios... Es que me muero" contestó al calmarse.

"¿Y para qué lo hiciste?".

"Ron, Atenea es una acosadora de hombres... Así que mejor decidí salvarte y ganarme un momento inolvidable en mi vida".

"Es cierto" asintió el pelinegro sonriendo "Es mejor que aún estés vivo y con nosotros, que con ella".

Fueron en busca de los adultos, pero Ron estaba más callado que de costumbre. La sola idea de que ella se estaba burlando de algo tan significativo para él, como que de verdad fueran novios, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"Ron, por favor" le dijo Hermione a su lado divertida "No sigas así, necesitamos un comediante por aquí para alegrarnos".

"Parece que éste quedó paralizado" se alzó de hombros Harry.

"Oye... Yo estaría orgullosa de ser tu novia, eres muy guapo" dijo en son de broma y para alegrarlo, pero eso sonó más como una confesión de corazón.

El pelirrojo volteó inmediatamente para verla. Pero ella estaba con todos los colores subidos en la cara y sólo atinó a salir corriendo diciendo que iba en busca de Ginny.

"Son el uno para el otro" comentó Harry ganándose una mirada asesina de Ron, que estaba de lo más inquieto.

**oooooooooo**

Terminó de escribir. Leyó todo lo que hacía unos minutos se dedicaba a hacer, comprobando que de esa forma se había desahogado. Estar allí después de que la guerra había terminado había sido un gran impacto, pero ya irse a vivir con los Granger y al ver todas las cosas 'anormales' que sucedían día tras día le iban agotando la mente.

'_Pero lo que de verdad fue traumante fue eso de que encontramos a Ron y Hermione en una posición poco adecuada para el momento._

_¿Acaso ellos creen que sólo por haber sido poseída por Voldemort años atrás iba a estar preparada para algo así¡Pues no! Una cosa es eso, pero puedo decir que ver... dándose eso, haciendo esa cosa tan común en una pareja que se ama en ellos, en ellos dos que son tan cercanos a mí... ¡Prefiero a Voldemort antes que esto!_

_Podrían poner alguna ley en contra de que tus hermanos tengan tanta cercanía a las amigas en un lugar público como la escalera...'._

Y seguía contando sus problemas amorosos, que parecían que nunca se iban a terminar y eso la fastidiaba un poco.

Dejó guardado el archivo, se lo recomendó Hermione por si algo ocurría, y bajó a sacar algo de jugo al refrigerador. Volvió nuevamente también con unas galletas recién horneadas por su madre.

oooooooooo

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: Hola Gin!

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: Gin, estás allí?

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: acaso no quieres contestarme?

Pecosita dice: Parv, hola!

Pecosita dice: lo siento... fui a buscar algo de comer.

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: ah, bueno... ojalá no comas mucho, sino quieres ser una obesa!

Pecosita dice: Yo nunca sería obesa... porque no como asquerosidades como tú ¬¬

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: omitiendo que dijiste eso... cómo estás?

Pecosita dice: sentada...

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: no, me refiero anímicamente

Pecosita dice; Puesh, acá estoy... bien

Pecosita dice: y tú?

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: terrible... no tengo maquillaje! mi mamá fue al mercado, pero la estúpida vendedora dijo que se le acabaron...

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: parezco un fantasma!

Pecosita dice: COMO ME GUSATARÍA VER ESO! XD

Pecosita dice: pero admitamos que es verdad, nunca has sido tan bonita

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: eso dices tú, soy una chica codiciada!

Pecosita dice: claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro... ¬¬

oooooooooo

Pero sin darse cuenta; mientras bebía la última gota de jugo, el vaso se les resbaló de las manos. Así, el vaso cayó encima del teclado presionando cualquier tecla haciendo que el archivo con las confesiones de Ginebra Weasley fueran enviadas por la misma conversación de MSN a... Parvati Patil, la más chismosa de Gryffindor.

oooooooooo

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: qué cosa me mandaste?

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: lo voy a abrir...

Pecosa dice: NO! NO LO HAGAS!

Pecosa dice: por lo más sagrado, no lo abras!

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: ay, que eres exagerada...

Pecosa dice: ahora si que aquí va a correr sangre...

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: O.o Esto es... GENIAL!

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: Ginny, acabas de mandarme el chisme DEL SIGLO!

Pecosa dice: sí, y yo estoy MUY feliz por eso ¬¬...

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: Me tengo que ir a leer todo esto, voy a imprimir este texto...

Pecosa dice: tu tinta no está vacía?

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: CLARO QUE NO!

Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje dice: Adiós! y gracias por este chisme

Pecosa dice: No lo publiques, devuélvelo, por favor!

**El siguiente mensaje: **Pecosa dice: No lo publiques, devuélvelo, por favor! **no pudo ser enviado a los siguientes destinatarios: **Parvati la chica más hermosa del mundo sin maquillaje** ya que es posible que esté 'No Conectado'.**

oooooooooo

Se quedó de piedra. No sabía qué hacer ahora... La reputación de Ronald Weasley y la de Hermione Granger está en un grave peligro; ya que no sabía si Parvati tenía una mente tan depravada para pensar que con la frase_ '...haciendo esa cosa tan común en una pareja que se ama en ellos...'_ como para que 'eso' fuera... Fuera tener relaciones sexuales.

**oooooooooo**

"Aunque podría darles su merecido" levantó coquetamente sus cejas causando las risas de sus amigos "Oigan, soy un chico muy valiente... ¿De qué se ríen?".

"Ron, no se vive de sueños" Harry dijo torciendo los ojos "No nos gusta esa actitud tuya...".

"¿Qué actitud?".

"Por favor, ahora te las haces de un héroe tipo película indecente, esto es demasiado para mí" la muchacha negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación "Alguien debe habernos cambiado a Ron, no es el mismo de siempre".

"Obviamente que soy el mismo" replicó ofendido.

Charlaban animadamente en la terraza, sentados en la mesita donde algunas veces tomaban el té. Así hablaban esta tarde del sábado, cuando una muchacha pelirroja se sentó disimuladamente junto a Hermione; no despegaba su vista del suelo y estaba sonrojada como una langosta.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Ron observando a su hermana "Estás peor que de costumbre...".

"Puede ser que quede peor, en cuanto les comente qué hice" murmuró cerrando los ojos para no ver los rostros de los tres chicos.

"¿Qué hiciste?" interrogó Hermione viendo que eso de verdad era serio, y temiéndose lo peor del mundo "Gin, habla, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo".

"Está bien, pero por favor no me hagan nada después de decirles" viendo a Ron y Hermione que asintieron sin comprender nada "Pues, estaba usando el notebook mientras tomaba un poco de jugo... Había escrito un archivo con mis problemas existenciales y también hablaba con Parvati al haber guardado el archivo...".

"¿Y... qué pasó?" Harry la veía preocupado.

"Cuando terminé el jugo, el vaso se me cayó al teclado, una serie de comandos fueron presionados y después... Le mande la cosa a Parvati" ellos sólo sonrieron sin saber qué era lo importante allí "Y la cosa es que, en uno de los problemas puse que a ustedes dos los encontramos... bastante juntitos y ahora Parvati lo sabe...".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione sin saber, mientras los colores se le venían a las mejillas "La gran chismosa de Hogwarts recibió algo donde dice que nosotros..." miró al pelirrojo que no se atrevía a decir nada.

"Miren, el real problema es que puse algo que puede ser tomado como doble sentido... Puse que ustedes dos estaban demasiado cerca, haciendo eso; dándose un beso, pero no creo que ella se dé la molestia de meditarlo".

"¡GINEBRA WEASLEY!" gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

De allí, todo se transformó en una persecución de la muchacha. Corrían por todos los sitios de la casa, hasta los más inimaginables, mientras los dos tortolitos... Bueno, los dos chicos iban tras de ella para cortarle su maldita cabeza, porque ahora todo el mundo creerá que ellos dos hicieron... eso.

Harry después de ver por unos minutos, se fue a su cuarto para ordenar algo de su ropa. Cuando pasaba junto a la habitación donde estaba la lavadora y la ropa sucia...

"Pss..." alguien le dijo. Él miró a su alrededor, pero nadie se encontraba allí más que él "Harry, acércate" ahí fue cuando divisó una delgada mano trasluciéndose por la puerta con rejillas.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Ginny dentro del canasto de la ropa sucia; la ropa sucia la había dejado toda desordenada en el suelo para poder caber en ese minúsculo espacio.

"¿Cómo es posible que te escondas en un lugar como éste?" preguntó el chico sentándose en el suelo después de cerrar la puerta.

"Estamos hablando de mi vida, es comprensible" nerviosa sonrió "Necesito que me ayudes para que la idiota de Parvati no mande ese archivo a todo el mundo".

"¿Para qué querría yo ayudarte?" se señaló a si mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza sin comprender el asunto "Tú te metiste en esto, tú te salvas".

"Lo digo en serio... Tengo un plan, pero necesito alguien que me acompañe para que ninguno de los adultos o los dos tórtolos me acompañe, sino será el fin de mi historia" salió de la canasta con mucho cuidado, pero cayó de bruces encima de Harry "Lo siento..." apenada se levantó de inmediato "¿Me ayudas?" preguntó estando aún en la acción de levantarse, muy cerca del rostro del chico... frente a frente.

"Está bien, dime en qué te ayudo" torció los ojos como siempre hacía, pero un nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

**oooooooooo**

"_Señora Weasley, voy al centro para comprarme nuevas camisas... Las que tengo son las de Dudley, y creo que es tiempo que las cambie"._

"_Claro, cariño" sonrió la mujer mientras sacaba el pastel de calabazas del horno "Lamentablemente yo no puedo acompañarte, pero puedes ir con Hermione o Ron..."._

"_¡No!... Digo, no; su hija me ofreció acompañarme para elegirme ropa de estilo" sacó una manzana de la fuente de la mesa "Está algo loca, pero creo que así estará bien... Además así dejamos solos a esos dos"._

"_Mmm, tienes razón"._

Ahora se encontraban caminando entre edificios para llegar al Caldero Chorreante, y así poder irse por polvos flú a la casa de Parvati. Avanzaron hasta llegar a una callejón sin salida que terminaba en una maltratada pared de ladrillos; al notar que nadie merodeaba por el lugar, Ginny tocó algunos ladrillos haciendo que la pared se abriera dejando a la vista la entrada a una calle llena de tiendas con artículos inusuales...Pero para ellos no, eran típicas cosas de brujos.

Pasaron entre algunas tiendas como de ingrediente de cocina, calderos de todo tipo, en la esquina se encontraba la librería, más allá la heladería y en el fondo de todo aquel callejón estaba 'El Caldero Chorreante', una posada donde los magos que andaban de paso podían quedarse a dormir, donde entraron inmediatamente.

"¿Nos podría prestar polvos flú?" preguntó Harry Potter después de saludar a la vendedora tras el mostrador. En el fondo había una gran repisa llena de botellas con distintos tipos de licores "¿Puede?".

Al saber que se trataba del famoso Harry Potter, sin siquiera pensarlo accedió a prestarle la chimenea. Viajaron a la casa de Parvati, ya que Ginny le había robado de una agenda de direcciones a Hermione dónde vivía.

La madre de la muchacha los recibió algo molesta, porque estaba ocupada haciéndose una exfoliación del rostro – en realidad la pelirroja casi se mata del susto al verla con esa cosa verde -, pero los llevó hasta el cuarto de Parvati.

"Hija... Harry Potter y una amiga vienen a verte" le dijo para después bajar.

El cuarto era muy al estilo de la chica. Las paredes moradas y con detalles de estrellas que brillaban disimuladamente. La cama era muy grande, y arriba con ese tipo techo de tela al estilo cama de princesa. Los muebles de madera oscura.

En el fondo se encontraba Parvati pintándose las uñas mientras los saludaba distraídamente.

"Díganme¿a qué se debe esta visita?" preguntó guardando el esmalte de uña en un cajón "No creí que ustedes dos estuvieran alguna vez en mi casa".

"Mira, Parvati; seré sincera" suspiró Ginny "Necesito que borres el archivo que accidentalmente te mandé".

Parvati rió divertida. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y encendió el computador "¿Cómo voy a borrar semejante cosa de valor? Además, me lo mandaste... Si te sientes culpable, pues es una lástima".

"Corrección: Fue un accidente" se acercó amenazadoramente "Mira... Muy compañeras de casa, de colegio y hasta amigas podríamos ser, pero si envías eso a cualquier persona del colegio; juro que tendrás que dormir con los ojos abiertos sino quieres morir".

La muchacha sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Buscó en el computador los archivos recibidos y abrió el archivo de texto: _"Problemas Existenciales"_, luego apretó una tecla para mandar eso por correo electrónico.

"No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de que el mundo sepa lo que Hermione Granger es capaz de hacer...".

"¡No presiones esa tecla!" chilló Ginny viendo que Parvati iba a presionar la tecla 'Enter' para mandar el chisme del año "Sino, te las verás con mi varita" sacó su varita de los jeans viendo fijamente el dedo de la chica.

Harry estaba de lo más divertido viendo esta escena; solamente le faltaban las palomitas de maíz y todo sería perfecto. Pero viendo que de verdad la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, prefirió tomar medidas por él mismo; ya que seguramente nada muy bueno iba a terminar de eso.

Sacó disimuladamente de su pantalón su varita. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupado de que después el ministerio le mande otra de las típicas cartas de que está usando magia fuera del colegio, que es menor de edad y bla, bla, bla. Pero siempre tenía suerte para escaparse de esas, mas Ginny no, porque nunca se había metido en un problema así.

"Vamos, Weasley, hazlo" dijo Parvati sonriendo, ya que sabía que ella jamás le haría daño "¿Tienes miedo?".

"No, no tengo" suspiró "¡Des...".

"¡Desmaus!" gritó el pelinegro interrumpiéndola. Parvati que no se esperaba que él la atacara no pudo defenderse y cayó como saco de papas en el suelo "Bien, ahora sólo borremos el archivo y desmemoriémosla".

"Harry... Este era mi problema, y ahora tú te meterás en problemas con el ministerio" la muchacha lo miró confundida "De verdad que eres un cabeza hueca" le pegó un sueva golpe en el brazo.

Borraron el archivo y la memoria de Parvati. Salieron de la casa diciéndole a la madre que su hija les había devuelto un libro y que era mejor no molestarla, estaba demasiado cansada.

"¡Gracias!" gritó sonriendo y lo abrazó. Él se quedó perplejo sin saber qué hacer o decir "Lo... siento" se disculpó soltándose de inmediato.

**oooooooooo**

Domingo. No iban a hacer nada especial, así que ese día podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Los adultos estaban metidos en sus cosas mientras Hermione propuso que se dieran un chapuzón en la piscina. Los que más se opusieron a la idea, fueron los hermanos Weasley, pero era normal, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas muggles.

"¿Has pensado que pronto viene tu cumpleaños?" preguntó Hermione a Harry en la piscina.

"Sí... Aunque no me había ocupado mucho de meditar eso" reconoció nadando hasta el otro extremo "Es extraño todo esto".

"¿Qué?".

"Que nosotros vivamos con tu familia, cuñadita" respondió Ginny para entrar a la piscina "¡Que genial!" dijo por estar haciendo cosas muy entretenidas muggles, que nunca se había atrevido a hacerlas.

"Para que veas de todo lo que te perdiste".

En ese momento Ron salió de la casa.

"Ron, has el favor de meterte y dejar de hacer un espectáculo sin sentido" le pidió su hermana después de que el muchacho reclamaba de que no quería que lo vieran 'desnudo'.

"Nunca me he quitado la ropa, sólo estuve desnudo cuando nací" dijo antes de quitarse la polera para meterse a la piscina mientras Hermione le decía que estaba con un traje de baño, pero cuando vio ese cuerpo...

Primero le cayó pésimo ese niñito pelirrojo que conoció en el tren hace ya casi seis años atrás. Tuvo que empezar a lidiar con él, ya que comenzó a llevarse muy bien con su amigo: Harry Potter. Pero poco a poco, comenzó a conocerlo y le tomó cariño... Demasiado cariño, porque le empezó a atraer.

Y ahora, ya no le atraía; ahora le gustaba. Su personalidad era muy simple, un chico simple y común... Mas, eso le atraía; la simplicidad con que veía la vida, la simplicidad en todas las cosas que hacía.

'_Y rematamos este discurso con el excelente cuerpo que tiene ese galán'_ terminó una voz en su mente _'Por favor, deja de dar vueltas las cosas... Todo está bien, debes correr el riesgo de que las cosas pasen'_.

"Hermione... ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry. Ella volvió a la realidad y vio como los tres la miraban extraño, preocupados "Estabas como hipnotizada".

"No, estoy bien" sonrió.

Cuando todos volvieron a nadar, jugar, conversar, etc; ella se quedó observando a Ron sólo con un pensamiento en mente _'¡Un milagro de la genética!'._

**oooooooooo**

Habían pasado unas tres semanas. Todo seguía normal, y ya casi ningún problema se presentaba en la familia.

"Ginny... necesito preguntarte algo, y sin rodeos".

"Pues, haz la pregunta" impaciente se cruzó de brazos. Se sentó en la cama observando fijamente a Hermione "¡Habla, mujer!".

"¿Aún te gusta Harry?".

"¿Perdón?".

"Oye, no hablo chino para que no me hubieras entendido" puso los ojos en blanco "¿Te gusta Harry?".

Tosió. Estaba muy incómoda por esa pregunta que tan de repente le hizo su amiga. No sabía que contestarle... Lo que sí, es que sabía lo que sentía, pero expresarlo con palabras no era muy fácil.

"No te voy a negar que es muy guapo, así que de vez en cuando recreo la mente" sonrió viendo que ella esperaba una respuesta mejor. Suspiró "Me gustaba cuando era una pecosa inmadura... Ahora no, sólo lo encuentro guapo".

"No me mientas" alzó las cejas "He notado como coqueteas con él, y no se ve como si fuera un accidente. Es intencional".

"¿Yo coquetear?" se levantó de golpe. Caminó hasta llegar junto a la chica "No es mi culpa que Harry sea tan 'inocente' y tal vez crea que aún me gusta sólo por ser amable y afectuosa con él... Lo peor, es que te mandó a ti para preguntarme".

"Sabemos que es demasiado patético e ingenuo en este tema, jamás me pediría preguntarte" negó con la cabeza. Luego se dio media vuelta y sacó un libro de la estantería para leer "Vale, no se vuelve a hablar del tema".

"Sí, mejor" salió del cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras muy preocupada. Lo que le respondió no era del todo una mentira, pero en el fondo sabía que Hermione ya había descubierto cuáles eran sus planes de ahora en adelante.

Llegó al living donde su madre estaba sentada junto a la señora Granger. Al verla llegar, las dos mujeres sonrieron.

"Hija, necesitamos hablar contigo" Molly la invitó a sentarse "Pero antes llama a Hermione, las dos deben estar presentes".

"Y bien. ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Hermione, una vez que bajó y se sentó junto con Ginny en el sofá.

"Pronto será el cumpleaños de Harry, y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa" explicó Monica. Sacó una lista donde estaban todas las labores que cada integrante de la casa deben hacer.

"¡Es una idea genial!" exclamó Ginny "Una fiesta nos vendría bien".

"¿Y de qué nos encargamos?" Hermione ya tenía muchas ideas en mente.

"Pues, todas las tareas difíciles y que requieren más tiempo, las haremos los adultos. Gin, tú serás la encargada de distraer a Harry cuando necesitemos juntarnos a hablar de la fiesta".

"¡Pero señora Granger, no!" replicó ella. Las tres mujeres la voltearon a ver "Creo que es mejor que mi hermano o Hermione sean encargados de eso, son buenos amigos".

"Pero tú te estás llevando mejor con Harry; además por ser buenos amigos, Ron y Hermione deberán encargarse de comprarle los regalos" Monica observó a su hija "Pasarás todo el día junto a Ron comprando".

Vino la cena, una hora donde todos conversaron. Luego ya era la hora de irse a la cama y todos fueron a dormir sin hacer mucho escándalo. Pero dos jóvenes, les costó un poco conciliar el sueño sabiendo que pasarían todo un día solos.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora¿Me tarde? No sé, tal vez... Pero yo me demoré lo que creí que me demoraría. Verán; he tenido unos días totalmente insufribles, así que me costó ponerme a escribir y que lo haya terminado es un mérito.**

Este capítulo ha sido más de transición para lo que viene. Ahora veremos que consecuencias trae todo lo que han hecho Ron y Hermione estando solos.

No les diré mucho del siguiente capítulo, porque adelantaría mucho. Pero les diré que las cosas volverán a calentarse, y no sólo lo digo por esa pareja, sino porque una muchacha hará que dos hombres se peleen por ella. ¿Será un buen cumpleaños?

Esperen el siguiente capítulo: '¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!'

Gracias por sus reviews, ojalá me sigan enviando. También intentaré no demorarme mucho, pero no prometo nada.

Besos,

Sirenita


	9. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!

Capítulo 9:

Entró a la cocina mientras bostezaba. Se había levantado algo tarde anoche, y ahora era el último en despertarse, así que estaba algo avergonzado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que nadie estaba. Fue a ver al living, al comedor y hasta en el jardín, pero ninguna señal de vida aparecía.

"¡Buenos días!" entró Ginny alegremente a la cocina, donde Harry se había decidido a prepararse su desayuno "Creí que no te ibas a levantar hasta la hora de almuerzo...".

"Muy graciosa" sorbió un poco de su leche con café sentándose en una silla cercana a la alacena donde mantenían la comida enlatada "¿Dónde están todos?".

"Mamá fue a ver a Bill y Fleur con papá, los señores Granger fueron de compras para ver qué te iban a regalar en tu cumpleaños, Hermione con mi hermano fueron de compras" respondió distraídamente secando los trastes sucios que estaban junto al fregadero. Colocaba delicadamente los platos en los estantes superiores "Así que estamos a solas, Potter".

"No sabes lo feliz que se me hace eso" dijo con voz irónica, aunque en verdad era cierto "¿Te gusta hacer labores hogareñas?" le preguntó después de unos minutos en los que la observaba detenidamente.

"Es parte de mi vida... Me da lo mismo hacerlos o no".

Se preparó unas tostadas con mermelada de damasco que había en un frasco en el refrigerador. Luego, se fue a duchar y a vestir. Bajó de nuevo a la planta baja de la casa y se encontró con la pelirroja leyendo un libro de encantamientos de quinto curso.

"Hermione y Ron solos... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó luego de que eso le estuviera dando vueltas en la mente hacía mucho rato.

"Es parte de mi encanto" ni siquiera despegó los ojos de su libro y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro "En realidad, ellos querían ira comprarte algún obsequio... Así que los convencí de ir juntos, así aprovechaban de reparar sus errores y me dejaban a solas contigo" levantó pícaramente las cejas haciendo que Harry se riera.

"¿Y ellos creyeron que tú estás colada por mí como para acceder?".

"Creo que sí... Así al menos dejamos a los dos juntitos" se alzó de hombros para seguir leyendo.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de mirarlo como su amor platónico; era el simple mejor amigo de su hermano. Pero... ¿Por qué Ron y Hermione accedieron al saber la 'razón' de ella para dejarlos a solas en la casa?

"¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?" preguntó, de repente, la muchacha levantándose del sofá.

"No sé... Me da lo mismo".

"Podría regañarte algo muy asqueroso, así que dime lo que quieres" rió.

"Ya te dije; me da lo mismo. Además viniendo de ti cualquier cosa es buena" y así fue como Harry Potter salió del living para ir a jugar con una snitch que los Weasley le habían obsequiado el año anterior.

**oooooooooo**

"¿Podrías ayudarme con algo de esto?" preguntó Hermione con unas grandes paquetes en sus dos manos que casi no podía llevarlos, los arrastraba.

"Tú te quisiste comprar toda esa pila de libros, tú te la llevas" replicó Ron viéndola con una sonrisa burlona "Elijamos el regalo de Harry y larguémonos de aquí".

"Que caballero eres..." dejó los dos paquetes en suelo. Buscó su varita en la chaqueta "¡Locomotor!" dijo apuntando e inmediatamente los dos paquetes estaban flotando unos centímetros en el suelo. Hermione guardó su varita y vio al muchacho con una sonrisa triunfal "Parece que yo salgo ganando..." comenzó a caminar y los dos paquetes la seguían un poco más atrás.

No habían hablado mucho. Tal vez el hecho de ese incidente aquella noche cuando rodaron por las escaleras no los dejaba tranquilos y para evitar afrontar las cosas preferían quedarse en silencio haciendo como si nada pasara. Pero si que pasaba... Tenían 17 años donde las hormonas estaban en una etapa bastante manipuladora y peligrosas; no sabían cuánto tiempo más iban a tenerlas bajo control para cometer cualquier locura.

En fin... La señora Weasley le devolvió la varita a Hermione advirtiéndole que la usara con cuidado. También de que no hicieran nada malo, ya que no sabían qué esperarse de esos dos a estas alturas de la vida.

Fueron al Caldero Chorreante para dejar las compras de Hermione; ya que Ron empezó a reclamar que era una tortuga y no iba a pasar todo el día esperándola. Ella reclamó de que debía ayudar a una dama...

"Una dama... Eres un ogro, y dices que eres una dama... No me hagas reír" se justificó riendo.

"¿Podrías ser un poco más amable?" preguntó "En verdad no sé para que vine contigo acá si estás de ese humor".

"Tú aceptaste para dejar a mi hermana con Harry... Puede ser peligroso, pueden hacer cualquier cosa y yo no estoy allí para evitarlo" con tono desesperado.

"Oye... Harry es más retardado mental en los asuntos amorosos que no veo que peligro le ves".

"Lo digo por Ginny; ella es un demonio" sonrió "Como si mi amigo fuera a tomar el primer paso".

"Tienes razón, estás en lo cierto" asintió viendo distraídamente unos calderos de la tienda junto a ellos.

Se giró para verla disimuladamente. Encontraba tan extraño que ella le dijera que estaba en lo correcto, aunque eso era cierto. Era tan raro que le admitiera que él estuviera bien... Normalmente iniciaban una pelea con algunas cosas de ese tipo, pero este verano habían discutido a muerte unas ocho veces, cosa que era muy poco para el promedio semanal. Tal vez se estaban llevando mejor y aguantaban un poco la personalidad del otro.

'_O tal vez tú te ablandaste para llamar su atención, así ella te dará un besito'_ le dijo burlona la voz en su mente. Se sonrojó al escuchar eso, por que no era cierto. Se estaban llevando mejor, se estaban conociendo y no actuaba de esa manera para que ella se fijara en él... Sería muy patético _'Eres patético. ¿Qué querías?'_ O era Ginny la que estaba metida en su cabeza o tenía un autoestima muy baja para que pensara eso.

"¿Estás bien?" levantó la vista y vio como la muchacha lo miraba con una ceja arqueada "Me estás viendo raro, además que estás más rojo que una langosta" sonrió divertida.

"No me pasa nada" negó con la cabeza algo nervioso, no podía ser tan idiota de decirle que estaba pensando que estaba siendo más amable con ella para que se fijara en él _'Lo admitiste, te dije'_ maldita voz esa "¿Adónde vamos?" se puso las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¿Que cosa podríamos regalarle?".

"Una personalidad... Un libro de Quiddittch... Nah, ya tiene muchos. Una nueva escoba... Nah, ya tiene una muy moderna. A mi hermana... Nah, ya la tiene colada... ¡Una casa hecha de chocolate!".

"¿Estás loco o qué? No podemos regalarle una casa de chocolate" le regañó negando con la cabeza exasperada de que pensara en comida.

"Claro que no" tomó su barbilla con las manos. Hermione abrió los ojos al ver que sus labios estaban a unos centímetros mientras sentía que el corazón le dejaba de bombear sangre al organismo _'Aquí mismo te da un infarto y te nos vas...'_´esa voz le dijo divertida. Por Merlín que sí tenías ganas de besarlo "Hay una casa de chocolate allá" le dio vuelta la cara para que observara la casa mientras ella suspiraba con ganas de matarlo, nadie le daba falsas ilusiones.

Dos hombres cargaban una gran casa de chocolate. Era bastante linda, con glaseado de colores adornando toda la casa. Le recordaba mucho al cuento de 'Hansel y Gretel', cuando niña se imaginaba la casa de la bruja de esa forma: Colores alegres, unos bastones de caramelo en la entrada, cortinas de galletas, arbustos alrededor del hogar de algodón de dulce.

"¿Qué hacen con eso acá?" preguntó el pelirrojo curioso. Nunca había visto una casa de chocolate tan grande como esa... Era del tamaño de una cama para una persona. Un sueño hecho realidad para sus papilas gustativas y estómago "No creo que vayan a vivir en esa cosa".

"Por supuesto que no, tonto" respondió viéndolo con una mirada asesina "Cerca de aquí hay una tienda donde fabrican el chocolate que las grandes industrias como Honeydukes o las Ranas de Chocolate usan".

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" nunca sabía cómo tenía tantos conocimientos metidos en la cabeza y no le estallara "¿Eres un adivino o un sabio?".

"Cuando vine por primera vez a comprar mis materiales escolares paseé por todos lados y di un pequeño recorrido por la tienda de chocolates" sino lo quisiera tanto ya estaría una lápida en el cementerio con su nombre en ella.

"Ese es como un sueño hecho realidad... Imagínate que te regalen una casa de chocolate" dijo en tono soñador y cerrando los ojos imaginándose su casa.

"¡Eres un genio!" lo abrazó haciendo que Ron casi se cae de la impresión al sentirla tan cerca. No pudo ni moverse de la parálisis cerebral en esos momentos; mínimo que avisara que se le tiraba encima "Podríamos comprarle una canasta llena de chocolates hasta que Harry reviente de comerlos".

Hermione se separó un poco de él y lo vio algo sorprendida. Estaban tan bien juntos que ninguno hacía o decía nada para separarse. Los colores no se hicieron esperar subiendo inmediatamente haciendo que las dos mejillas de los jóvenes se tornaran rojas. Un temblor en las piernas de Ron y una falta de oxígeno a los pulmones de Hermione.

"¿Acaso crees que soy tan irresistible como para abrazarme de estar manera?" preguntó en un tono de egocentrismo puro para librarse de esa situación lo más decentemente posible, muy a su pesar, debía hacerlo.

"Seguro" siguió con el tono de broma "Hasta Draco Malfoy es mucho más sexy que tú, amiguito mío" se separó de él sonriendo bobamente "Pero agradece que tuviste el placer de tenerme cerca tuyo".

"Placer el tuyo, dirás" respiró intentando calmarse, al igual que su amiga. Los dos miraron a todos lados menos el uno al otro "¿Vamos a la tienda de chocolates?".

"Sí, vayamos" asintió lentamente "Esa fue una muy buena idea, el sueño ideal para cualquier bestia de la comida como tú" comentó mientras caminaban.

"Ya sabes, soy muy ocurrente cuando me lo propongo" rieron.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda medianamente grande; resaltaba entre las demás porque era un castillo hecho de caramelos, chocolates y las telas que decoraban era de colores alegres. Arriba de la entrada, que era una puerta de chocolate que simulaba una puerta de roble, había un letrero que decía: _'Paraíso Dulce'_.

Al entrar las personas que atendían en el mostrador vestían trajes antiguos de la época medieval hablando en un inglés muy clásico y elegante, antiguo, atendiendo gentilmente a las personas que maravilladas compraban los caramelos; especialmente compraban chocolates porque era la empresa que hacía los mejores en el país.

"Buenos días, dama, caballero" los saludó una señora con un vestido largo y sencillo, con una gorra blanca típica de las criadas de esa época "¿Qué deseáis comprar?".

"Buenos días... Estamos buscando algo para regalarle a un amigo en su cumpleaños" sonrió Hermione encantada por la tienda. Ron miraba todo como un niño pequeño, pero cualquiera estaría así si todo a tu alrededor era de comida. La chica lo vio con dulzura, pero daba pena que los demás vieran su amigo babeando por estar ahí "Compórtate" le susurró al oído.

"La verdad es que no sé qué cosa estáis buscando, pero si me decís algo más detallado, yo os puedo ayudar" la señora los veía divertida "¿Tenéis algo pensado?".

"Puede ser una canasta llena de caramelos..." sugirió Ron indeciso.

"¡Pues, hombre! Claro que no, acá podéis pedir desde casas de chocolate hasta muebles de caramelos si lo queréis. No algo tan común como una canasta de caramelos" le lanzó una mirada asesina "Podéis darle a su amigo una casa, unos muebles, ropa de caramelo, libros de chocolate, estatuas de caballeros o nobles..." aún le faltaban cosas que se podían conseguir en la tienda.

Los dos muchachos miraron a su alrededor para ver algo que les gustara para obsequiarle a Harry. Había diferentes tipos de edificios de chocolates con adornos de nueces con caramelo de colores. Ropa muy delgada hecha con hilos de masa dulce, muebles de diferentes tipos... Daban ganas de pegarles un mordico allí mismo de lo sabrosos que se veían. Y hasta un prototipo en miniatura del Callejón Diagon de caramelos y chocolates.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Hermione fue que habían figuras de personas en chocolates, como estatuas. Había desde pequeños tamaños hasta el porte normal de la persona... Eso le había dado una muy buena idea.

"Ron" aló a su amigo de la chaqueta para que le prestara atención "¿Qué te parece si pedimos unas esculturas de Harry y nosotros?".

"Podrían ser de chocolate... Y los ojos tendrían maníes bañados en caramelos del color de nuestros ojos" estar al lado de todas las cosas de caramelos hacia que su cerebro no pensara en nada más, ese si que era el paraíso para su estómago "¡Sería el mejor regalo de todos!".

"Tienes razón, es perfecto" sonrió "Señora...".

"Decidme" la vendedora le prestó atención después de haber ordenado unas espadas de bastones de caramelo "¿Ya habéis elegido el obsequio para vuestro amigo?".

"Sí, nos gustaría una escultura con él y nosotros" Ron le dijo "De tamaño mediano" puso su mano a la altura de la cadera más o menos de qué tamaño quería que fuera.

"Excelente opción" sacó su varita y diciendo unas palabras extrañas apuntó con ella sus rostros "Listo, ya tengo vuestros rostros para hacer sus figuras. ¿Pero cómo hago lo de vuestro amigo?" preguntó curiosa arqueando una ceja.

"No se preocupe, usted debe conocerlo" obviamente todo el mundo conocía a Harry Potter, no habría ningún inconveniente en hacer una figura de él en chocolate "Es Harry Potter" dijo el pelirrojo esperando la reacción de la vendedora.

"¡Por Merlín, Harry Potter!" chilló haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver extrañados. De inmediato se puso una mano sobre su boca viendo que había metido la pata por las caras de descontento de los dos muchachos "Lo siento mucho... Así que el famoso Harry Potter" sonrió ampliamente "Entonces no será ningún problema hacérsela, incluso os daremos un descuento".

"Muchas gracias".

"Ahora díganme¿de qué quieren la escultura?" sacó un pergamino donde aparecían distintos modelos. Al lado había unos pequeños espacios para hacer una marca si era lo deseado y abajo los datos del comprador para que venga o le vayan a dejar a domicilio la compra "Debe llenar los datos y luego pasar allí" señaló un pozo donde un duende estaba en el balde cobrando lo comprado "¿Deseáis algo más, señor Weasley y señorita Granger?".

"No, estamos bien; gracias por todo" la señora se fue con una gran sonrisa.

Desde a finales de quinto curso con todas las noticias sobre Harry Potter y sus amigos en Hogwarts ya eran conocidos. Claro que nunca los paraban en las calles para pedirles un autógrafo o se detenían sólo por verlos caminar como lo hacían algunas veces con su amigo, pero al decir que eran amigos de 'El Niño Que Vivió' los empapelaban de halagos... Al principio era increíblemente agradable, sobretodo para Ron, pero a veces era una verdadera molestia, en especial para Hermione.

Hermione llenó todo el pergamino algo enfadada por unas preguntas realmente estúpidas cómo la pose que querían que los pusieran; Ron le dijo que podría haber pedido que la pusieran a ella tomada de la mano con él dándose un beso apasionado y no era la idea... Aunque les hubiera gustado mucho... Pero siguiendo con el relato: Estaban haciendo una larga fila para pagarle al duende. Habían demasiadas personas como para ser las once de la mañana.

"Wow, mira eso" el pelirrojo, mientras hacían la fila, señaló una puerta algo oculta detrás del mostrador donde salían cajas llenas de mercaderías. Se podía ver por la ventanilla que había otra puerta en el fondo donde había un letrero que decía _'El Gran Pozo de la Delicia'_ y nadie entraba o salía de allí "¿Que será eso del Pozo...?".

"No tengo la menor idea, debe ser algo como un almacén para guardar la mercadería. Después de todo, acá hay nombres extraños para cosas tan normales por ser un castillo de chocolate" respondió distraídamente contando las monedas de su mano que habían reunido con Ron para comprar el obsequio.

"Quiero saber qué es, la curiosidad me mata" dijo entre dientes intentando aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo "La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen" sonrió pícaramente.

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" preguntó al verlo dar unos pasos a la puerta "No puedes ser capaz de ir a ese lugar sino lo conoces, y más encima si es de una tienda".

"Voy a ir para conocer" dijo en voz inocente. Llegaron donde el duende, Hermione pagó recibiendo un poco de dinero mientras el pelirrojo la veía algo enfadado por no tomarle atención "Si crees que causaré un desastre, acompáñame" la tomó de la mano haciendo que casi se le cayeran las monedas.

"No es que creo, es lo que pasará" corrigió sintiendo como su temperatura corporal subía del nerviosismo "Ron...Ron...¡Ron!" dijo molesta viendo como él se agachaba y comenzaba a caminar así para que nadie los viera y que pudieran pasar por el hueco del mostrador.

"Tú te me callas y dejas al experto guiarte hacia lo desconocido" se puso uno de sus dedos en los labios para que guardara silencio. Ella le decía en susurros que debía detenerse, no era legal o ético hacerlo; pero él solamente se cercioraba si algún vendedor los veía o salía alguien de la puerta "Ya casi llegamos...".

Por suerte nadie pasó. Llegaron a la segunda puerta que decía _'El Gran Pozo de la Delicia'_ que era de madera antigua, muy de una aldea medieval. Abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta con la varita de Hermione, Ron se la quitó para usarla, y llegaron a una habitación muy grande.

Era blanca y de cerámica, del mismo color, en el suelo. Al centró había un gran hoyo donde había chocolate derretido caliente. Al lado un pequeño aparato calculaba la temperatura del dulce... Ese era un sueño hecho realidad, estar junto a un lago de chocolate.

"¡Por Merlín!" exclamó Ron a punto de llorar "Estoy en el paraíso... ¡Esto si que es una delicia!" estaba casi a sacarse la ropa y empezar a nadar en el lago.

"¡No seas idiota! Ya viste que acá está el chocolate que fabrican, así que vámonos" la muchacha se dio media vuelta. Puso su mano sobre la manilla metálica y la empujó, pero la puerta no abría. Siguió empujando, pero nada pasaba "¡Esta cosa no abre!".

"¿Me estás bromeando, verdad?" preguntó dándose vuelta e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no se abrió "¡Estamos encerrados!" gritó histérico.

"No seas niñita y que no cunda el pánico" le reclamó. Puso su oreja en la puerta y escuchó como dos empleados hablaban afuera.

"_Estaba cansada de trabajar... Menos mal que llegó el descanso de mediodía" dijo un muchacho sacándose su armadura de caballero._

"_Con esto de que llegó el verano tenemos más trabajo que nunca" bostezó su compañero vestido de bufón "Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa a descansar un poco..."._

"_¿Estás loco? Si aún es muy temprano" reclamó el otro._

"_Ayer tuve una gran fiesta en casa de Marie, necesito descansar un poco"._

"_Así que anduvo pasando anoche" lo miró pícaramente "¡Eres mi ídolo!"._

"_Mejor cierra la boca... Nos vemos en la tarde" desapareció de allí después de sacarse su traje._

"¡Ayuda!" gritó Hermione golpeando insistentemente la puerta junto con Ron "¡Auxilio!".

"¡Por favor, abran esta puerta!" pateó la puerta después de unos minutos donde ningún resultado habían obtenido. Vieron como por la ventanilla de la primera puerta y de esa puerta la entrada a la tienda se cerraba; los empleados salían dejando allí atrapados a los dos muchachos "Nos quedamos acá..." susurró asustado.

"¡Estamos atrapados!" esta vez ella era la que gritaba como histérica "Nos moriremos, no podremos seguir teniendo unas hermosas vidas como hasta ahora... Jamás encontrarán nuestros cadáveres en un lugar así, no sabremos nada del mundo exterior" estaba en pleno colapso nervioso.

"¡Cierra tu boca!" la tomó por los hombros agitándola un poco "No actúes como una niña ahora... Yo también estoy asustado de que estemos encerrados acá".

Estaban atrapados en la habitación donde conservaban en chocolate para los caramelos de la tienda _'Paraíso Dulce'_. No había nadie, ya que la tienda estaba en un receso y abrirían nuevamente a las cinco de la tarde hasta el anochecer... ¿Se quedarían hasta esa hora solos en un espacio tan reducido?

**oooooooooo**

Mientras ordenaba su colección de esquelas de diferentes motivos, como peces, elefantes, flores, soles, canarios, corazones, estrellas, lunas, corazones, etc.; y las ponía cuidadosamente en un cajoncito debajo de su escritorio para cuando escribiera alguna carta importante, sacara una esquela sin necesidad de andar buscando como enferma mental donde estaban desparramadas.

También botó los lápices que tenían las puntas rotas, las plumas que ya estaban malas, algunas hojas de cuadernos del año pasado con conversaciones entre clases con sus compañeros. Con un encantamiento para repeler las manchas de la ropa lo aplicó en su cama, ya que siempre cuando escribía algo se le caían algunas gotas de la pluma al cubrecamas dejando un hermoso decorado dálmata que no era para nada bonito.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Harry entrando a su cuarto. Tenía una cara de aburrimiento que no intentaba disimularla y tenía en su mano el último pedazo de manzana del almuerzo.

"Primero tocas, te digo si puedes pasar y pasas, maleducado" le lanzó una mirada asesina. Dejó su varita en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama "Ordenaba mis aposentos... Y parece que tú no has hecho nada productivo en favor de tu persona, porque tienes una cara..." sonrió.

"Que graciosa andas hoy" se sentó a su lado sin saber qué hacer "¿A qué hora vuelven los demás?".

"Los adultos llegarán en la tarde... Mis padres deben estar felices disfrutando de la nueva generación femenina en la familia y los señores Granger irían a trabajar después de comprar tu regalo... Y mi hermano y Hermione..." dudó en contestarle, porque en realidad tampoco sabía la causa de su demora; debían haber vuelto a almorzar, pero ni su sombra se había aparecido "¿Acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía?" preguntó levantando sus cejas haciéndose la enfadada.

"No es eso, tú sabes que estar contigo a solas es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de comerme un buen trozo de carne en Hogwarts cuando estaba hambriento" intentó no reírse por la cara de la pelirroja "Ginny, me refiero a que Hermione y Ron hace mucho rato debían estar acá... Si comprar un regalo no toma más de una hora, además que estaban algo peleados con su percance en la escalera la otra noche".

"Buen punto..." suspiró. ¿Les había pasado algo malo para que no hayan vuelto aún? No podía ser, nada puede ser tan malo como para no hubieran vuelto a casa "Tal vez se hayan reconciliado y estuvieran haciendo sus cosas... Tú me entiendes" puso una cara de pervertida que hizo que los dos se rieran hasta llorar.

"Estamos hablando de Ron y Hermione. ¡Imposible!".

"Mejor dejemos ese tema... Deben estar haciendo otras cosas" se levantó y guardó bien todas las cosas que aún le faltaban por ordenar en las repisas arriba del escritorio. Se fue al armario donde sacó una chaqueta y se la puso.

"¿Piensas salir?".

"No, pienso darme un baño..." respondió irónicamente la muchacha haciendo recalcar que era más que obvio que saldría "Iremos los dos a ver una película al cine".

"Nunca he dicho que saldría contigo. ¿Desde cuándo decides mi vida?" preguntó avanzando hasta ella con pasos decididos.

"No irías a ver películas muggles, sino mágicas... Si quieres quedarte solo, pues hazlo. Pero me dejarías sola en el cine donde cualquier cosa me puede pasar, puede venir un loco psicópata y tu conciencia te culparía por haberte quedado como un vago viendo televisión comiendo patatas fritas... Entonces, te quedas" puso sus manos sobre las caderas esperando impacientemente la respuesta del chico.

"Sólo por ver una película mágica, iré. Pero no sueñes que después de esto te daré un apasionado beso ni esas cosas, no es una cita".

"Tú te pierdes probar el sabor de mis labios, amiguito" se acercó hasta llegar hasta él. Quedaron tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro "Adiós" media vuelta y salió pro la puerta como un huracán.

Aunque los dos sabían muy bien de que no hubiera sido tan malo darse un beso, después de todo, sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes. Se atraían, se gustaban... Pero tendrían que decírselo o demostrárselo de alguna forma.

**oooooooooo**

"Tengo que hacer mis necesidades..." dijo Ron con la cabeza entre sus piernas, apenas se le escuchaba. Estaban sentados algo alejados el uno del otro, con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared y con sus cabezas hundidas en sus piernas "¡Ayúdame!".

"No es mi culpa que tu digestión deba terminar justo ahora" replicó la castaña enfadada "Si quieres conjuro unos pañales y los usamos provisoriamente".

"Tan simpática como siempre..." la miró con enojo y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Habían gritado varias veces para que abrieran la puerta, pero ya todos los empleados se habían ido. Intentaron abrir con muchos hechizos, encantamientos y conjuros, mas la puerta estaba cerrada con un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad que no podrían romperlo así de fácil, no podían hacerlo. Después con un hechizo brújula o comunicador intentaron mandarles señales a Harry o Ginny para que los ubicaran, pero se dieron cuenta que la bodega contaba con un amortiguador de magia... O sea, sus varitas no les servían de nada.

Estarían atrapados hasta que llegaran a la tienda. ¿Qué dirían al ver a dos jóvenes en esas condiciones? Sería demasiado vergonzoso como para poder tolerarlo. Serían reconocidos como los amigos de Harry Potter encerrados en la Fábrica de Dulce. Hermione ya se imaginaba el título en el periódico: 'Atrapados en Caramelo', '¿Una agonía dulce?', '¿Harry Potter y los dos chocolatines?'.

"¡Por Merlín quiero salir!" gritó el chico levantándose de golpe "Hace demasiado calor..." tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura "¡Maldita sea!" pateó la pared de la impotencia de estar ahí por más de dos horas.

"No lograrás nada pateando las paredes, genio" le reprochó ácidamente su compañera. Hermione también sentía mucho calor, tenía la necesidad de sacarse la ropa de lo acalorada que estaba.

En la bodega que estaban, donde se guardaba el chocolate de la tienda y de los que, seguramente, compraban las grandes fábricas debía estar sometido a altas temperaturas para conservarlo en un estado óptimo. En ese cuarto casi nadie entraba por más de media hora, porque era tan caluroso que se hacía insoportable un poco más.

"Si hubiera magia podría hacer un hechizo para bajar la temperatura o aparecer hielo, pero no puedo" dijo ya más calmada; lo mejor era no estar con ese estado de ánimo en esta situación tan delicada. Se levantó lentamente "¿Qué hacemos?".

"No tengo idea, tú eres la genio aquí" se abanicaba con su mano intentando darse algo de aire frío, pero no recibía más que aire caliente. Ya gotas de sudor caían por si rostro "Vamos, piensa, Hermione" con voz suplicante le pidió.

"Mis neuronas se quemaron acá" se había sacado la chaqueta y ahora se daba algo de aire frío tomando una parte de su blusa airándola, la dejaba nuevamente normal y seguía el mismo procedimiento (**n/a:** no se si me hayan entendido eso, no sabía cómo explicarlo... Pero si no entendieron, da lo mismo, no es importante :P).

"Podríamos sacarnos la ropa..." Ron lo había dicho en son de broma, aunque por el calor hubiera sido lo ideal. Pero había sonado como un comentario bastante pervertido de su parte, por lo que inmediatamente recordó que la anatomía de un hombre y una mujer es muy diferente, además que es Hermione de quien hablamos "Err... Yo... No sé... Mmm... ¿Sabías que el cielo es azul?" todos los colores los tenía subidos en la cara.

"¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO, DEPRAVADO, PERVERTIDO!" gritó a todo pulmón entera roja, no se sabía si por el calor o por la idea de su amigo. Se veía bastante exaltada y muy nerviosa... Obviamente que la idea de ver el cuerpo de Ron, después de ver algunos de sus atributos en la piscina algunos días atrás, había sido un privilegio; ahora verlo en vivo y en directo, en privado era una idea para nada desaprovechable y poco encantadora. Peor no podía decir esas cosas, no era el momento. ¿O sí? Después de todo, estaban solitos.

"Lo dije en broma, no era cierto".

"¿Perdón? Creo que lo único que quieres lograr es aprovecharte de mí" mejor ocultar su nerviosismo retándolo "De seguro tú fuiste quién nos encerró acá para después pedirme que me sacara la ropa".

"¡No soy así! Jamás haría algo de este tipo" resopló molesto "Usaría mi inteligencia para otro tipo de cosas".

"Como para botar un mar de sandías en el supermercado, chocar el auto de mi madre, competir conmigo en ver quién terminaba antes los deberes de Astronomía, comerte la manzana podrida que Ginny te dio en navidad, hacerte a ti mismo un hechizo para quedarte calvo unos cuantos días..." los iba enumerando con los dedos "¡Qué inteligencia¿Dónde compraste ese cerebrito tuyo?".

"Tú eres una pobre amargada que no sabe hacer nada mejor que criticar a los demás sin ver tus defectos primero. La inteligencia en cosas del colegio no es tan importante, tampoco las estupideces que haces por travesuras" se acercó a ella totalmente furioso, no le gustaba para nada que lo tratara de esa forma "Es mucho más importante ayudar a los demás y aceptar lo que sientes sin tener vergüenza...".

"¿De qué me hablas?" preguntó captando que esa frase era una indirecta para ella "Yo acepto todo lo que siento, digo, hago, pienso".

"¡Argh, eres una tonta, Hermione, una estúpida!" le daba lo mismo lo que pasara ahora en adelante, estaban encerrados y esa era una oportunidad perfecta para saber qué sentía por él. Después de todo, tenía el presentimiento de que no todo era como él creía que era... Pero ella misma le negó la indirecta que la había dado, lo había rechazado.

Molestó de dio la media vuelta con los ojos cerrados. Le daba mucha pena y rabia pensar que no era correspondido... Que todas esas miradas, esas sonrisas, esos momentos dedicados a pensar sólo en ella y hasta ese beso que intencionalmente se dieron había sido todo parte de nada más que un juego. Un juego que parecía haberlo dañado, porque estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

No le gustaba la idea de que vivieran juntos y él se sentía de esta forma. No sólo tendría que verla en el colegio, sino también en la casa... Como odiaba el amor algunas veces, odiaba ese maldito sentimiento de calidez que solamente una persona te da en la vida, la sensación de haber encontrado la otra mitad de tu persona que te faltaba para sentirte completo. Tendría que sobreponerse después de este duro golpe.

Como estaba con los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta que empezó a caminar sin saber adónde. Solamente estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos. Y cada vez se acercaba más al gran hoyo donde estaba el chocolate derretido... Parecía que no iba a detenerse porque no se había dado cuenta, cuando por efectos de la gravedad: 'Todo debe caer'. Nuestro Ron se cayó.

"¡Ron!" chilló Hermione horrorizada al ver que el cuerpo de su amigo se encontraba en el hoyo, o la olla, o lo que fuera de chocolate derretido "¿Estás bien?" se abalanzó hasta llegar al lado para ver si se encontraba con vida.

"¡Ayúdame!" gritó saliendo. Parecía un monstruo de chocolate deforme. Apenas podía hablar con todo el chocolate en su cara "Esto es... delicioso" comenzó a comer.

"No hagas eso. ¿Puedes moverte y yo te doy mi mano para que subas?" le tendió la mano. Él después de haberse saciado del dulce le dio su mano llena de chocolate y subió sin muchas dificultades.

Estaba entero bañado en chocolate; perfectamente podría haber sido confundido con algún caramelo de la tienda en tamaño natural de alguna persona. Él se relamía los labios aún disfrutando de haberse caído en un hoyo lleno de chocolate derretido, era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero sus zapatos estaban también con chocolate por lo que era incómodo, al igual que su ropa, su cabello, sus párpados, sus dedos... ¡Todo!

"¿En qué pensabas para no mirar por donde ibas?" preguntó la muchacha viéndolo afligida y algo molesta por cómo se encontraba.

'_Pues por ti, tonta. Por tu culpa nos fuimos chocolate abajo'_ esa voz otra vez, pero tenía mucha razón "Tú me gritaste desconsideradamente por proponer sacarnos la ropa en broma, me heriste los sentimientos".

"Ay, lo siento, de verdad que yo no quise decirte todo eso, Ron" de verdad se veía bastante apenada, y era así. Le daba mucha pena todo lo que había pasado sólo por intentar retarlo para que no notara el efecto de las palabras que había dicho "Por lo menos te ayudo a limpiarte, no querrás ser un hombre de chocolate".

Se acercó hasta él para ayudarlo. Se sacó los zapatos e intentó quitarles todo el chocolate posible, también se sacó la polera que estaba toda café. Hermione desvió un poco la mirada para no distraerse con su cuerpecito... También movió energéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro dejando su cabello totalmente pelirrojo, casi sin ningún rastro de chocolate.

"Que delicioso, cumplí unos de mis sueños" con su dedo sacó un poco de chocolate de su mejilla saboreándolo.

"¿Me... dejas probar?" preguntó tímidamente la muchacha sin mirar directamente a los ojos al chico.

"Claro" respondió algo cohibido de que comiera chocolate de su cuerpo... Vale, esos comentarios se le estaban haciendo muy mal pensados, no tenía que dejarse llevar por las hormonas en estos momentos; ella sólo lo hace para ayudarlo a limpiarse.

Hermione sacó un poco con la punta del dedo índice un poco de chocolate del hombro de Ron. Se lo llevó lentamente a la boca percatándose de que verlo allí, sin polera, tan cerca, tan guapo como siempre en lugar donde estaban completamente a solas era un desperdicio de material de calidad. Debía aprovechar comerse a besos al muchacho, le encantaría hacerlo. ¿Qué daría ella para repetir todas las sensaciones que sintió cuando estaba prácticamente encima de él cuando cayeron aquella noche por la escalera? No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que una vez se da en...

'_¡Ninguna oportunidad como esta se da en la vida! Aprovéchala tontita, ese bombón está ya bañado en chocolate y debajo está relleno con la mejor calidad de hombre... ¿Qué esperas? A que seas una vieja desesperada de cuarenta buscando marido, o qué'_ tenía razón, sus instintos le decían que le plantara un beso y daba lo mismo lo que pasara. Mas su racionalidad le decía todo lo contrario _'Mira, que se vaya a la mierda la racionalidad, al menos por hoy. Todos los días le haces caso a ella y a mí no, tu corazón, así que deja ese cerebrito trabajar y mejor dale un poco de ejercicio a esa lengua...'._

Le hizo caso, que se fuera de vacaciones al Caribe su cerebro el día de hoy, porque necesitaba sentir a Ron besándola, necesitaba sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

Ron parecía haber estado debatiéndose algo parecido. Inconscientemente se acercaban más hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas y unos milímetros separaban sus labios. La respiración de los dos era entrecortada y la temperatura parecía haber aumentado unos cien grados en sólo unos cuantos segundos.

"¿Estás... segura?" preguntó él sabiendo de que este beso sería diferente, los dos se lo darían.

"Obviamente, querido" respondió sonriendo torpemente. Le encantaba sentir esas mariposas en su estómago cada vez que estaba a tan poca distancia del pelirrojo.

Y como un imán sus labios fueron juntándose hasta fundirse en un beso. Un beso que era muy dulce, además de tener chocolate, era un beso donde poco a poco las pasiones reprimidas de ambos fueron dando a flote una gama de sensaciones increíbles en los dos. El termómetro debería haber reventado ya de la temperatura de los dos.

Ron comenzó a jugar con su cabello, a acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura sin saber dónde más poner las manos. Hermione tenía sus manos en el cuello del muchacho, pero pronto fueron bajando por su espalda bañada en chocolate.

Los dos disfrutaban de este beso realmente dulce.

**oooooooooo**

Muy cerca de la zona del Callejón Diagon había un pequeño edificio abandonado, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo así. Al acercarse a la entrada que estaba cubierta de tablones de madera antiguos, Ginny dijo unas palabras sacando su varita. Inmediatamente un tablón se movió con los otros dejando el espacio suficiente para dejarlos pasar juntos.

Llegaron como a un centro comercial muggle, pero era de brujos. Tiendas de ropa, de juegos, de comida, mascotas, calderos, libros, pergaminos, sombreros de mago, túnicas, joyas y muchas cosas más que nunca pensó Harry encontrar en el mundo mágico. Él estaba extasiado mirando todo a su alrededor; le parecía increíble pensar que había también otros sitios para divertirse con brujos. Siempre había creído que el Callejón Diagon era lo único en Londres para comprar, pero allí la pelirroja le explicó que estaba este centro comercial y un mercado en Devon, la zona donde antes estaba ubicada La Madriguera.

"¿Cómo nadie nunca antes me dijo que existía un lugar así?" preguntó.

"No sé, tal vez antes debías estar el mayor tiempo posible a salvo en la casa de tus tíos por el asunto ese. Sólo salías a un lugar público de brujos a comprar tus materiales escolares" explicó intentando adivinar una verdadera razón. Pasaban en la tienda de sombreros que le encantaba, le recordaba mucho a Rita Sketer "A veces venía acá con mis hermanos cuando pequeña para comprar alguna cosa específica y a ver una película con Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y Ron, a Percy jamás le gusto venir" su tono de voz era melancólico, después de todo en esa época vivían en La Madriguera.

Harry la miró también muy triste. Para él La Madriguera había sido un segundo hogar donde tiene tantos recuerdos, esa casa fue donde conoció lo que de verdad era una familia. Y ahora al ver que a causa de la guerra la casa se había destruido era tan decepcionante. Los Weasley se habían quedado sin su hogar de años, que aunque estuvieran viviendo con los Granger, les gustaría volver a tener su casa.

Llegaron hasta la parte central del primer piso del centro comercial. Unos elfos ayudaban a las personas a subir a los siguientes pisos por unas estatuas con formas de animales, era un sistema muy parecido al del profesor Dumbledore para subir a su despacho en Hogwarts. Subieron a uno hasta llegar al último piso donde estaba sólo el cine.

Un señor bastante anciano estaba sentado en un escritorio vendiendo los tickets para entrar a ver las películas. Encima de él flotaban imágenes con las películas en cartelera: La primera había una princesa con una espada combatiendo con unas hadas malignas, _'Princesa vs. Hada'_. La segunda había un reloj antiguo que a los pocos segundos se rompía haciendo que unos gritos se sintieran, _'Cuando el mundo se acabe'_. La tercera, un muchacho bastante joven viendo con mucha atención a una mujer que lo veía con diversión, él bajaba su mirada a su varita y se sonrojaba al ver que era pequeñísima, _'El tamaño, sí importa'_. Y la última un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas usando los diferentes poderes de la naturaleza para destruir a un mago loco,_ 'Los Brujos Adolescentes'_.

"¿Cuál te gustaría venir a ver?" preguntó ella viendo divertida el rostro de asombro de Harry.

"La que tú quieras, pero que no sea ninguna romántica" pidió.

"Disculpe, quiero dos entradas para 'Los Brujos Adolescentes'" le dijo amablemente al hombre que asintió. Sacó de su chaqueta su monedero, pero Harry la detuvo para que él pagara. Los dos se quedaron mirando desafiando quién era el que iba a pagar "Yo te invite, yo pago".

"No voy a dejar que una dama pague".

"Bueno, si quieres... Tome, él le paga la suya" le pasó unas monedas retirando su entrada. Caminó pasando las barreras de seguridad mostrando el ticket y fue a comprarse unos chocolates mientras esperaba al muchacho.

**oooooooooo**

'_Querido Hermanito Quasi-Mayor:_

_Bill, nos hemos enterado que hoy has tenido visita de nuestros padres. No te preguntes cómo lo sabemos, ya que la única mente femenina de la generación nos ha escrito esta mañana contándonos cómo va todo por allá. Lamentamos mucho que ahora Fleur deba sufrir como nuestra querida madre le enseña a cuidar a tu hija, pero así son las cosas de la vida._

_Si te preguntas qué es de tus ingeniosos gemelos, pues estamos acá trabajando a toda máquina. Estamos empezando a ver si podemos abrir una sucursal en Homesgdeade para que los querubines en Hogwarts se reabastezcan de material de bromas para el año. ¿Sabes lo que es ver los derechos para tener una sucursal? Con nuestra inteligencia es muy difícil llevar números, y como tú trabajas para un banco debes ser más diestro que nosotros._

_Sabemos que todo tiene un precio en esta vida, y si te pedimos ayuda desesperada como en este caso, quiere decir que de verdad estamos desesperados. Prometemos nunca más poner encantamientos en la ducha para que después nos declares una guerra. También te proponemos un negocio que dudo que puedas rechazar, como eres un padre joven y con tu esposa querrán salir a disfrutar de su hermoso mundo emocional lleno de corazones rosas, nos ofrecemos para ser niñeros oficiales de nuestra querida sobrina._

_Piénsalo, si quieres nuestros servicios infantiles respóndenos y veremos si llegamos a un trato._

_Saludos a Fleur, nuestra queridísima sobina Diane, a nuestros padres... Y también a ti,_

_Fred y George – Conquistando el mercado mundial de bromas'._

oooooooooo

'_Los únicos con iniciales F y G que suenan tan bien:_

_Nah, mamá dejó ya de molestar a Fleur cuando esta empezó a gritarle groserías en francés casi dejando desmayada a nuestra madre, pero asunto solucionado ahora. Diane está excelentemente bien, obviamente es una Weasley y papá está feliz de tener otra niña en la familia._

_Debo estar soñando, pero ustedes me están pidiendo ayuda... Tengo que aclarar algo: Los duendes manejan números y cálculos. Yo sólo rompo maldiciones en Egipto y ahora fui transferido a ayudar con las bóvedas antiguas; así que mi única ayuda es recomendarles unos buenos duendes que encantados les prestarán sus servicios, par de bromistas._

_Mamá nos comentó todas las cosas que han hecho Ron y Hermione haciendo que nuestro hermanito sea una sirvienta particular en la casa, y la más sabelotodo de Hogwarts estuvo de niñera. Además de que supe la forma de cuidar de la niñera a los pequeños que iban a la consulta de la señora Granger... Pero prefiero tenerla a ella de niñera antes que a ustedes. ¿Creen que no sé que quieren corromper una mente joven?_

_Hablaremos seriamente en la semana cuando vaya a su negocio, tendremos una seria charla de un padre a unos malcriados como ustedes._

_Saludos a Angelina y Katie; la fiesta estuvo muy buena... Esas dos si que son unas encantadoras. ¿Cuándo aceptarán que ustedes dos deben estar con ellas?_

_Su Quasi- Hermano Mayor,_

_Bill'._

**oooooooooo**

"¡Es genial, deberíamos venir otra vez!" dijo Harry de lo más emocionado saliendo de la sala de la película. Quedó fascinado viendo que la película no se veía en una pantalla, sino que era como si al entrar a la sala se transportaran a la escena de la película y los personajes eran hologramas que parecían ser muy reales "No puedo creer que hayan salvado al mundo después de todo...".

"Eso nos demuestra que a veces la apariencia no lo es todo" asintió Ginny sonriendo "¿Ves que fue mucho mejor que hayas venido a quedarte como un flojo en casa?".

"Tienes razón, esto ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho en todo el verano. Deberíamos venir otra vez, tal vez con Ron y Hermione".

"Buena idea".

A la salida había imágenes con los siguientes estrenos de las próximas semanas. El que más le llamo la atención al pelinegro fue que habría una película de la serie de comics que a Ron le encantaba: _'Martín Miggs, en el País de los Muertos'_ era el título que se leía. Tomo nota mental de comentarle por si querría ir a verla después, cuando la estuvieran dando.

Mientras caminaban pasando al lado del señor que vendía los tickets, Ginny miró a las personas y se quedó completamente helada de la impresión. Sus ojos se llenaron prontamente de lágrimas, pensando que algo le decía que de verdad no debía haberse dejado llevar por las palabras lindas que le había dicho tantas veces.

Harry al darse cuenta que la pelirroja se había detenido se volvió para verla, cuando vio que estaba pálida y con sus ojos llorosos volteó a ver qué cosa la había dejado así. Sintió una rabia enorme al ver que Michael Corner con otra muchacha demasiado juntos como para que fuera solamente una amiga.

'_Fui una idiota, jamás debí haber creído que de verdad quería volver conmigo. Ya me dejó una vez sólo por ir contentar a la oriental de mala muerte esa, Cho Chang, como para creer que era sólo un capricho suyo'_ cerró los ojos intentando evitar llorar y respiró pausadamente para tranquilizarse. En Hogwarts ya se las arreglaría para vengarse de ese asqueroso Corner.

Buscó a Harry con la vista, pero no lo encontró. De pronto lo vio hablando con Michael Corner, parecían estar discutiendo con algo; el pelinegro se veía bastante molesto mientras el otro aterrado veía a la dirección donde se encontraba Ginny y palidecía al darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

"¡Harry!" gritó corriendo hasta llegar a ellos "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Estás aquí con ella, mientras también coqueteabas con Ginny. No puedo creer que seas tan sinvergüenza como para haberle hecho eso, basura" le dijo 'El Niño Que Vivió' al muchacho que bajó la vista apenado, pero inmediatamente la subió enojado.

"Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, Potter. Estoy saliendo aquí con mi amiga, eso no tiene nada de malo... Además Ginny no te pertenece ni es nada tuyo como para protegerla de esa forma".

"¡Michael!" la muchacha de su lado le pegó con su bolso en la cabeza enfadada "¿Con que ahora soy tu amiga? Eres un mentiroso, somos novios...".

"Primero me dices que quieres volver conmigo y ahora tienes una novia" Ginny sonrió irónicamente, subió sus cejas en son de burla "No pudiste haber caído tan bajo, eres un maldito".

"Gin, de verdad yo te quiero mucho..." otro golpe de su 'novia' en toda la cara, le había dado una buen cachetada.

"No sé cómo pude haber salido contigo" corrió llorando y su figura se perdió hasta llegar a las estatuas manejadas por los elfos para bajar de piso.

"¿Acaso crees que yo te mentiría a ti, Gin?" preguntó tocándose donde le había pegado su novia.

"Creo que sí".

"Si yo te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes" esta vez recibió una fuerte trompada de parte de Harry que se le había abalanzado encima ya harto de escuchar las mentiras de ese loco.

Ahí la pelea se armó. Entre patadas, golpes; los dos sacaron sus varitas e iban a empezar con una batalla. Michael no era muy bueno combatiendo, por lo que Harry le estaba ganando por mucho.

La gente del lugar salió corriendo despavorida. Otros que traína cámaras fotográficas empezaron a tomar algunas fotos de Harry Potter peleando con un muchacho por una chica en pleno centro comercial, pero no pudieron porque Ginny los amenazó de quitarles sus tripas silo hacían. Algunos guardias del lugar vinieron rápidamente para detenerlos.

"Si vuelven a pelear o a entrar en este centro comercial de nuevo, llamaremos a algunos aurors para que se los lleven a la cárcel" dijo el que tomados de los brazos a Michael. Él tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo desde la nariz, un gran moretón en el ojo y una leve hinchazón bajó la boca que no se veía nada de bien "¿Entendido, señores?".

Harry y Michael asintieron no muy convencidos, aún lanzándose miradas de profundo odio. Esa pelea tendría un fin en Hogwarts cuando comenzara el año escolar.

"¡Harry!" Ginny se acercó rápidamente hasta él. Además de un moretón en el ojo y el labio partido, se veía bastante bien "¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada tocando con la yema de sus dedos los labios para ver si esa partidura era una herida profunda.

"Sí, no me duele nada" sonrió contento al ver cómo se preocupaba por él.

"Menos mal que no te me hicieron nada" lo abrazó fuertemente "Volvamos a casa, es lo mejor" se dio media vuelta para ver a su ex-novio "Y si tú me vuelves a molestar, te las verás conmigo".

El muchacho sí podía caminar y con un simple encentamiento ilusionador se tapó el moretón del ojo para que nadie le preguntara qué había pasado. También agradeció a la pelirroja que nadie le haya tomado fotos, porque después saldrían en el periódico y ya no quería más rumores estúpidos que atentaran a su persona.

"Muchas gracias por defenderme" le dijo Ginny dando la vuelta a la esquina quedando a sólo unos metros de la casa.

"De nada, no podía ver cómo se estaba burlando de ti" sonrió acomodándose sus gafas "Pero no debes sentirte triste de que te haya mentido, es mejor que estés sola que con ese".

"¿Cómo voy a sentirme triste ahora? Tengo a mi lado a mi héroe" se paró de puntillas para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios tímidamente. Rápidamente salió corriendo camino a la casa pensando que era no era una buena idea demostrarle tanto afecto a Harry; dejándolo a él mucho más sorprendido que molesto por eso.

**oooooooooo**

Como la quería, nadie más que Merlín sabía cuántas veces había soñado con tenerla tan cerca. Era como un lejano sueño que jamás se cumpliría, que todo era un simple encaprichamiento juvenil y que con la edad, sus hormonas se tranquilizarían. Pero ahora más que nunca sabía que no era un encaprichamiento, era amor.

Se siguieron besando hasta que Hermione quedó tumbada en el suelo sucia de chocolate, ya que con tanto ajetreo Ron la había manchado. Estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo... Querían seguir y hacer más, seguir haciendo cosas más allá de ese simple contacto de labios para demostrarse todo lo que se querían, todo lo que deseaban al otro. Eran demasiadas las emociones a flote como para que pudieran parar... Este era el momento donde si se dejarían llevar de verdad por las hormonas, la temperatura, las sensaciones y los sentimientos o se detenían.

"¿Hermione...?" preguntó el casi sin aliento.

"No sé, no sé... ¿Te atreves a más?" esa voz en su cabeza le decía que sí, que era el momento y que su cerebro racional se había perdido en la jungla amazónica dándole demasiado tiempo para dejarse llevar.

"Yo...".

De repente una ráfaga de viento frío entró inundando todo el cuarto. Los dos levantaron la vista para sentir como sus ya candentes cuerpos se helaban más que un iceberg en el Polo Sur a la temperatura más baja del mundo. Palidecieron tanto que podrían haber sido fácilmente comparados con un muerto, pero de inmediato los colores se le subieron a las mejillas recordando que la tienda habría nuevamente a las cinco y ya debía ser la hora...

¿Encontrar a dos adolescentes en una escena tan comprometedora al llegar a la tienda para sacar un poco de chocolate era extraño? Claro que sí, demasiado extraño. No todos los días ibas a la bodega de tu tienda donde guardan el chocolate y te encuentras con este circo... ¿Verdad?

**oooooooooo**

31 de Julio, sábado. Se había organizado un gran almuerzo donde estaban invitados muchas personas cercanas a Harry, algunos como: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ojoloco Moddy hasta el elfo doméstico Dobby estaba allí – estaba un poco molesto, porque era un invitado y Harry lo obligo a que no trabajara – También todos los hermanos Weasley estaban allí, excepto Charlie que estaba en Rumania trabajando y Percy que aún seguía molesto con la familia.

Como el jardín de la casa de los Granger era grande no hubo ningún problema en que todos los invitados fueran a almorzar. Encantaron el lugar para que ningún muggle se diera cuenta que magos estaban celebrando un cumpleaños, también pusieron una gran mesa donde todos se pudieron sentar. El almuerzo era una barbacoa que Arthur con Richard la preparaban de lo más felices en una gran parrilla muggle de la casa, pero el fuego era mágico para que se calentara más rápido. Las ensaladas gentileza de Molly Weasley. El postre de Monica Granger... Y finalmente el pastel de todos los de la casa.

"Me alegro que estés pasándolo muy bien, Harry" le dijo Remus Lupin sentándose a su lado cuando ya habían terminado de almorzar y todos se encontraban hablando "¿Cómo es pasar las vacaciones con estas dos familias?".

"Ciertamente es increíble" sonrió terminando el último sorbo de gaseosa que le quedaba en su vaso.

Unas sillas más allá Fred y George hablaban con Albus Dumbledore sobre cómo les iba en el negocio de las bromas, y se abrió la posibilidad de hacer unos exámenes que corresponderían a los EXTASIS de séptimo año para que terminaran completamente su educación escolar. Bill conversaba con Tonks y un grupo de aurores alegremente. Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Ginny y Hermione se reían entre ellas como todo grupo de amigas mujeres sabe hacerlo.

"Es maravilloso pensar que ya todo ha terminado... Voldemort es cosa del pasado" el licántropo suspiró cansinamente con una gran sonrisa "Y ya has cumplido diecisiete, a tus padres les hubiera encantado estar acá".

"Ni me lo diga, lo sé bastante bien" asintió melancólicamente.

"A esta edad ellos comenzaron a salir, normalmente es ahora cuando la vida amorosa de las personas mejora. ¿Y cómo va tu mala suerte en el amor, se va acabando o no?" preguntó acordándose de todas las cosas que Harry le había comentado respecto a ese temita.

"Se puede decir que voy mejorando" instintivamente miró a donde estaba Ginny. Ella estaba cuchicheando con Katie mientras las dos estaban que se morían de la risa.

"Cuidado que es la única hermana Weasley, es peligroso si le llegas a hacer algo... Los hermanos Weasley te harían mucho mal".

Siguieron hablando, se les unieron a la conversación Richard y Arthur. Así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento más emocionante de una celebración, así: Los regalos y el pastel.

La señora Weasley salió desde el interior de la casa con un gran pastel flotando a su lado. Tenía crema batida encima y diecisiete velas encendidas. También una imagen muy bonita de un mago volando con su escoba alrededor del pastel le daba el toque final.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" dijeron todos los invitados al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie dejando al cumple añero en medio al lado del pastel para apagar las velas.

Le dieron los obsequios y prefirió abrirlos en la noche cuando estuviera solo. Así siguió el resto del día hasta que anocheció y todos los invitados se habían retirado. Molly con Monica estaban en la cocina ocupadas ordenando los trastes sucios, Arthur con Richard eran los encargados de limpiar el jardín mientras el resto de adolescentes acompañaban al festejado en la ardua tarea de abrir regalos.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo a Ginny. Le había dado una bufanda con los colores del equipo de Quiddittch y un libo con todas las técnicas para atrapar la snitch, en el caso de los buscadores.

"De nada, héroe" a veces lo llamaba así.

"¿Me podrían explicar porque lo llamas así?" preguntó Ron volteando a ver a su hermana confundido.

"La curiosidad mató al gato" le contestó ella sacando la lengua de forma traviesa "No metas tu nariz donde nadie te llama".

"Cállate, enana".

"¡Ya basta de peleas!" gritó Hermione viniendo hasta ellos "Y ahora el mejor regalo de nosotros para ti... Ron, ayúdame" le pidió desapareciendo escaleras arriba junto con el pelirrojo.

A los pocos minutos volvieron con una hermosa estatua de chocolate. Eran Hermione, Harry y Ron sonriendo con el uniforme de Hogwarts en tamaño natural de cada uno. Se veían muy reales, ya que los ojos eran de almendras confitadas con caramelo del color de los ojos de cada uno.

"Para que no te olvides que sin nosotros, tu vida no sería dulce" dijo Ron sonriendo al ver la cara de su amigo.

"Wow... ¡Gracias!" exclamó levantándose del sofá "Creo que no podré comerme todo esto solo".

"Es como para alimentar a todo Inglaterra. No sé como mi hermanito no se lo comió antes que te lo dieran... Verifiquemos si hay una mordida en algún lugar" Ginny rió junto con los demás, menos Ron que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Muchas gracias, amigos" el trío se hundió en un profundo abrazo por un largo tiempo, en el que parecía que no hubiera pasado, que todo se hubiera detenido sólo para complacerlos "Está delicioso" sacó su dedo y se lo echo a la boca.

"De verdad si que está bueno" asintió la pelirroja después de comerse la nariz de Hermione.

"¿Quieren?" les preguntó el muchacho a sus amigos que inmediatamente negaron con la cabeza sonrojándose "¿Y qué les pasa a ustedes?".

"Nada" dijeron al unísono sorprendiendo a sus amigos "¿Por qué la pregunta?".

"Se ven bastante nerviosos, eso es todo" respondió Ginny viéndolos inquisitoriamente, parecía que algo se le había ocurrido para explicar ese comportamiento tan extraño.

¿Cómo no les iba a pasar nada? No querían comer nada de chocolate, porque eso lo asociaban con la escenita de besos del otro día. Ahora el chocolate, era el sabor que les recordaba los labios de del otro, porque de eso estaban bañados los dos cuando de dejaron llevar solamente por las hormonas.

Pero a pesar de quedar atrapados en '_El Paraíso Dulce'_. Michael y Harry se dieron la media tunda en el cine... Este había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños para 'El Niño Que Vivió' que ya no es tan niño después de todo.

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora: **O.O ¡UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR! Eso es demasiado y por eso me disculpo por la espera. No creí nunca me iba a demorar tanto en escribir, pero parece que el destino estaba en mi contra... En plenos exámenes finales, problemas familiares, estado deprimente y todo eso me han evitado escribir. Cada vez que me sentaba a tocar una tecla para esta historia no podía hacerlo, estaba con un ánimo tan decadente que iba a arruinar todo. ¡Me disculpoooooooo! 

Pero no me van a negar que este capítulo fue un gran avance... ¡Un beso de chocolate! O sea, agradezcan que mi cerebro empezó a funcionar (mi cerebro agradece que su autoestima esté por los cielos). También vimos que se presentan cosas buenas para Harry y Ginny...Este capítulo tiene la medida de 20 hojas en Word! (récord).

Agradecimientos del capítulo: A mi cerebro. A Nacho que me escribió algunas partes, mi co-escritor de la historia... Y a Clo por decirme la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry que se me había olvidado :P.

Para empezar esto me gustaría agradecerlos todos sus reviews, me encantaron. En serio no puedo creer que de verdad les guste la historia, tampoco que sea buena. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene un fin... Y ya se acerca. Tengo unas ideas claras para continuar con el siguiente capítulo, pero pido ayuda, así que si tienen una buena idea déjenmelo saber en su review.

También, los invito a leer mis SongFics, OneShot (vayan a mi profile y los encuentran). Son de canciones románticas en inglés traducidas por mí... Reflexivos, románticos y muy dramáticos (el humor no es mi único género), así que podrían ir dejarme sus comentarios XD!

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora... No les daré ningún adelanto del siguiente capítulo porque tengo una idea vaga en mi mente, así que necesito sus ideas. Ojalá me dejen sus reviews.

No me comprometo a continuar el capítulo rápidamente, porque tal vez no sea así. Todo depende de que termine los exámenes semestrales, mi tiempo y estado de ánimo.

Un gran beso,

Sirenita


	10. Chica Hot & Sexy

Capítulo 10:

_Destinatario: Hermione (y Ginny... si quiere)_

_De: Lavander Brown_

_Hola, Herms. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y feliz de haber recibido un e-mail de mi parte, porque tiene el honor de recibirlo. Si piensas "¿Cómo estará esta simpática chica?" pues te informo que muy bien, pues tengo el agrado de invitarte a una reunión._

_Siempre en vacaciones Parvati y yo nos reunimos en alguna de nuestras casas para pasar toda la noche hablando y pasándola bien. Llevamos comida, algunas películas muggles, la última revista 'Corazón de Bruja' y toda la colección de bolas de cristal, tarot muggle, encantamientos amorosos para tener buena suerte con todos los chicos en Hogwarts._

_La gran noticia, es como el año pasado fuiste nuestra confidente... Hasta pasado a formar parte de: **CHS** (**C**hica **H**ot and **S**exy), y pasarás a ser el miembro número 3, así que anda ya preparando las cosas para nuestra reunión en mi casa para el próximo sábado a las siete de la tarde._

_También Ginny puede venir, ya que estamos pensando la Presidenta y Vise-presidenta (yo) la admitimos. Avísale, por favor, de la reunión._

_Bueno chica con suerte, hoy es tu día para empezar a ser una popular... Así lo dicen las estrellas y Neptuno (me compré el nuevo libro de 'Adivinación con Astrología... Un verdadero arte')._

_Un beso y espero que todo vaya bien con los dos guapetones en tus aposentos,_

_Lavander_

_PD¿Sabes si algo pasó con Parvati y Ginny? Cuando propuse invitarla, Parv casi pega un salto hasta el cielo del susto... ¿No le habrá hecho nada esa bestia pelirroja?_

**oooooooooo**

Ya hace una semana había pasado el cumpleaños de Harry, pero no por eso se había acabado la escultura de chocolate del trío. El desayuno había sido: chocolate, el postre del almuerzo: chocolate, para la hora del té: chocolate... Y para la cena de postre había: Nada menos que chocolate. Así que todos en la casa estaban en una guerra contra el chocolate por un buen tiempo.

Hermione le había contado todo lo que pasó a Ginny cuando se quedaron encerrados con Ron en la bodega esa. La pelirroja intentó no reírse por esos detalles poco convincentes para no hacer que la situación se viera pervertida o algo así.

-Es que... ¿Cómo pueden aún vivir bajo la misma casa? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Qué sé yo. Lo único que agradezco es que salimos sin ningún arresto, reportaje en el periódico o algo así – se sonrojó – No sé cómo soportó la dueña del local entrar y vernos... tumbados en el suelo todos cubiertos de chocolate.

-Si no hubiera sido por su llegada, ustedes ya lo habrían hecho – Ginny negó con cabeza cerrando los ojos – Que asco... Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano haciéndolo...

-Tú eres la mente sucia que lo piensa.

-Ay, como si fueras una palomita blanca inocente... Créeme que sé que esa mente – le señaló su cabeza – se imagina ese momento muchas veces.

-¡Cállate! – le lanzó una de las almohadas de la cama de la pelirroja en toda la cara.

**oooooooooo**

-Ron... no creo que toda la historia como le la contaste haya sido tan santa – le dijo Harry arqueando una ceja viendo con satisfacción el tono que adquirían las mejillas de su amigo – Si fuera por ti, lo hubieras hecho allí mismo.

-No hables así, eso no es cierto – negó Ron insistentemente – Ni que la quisiera tanto como para darle el favor de estar conmigo... Soy demasiado bueno para ella.

-Y lo peor, en la bodega de una tienda. Consíganse un motel o una casa abandonada...

-¿Cuándo vas a cerrar el pico? – preguntó fastidiado.

-El día en que compraron mi regalo de cumpleaños... ¡Me comí ese regalo de chocolate! Y tal vez lo hayan hecho con el chocolate con que estaban bañados en esa situación – se dirigió al baño fingiendo vomitar, aunque de verdad lo hubiera hecho después de su deducción.

Los dos decidieron dejar de hablar del temita y bajaron a la cocina para preguntarle a la señora Weasley que había de cenar. No era una cena muy elaborada: Puré de patatas con carne asada y de postre... Chocolate –cosa que hizo que a Harry se le revolviera el estómago- así que los dos muchachos salieron al jardín hablando de las nuevas tácticas que podrían usar para los partidos de Quiddittch ese año, el más preocupado era Ron por ser el capitán.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – le dijo Hermione cuando bajaban las escaleras a Ginny después de haber finalizado su batalla con un cojín en el estómago de la castaña a favor de la pelirroja.

-Obviando el detalle que esa ya fue una pregunta... Claro, pregúntame – sonrió.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Parvati?

-¿Yo? Pues nada, no tengo cara de haberle hecho algo – respondió nerviosamente acordándose del 'Desmaus' que le aplicó Harry a la chica para borrar el maldito archivo de los problemas existenciales de ella... Y de la carta que el ministerio le mandó a su compañero - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que recibí en la mañana un e-mail de Lavander invitándonos a pasar la noche del sábado en su casa, y al final me pregunto si le habías hecho algo porque Parvati se asustó un poco al oír tu nombre.

-Sabes que ella está un poco loquita... – dijo intentando aparentar que no sabía nada.

Salieron al jardín para ver a los muchachos que ya estaban emocionados con el Quiddittch que habían traído sus escobas con un 'Accio' por la ventana para practicar los movimientos y maniobras.

-¡Dime la verdad, Gin! – le insistía Hermione a la chica que comenzó a mirar interesadísima la práctica de los chicos.

-No te miento, jamás yo le haría algo a Parvati para que quedé con un trauma de por vida... Ni que tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron dejando su escoba apoyada en una silla de la mesa.

-Tu noviecita cree que yo sería capaz de hacerle daño a Parvati Patil sólo por el hecho que ella al escuchar mi nombre se nos va del mundo por el susto – explicó Ginny haciendo que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaran y Harry se riera por lo bajo.

-Por algo Lavander me lo dijo...

-¡Lavander está más loca que la señora de la esquina! – se cruzó de brazos exasperada - ¿Cómo le crees totalmente a alguien que tiene la colección entera de artículos de adivinación?

-Tienes razón – se alzó de hombros resignada - ¿Vas a ir el sábado?

-No sé, déjame leer el e-mail y después podemos entrar en conversaciones.

-Vale... ¿Por qué tienen sus escobas acá? – se dirigió al pelirrojo – Algún vecino puede verlos por las ventanas y no es muy común ver a dos chicos con una escoba entre sus piernas.

-Sólo practicábamos, no tiene nada de malo – reclamó.

-Claro que lo tiene...

-Casi descubren que nosotros inmovilizamos a Parvati en su casa – le susurró Ginny a Harry mientras los otros dos se adentraban a una de sus discusiones matutinas.

-Menos mal te defendiste bien, señorita – asintió sonriendo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué están murmurando ustedes dos? – preguntaron a la vez Hermione y Ron viéndolos.

-Nah, sólo le estaba declarando mi amor puro a Harry – torció los ojos la pelirroja.

-Y yo le decía que algún día podríamos salir, pero soy demasiado bueno para ella – siguió Harry despeinándose su cabello como si fuera un muchacho irresistible.

Los dos empezaron a reírse por las caras de desconcierto que pusieron Ron y Hermione; parecía como si lo hubieran creído por el tono de seriedad con que lo dijeron, aunque sabían que jamás pasaría eso.

-Deberíamos ser actores – finalizó Ginny entrando a la casa junto con Harry que llevaba su Saeta de Fuego para guardarla.

-Tal vez – dijo distraídamente volteando a ver el jardín donde sus dos amigos habían comenzado a hablar nuevamente.

**oooooooooo**

Sin muchos problemas en la cena los señores Granger y Weasley les dieron permiso a Hermione y Ginny de ir a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Lavander, cosa que llamó la atención de los muchachos que se juntaran con ellas, así que después la castaña subió para escribirle una carta confirmando su asistencia y la envió con Hedwig.

Luego, Molly le dio su varita a Ron advirtiéndole que lo tendría vigilado por cualquier problema por lo que el chico estaba de lo más feliz por volver a usar magia.

Y así había llegado el sábado, ese día irían Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall a cenar en la casa por lo que las chicas no podrían verlos.

-¡Hermione, Ginny! – exclamó Lavander abriendo la puerta de su casa encontrándose con las chicas y dándoles un caluroso abrazo. El señor Granger las había ido a dejar en su auto y había vuelto a la casa para recibir a los invitados - ¿Cómo están, chicas?

-Hola, Lavander – saludó algo aturdida de semejante recibida la pelirroja – Acá en tu casa, pues.

-Eso lo sé, ni que fueran un holograma o algo así – sonrió – Pasen, no se queden afuera.

Era una casa muy humilde, pero bonita y acogedora. Se notaba que la madre de la muchacha tenía tiempo para haber decorado la sala muy bien.

Saludaron a la señora Brown que se alegró de verlas y se excusó que su marido andaba en unos viajes de negocios, así que las hizo pasar inmediatamente al cuarto de su hija.

La habitación de Lavander era bastante grande. La cama era con un dosel muy elegante y arriba tenía una cortina rosada haciendo verla como de princesa o algo así, las paredes eran de un rosa con blanco dándole una apariencia infantil y los muebles eran de madera oscura con detalles dorados bastante bonitos. En las paredes habían fotos de la muchacha con su familia, con sus amigos y algunos posters con imágenes de sus grupos musicales favoritos.

-Bueno, este es mi cuarto – dijo acomodando sus cosas al lado de su cama – Y acá también está Parvati que llegó hace poco – se acercaron hasta la muchacha que estaba sentada en el escritorio viendo algunos cuadernos. Se dio media vuelta y al ver a Ginny su cara palideció completamente.

-Hola – saludaron las dos muchachas.

-Hola, Hermione, Ginny – siquiera sonrió – Pensé que no ibas a traerla, Hermione.

-Es mi amiga, además que vivimos en la misma casa así que no era ninguna molestia avisarle – miró interrogante a la pelirroja intentando averiguar el comportamiento de Parvati con ella.

-Me miras como si fuera un ogro o algo así, despreocúpate que no muerdo – dijo Ginny haciendo que las tres rieran, aunque Parvati aún se ponía nerviosa a su lado – Gracias por habernos invitado.

-De nada... ¡Qué comience la diversión! – exclamó contenta Lavander.

Lo pasaron bastante bien. Vieron unas películas muggles en el aparato de cintas de vídeo de Lavander, luego conversaron un rato mientras comían comida chatarra tanto de muggles como del mundo mágico, hicieron una competencia de baile después de haberse tomado dos cajas de cervezas de mantequilla por lo que estaban un poco ebrias... Luego como una performance de cómo se declararían románticamente a su amorcito usando como al hombre la escoba de la casa haciendo que todo fuera muy cómico cuando Parvati hasta le dio besos.

La competencia de karaoke fue una de las cosas que lejos fueron las mejores, porque Ginny lo hizo con un baile muy "sexy" dedicado especialmente para Harry (**n/a: **aclaremos que están ebrias por lo que hacen cosas estúpidas sin razón, vale?) descubriendo que la pelirroja podría ser una cantante profesional con una hermosa voz.

-Me alegro tanto que ahora sean unas Chicas Sexy and Hot – dijo Parvati trayendo más cervezas de mantequilla en las manos.

-Hermione, una pregunta… ¿Te sientes atraída por cierto pelirrojo que debe resultarte guapo, simpático y sobre todo muy sexy? – preguntó Lavander haciendo que Hermione casi se atragantara con su cerveza de mantequilla.

-La verdad… ¡Sí! – respondió sonrojándose levemente haciendo que Ginny, Parvati y Lavander se miraran de forma cómplice y unas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros.

-Entonces te proponemos algo – dijo Parvati levantándose del suelo acercándose con una mirada peligrosa a la castaña – Que tú…

**oooooooooo**

-¿Y cómo lo han pasado, muchachos? – preguntó Minerva McGonagall sentándose al lado de Harry y Ron que estaban conversando sobre un artículo de 'El Profeta' donde salía unos falsos testimonios de un mortífago diciendo que uno de los aliados del grupo de los "buenos" era de su bando.

-Al menos yo, bastante bien. Podría decirse que esta es una de mis mejores vacaciones – respondió Harry terminándose su gaseosa.

-Digo lo mismo – asintió Ron sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, porque quedé bastante preocupada cuando La Madriguera fue destruida y tuvimos que pedirles a los Granger que los dejarán vivir con ellos. Además que con todo lo del pasado año… - suspiró melancólicamente. Hubieron muchas muertes con la batalla contra Voldemort, y varias personas muy cercanas a los docentes del colegio perdieron la vida haciendo que todo, al final, fuera bastante devastador para los profesores.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos tenía idea de por qué Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall estaban allí. Pero daba lo mismo, porque lo estaban pasando bastante bien, ya que los señores Granger se llevaban de maravilla con ellos y ya estaban aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico teniendo conversaciones muy interesantes.

-¿Dónde están las chicas? – preguntó Remus acordándose que faltaban en la casa.

-Ellas fueron a quedarse a dormir a la casa de una amiga – contestó Arthur con una copa de licor en su mano sonriente.

-Ah, bueno. En fin, sígueme comentando respecto a ese problema con el mago de Oxford – pidió alegremente.

**oooooooooo**

Otra semana más. Todo había estado bastante calmado en la casa… Los adultos fueron a trabajar así quedándoles otra semana de trabajo y podrían salir de vacaciones. La señora Weasley seguía cuidando de la casa preparando deliciosa comida y preocupándose que los muchachos no hicieran nada indebido que podría ocasionar el fin del mundo.

-Harry – Ginny entró en el cuarto que Ron y el pelinegro compartían. Harry estaba poniéndose sus zapatos y ya estaba vestido – Ay, discúlpame por entrar cuando estás terminando de vestirte. Vuelvo más rato – iba a cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sonriéndole y terminando de amarrarse sus zapatos.

-Es que bueno, tengo que hablar una cosa muy importante contigo – avanzó hasta sentarse en su cama - ¿Te acuerdas que yo con Hermione fuimos a la casa de Lavander a dormir la semana pasada, verdad?

-Obvio – asintió.

-Lo que pasa es que estábamos conversando, pasándolo de lo mejor y a mí se me ocurrió una idea para que mi hermano con Hermione estuvieran juntos… Y se lo comenté a Parvati y Lavander.

-¿Y qué tiene eso? – preguntó aún sin entender - ¿Qué idea?

-Bueno, que le hicimos una apuesta: A que ella no podía declarársele al cabezota de Ron.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oíste sordo. Si ella lo hace dentro de que se acabe esta semana se gana la colección completa de libros de Astronomía además de regalarle ropa – explicó algo nerviosa – Si no lo hace, ella nos tendrá que comprar ropa, mantecados y comprarnos maquillaje.

Harry la miró algo desconfiado por esa apuesta tan rara. O sea, tal vez podría ser que funcione, pero lo que las chicas habían pedido si Hermione no lo cumplía era demasiado superficial, porque era básicamente ropa y cosas muy estúpidas.

Pasaron unos momentos en que ninguno dijo nada, pero ella siguió explicándole que ese sábado vendrían las chicas a quedarse a dormir para ver si de verdad Hermione cumplía el desafío y luego, la harían tomar una poción para que dijera la verdad si lo había hecho o no.

-Parece que lo tienen todo planeado – suspiró - ¿Y para qué me dices todo esto?

-Por si empiezan a ocurrir cosas extrañas que supuestamente no tienen ninguna explicación y tú nos ayudes a que los adultos no se enteren de nada.

-Me da miedo cuando me miras de esa forma tan maligna – rieron – Vale, las ayudaré, cuenten conmigo.

-¡Gracias, Harry! – se colgó de su cuello alegre de que hubiera aceptado. El chico la abrazó también sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba.

Mientras tanto, abajo Ron estaba viendo algo de televisión cómodamente en el sofá tomando jugo de naranja. No había hecho nada interesante ese día y no tenía nada que hacer; había limpiado su escoba, ya había hablado mucho con Harry.

-¿Qué ves? – preguntó Hermione tímidamente sentándose a su lado tomando desprevenido al pelirrojo que se cayó del sofá terminando en el suelo - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí – respondió sintiéndose algo estúpido por su actitud. En realidad no había hablado con ella hacía días, se habían estado evitando durante casi dos semanas – Veía un programa de dibujos animados 'El Coyote y el Correcaminos'.

-Ese es antiguo, tiene como la edad de mis padres ese programa – sonrió nerviosamente.

-Creo que si el Coyote no comprara siempre productos 'Acme' podría atrapar al pajarraco ese. Necesita que alguien le controle sus compras.

-Es verdad, pero si eso pasara no existiría el programa…

Se quedaron en silencio y ninguno hizo nada por romperlo. A veces se miraban de reojo intentando no ser descubierto por el otro, cosa que no daba demasiado resultado, porque cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban giraban su cabeza rápidamente sintiendo los colores subirse a sus mejillas.

-¡Hermione, tráeme la ropa sucia, por favor! – gritó Molly desde la cocina.

-¡Claro! – se levantó de golpe aliviada de librarse de esa incómoda situación _'Salvada por la campana'_ pensó.

-Si quieres te acompaño, debe haber mucha ropa – Ron también se levantó viéndola fijamente esperando ver qué reacción tendría – Después de todo somos ocho personas viviendo en sólo una casa.

-Está bien, si quieres – suspiró.

'_Veamos… Casi nos revolcamos en la bodega de una tienda y ahora nos soy capaz de siquiera hablarle sin que mi voz tiemble' _pensó el pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras adelante de la castaña _'Esto es raro. ¿Acaso soy un hombre o una gallina?... Soy un Gryffindor, debo tener valor no andar corriendo por ahí'._

'_Sí, me gusta y mucho. La cosa es que si yo le gusto de verdad a él… Después de todo es un hombre y los especimenes masculinos no se dejan llevar tanto por los sentimientos, sino por la atracción física. Y si este es el caso no me gustaría que nada más pasara'_ sintió como una pequeña punzada de dolor travesó su corazón, porque tal vez de verdad ni la quería y todo fue una cosa del momento sin importancia _'Vale, sí me gustaría que pasaran más cosas… Y más encima ni nos hablamos... ¡Y la apuesta! Maldita cosa, malditos efectos del alcohol que me hicieron aceptar como enferma mental'._

Caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo donde estaba una puerta con rejillas donde había un gran canasto donde se dejaba la ropa sucia. Hermione entró antes que el muchacho abriendo el canasto viendo que estaba totalmente lleno, así que fue una buena idea que Ron la ayudara a llevar todo eso.

-Intenta toma la mitad y yo me llevó la otra – le dijo la chica dejando algo de espacio para que pasara.

-Vale – entró.

Como el espacio era tan reducido sus cuerpos quedaron pegados el uno al otro y podían sentir la respiración del otro, además de los latidos cada vez más acelerados de sus corazones. Era una zona crítica pensaban los dos, porque estaban solos, en un lugar donde el contacto corporal era inevitable y después de todo lo que sentían.

Ron se concentró en sacar la mitad de todo el montón de ropa sucia y salir corriendo hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su madre, pero al acercarse al canasto más se acercó al cuerpo de Hermione sintiendo que la temperatura subía reventando el termómetro. Y para peor o mejor, se fijó en los labios de la muchacha y sin poder detenerse los besó.

**oooooooooo**

Pecosita dice: Oigan, Harry se ofreció a ayudarnos si hay problemas… Es una suerte, verdad?

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: Sip, eso es genial

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: Pero, él no irá a decir nada de todo el plan?

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: como dices eso Parv! Harry es de confianza, espero, sino se las verá con nosotras tres para que su vida llegué al fin

Pecosita dice: así que no hables más estupideces

Pecosita dice: acuérdense que vienen el sábado a las siete!

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: lo sabemos, y estaremos allí

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: oye… cambiando de tema… hable con Michael!

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: Michael Corner? O.O

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: exacto, me lo encontré cuando iba de compras…

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: Gin, qué pasó que ahora odia a 'El más sexy que sobrevivió'?

Pecosita dice: nada…

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: no creooo! Di la verdad!

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: lo odia! Casi no quiere matar o una cosa así, algo debió haber pasado para que sea tan grave la cosa…

Pecosita dice: U.U revelaré la verdad, pero por favor mantengan su boca cerrada porque ustedes son peligrosas

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: ni que fuéramos mortífagos o algo así

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: habla!

Pecosita dice: Es que fui a ver una película con Harry al cine

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: AMOR! NUEVA PAREJA EN HOGWARTS! HARRY POTTER Y GINNY WEASLEY SALEN JUNTOS!

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: era esperable que algún día terminarían juntos, hacen buena pareja ustedes dos

Pecosita dice: ¬¬ como decía, fui con Harry al cine con Harry COMO AMIGOS y nos encontramos a la salida con Michael

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: que aburrido! Sólo como amigos? Entonces no hay chisme

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: desaprovechaste la oportunidad de estar con él? Ciega!

Pecosita dice: ¬¬ y como seguía contándoles… Michael había intentado volver conmigo, y lo vimos con otra chica bastante cariñosos

Pecosita dice: y me sentí mal, porque de verdad creí que me quería y sólo me usó para jugar o algo así. Entonces, Harry le pegó por haberme hecho falsas ilusiones y que no era posible que me tratara así, si nadie podía usarme de esa forma… Y eso :D

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: eso significa, que 'El sexy que sobrevivió' está enamorado de ti!

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: de seguro estaba celoso cuando estabas como a punto de volver con Michael, pero se enojó con él por tratarte así

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: oye sí, se lo tiene bien merecido ese asqueroso, patán! Mira que tratarte así…

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: sí, se lo merecía el muy… ese maldito. Apoyo a Harry!

Pecosita dice: sí, sí, Michael se lo merecía, lo sé

Pecosita dice: pero cambiemos de tema… Por qué necesitas una cirugía plástica, Lav?

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: es que ayer cuando estaba examinando mi rostro en el espejo noté que tenía… una espinilla!

Pecosita dice: y por eso te cambiarías la cara? ¬¬

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: yo creo que Lav es una exagerada, con una buena mascarilla se te quita la espinilla…. Pero de que es terrible tenerla, lo es

Pecosita dice: o una buena poción, en el libro de Pociones de cuarto año aparece al final algunas pociones para arreglar los desperfectos corporales

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: ayyy! Ya déjenme! No saben lo horrible que es tener esta cosa en la punta de mi nariz

Pecosita dice: pero se te pasará

Parvati (la más cotizada del colegio) dice: bueno chicas, yo me tengo que ir… mamá me llama.

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: vale Parv, cuídate, adioó!

Pecosita dice: nos vemos!

Lavander "necesitando una cirugía plástica urgente" dice: yo también mejor me voy, bye Gin!

Pecosita dice: vale, cuídate, adiós!

**oooooooooo**

Hermione no pudo resistirse ni oponer resistencia, el cable de su racionalidad que estaba conectado en el cerebro se desconectó de inmediato. Respondió el besó que el pelirrojo le estaba dando rodeando su cuello con sus manos y sintiendo como las manos del chico se apoyaban en su cintura bajando hasta la cadera, le acariciaban la espalda.

Ron no sabía donde poner sus manos después de recriminarse mentalmente que su fuerza de voluntad para que nada de eso pasara era una basura. Las ponía en sus caderas, en su cintura, las pasaba a su espalda; pero algo en su cabeza le decía que bajara, que las pusiera en sus muslos, que tuviera la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y dejase de pensar cualquier excusa estúpida como para no hacerlo.

Siguieron besándose, abrazándose. El pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello, susurrarle algunas cosas al oído; pero nada que dijera que la quería, ninguna cosa así. Ella suspiraba, lo besaba, le encantaba la forma tan delicada con la que la trataba.

'_Me gusta, me gusta tenerla así en mis brazos. Me encanta esta cercanía'_ se decía Ron dejándose llevar por lo que sentía _'¿Por qué no puedo decirle que la quiero y así todo sería mucho más fácil?'._

'_Bueno, ya entendí que la atracción física también cuenta… Pero tengo que decirle que lo quiero para no perder la maldita apuesta'_ pensaba sintiendo que si lo decía iba a ser un gran cambio a toda la situación _'O sea, adiós amistad, adiós amigo Ron, adiós dignidad femenina, adiós pensamiento racional… ¡Adiós, Hermione!'._

Ya estaban en una posición de alto riesgo, se habían apoyado en la pared y Hermione enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo mientras él ya había cruzado la línea y tenía sus manos en los muslos de la chica.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada ni daba ninguna muestra de oposición, es mas, parecía que cada vez que llegaban más allá era mucho mejor… Era mejor porque se demostraban más su cariño, cuánto se deseaban, los sentimientos reprimidos desde hacía días que necesitaban salir a flote de alguna manera u otra.

-Ron, te quiero tanto… - murmuró Hermione sin pensarlo siquiera.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él que alcanzó a oír dejando de besarle el cuello y quedándose tieso como una estatua.

-Lo que te dije, que te quiero – dijo ella algo nerviosa, pero mejor después de haberle dicho la verdad.

-Bueno… - se separaron lentamente manteniendo la vista fija ambos. Ron tenía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la cara, estaba totalmente rojo y su camisa media desabotonada; Hermione tenía su falda un poco más arriba de lo normal y su cabello estaba desordenado - ¿Gracias? – dijo muy nervioso y con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿De nada? – arqueó una ceja la castaña sintiendo como las ganas de matarlo por decirle 'Gracias' venía a su mente.

Se quedaron en silencio… Hermione estaba enojada, pero es que si pudiera hacerlo, Ron ya estaría en camino en un cohete al sol para que muriera quemado por la respuesta más estúpida del mundo. Y él, estaba en un casi paro cardíaco por saber que lo quería y el muy retardado mental no le había dicho que también, que la quería más que a nada gracias a que su cabeza estaba en blanco de la emoción.

-Bueno… Será mejor que vaya a dejarle la ropa a tu mamá – dijo Hermione bajando su vista al suelo y con un gran esfuerzo se llevó el canasto del pequeño cuarto.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-No, ya suficiente tengo con tu gran respuesta – murmuró por lo bajo – No, gracias – dijo en un tono frío y se fue.

Ron cerró los ojos fuertemente y recargó su espalda en la pared dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado '¡_Grandísimo idiota! Ella te dice que te quiere y tú le agradeces… Deberías reconsiderar si de verdad tienes un problema al cerebro, Weasley. Acabas de perder tu oportunidad' _le dijo esa voz en su mente, pero no la necesitaba, porque ya los sabía muy bien… Demasiado bien.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí sé que me demoré demasiado y como siempre: Disculpas. La verdad no estaba como para actualizar: Terminaba los capítulos finales de algunas historias, estaba con un estado anímico deplorable, alguien del pasado volvió a embarrarme el panorama romántico, tuve vacaciones y me fui a la playa, estuve de parranda varias veces… ¿Entienden, verdad? 

Este capítulo fue MUCHO más corto que de costumbre, pero pasan varias cosillas interesante, o no? Las cosas que me gustaría recalcar de este capítulo es que Ron es un estúpido, cabezota e insensible por decir '¿Gracias?'. Así que para los hombres: NUNCA hagan eso.

Y como me demoré demasiado, aproveché para ponerme al día y adelantar un poco del siguiente capítulo. Así que les dejó unos adelantos por mi retraso:

-¿Gracias? – repitió Ginny negando con la cabeza - ¿GRACIAS?... ¡Déjame ir a deformarle la cara al retardado mental de mi hermano! – su cara se volvió más roja mientras Hermione seguía suspirando como alma en pena.

-Mamá, no quiero que me des detalles de cómo tú y papá… hicieron ESO – dijo Ron con arcadas y tratando de borrar de su mente esas escenas.

-Mira, engendro mal nacido – se le acercó Lavander con la varita apuntando el cuello del pelirrojo – Cuando alguien se te confiesa, dices que también sientes lo mismo o que lamentablemente no sientes nada… Y ahora si vas a empezar a agradecer con tu elocuencia sobrehumana, agradece que te damos una segunda oportunidad de decirle que la amas – las otras dos chicas asintieron con sus varitas apuntándolo haciendo que Ron tragará nerviosamente saliva.

Eso y muchas cosas más en el próximo capítulo titulado: 'La Amenaza Fantasma'.

Intentaré no demorarme mucho, cosa que es posible (no demorarme). También espero que me sigan enviando sus reviews por todas las razones existentes que saben y obviamente espero que lean un Song-fic One-shot que publiqué 'Everywhere' para que entren en mi profile y los lean… Gracias por leer, cuídense, Aios!


	11. La Amenaza Fantasma

Capítulo 11:

-Ron… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? - preguntó Harry que iba con un tazón lleno de galletas con chispitas de chocolate y al ver al pelirrojo metido en el cuarto de la ropa sucia sentado se acercó – No me digas que te vas a venir a vivir aquí desde ahora en adelante – dijo en son de broma, pero se arrepintió al recibir una fulminante mirada del chico – Si que estás positivo hoy... Cuando tengas un mejor carácter me llamas. Adiós – se fue al cuarto algo molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

Pero no era para menos; cometió uno de los peores errores de su vida: Respondió '¿Gracias?' a una confesión amorosa. O sea, nadie podía ser tan estúpido como para decir eso y menos si la persona que te lo dice te gusta; casi que ese momento había sido uno de los tres deseos pedidos al genio de alguna lámpara mágica y lo desperdicio por su elocuente respuesta.

Cuando se lo dijo sintió que su corazón podía latir más rápido de lo ya agitado que estaba, que una felicidad se extendía por todos sus sentidos y que Merlín sí existía para saber que le gustaba a Hermione. Pero su cerebro estaba demasiado impactado que sus neuronas no pudieron hacer que su boca dijera: 'Yo también' o algo así…

'¿Gracias?' esa palabra le retumbaba en su mente insistentemente recordándole lo penoso que era y para peor, era en una pregunta. No lo dijo, al menos para que fuera un poco más aceptable, en una afirmación, sino que dudando. Así que eso con el factor de la elocuente respuesta era lo que martirizaba mentalmente que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida.

-Hermanito, sé que estás un poco loco y que algo de fallado tienes en esa cosa que podría denominarse cerebro, pero no es normal que estés sentado en el cuarto de la ropa sucia – Ginny se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observándolo como un loco - ¿Ahora qué te pasa que tienes una cara de funeral?

-Nada que a ti te importa, enana – se levantó lentamente. Pasó por el lado de su hermana lanzándole una mirada de enojo y se fue a su cuarto esperando que Harry no estuviera con ganas de hablarle, porque no era el momento más indicado para hacerlo.

**oooooooooo**

Ginny algo molesta por al actitud de Ron entró a su cuarto, pero cuando abría la puerta le vino una idea a la mente; podría ser que su hermano haya peleado con Hermione y por eso está tan insoportable.

Salió al pasillo, caminó hasta la habitación de la susodicha y llamó a la puerta unas diez veces, pero nadie contestaba, así que la abrió y entro como si fuera su propio cuarto.

Vio que Hermione estaba en su cama boca abajo llorando. Al verla un sentimiento de pena se asomó por su rostro y caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama y le puso delicadamente una mano en la espalda.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó.

-Ginny… - se sentó en la cama de un salto y abrazó a su amiga rápidamente - ¿Por qué los hombres son unos insensibles?... Yo le dije… Y él me dice una basura de respuesta… ¡Lo odio! – hablaba agitadamente mientras sollozaba.

-Explícame que no te entiendo – también la abrazó intentando calmarla – Creo que el problema se llama: 'Ron' y quiero saber qué le dijiste para que estés así.

-Tuvimos un accidental encuentro en donde terminamos besándonos en el cuarto de la ropa sucia… Luego le dije que lo quería… Y el me dijo... – bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¡Gracias! – chilló - ¡El muy estúpido me dijo 'Gracias'!

'_¿Acaso Ron de verdad es un Weasley? Es que ser tan idiota y descerebrado para responder eso a Hermione… ¡Enfermo mental!'_ pensó Ginny paralizada _'Además ahora perdí la apuesta que hice con Lavander y Parvati… ¡Ay, no debo pensar en eso ahora!'_.

-¿Gracias? – repitió Ginny negando con la cabeza - ¿GRACIAS?... ¡Déjame ir a deformarle la cara al retardado mental de mi hermano! – su cara se volvió más roja mientras Hermione seguía suspirando como alma en pena.

-¡No, no hagas nada! – la tomó por el brazo cuando la pelirroja estaba abriendo la puerta para irse al cuarto de los chicos y darle la paliza de su vida.

-¡Hermione Granger! – reclamó Ginny – Mi hermano dijo 'Gracias' cuando tú te le declaraste… O sea, nadie puede ser tan falto de inteligencia para darse cuenta que él merece que le saquen las neuronas, si es que las tiene, y hacerle la vida imposible.

-Mira, tal vez el sólo se besaba y todo eso sin razón alguna… Se dejaba llevar por el momento – la miró con unos ojos que denotaban tristeza – Yo fui la estúpida de haber creído que le gustaba; es mi culpa.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama suspirando, puso sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en su mentón y se quedó observando el infinito mientras su mente se recriminaba de haberle dicho que lo quería. Hubiera sido mejor no haberle dicho nada y seguir así, seguir siendo 'amigos'.

¿Y si hizo lo mejor? No podría haber seguido ocultando por más tiempo que significaba más que un amigo para ella, era la persona quien le gustaba y se habría hecho más daño si no lo decía, porque tener una mentira y engañándose a uno misma no es nada bueno.

-Lo único que quiero, es que no te deprimas más – la pelirroja se le acercó y se puso de cuclillas quedando un poco más debajo de la altura que su amiga – Demuestra que no te afectó para nada, sino las cosas pueden ponerse peores…

-Gracias, Gin – sonrió contenta de que la hubiera escuchado y se preocupara de su estado anímico – Eres una gran amiga.

-No lo digas, ya lo sabía – dijo en son de broma y se puso de pie – Voy a hacer unas cosas y después te vengo a ver… Podríamos planificar qué hacer este sábado cuando vengan las CH&S.

-Claro – asintió.

**oooooooooo**

-¿Harry? – preguntó la pelirroja entrando en el cuarto de su hermano. Los dos chicos estaban en sus camas boca arriba mirando atentamente las manchas del techo sin hablar y cuando el susodicho escuchó que alguien lo llamaba se sentó – Necesitamos hablar…

-¿De qué?

-De los estúpidos problemas de los enfermos mentales que habitan en esta casa – dijo observando por el rabillo del ojo como Ron ni se inmutaba y seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Salieron al jardín y por unos momentos no dijeron nada. El silencio era bastante incómodo, Harry miraba con confusión e impaciencia a Ginny que no sabía por donde comenzar a hablar; pero el asunto era de Hermione y del cabezota de su hermano, así que mientras más pronto, mucho mejor.

-El punto es que… - le explicó resumidamente la confesión amorosa de película de la parejita del año.

-¿Ron es un idiota o qué? – preguntó empezando a molestarse. Hermione era como su hermana y que ella estuviera como un alma en pena por la estúpida respuesta de Ron cuando todo el mundo saben que se gustan – No tengo experiencias amorosas, soy un 0 a la izquierda; pero nadie puede ser tan inteligente para decir eso cuando se te declaran.

-Digo lo mismo – asintió cruzándose de brazos – Tengo unas ganas de deformarle la cara a Ron con la paliza de su vida con su demostración de genialidad de este día… ¡Es un insensible! Para cualquier mujer debe ser difícil confesarse y más encima el muy inteligente le dice '¿Gracias?'.

-Con razón está tan pensativo y amargado, debe estar recriminándose mentalmente sobre su reacción ante la declaración… ¿Pero qué hacemos?

-Intentar que los dos no estén juntos y menos solos. Se me ocurrió que podríamos separarlos de forma espontánea para que no se queden solos y todo se complique más de lo que es – respondió – La bomba aún está en cuenta atrás y cualquier encuentro entre los dos haría que explotara dejando secuelas irreparables para su amistad.

-Y darles tiempo para pensar – finalizó sonriendo al plan – Me parece buena idea, cuenta conmigo.

-Pero mi plan sigue, haremos esto hasta el sábado cuando vengan Lavander y Parvati; ahí tu parte del plan termina.

Siguieron conversando de las cosas que podrían hacer para que siquiera se vieran en todo lo que restaba de la semana: Invitarlos a salir, ir al cine y ese tipo de cosas que pasarían algo desapercibidas para ellos y los adultos. También sobre el tema del amor haciendo que los dos se abrieran y comentaran varias cosas que pasaban por su mente respecto a este sentimiento tan fácil de decir, pero difícil de vivir con él.

-No sé… Creo que aunque he tenido muchos novios, no he descubierto lo que es enamorarme – murmuró bajando la vista y poniendo uno de sus rebeldes mechones pelirrojos detrás de la oreja.

Harry volvió a sentir que su corazón latía más rápido y que al ver el perfil de la muchacha tan pensativo se ponía más nervioso de lo usual. No entendía por qué si la conocía desde ya casi siete años y jamás le había pasado algo así al estar a su lado; era extraño todo lo que se le pasaba por su cabeza cuando la veía así… Pensativa, melancólica y, por decirlo así, desprotegida. La única vez que la había visto así fue en segundo año después de vencer a Tom Riddle; pero eran muy diferentes las cosas ahora.

También le pasó por la mente la similitud que tenía con su madre. Con el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid a finales del primer año pudo adivinar cómo era la vida en ese entonces y cómo eran sus padres. Y Ginny tenía un cierto parecido con la mirada pensativa de su madre, a excepción que Lily Potter siempre la tenía; en cambio Ginny unas pocas veces.

¿Podría ser que al conocer mejor a la hermana menor de los Weasley le hubiera empezado a gustar? Nunca antes habían hablado mucho ni nada, sólo algunas veces con un 'Buenos días' o alguna petición específica del colegio.

-Harry… - dijo ella volteando su rostro encontrándose a escasos centímetros del de él – No me hagas esto, no de nuevo – le pedió observándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido.

-Notó la forma en la que me miras de vez en cuando; sé que lo estás pensando y lo que sientes… Por eso no quiero hacerme más ilusiones de las que tuve cuando pequeña; eso es el pasado – los dos estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina con sus pies descalzos jugando en el agua – No de nuevo.

Los dos se miraron sin decir nada, y era mejor no hacerlo, porque el silencio era el mejor acompañante en esta situación hasta que la pelirroja se levantó y se puso sus sandalias para después irse al interior de la casa dejando a Harry muy bastante confundido.

'_Maldita sea… ¿Por qué debo ser tan coqueta sabiendo las cosas que está pensando?'_ se preguntaba Ginny subiendo las escaleras rápidamente con los ojos llorosos. Y bien sabía que le estaba coqueteando para que se fijara en ella, para que él se diera cuenta que era más que la hermana menor de Ron; ya era casi una mujer. Pero ahora era diferente, eso empezó como una venganza o un reto para sus habilidades y poco a poco volvió a sentir todas esas mariposas al estar junto a Harry Potter _'No volveré a enamorarme, no volveré a sufrir ni sentir todas esas cosas infantiles que hace tiempo se perdieron en mi memoria… Esto se acabo, no me enamoraré de nuevo de Harry'_.

**oooooooooo**

Ron salió de su cuarto luego de que su hermana se llevó a Harry para conversar y escuchó muy bien ese comentario de 'los enfermos mentales que habitan en la casa' y obviamente él era el enfermo; por lo que suponía que ya Hermione le dijo todo lo que pasó.

Al salir se encontró al frente con la puerta de la castaña cerrada. Tal vez era hora de entrar y revindicarse de su elocuente respuesta, pero algo le dijo que no era el momento y se fue abajo para ver qué estaban haciendo las demás personas en la casa e intentar olvidar sus problemas.

-Mamá… - entró en la cocina encontrándose con Molly leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó sin siquiera levantar la vista del articulo titulado _'10 torturas de los matrimonios con más de 10 años'_.

-Mi vida es una basura – respondió sentándose junto a ella y puso su cabeza en la mesa pegándose suavemente en la frente – Me odio a mi mismo, y lo peor es que con razón debo odiarme – necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

-Ronnie – se quitó sus gafas de lectura y las puso en la mesa al igual que la revista. Le acarició maternalmente el cabello haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera un poco mejor - ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-¿Por qué las mujeres se toman tan a pecho todas las cosas de los hombres?

-Bueno… - tosió suavemente. Jamás había pensado que tendría que darle esta charla a Ron, aunque se las había dado a sus hijos, siempre era difícil explicarle sobre las mujeres y las relaciones sexuales; pero algún día ocurriría y aunque se sintiera más vieja de lo que era, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hijo – Las mujeres somos más llevadas por los sentimientos que los hombres.

-Explícate – se sentó bien y miró a su madre arqueando una ceja.

-Para los hombres besarse o tener… encuentros íntimos más cercanos no necesitan sentir algo especial por la mujer, sienten las mismas cosas que con que si lo hicieran con alguien que tienen un vínculo importante. Sientes deseo, calor y… - ya casi se le salía que debía hacerse un sacerdote o castrarse, porque ese tipo de cosas eran de personas lujuriosas sin moral. Respiró profundo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas de lo habitual – Sienten lo mismo, pero al ser con alguien importante las cosas se ven de una forma especial o mágica.

-Pero… Supongamos que sientes algo por esa persona y le dices algo que puede parecer estúpido, pero es un error. ¿Cómo se pueden poner tan furiosas?

-Porque tenemos sentimientos, y si ella siente lo mismo por ti le dolería que le dijeras algo como 'No te amo' o cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Es como sentirse no correspondida y que les mintieron profundamente… - dejó de hablar y miró fijamente a Ron. De repente se le ocurrió la idea de que esa conversación salió por una razón - ¿ACASO TUVISTE RELACIONES SEXUALES CON HERMIONE PARA QUE ME PREGUNTES ESTAS COSAS? – gritó furiosa fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

-¡Claro que no! – respondió él sonrojándose por completo y temblando por cómo su madre lo miraba asesinamente – Es por…

-¡RONALD WEASLEY, ERES UN INMORAL! – ni lo escuchaba y estaba en un colapso nervioso - ¡TE DIJIMOS QUE NO HICIERAS OTRA COSA ESTÚPIDA!

-Mamá…

-¡VOY A CONJURAR UN HECHIZO PARA QUITARSE LOS TESTÍCULOS Y TE MANDARÉ A UN REFORMATORIO PARA BRUJOS!

-Mamá…

-¡OJALÁ QUE HAYAN USADO PROTECCIÓN, NO QUIERO NIETOS A ESTA ALTURA DE MI VIDA! – caminaba en círculos chillando - ¡MERLÍN, DAME TU FORTALEZA!

-¡MAMÁ, TE DICEN QUE NO HE TENIDO RELACIONES CON ELLA! – Ron se levantó de su asiento y gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que Molly lo volteara a ver confundida – Ella me dijo que me quería… Y yo le dije '¿Gracias?', entonces se enojó muchísimo conmigo y desde entonces no hablamos.

-Ronald Weasley – negó con la cabeza mirándolo aún enojada – Eres un insensible al decirle eso.

Y ahí empezaron a conversar más profundamente del verdadero problema del pelirrojo haciendo que él comprendiera cuál era su fundamental error y poco a poco comenzó a ponerse seguro de si mismo para que pudiera tomar la iniciativa de decirle que también la quería y que nada de lo que habían hecho era por el momento, sino por sus sentimientos.

**oooooooooo**

'_Presidenta y Vicepresidenta de CH&S:_

_¡Hola Chicas! Esta carta no es por la reunión que tendremos el sábado –la cual sí se efectuará y con muchas razones se hará- La cosa es que tenemos un problema de **mucha** urgencia por estas lados con la Tesorera del club._

_Relato de los hechos: Hermione y Ron fueron a buscar la ropa sucia en el pequeño cuarto donde se guarda por órdenes de Molly Weasley. Los dos se agarraron a besos. Hermione en un acto de valor a lo Gryffindor le confesó su amor. Él idiota de Ron le dijo '¿Gracias?'. Ella enojada se fue y desde ahora no se hablan. Ella está como alma en pena pensando que todo fue un error y que no es correspondida. Él martirizándose porque no les respondió como debía: 'Yo también'._

_Chicas, tenemos un serio problema como ven… Tengo en marcha un pequeño plan para que no estén solos y hablen, porque la tercera guerra mundial va a iniciar. Pero necesito que el sábado vengan listas para hacer algo en contra del cabezota, idiota, estúpido, enfermo mental, descerebrado, "ingenioso", "inteligente", anormal, fenómeno, extraño, raro e imbécil que es Ron para que de una vez por todas le diga a Hermione que la quiere._

_Bueno, eso era todo… Espero que lean esta carta y vengan preparadas para eso._

_Un brazo,_

_G. Weasley (Secretaria y Chica Hot & Sexy)._

_PD: Con esto perdimos la apuesta, así que preparemos nuestros bolsillos para comprar una buena cantidad de libros para la come libros de la casa'._

**oooooooooo**

La conversación típica que tienen los padres con los hijos sobre las relaciones sexuales era como de comedia para Molly y Ron. Los dos estaban sonrojados e intentaban quitarse de la mente varias imágenes que la verdad no eran nada aconsejables para sus mentes perturbables.

-Mamá, no quiero que me des detalles de cómo tú y papá… hicieron ESO – dijo Ron con arcadas y tratando de borrar de su mente esas escenas.

-Pero es importante, hijo. Si le dijiste un simple '¿Gracias?' después de que te dijo que te quería; no sé que harías si tuvieran relaciones sexuales – negó con la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Debes extra informado de todos estos temas para que no hayan mal entendidos después. Y debes ser más confiado en ti mismo.

-Gracias, mamá – se levantó de su asiento lentamente con unas imágenes en su mente que le daban asco – Pero creo que ahora puedo yo solo resolver mis problemas amorosos.

-Corrección: Problemas amorosos y hormonales.

-No le digas a nadie que tuvimos esta plática, por favor – le pidió con miedo de que todo el mundo se enterara de esta productiva conversación.

-Por supuesto que a nadie le digo – luego Ron se fue con la menta bastante perturbada.

Molly salió de un salto a la repisa buscar un vaso y se sirvió tres veces seguida agua, porque el calor y la sed que sentía no se le iba con nada. Pero al menos estaba contenta de que al fin esa etapa ya había sucedido con Ron y ahora sólo quedaba con Ginny; lo que sí le preocupaba era que a su hijo casi le había gritado en la cara que tuviera relaciones sexuales y se suscribiera como miembro activo de la compañía de condones. Así que la próxima charla con su hija, el iba a ofrecer la suculenta posibilidad de ser monja.

**oooooooooo**

-Ron… No me queda más que decirte que no sé cómo puedes ser mi amigo respondiendo ese tipo de cosas – dijo Harry suspirando ganándose una mirad enfadada del pelirrojo - ¡Es la verdad! Desaprovechaste la oportunidad de tu vida diciendo una porquería.

-¿Sabes? Vengo a contarte mi problema existencial y tu apoyo moral no me sirve mucho – replicó sentándose en su cama con un sentimiento de angustia que crecía en su corazón.

-Amigo, estás quedando como un loser ante Hermione y ante todo el mundo.

-Mira quién habla ¬¬… Primero fíjate en tu vida amorosa y luego crítica la mía.

-Al menos yo no le dije '¿Gracias?' cuando casi me hecho en cara sus sentimientos… - musitó cansinamente aún teniendo el recuerdo fresco en su mente de cómo Ginny le dijo que no quería sufrir más y desde allí que no hablaban casi nada.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Sí – asintió – Que tienes que hacer algo, porque no quiero que nuestra amistad se vaya al caño por culpa de tu elocuencia suprema… Hermione es como una hermana y no quiero que sufra por ti, y menos si es por esta razón tan estúpida.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-¡Ay, Ron! – se levantó de la silla harto de escuchar las inseguridades de su amigo. Caminó hasta la puerta – Haz lo que sientes que tienes que hacer – y se fue dando un gran portazo.

**oooooooooo**

Era sábado y en la tarde llegaron Lavander con Parvati. Saludaron a los cuatro adultos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado aquel lunes –excepto Molly por la conversación con Ron- así que todo parecía totalmente normal.

Luego de aquella charla entre Ginny y Harry, ninguno volvió a cruzarse una palabra excepto de lo típicos saludos, gracias, de nada y por favor. Aunque hacían que el plan de separar a la parejita se pusiera en acción, por lo que Ron y Hermione nunca se quedaron solas por cualquier razón estúpida de sus amigos; eso si se lo agradecían profundamente, porque Hermione tenía unas ganas de matar al pelirrojo y él ni podía mirarla a la cara.

-Y chicas… - dijo Lavander dejando su bolso en la cama de Hermione - ¿Qué novedades tienen?

-La verdad no mucho de mi parte – se alzó de hombros Ginny sonriendo nerviosamente viendo como Hermione suspiraba.

-Bueno, a mi me han pasado muchas cosas – se decidió al fin a hablar Hermione ganándose las miradas atentas de las tres chicas – Yo… me declaré… y…

-¡Detente! – pidió Parvati negando con la cabeza – Ginny nos mandó un mensaje de suma urgencia contándonos lo sucedido.

-Y queremos decirte que te damos todo nuestro apoyo psicológico para estos difíciles momentos, amiga – asintió Lavander con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – El estúpido de Ron perdió la oportunidad de estar con la mejor chica del mundo.

-Él se pierde la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Así que… ¡Brindis por nuestra compañera Hot & Sexy! – Parvati sacó de su bolso una cerveza de mantequilla y se bebió casi la mitad de un trago. Las tres muchachas se lanzaron miradas de que esta noche iba a ser muy larga y en especial con una media-ebria entre ellas.

Se la pasaron conversando sobre 'muchachos' donde los comentarios feministas y en contra de los hombres no se hicieron esperar mucho. No fue tanto como la otra noche donde la cerveza, las risas estridentes por los efectos del alcohol o los juegos predominaban en el ambiente, sino que era mucho más relajado y pudieron llegar a conocerse mucho mejor con los temas que fueron saliendo a medida que hablaban… De los hombres a la creación del hombre, de la creación del hombre a los muggles, de los muggles a Merlín, de Merlín a la Piedra Filosofal, de la piedra a Harry Potter…

-¿Verdad que Harry está buenísimo? – preguntó Parvati ganándose unas miradas de las chicas, en especial de Ginny – Es que les juro que cuando lo saludé me daban unas ganas de…

-No queremos comentarios pervertidos de tu parte, Parv – la interrumpió Lavander.

-Bueno, la cosa que quiero decir es que él es como el vino – sonrió – Con cada año se pone muchísimo mejor.

-Estás más loca – torció los ojos Hermione – Si hablan así no sé cómo aguantan estar en el colegio cerca de todos los muchachos.

-Es común aguantarse las ganas y consolarse con recrear la vista – respondió Lavander sacando una galleta del tazón que tenían en medio del círculo en el que se habían sentado - ¿Por qué crees que somos tan aficionadas al Quiddittch…?

-Para recrear la vista – dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida – Con razón no entienden nada de los pases, las técnicas y los tiros.

-Estamos ocupadas en otras cosas – finalizaron las dos chicas ganándose unas buenas risas de la castaña y la pelirroja.

Pasaron unas horas más hasta que fueron las doce y se sentía que aún abajo estaban todos conversando en el salón, por lo que las muchachas no evitaban hacer mucho ruido… Así que Parvati propuso que hicieran un juego muggle, pero con penitencia a las que perdían: Jugarían a las escondidas; tres se podían esconder por toda la casa y la que al final no era encontrada se ganaba el derecho de elegir con la que buscaba qué penitencias harán las demás.

-¡Elijo que Hermione sea la que busque! – opinó levantando la mano Ginny mientras las otras dos chicas asentían energéticamente.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque… tu nombre no es común – contestó Lavander algo nerviosa – Dime una letra.

-E – dijo Parvati.

-Bueno, Hermione sale entonces…

-Mi nombre no empieza con letra E – replicó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-El tuyo es el que tiene primero la letra E que en el de todas – Ginny suspiró y la empujó hasta llegar a un rincón – Ahora cuentas hasta 50 y nos vas a buscar.

-Y nada de trampa – agregó Parvati alzando una ceja.

-Vale – Hermione se puso a contar con las manos tapando su rostro mientras las tres chicas apresuradamente salían del cuarto.

Las tres se miraron alternadamente sonriendo, porque en realidad no iban a esconderse ni nada; iban a darle la fase casi final al plan 'Unir a Ron con Hermione' y tenían que hacerlo lo más rápido, fácil, intimidante y desapercibido para que no todo el mundo se enterara de la idiotez de algunas personas ante la persona que te gusta.

Llegaron hasta abajo, en el living, donde todos hablaban animadamente; aunque Ron se veía algo distraído. Ginny caminó lentamente hasta él y lo tomó del brazo tan fuerte que su hermano no tuvo posibilidad de negarse a acompañarla y se lo llevó al jardín. A unos pasos más atrás Parvati y Lavander los seguían ganándose unas miradas extrañadas de los cuatro adultos, pero Harry supuso que iban a decirle algo a Ron respecto a lo de Hermione.

-¡Ronald Weasley! – gritaron Lavander y Parvati causando que el pelirrojo casi se mojara en los pantalones del susto. Ginny lo había llevado hasta el árbol donde estaba la casa club de Hermione y justamente detrás de la pelirroja donde había más sombra las dos muchachas emergieron como de la nada dándole un toque fantasmal a la, ya extraña, situación.

-¡Mierda! – chilló poniéndose una mano en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía rápido por el tremendo susto que le dieron - ¿Qué les ocurre? Casi me matan del susto apareciendo como fantasmas de la oscuridad…

-Ron, no tenemos mucho tiempo – partió diciendo Parvati en un tono frío y muy serio – Seremos lo más breves y claras posible.

-Bueno, díganme…

-No hables en un tono tan inocente – reclamó Ginny golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro – Eres un asqueroso e insensible que heriste profundamente los sentimientos de nuestra amiga.

-Y lo pagarás muy caro sino haces algo para remediar la situación puedes sufrir daños irreparables – las tres muchachas sacaron su varita mirándolo con desprecio – Tanto como daños físicos, psicológicos y sociales.

-¿Están…? – no sabía qué decir, le estaba dando miedo como lo miraban.

-Mira, engendro mal nacido – se le acercó Lavander con la varita apuntando el cuello del pelirrojo – Cuando alguien se te confiesa, dices que también sientes lo mismo o que lamentablemente no sientes nada… Y ahora si vas a empezar a agradecer con tu elocuencia sobrehumana, agradece que te damos una segunda oportunidad de decirle que la amas – las otras dos chicas asintieron con sus varitas apuntándolo haciendo que Ron tragará nerviosamente saliva.

-Y ya sabes… - la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada amenazante – Sino cumples lo que te estamos diciendo; nuestra Amenaza Fantasma se cumplirá.

Las tres chicas guardaron sus varitas y le lanzaron una últimas miradas a Ron que se encontraba recargado en el árbol mirándolas sorprendido del sustito que se había mandado. Entraron a la casa y se fue cada una a esconder a algún lugar no muy rebuscado para que Hermione las encontrara inmediatamente.

En pocos minutos la castaña las encontró; primero a Parvati, luego a Lavander y al final a Ginny, así que las dos primeras debían sufrir las consecuencias de la penitencia de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué les pasa que están tan contentas? – preguntó Hermione comiendo un puñado de palomitas de maíz pensando en qué penitencia hacerles.

-Nada… - respondieron al unísono Lavander, Parvati y Ginny que inmediatamente se miraron de forma cómplice y comenzaron a reírse como locas ganándose una mirada extrañada de la castaña.

-Vamos, no me mientan.

-Qué va – torció los ojos Ginny – Lo que sí, es que deberías estar preparada para las grandes vueltas que da la vida…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-Muy pronto sabrás – murmuró Lavander terminándose su gaseosa y se lanzó una última mirada cómplice entre Parvati y la pelirroja sabiendo que dentro de muy poco… Un pelirrojo y una castaña iban a estar juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Uhhh… Y acá estoy dándole fin a este capítulo. Un capítulo que sirvió para hacer que el error 'loser' y bastante estúpido de Ron fuera reemplazado por una pronta declaración amorosa decente. 

Además que volví a poner en acción H&G, porque estaba viendo que dejé bastante abandonada a esa pareja con los líos de la principal… Pero, bueno, sé que casi los separé con esto de Ginny 'No me quiero volver a enamorar'; aunque deben entender que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo (**Mi conciencia:** seguro ¬¬, tú ya estabas que ponías a algún personaje, casualmente, llamado Gabriela que fuera a consolar las penas de Harry… **Yo:** Shh! No reveles ese tipo de cosas). Pero ya verán que las cosas se pondrán… ¿Calientes? Para esta pareja… No lo sé, tal vez calientes no; pero si se pondrán más intentas en sentimientos o pensamientos.

R&Hr: No tengo mucho que agregar… Sólo que ya veremos que Ron tendrá algunas conversaciones más con los hombres de la casa para ordenador sus ideas, ya que la conversación con su madre fue más que todo una discusión sobre relaciones sexuales. Y, tendrá que decirle a Hermione que la quiere o sino 'El Trío Femenino' lo matará… Hablando de esas tres; ellas harán que la castaña se distraiga en algunas cosas y, le pagaran la apuesta que hicieron; ya que a pesar de todo Herms si le confesó a Ron que lo quería.

Y para que vean que hago todo el esfuerzo posible por no demorarme tanto; tengo adelantos para que vean lo que se les viene:

-Haber… ¿En qué situación mi hija te dijo eso? – preguntó el señor Granger fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Ron miraba nervioso a su padre dudando si decirle que estaban encerrados en el cuarto de la ropa sucia bastante cercanos corporalmente.

-Hombres, hombres, hombres – murmuró su madre abrazándola y la señora Weasley le sonrió tranquilizándola – Me pregunto si de verdad lo quieres como para que sufras de esta forma… Puede que sólo sea un capricho pasajero que con otra cosa se vaya – Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuestionándose si eso podría ser verdad.

-¿Y qué pasa si ahora me estoy dando cuenta que esa niña existe? – preguntó observándola fijamente a sus ojos. Él puso su mano en una de sus mejillas haciendo que la muchacha derramará una lágrima con un amargo dolor en su pecho – Y que también me doy cuenta que ya no es una niña, sino una muchacha demasiado especial... El problema es que me duela que creas que te puedo hacer sufrir nuevamente, si lo único que quiero es conocerte más.

-No sé cómo le puede gustar venir a lugares como estos. Yo me quedo dormida en dos segundos – susurró Parvati a Ginny que miraba desinteresadamente los libros en la repisa.

Esto y más en el capítulo más sentimental de la historia… 'Ayuda No Deseada, Ayuda Paternal'.

Sólo me queda decirles que espero sus reviews con ansias para saber cómo estuvo este capítulo que me entretuvo escribirlo antes de que la tormenta se me acercara a mi vida… Bueno, a seguir adelante no más… Besos, cuídense, AiOoOoS!

Sirenita

_Miembro oficial del club **CH&S **(las quiero mucho!)._


	12. Ayuda No Deseada, Ayuda Paternal

Capítulo 12:

Lunes. Arthur Weasley, Monica Granger y Richard Granger ya habían salido de vacaciones y gozaban de ellas como podían: Se levantaban a las doce del día recibiendo algunos retos de Molly que los perseguía con el cucharón de madera con que cocinaba el almuerzo, hacían cualquier acto de ocio deseable y se dormían hasta bien entrada la noche.

Y aún los tres no se enteraban de lo que pasado entre Ron y Hermione, porque Molly prefirió quedarse en silencio por respeto a su hijo y no quería agregar otra cosa a la lista de las estupideces que había hecho Ron para que los corrieran de la casa. Así que Monica sólo creía que su hija andaba con un ataque de melancolía extremo y que por eso suspiraba constantemente, evitaba las reuniones de todos los habitantes de la casa, los almuerzos en familia y las conversaciones poco agradables con los padres.

-Hermione… - le dijo la señora Granger a su hija sentándose a su lado en el sofá donde la muchacha leía cómodamente un libro de historia del arte renacentista - ¿Qué te parece si los llevo a todos ustedes un día al cine y después vamos al nuevo parque acuático? – preguntó sonriendo.

-¿A quién te refieres con 'todos ustedes'? – levantó brevemente la mirada de su libro.

-Claro que de Ginny, Harry, Ron y tú – contestó arreglándole algunos rebeldes cabellos maternalmente.

-Entonces no… Arruinaste todo hasta que dijiste cierta persona – y siguió leyendo bastante nerviosa por la presencia de su madre - ¿Qué pasa?

-Cariño, quiero que me digas en este momento qué te ocurre – le quitó el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de centro mientras Hermione la miraba enojada – Y antes de que digas algo… No me vengas a decir que todo está bien, porque no es así.

-¡No me pasa nada! – se puso de pie molesta - ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que saber lo que me pasó? – preguntó caminando hasta la escalera dejando a Monica preocupada.

'_¿Todos tienen que saber que tanto me afectó la maldita respuesta de Ron?... Sí, me afectó y mucho, porque él me importa demasiado… Pero no por eso mi mamá tiene que hacérselas de doctora corazón, ya que sé que ella no me va a ayudar; va a empeorar mi pena, sufrimiento, dolor, enojo y ganas de matar a cierto pelirrojo'_ subía cada escalón pesadamente pisando lo más fuerte que podía intentando desquitarse con algo o alguien _'Madre tenía que ser, nada más…'._

Chocó con alguien al llegar arriba. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la observaron sorprendidos; rápidamente apartó su mirada de la de ellos y bajó la cabeza sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… Pero no lloraría de nuevo, no era una telenovela romántica ni nada de eso este "drama".

-Buenas… tardes – dijo durativo Ron que miraba el techo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Aún estaba pensando en la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas.

-Ah, tú – levantó la vista con desdén hablando en un tono frío y distante – Fíjate por donde caminas…

-Tú chocaste conmigo por andar mirando el suelo en vez de adónde vas – reprochó fijándose en sus ojos rojos e hinchados - ¿Estás bien…?

-Excelente – sonrió irónicamente y se fue a su cuarto rápidamente dejándolo con un nudo en la garganta.

Bajó las escaleras y se topó con que su madre y la señora Granger venían subiendo –cosa que la verdad ni le interesó- con algo de preocupación. Salió al jardín donde estaba Harry conversando con su padre y el señor Granger.

**oooooooooo**

Hermione entró en su habitación y cerró su puerta lo más fuerte que pudo. Se abalanzó en su cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada rompiendo a llorar en silencio sintiendo como poco a poco la almohada quedaba empapada, pero no le importaba.

Le dolía tanto que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para hacer como si nada pasara hizo que una pequeña herida se fuera abriendo más y más. Aunque evitara tener algún contacto con Ron, aunque invitara a sus amigas a la casa y pasaran un buen rato o aunque pensaba en otra cosa; por alguna u otra razón sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y varios suspiros escaparan de su boca sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba, de que no podría mantener en pie sabiendo que por siempre no podía huir de su dolor, de la desilusión que sentía.

'_Me duele tanto… No me siento bien, como que nada es tan alegre o positivo en la vida como para hacerme sonreír'_ pensaba suspirando nuevamente.

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y no respondió. No tenía ganas de levantarse ni de aparentar que estaba bien, porque no lo estaba… Necesitaba estar sola, llorar amargamente sus penas de amor e intentar aminorar un poco el dolor que sentía en su corazón que se le hacía cada vez más difícil sobrellevar.

-Hija, lo siento por… - dijo Monica entrando en el cuarto de la castaña con Molly. Al ver como la muchacha lloraba en su cama las dos se lanzaron miradas cómplices – Lo siento por entrar así nada más, pero no respondiste cuando llamamos a la puerta.

Las dos mujeres caminaron lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama junto a Hermione que había dejado de llorar sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza que la vieran así; pero como no hacían nada se levantó observando como las dos la miraban con una mirada llena de ternura maternal.

-Sabemos lo que pasó – Molly sonrió débilmente contemplando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas pálidas – Y no puedo decir que no llores, porque la mejor forma de alivianar la pena es llorar.

-Hija… Molly tiene razón. Pero no es bueno llorar sola, porque es casi lo mismo que no hacerlo o que pedir ayuda al silencio de la noche – agregó su madre – Tienes que hablarlo.

-¡Mamá! – Hermione ya no podía más y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre recibiendo un caluroso abrazo que la hizo sentir mucho mejor mientras la señora Weasley ponía una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica.

**oooooooooo**

Entre la buena conversación, la confianza que se generó entre los dos hombres y los dos adolescentes junto con la cerveza de mantequilla –que había traído Arthur en la mañana al ir al Callejón Diagon- habían generado que el tema que tenía Ron en la cabeza desde aquella elocuente respuesta y que Harry ya pensaba en matar al pelirrojo: Besos/Confesión Hermione/Elocuente respuesta/Enojo de días/Amenaza de las CH&S/Posible ataque cardíaco por la declaración amorosa.

-Bueno… Sólo puedo decir que las mujeres son extrañas, por decirlo menos – dijo el señor Granger tomando otra cerveza de mantequilla – Son muy sentimentales y se fijan en unos detalles que, para nosotros, pasan desapercibidos.

-Aunque así las queremos – agregó Arthur haciendo que los cuatro rieran estridentemente.

-Lo que yo creo… Es que después de todo tú tienes la culpa por dejarte llevar por los nervios y más encima decirle eso – Harry miró a Ron sonriendo – No me extraña para nada que ella ni te quiera ver en pintura.

-¡Me vio y se puso a llorar! – repitió el pelirrojo en su mente con la imagen de Hermione con unas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos – Ella estaba enojadísima conmigo, me ignoraba, me evitaba… Y después se pone a llorar…

-¿Y qué quieres? – preguntó Richard – Ustedes dos se quieren, hay una cosa demasiado especial y que después todo se viene abajo por una respuesta de lo más indecente del mundo.

Arthur y Harry asentían sabiendo que el señor Granger estaba en lo correcto mientras Ron destapaba otra cerveza de mantequilla posando su mirada en la ventana del cuarto de Hermione que tenía las cortinas cerradas.

Pero el señor Granger había dejado de sonreír uniendo toda la historia que le había contado el muchacho y se dio cuenta que faltaba un gran detalle que era de lo más importante… O mataba a Ron o aprobaba que fuera el novio de su hija.

-Una cosa… ¿En qué situación mi hija te dijo eso? – cuando preguntó eso, Ron casi se atora con la bebida y Harry escupió la cerveza de la boca viendo como el pelirrojo palidecía considerablemente.

-¿Cómo dijo? – Ron no sonreía y tenía que estar seguro que eso le preguntó.

-Haber… ¿En qué situación mi hija te dijo eso? – preguntó el señor Granger fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Ron miraba nervioso a su padre dudando si decirle que estaban encerrados en el cuarto de la ropa sucia bastante cercanos corporalmente.

Arthur miraba confundido a su hijo, ya que no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa ante una pregunta tan fácil y obvia que cualquier padre le haría al "novio" de su hija. Pero notó que algo sucio se escondía detrás del romántico, inocente y medio dramático relato de su hijo, porque miraba nerviosamente a Harry como pidiéndole ayuda en algo y su frente sudaba sin parar –cosa extraña, ya que no hacía mucho calor- y parecía que le estaba a punto de dar un paro cardíaco.

'_Aquí hay gato encerrado'_ se dijo el señor Weasley cerrando un poco los ojos pensando lo más rápido que podía para descubrir qué cosa escondía Ron _'Nadie se pone tan nervioso si el padre de la persona que te gusta te pregunta en qué situación se te confesó… Claro, a menos que los dos estuvieran…'_ casi se le cae la quijada el sólo hecho de pensar que esa idea era la respuesta correcta al dilema.

-Vamos, muchacho, respóndeme – le insistió Richard impaciente.

-Bueno… Hermione me dijo eso… - intentaba hablar Ron tomando grandes bocanadas de aire pensando en algo coherente para decirle – Estábamos… en las escaleras… Y ella me dijo que no podía más… Y se me confesó – dijo casi sin creérsela él mismo.

-Ah, ya. Más te vale que no haya sido así – sonrió el señor Granger bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla tranquilo mientras Ron asentía suspirando que se había salvado de una próxima muerte.

-¡Ay! – gritó el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de los dos adultos. Ron saltaba en un pie poniendo sus manos en el otro mirando a Harry con una cara de odio.

-¿Qué me miras así? ¬¬ – preguntó Harry sonriendo de una forma en que le decía _'Eso te pasa por mentiroso'_.

-¿Así pasó todo esto hijo, verdad? – preguntó Arthur viéndolo dudoso si decirle que sus sospechas iban por un lado muy diferente a la historia de Ron.

-¡Claro que sí! Eso fue lo que pasó… - respondió Ron nervioso ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de su padre – Lo juro por Merlín – agregó levantando solemnemente su mano, pero cruzando los dedos de la otra mano por detrás para que nadie viera que estaba mintiendo.

Harry sólo torció los ojos dándose cuenta de las estupideces que estaba haciendo su amigo con tal de guardar el momento ese en secreto mientras toda la conversación masculina se ponía de nuevo normal cambiando de tema drásticamente.

**oooooooooo**

Sólo lloraba en silencio sabiendo que su madre y la señora Weasley no esperaban otra reacción más que esa. Sentía que podía tenerles una confianza tan grande hasta el punto de decirles cómo se sentía, cómo necesitaba las intentas ganas de dar un gran grito intentando deshacerse de todo esa angustia y decepción que llevaba en su corazón. Era como si las dos pudieran llegar a ser sus mejores amigas o incluso, llegaba a percibir que su madre era más que sólo una madre y la señora Weasley era más que la madre de Ron… Era la madre de un gran chico… que daba buenos besos.

'_¡Hermione Granger! No puedes estar pensando en los increíbles besos que Ron da cuando todo lo que alguna vez soñaste está más abajo que el infierno' _pensó recriminándose a si misma mentalmente dejando escapar una fugaz sonrisa aún con su rostro en el hombro de Monica.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que él siguiera tan normal. Las pocas veces que lo veía –por estar evitándolo a toda costa- siempre sonreía, conversaba y lucía como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿Acaso eso no era nada para él? Porque para ella si fue algo que salió completamente de lo normal y monótona que puede ser la vida diaria. ¿Puede ser que al menos le pidiera disculpas? Parece normal, parece como si nada hubiera pasado y más encima no le venía a pedir disculpas; se sentía humillada y ofendida porque no le viniera a decir un 'Lo siento' o 'Disculpa', ya que ofendió sus sentimientos… Sus sentimientos que son lo más valioso en su vida.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Molly en un tono suave y delicado.

-Sí, algo mejor – contestó la muchacha limpiándose sus lágrimas con la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres que no sonreían ni nada, sólo la observaban con cariño – Gracias…

-Los hombres son así; son tan poco delicados y tan poco detallistas que no se dan cuenta que los detalles son importantes para nosotras – dijo Monica sonriendo débilmente.

-Y la vida está hecha de detalles – agregó la señora Weasley - ¿Cuántas veces yo he tenido discusiones que parecen una guerra con Arthur? – se preguntó.

-¿Ustedes han discutido? – preguntó asombrada la muchacha no dando crédito que el matrimonio perfecto que siempre había visto de los Weasley no lo era tanto como creía.

-¡Claro que sí! – rió haciendo un ademán – Casi por el mismo problema que todas las mujeres con los hombres tienen: Los detalles.

-Es como yo con tu padre… Peleamos una vez cada día.

-Mamá, tú con papá pelean hasta por quién va a usar la ducha primero ¬¬ - le dijo en un tono burlón Hermione haciendo que las tres se rieran mucho.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero ya sus ojos no estaban rojos, aunque sí hinchados; mas ahora no se sentía tan triste como antes. Se sentía un poco más feliz y hasta un poco más relajada respecto al tema "Elocuente respuesta de un enfermo mental llamado Ron", aunque no le era para nada indiferente.

Y todo gracias a su madre y a la señora Weasley. Ellas dos le habían hablado sobre cómo ellas se sientes a veces con algunas cosas de sus matrimonios que la habían hecho sentirse mucho mejor y dejó de pensar que no la peor víctima de los asuntos del corazón, porque no era así.

-Una cosa… - les dijo habiendo pasado ya una hora y media - ¿Cómo supieron? – preguntó curiosa observando en especial a Molly que se lanzó una mirada cómplice con Monica.

-Ron estaba mal y me fue a preguntar algo sobre los sentimientos – respondió sonriendo mientras Hermione bajaba la vista sintiendo como nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta volvía a aparecer con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre.

-Hombres, hombres, hombres – murmuró su madre abrazándola y la señora Weasley le sonrió tranquilizándola – Me pregunto si de verdad lo quieres como para que sufras de esta forma… Puede que sólo sea un capricho pasajero que con otra cosa se vaya – Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuestionándose si eso podría ser verdad.

-¡Monica! – replicó Molly lanzándole una mirada dura – No digas eso si no es cierto. Todos sabemos que esto es de verdad.

Hermione rompió el abrazo de su madre y se quedó con la mirada fija en un punto perdida en sus divagaciones. Pero aunque más razones intentaba darse para convencerse que tal vez todo era algún capricho o algo así, más se daba cuenta que, aunque no quisiera, ese sentimiento era demasiado real.

-No, mamá - negó muy convencida de lo que decía – Aunque sea muy extraño lo que siento, sé que no es un capricho ni nada pasajero… Es mucho más importante y significativo que eso – dijo haciendo que las dos mujeres sonrieran contentas de ver la madurez y la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-El problema es mi hijo que responde tonterías – soltó Molly haciendo reír a las dos.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más antes de que Molly y Monica tuvieran que bajar a preparar la cena. Hermione les agradeció infinitamente la charla que habían tenido, porque ahora estaba mucho más segura de sus sentimientos… Pero no de lo que sentía Ron.

**oooooooooo**

Miércoles. Los adultos habían salido de compras al supermercado muggle – Richard y Monica encontraron conveniente que Molly y Arthur aprendieran cómo es un supermercado muggle en vista que después de lo de las sandías Ron y Hermione no podrían nunca hacer las compras- así que Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny estaban completamente solos en la casa.

Obviamente, el pelirrojo aún no se disculpaba ni hablaba con Hermione, porque estaba aún en una preparación mental intensa para cualquier caso de emergencia o crítico de su reivindicación. Y ella no quería ni estar en la misma habitación que él para tener contacto con las partículas de un ser despreciable como él.

Ginny estaba algo distante con Harry y sólo le hablaba en un caso específico. Y él intentaba ordenar todas sus ideas, porque estaba demasiado confundido por lo que le había dicho la semana pasada; así que sólo se resignaba a la actitud de la chica.

-Hermione… - dijo Ron desde el living cómodamente sentado leyendo una revista de historietas - ¿Me puedes dar un vaso de jugo?

-Sírvetelo tú mismo. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada – respondió de mala gana saliendo de la cocina y pasando al living rápidamente lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio al pelirrojo.

Él la siguió con la mirada y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los dos voltearon inmediatamente un poco sonrojados. Pero no pasó nada más que eso y Hermione subió lo más veloz que pudo las escaleras.

-Toma, acá está – Harry salió de la cocina y le pasó un vaso de jugo de piña a su amigo que sonrió agradeciéndole - ¿Cuándo le dirás?

-Cuando tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo – respondió suspirando aún algo turbado por la actitud de Hermione en los últimos días.

-Pero si sigues así, ella siempre te tratará así – murmuró y aún así Ron lo escuchó e iba a replicar –Y te lo mereces – finalizó antes de que hablara y se fue al jardín.

Al salir sintió como una sueva brisa golpeaba en su rostro y una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió. Cerró los ojos respirando profundo sintiendo el aroma de las flores que había plantado la señora Granger en una esquina –muy cerca del árbol donde estaba la 'Casa Club' de Hermione-. Abrió lentamente los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verla.

Ginny estaba sentada en el borde de la 'Casa Club' dejando sus pies descalzos colgando mientras escribía concentradamente en un pequeño cuaderno. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y con las suaves brisas se desordenaba, y la falda blanca muy estilo gitana le daba un toque como más filosófico a su rostro sumido en sus pensamientos.

'_¿Por qué siempre se tiene que ver tan bien?'_ se preguntó sintiendo como sus manos temblaban levemente desde que la vio. No le gustaba, no estaba enamorado; de eso estaba seguro. Pero era algo más que eso… Era como si le estuviera atrayendo la pelirroja y que estar lejos de ella lo hacía sentirse triste. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Caminó sin perder de vista a la muchacha. Antes de subir, Ginny se dio cuenta de su presencia. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que la pelirroja guardó su pluma y el cuaderno en un bolso que traía. Bajó de la casita sin decir nada mientras Harry evitaba mirar lo que había debajo de su falda –como Ginny traía puesta una falda era bastante tentador ver algunas cosas que no siempre pueden verse en vivo y en directo, pero Harry es un niño bueno-.

-Ginny… - la tomó del brazo cuando pasaba por su lado.

La muchacha mantenía baja la vista, pero la levantó dudando si debía quedarse hablando con él después de lo de la semana pasada. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al tener esos ojos verdes más cerca y que todavía su mano se mantenía firme a su brazo.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Hazlo rápido – dijo moviéndose bruscamente haciendo que la mano de Harry se desprendiera de su brazo.

-Es sobre lo que me dijiste la semana pasada – empezó a decir cruzándose de brazos y con un tono de voz serio – Creo que desde hace poco te he conocido, y encuentro que por una tontería por esa no podemos ser amigos.

-Claro, amigos… - asintió con una sonrisa burlona, pero con un tono de voz triste – Ya te dije que sólo hablaba contigo, porque te estaba coqueteando sin razón alguna.

-No me importa eso.

-¡Pero a mí sí! – soltó inclinando su cabeza.

Harry sólo abrió la boca queriendo decir algo para calmarla, para decirle que siguieran tan cercanos como antes; pero no podía, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se iba acrecentando. Y no podía sentir pena, ganas de abrazarla al verla tan indefensa y vulnerable.

-Antes era sólo la hermana de tu mejor amiga… Era Ginny Weasley y nada más que eso – dijo aún sin mirarlo a los ojos con la voz quebrada – Y todo estaba bien hasta ahí, pero desde que por alguna razón tuvimos más conversación o qué sé yo, parece que de repente te di cuenta que existo.

-No…

-Recién ahora te das cuenta de cómo soy y de lo "importante" que soy en tu vida – levantó la vista y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar – Y lo más gracioso de todo es que tú no reconoces, Harry Potter. No quiero pasar por el mismo sufrimiento de antes; así que déjame en paz.

-¿Y qué pasa si ahora me estoy dando cuenta que esa niña existe? – preguntó observándola fijamente a sus ojos. Él puso su mano en una de sus mejillas haciendo que la muchacha derramará una lágrima con un amargo dolor en su pecho – Y que también me doy cuenta que ya no es una niña, sino una muchacha demasiado especial... El problema es que me duela que creas que te puedo hacer sufrir nuevamente, si lo único que quiero es conocerte más.

Le dolía. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quería que los sentimientos que había enterrado en el pasado volvieran a aparecer para causar un desastre en su vida. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Si él no se hubiera ido a meter allí casi todas las vacaciones no pasaría por esto, porque seguiría siendo la hermana de su mejor amigo con la que conversaba muy poco y casi nada.

¡Como odiaba sentirse así!

-No, Harry… - negó con la cabeza – No quiero que me hagas esto.

-Y yo no quiero que me hagas perder la oportunidad de conocerte bien. No quiero que me hagas perder la oportunidad de conocer a una persona especial como tú – murmuró cerca de su oído haciendo que la muchacha temblara del nerviosismo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ginny dejó de llorar por la parálisis cerebral que tenía por tener tan cerca a Harry y él solamente intentaba adivinar qué estaba pensando mirándola a los ojos, pero no podía lograrlo.

-Lo siento, Harry – murmuró la pelirroja apenada. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – De verdad que sí…

Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente levantándose un poco su falda blanca dejando al muchacho mucho más contento de lo que había estado en varios días.

**oooooooooo**

Viernes. Lavander y Parvati se habían reunido con Hermione y Ginny en el Callejón Diagon para adelantar la compra de los libros del colegio antes de que vinieran los últimos días y todo estuviera abarrotado de alumnos y padres histéricos.

Nadie sabía que Harry y Ginny se habían "roconciliado", porque nadie se había percatado que estaban mal.

-Sinceramente los padres son unos estúpidos – comentó la pelirroja a Hermione mientras las otras dos chicas miraban interesadas la nueva colección de vestidos de gala de Madame Malkin – Esas dos son unas metiches para ir a darte consejos del corazón.

-En cierta forma me ayudaron, pero hicieron por un momento que me sintiera insegura de mis sentimientos…

-¿Quién les pidió ayuda? – preguntó enfadada – Podrían haber hecho que las cosas empeoraran más de lo que pueden estar en vez de ayudarte como cualquier persona racional haría.

-Creo que deberías calmarte un poco – Hermione la tomó por los hombros y la zamarreó un poco para que se tranquilizara – Estás poniéndole más leña al fuego de lo que es.

-Ni que fuera fuego, esas casi arman el incendio – replicó cruzándose de brazos – Está bien., dejaré el tema; pero ya hablaré con mi mamá por meterse por donde no la llaman… Es lo correcto que la tuya se meta, pero la mía no.

-¡Hermione, Gin! – gritó Parvati agitando su mano alegremente llamándolas - ¡Vamos a comprar los libros!

Llegaron a la librería donde no había más de cinco personas, así que tenían la completa libertad de ver todos los libros con mucha tranquilidad. La más emocionada fue Hermione que se fue de inmediato corriendo a ver los nuevos libros de Transformaciones y las nuevas versiones de 'La Historia de Hogwarts' –después de haber comprado los libros del colegio- dejando a Lavander, Parvati y Ginny sin saber qué hacer.

-Miren que guapo – murmuró Lavander cuando un alumno de Ravenclaw que también iba a cursar séptimo año entraba en la tienda y mantenía un contacto visual con la muchacha bastante… tentador – Yo me voy a leer algunos libros por ahí - dijo sonriendo y siguió cuidadosamente al chico que subía las escaleras.

-Claro, va a recrear la vista en otras cosas – dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos comenzando a caminar lentamente con Parvati entre los libreros.

-No sé cómo le puede gustar venir a lugares como estos. Yo me quedo dormida en dos segundos – susurró Parvati a Ginny que miraba desinteresadamente los libros en la repisa.

Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en ese beso del otro día. Aunque hubiera sido en la mejilla y haya durado tan poco; era especial, porque ese beso no fue de coquetería… Ese beso le nació del corazón.

Y parece que en su cara se notaba en que algo así estaba pensando, porque Parvati se le quedó viendo fijamente intentando adivinar… Pero después de unos minutos comenzaron a hablar de un tema de mucha importancia: Ron y Hermione.

-¿Y cuándo le va a decir ese idiota? – preguntó Parvati algo enojada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero espero que sea pronto – respondió la pelirroja con un brillo en sus ojos – Sino, se las verá con nosotras – sonrió peligrosamente.

-Sí, sufrirá consecuencias físicas irreparables.

-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Hermione detrás de ella. Las dos chicas se dieron media vuelta nerviosas mientras la castaña caminaba hacía ellas – Algo están tramando…

-Para nada – negó con la cabeza Ginny y alzó las manos haciéndose la inocente – Parece que estás escuchando cosas que no existen, querida – le pasó la mano por el hombro.

-Vale, será – se alzó de hombros - ¿Dónde está Lavander para irnos?

Parvati señaló hacía las escaleras donde Lavander hablaba animadamente con el apuesto muchacho mientras jugaba con su cabello y sonreía como una si no pudiera quitársela de la cara. Parecía que no podía ser más obvia coqueteando con él, pero se veían muy bien juntos.

-¡Lav, ven! – dijo Parvati mientras salían de la tienda a la chica que suspiro algo decepcionada por irse justo cuando estaba de lo mejor conversando.

-Muchas gracias por su oportuno momento para irse – dijo Lavander alcanzándolas corriendo.

-Lavander, la librería es para comprar libros… No para coquetear con chicos – dijo enfadada Hermione por su orgullo de lectora compulsiva.

-Tú no hables, Hermione – replicó Ginny sonriendo – Para ti la librería es un santuario del conocimiento, es tu nave nodriza. ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir allá?

Las otras dos chicas explotaron en risas mientras la castaña sólo bufó por el gran comentario de Ginny.

-Qué gracioso ¬¬…

-¡Aburrida, no te ríes de ti misma! – comentó Parvati sonriendo – Ya, no me mires así – se alzó de hombros al ver la mirada de Hermione.

-Oigan, allá está la tienda de mis hermanos – señaló Ginny una de las tiendas más llamativas de la calle por donde transitaban - ¿Por qué no vamos?

-Lo siento, Gin. Pero creo que no es buena idea ir – dijo la castaña – No tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a sus estúpidas bromas.

-Cierto, se nos había olvidado que tú quieres ver a otro pelirrojo, no a esos pelirrojos – chasqueó la lengua Lavander - ¿Qué? Es la verdad – asintió en un tono completamente libre de culpa.

-Más te vale – murmuró Hermione tratando de quitarse su mal humor.

-O tal vez quieras ir a cierta fábrica de chocolate para recibir a un guapo cubierto en chocolate. 'El bombón Weasley' se llama. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Ginny riéndose.

-¡Se acabó! – chilló la castaña apretando los puños.

Lavander, Parvati y Ginny se miraron preocupadas por su integridad física, porque si ella de verdad estaba enojada podrá hacerles cualquier cosa inimaginable. Las tres comenzaron a caminar un poco más rápido alejándose de Hermione.

-¡Vengan acá, malditas molestosas! – Hermione salió corriendo detrás de ellas lo más veloz que podía con la bolsa de los libros comprados.

-¡Loca, psicópata nos persigue! – gritaron las tres chicas doblando la esquina y también corriendo.

Lamentablemente justo estaba pasando un grupo de ancianos, por lo que les obstruyeron el camino. Hermione las alcanzó y se les abalanzó encima quedando las cuatro como una masa indefinida de chiquillas locas que se reían compulsivamente por la tontería que hicieron – aunque si que era divertida-… La estaban pasando demasiado bien en sus vacaciones de verano las cuatro juntas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hum… Supuestamente este capítulo iba a subirse mucho más rápido que el promedio normal de capítulos, pero las cosas no se dieron así. ¿Razones? Castigo por perder el maldito celular, el trabajo de química, el trabajo de biología, las fiestas de 15 que se me han venido de una sola vez y el humor por el suelo. Lo siento por la demora, pero hice lo posible para terminarlo lo más rápido posible. 

No sé, pero me gusta como que Parvati, Lavander, Hermione y Ginny sean amigas… Es como súper común que un grupo de chicas sean amigas, se junten, lo pasen increíblemente bien; así que ese toque es para darle un poco de realismo a la extraña y típica relación de que Hermione sólo tiene de amigos a Harry y Ron (igual es como raro, pero bueno). Aunque si vemos lo de el sexto libro, digamos que ahí si que Lavander se queda fuera de las CH&S.

H&G: Cuando escribí el capítulo antes de corregirlo y hacerle algunos cambios, había puesto que al final como de la conversación entre Harry y Ginny los dos se besaban. Pero era demasiado apresurado, sacado de la nada y como muy "aporte" a la historia en estos momentos. Así que sólo un beso en la mejilla.

Comentarios sobre el título de la historia: Es mejor que los padres escuchen y cuando van a dar un consejo de verdad que sirve, lo hagan. Pero que no atormenten la vida de sus hijos con sus estupideces paternales que nos hacen peder más el rumbo de la respuesta que buscamos a nuestros problemas.

¿Qué habrá en la próxima entrega? No tengo nada escrito, pero varias ideas en mente. Sólo puedo adelantar estas pequeñas cosas: Preparación psicológica de Ron terminada/Conversaciones de MSN/Intentos frustrados/Padres impacientes.

Esperen en próximo capítulo llamado: 'Dos Son Compañía Y Tres Multitud'.

Espero sus reviews impaciente para saber cómo está este capítulo nuevo. Gracias por leer! Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermano mayor que me prestó el notebook para escribir el capítulo en mis momentos de castigo sin computador.

Besos, cuídense, manden reviews, ByE!


	13. Dos Son Compañía y Tres Multitud

Capítulo 13:

-¿Puedo usar tu notebook? – preguntó Harry después de haber entrado en el cuarto de Hermione.

-Claro, está encima del escritorio – asintió la castaña.

-Gracias… - conectó algunos cables para que el aparato funcionara y tuviera conexión a Internet.

Hermione se dispuso a leer nuevamente el artículo del periódico sobre la política internacional del mundo muggle. De verdad que era muy interesante, pero no podía concentrarse para entender el complejo lenguaje de la política con todo el ruido que hacía Harry conectando el cable del Internet al notebook.

Se levantó de su cama suspirando. Le dijo a Harry que cuidará el notebook y que cualquier problema que hubiera la llamara, porque ese maldito cable no era para nada confiable.

Abrió la puerta y justo en frente de ella se encontró con esa persona a la que no deseaba volver a ver nunca más en su vida. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo desordenado, una camisa desabrochada y unos jeans algo gastados.

En cuánto él fijó su mirada azul en la castaña, ella sólo sintió un nudo en la garganta que había vuelto a aparecer después de días de su ausencia.

**oooooooooo**

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Hola, Lavander!

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Hola, niño que vivió!

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: cómo estás?

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: bien, acá… y tú?

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: También bien

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: cómo van las cosas en la súper casa de la súper pareja?

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Sin novedades, parece que la tormenta ha pasado

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Una pregunta… Y ése nick?

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Hey, niñito! Este nick es la pura y santa verdad de la vida… Nadie puede no resistirme

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Segurrrrrrrro! ¬¬ Ya soy un adolescente… El adolescente que vivió!

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Pero para mí siempre serás un niño, adolescente (estás con complejo a lo Krrrrrum?)

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Soy un adolescente bastante guapo para tu información, uno de los especimenes masculinos más solicitados del mundo mágico (jaja! No sé… oye, pobre Krum pronunciando la "r" de forma estúpida)

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: En qué mundo vives? Eres popular para las mujeres con problemas mentales y para los homosexuales (Sí, pero parece que tomó un curso para hablar inglés mucho mejor)

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Vivo en el planeta tierra… La que no aceptas la verdad eres tú diciendo que nadie puede resistirte a tu "belleza" (Sí, eso leí en una revista… Y lo mejor, es que está pasando con su equipo de nuevo a las mundiales).

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: (8) Sueña con un mañana…(8)

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Harry, mejor déjate de hablar tonterías

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Tonterías? ¬¬… A veces me dan unas ganas de golpearte…

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Claro que no, porque tú quieres que una chica tan guapa como yo esté viva.

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Ya, eso sí que es un sueño ¬¬

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Bueno, adolescente… Debo decirte algo que puede cambiar tu vida!

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Qué?

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: McGonagall nos mandó deberes extra para vacaciones!

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: QUÉ? POR QUÉ?

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Sí, le avisó a los padres… Así que anda a abrir las primeras páginas del libro de transformaciones y haz un ensayo sobre ser animago.

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Sabías que acabas de arruinarme el día?

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Tendré que hacer esa cosa…

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Qué pena tu vida! Porque yo ya lo hice

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: ¬¬…

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Ya, adolescente, me tengo que ir de compras.

El niño que vivió que no es tan niño dice: Nos vemos, adiós!

Lav… Just try to resist me, baby! (H) CH&S dice: Adiós, nos vemos en el tren!

**oooooooooo**

En cuánto ella había abierto la puerta todo parecía que se hizo mucho más difícil. Porque no es fácil terminar la fase de procesar todo lo que ha pasado y decidir terminar la preparación psicológica para enfrentar uno de sus mayores enemigos desde hace años: Los sentimientos.

Sabía que no era de los hombres más sentimentales, ni el más inteligente o el mejor para reaccionar rápido ante los acontecimientos de importancia. En realidad, le costaba mucho asumir sus errores y pensar en la mejor manera de solucionarlos para que todo sea positivo después. Tenía demasiados defectos que tendría que algún día cambiar, y tal vez jamás podría hacerlo… Esa era su forma de ser y no era para nada fácil lograr que una persona dejé de ser cómo siempre ha sido la mayor parte de su vida.

Y el peor error que había cometido era haberle dicho eso a Hermione cuando se le declaró. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que todo eso fuera una broma o el producto de su retorcida mente que le jugaba una mala pasada. El tiempo pasaba y se daba cuenta que no era un juego; era la verdad, una verdad que le alegraba en lo más profundo.

-Que bueno encontrarte, Hermione – dijo Ron con una voz nerviosa – Necesito hablar contigo.

-Bueno… - respondió ella de forma fría. Él dio un pasó para entrar en su cuarto, pero la castaña agarró el pomo de la puerta y la cerró de manera brusca dejando apoyada su espalda en la puerta - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

Y la consecuencia de ese error se veía ahora. Ella había estado distante, fría y casi ni tocaba palabra con él. No le gustaba cómo lo miraba… Con odio, con desdén y repugnancia; era algo así como si ella con su mirada le diera a entender que no quería nada de él, no lo quería cerca, no quería que fuera parte de su vida.

El mensaje lo comprendió al instante, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Le gustaba sentir esas cosquillas cuando la veía o ese calorcito que se apropiaba de su cuerpo cuando ella le hablaba o cuando su corazón se aceleraba al tener un pequeño roce entre sus cuerpos. No iba a renunciar a todo eso y a todo lo que sentía sólo por las consecuencias de su estupidez.

'_Y como dice Ginny: Nadie puede hacer cosas tan estúpidas como los enfermos mentales. Pues, ahora el enfermo mental va a cometer una estupidez…'_ se animó para arriesgarse a una oportunidad que, tal vez, no se volvería a repetir otra vez en su vida _'Después de todo, no pierdo nada si lo intento'_.

-Quería decirte que… - era difícil, en especial con esa mirada fría que la mantenía fija en él – A veces la gente comete errores muy estúpidos.

-Claro – asintió curiosa por saber adónde llevaba esa extraña conversación después de días sin hablar. Una esperanza apareció en su corazón.

-Y muchas veces esos errores no son intencionales. Causan que las cosas se malentiendan y… Bueno, la verdad no se sepa… - cada vez estaba más nervioso e inseguro de si mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? – dio un paso quedando más cerca de Ron – Tengo que hacer cosas importantes y no voy a perder el tiempo si me vienes a dar un sermón sobre los errores de la gente.

-Quiero decirte que yo… - ya le iba a dar un infarto cardíaco ahí de lo mal que estaba.

-¿Si? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Que estoy… - ya no había vuelta atrás, debía hacerlo – Yo también que quiero mu…

-¡Hermione! – la puerta del cuarto de la castaña se abrió rápidamente dando paso a un muchacho de cabello negro y una cicatriz bastante particular.

La muchacha sólo apretó los puños sintiendo como tenía unas inmensas ganas de amarrar a un cohete a Harry con dirección al sol para que se quemase por arruinar, probablemente, uno de los momentos que había estado soñando desde hacía varios días.

Ron estaba pálido, parecía casi un fantasma o un cadáver. Pero poco a poco recuperó el color en su rostro sintiéndose algo mal por haber sido interrumpido en una de las declaraciones más importantes en toda su corta existencia en el planeta. Y gracias a su querido amigo todo estaba arruinado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó enojada Hermione.

-Es que el notebook comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños y después el cable del Internet lanzaba chispas, así que lo desconecté… No hubo daños, pero ahora el cable está quemado y no puede conectarse al notebook.

-¡Harry, te dije que cuidarás mi notebook! – chilló enfurecida por las dos cosas que había hecho el pelinegro.

Harry se dio cuenta que atrás de la castaña estaba Ron. Notó la expresión rara en su rostro y luego miró a Hermione dándose cuenta que antes estaba pasando algo de suma importancia; y –tal vez, por esos azares de la vida- él lo interrumpió.

-Perdonen… ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó confundido.

-No, claro que no – respondió Ron lanzándole una mirada asesina – Nada.

-Ah, perfecto – sonrió – Hermione, hay que arreglar tu notebook antes de que me mates.

-Créeme que ya quiero matarte – murmuró entrando en su cuarto, pero antes le lanzó una mirada significativa al pelirrojo dándole a entender de que después conversarían con más calma y en otro lugar más apropiado que en la mitad del pasillo.

**oooooooooo**

Ginny estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina reparando con aguja e hilo en mano su túnica, ya que estaba algo indecente como para comenzar el año escolar de esa forma. También bebía una taza de jugo de toronja con un poco de sabía de árbol que había preparado su madre en la mañana con un nuevo libro de cocina mágica, mientras escuchaba a las dos adultas de la casa conversar sobre el nuevo centro comercial y sus precios altos por cosas que podrían ser más baratas.

-Siempre he creído que son unos estafadores. Cuando recién inscribimos a Hermione en la escuela, le compramos una falda bastante bonita y sencilla. Y cuando veo el precio casi me muero… ¡Mejor me compro un microondas nuevo! – exclamó botando en la basura las hojas de algunos apuntes que había tomado en sus clases de odontología en la universidad. Eran tan antiguas que ya no servían, por lo que debía comprarse un nuevo libro con los nuevos tipos de anestesias y hacer alguna que otra clase para los nuevos aparatos dentales – Siempre han sido así de abusadores.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Monica – asintió Molly sentándose al lado de su hija que sólo sonreía divertida por la conversación – Por eso compró la ropa usada y casi todos los materiales escolares de los niños son de segunda mano.

'_Aunque a veces es vergonzoso ser reconocida en el colegio como la pobretona de la familia Weasley usando todo de segunda mano, y todo el mundo usa cosas nuevas'_ pensó Ginny recordando los despectivos comentarios que le hicieron cuando entró a Hogwarts.

-Las cosas de segunda mano son bastante baratas. Es una buena opción para ahorrar…

En la cocina entraron el señor Weasley y el señor Granger. Los dos venían callados y con un semblante algo preocupado, por lo que las mujeres se lanzaron miradas confundidas y les preguntaron al instante si algo malo ocurría. Pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Es que tengo una duda que me está matando – dijo Richard Granger tomando lugar junto a su esposa que lo miraba sin saber qué era lo que iba a decir - ¿Ron y Hermione son novios?

-No – contestó Molly riéndose al igual que Ginny y Monica.

-¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó – Es el deber de cualquier padre saber si su pequeña está con alguien o no.

-Dudo que Ron haya podido arreglar las cosas con lo disfuncional mental que es – comentó la muchacha causando que los cuatro adultos la miraran – Es que si ya fueran novios, se hubiera sabido. Las malas noticias corren rápido.

-¡Ginevra! Que tu hermano esté saliendo con Hermione no es ninguna mala noticia – replicó la señora Weasley – Estoy segura que todos estaríamos felices de ser casi parientes por la relación de ellos dos… ¿Verdad? – preguntó mirando fijamente a todos, en especial a Arthur y Richard, que asintieron lentamente - ¿Ves que no es nada malo, cariño?

-Claro que es malo – se puso de pie guardando el hilo y aguja en una cajita que estaba al lado de su vaso a medio terminar – Es malo para la pobre de Hermione, porque tendrá que lidiar con el gran asno que es mi hermanito mayor.

Se fue dejando a todos con las palabras en la garganta para regañarla por su comportamiento malcriado, aunque igual tenía algo real en lo que decía: Ron no era la mejor clase de hombre. Pero aún así, tenía sus cualidades que lo hacían un buen partido para la castaña.

En eso estaba de acuerdo el cuatro. Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en que ellos hacían una buena pareja, y debían estar juntos.

**oooooooooo**

Ron bajó las escaleras sintiendo como su pulso se normalizaba. Se encontró con que se hermana venía subiendo con su túnica y una cajita, ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala escuchando las voces de la cocina de sus padres y de los señores Granger.

¿Por qué siempre todo tenía que salirle mal? Era como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una maldición para que cuando las cosas buenas le pasaran, él no aceptara esa felicidad o que cuando intentaba arreglar lo que había arruinado siempre metía más la pata de lo que estaba.

Y lo peor es que… ¡Era culpa de Harry! No podía tener tanta mala suerte para que justo cuando le estaba diciendo a Hermione que la quería saliera Harry diciendo que el cable del Internet estaba malo. Su amigo debía aprender a saber cuál es un buen momento para interrumpir una conversación de tanta importancia.

¿Y si tal vez para eso estaba destinado? Para rendirse ante las oportunidades que le daba la vida, para rendirse porque muchos obstáculos se le presentaban en el camino. Era mucho mejor que las oportunidades vinieran a él dejándolo cómodamente esperándolas, en vez de correr por ellas sólo para conseguir algo que es demasiado bueno.

-Ron… - al escuchar esa voz llena de timidez dejó de darles vuelta a ese asunto. Subió la vista encontrándose con Hermione que lo miraba con una media sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Me puedo sentar? – señaló el espacio del sillón vacío.

-Por supuesto – asintió.

La castaña se sentó lentamente y se cruzó de piernas mirando hacía la ventana como esperando que Ron empezara a hablar. Ron sólo trinaba sus dedos sin saber qué hacer o decir; no tenía ninguna idea y cuando intentaba hablar se le iba la voz de la garganta.

Una situación para nada cómoda.

-¿Se solucionó el problema con el cable del Internet? – preguntó.

-Sí, menos mal que Harry sabía algo de electricidad desde que era el esclavo de sus tíos – dijo causando que los dos rieran cortando un poco la tensión. Hermione lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde hacía más de una semana sin un dejó de frialdad - ¿Qué querías decirme antes?

-¿Cuándo estábamos conversando antes de que llegara Harry con el problema del cable?

-Sí…

-¿Esa conversación en la que te di un sermón de las estupideces que hacían las personas? – preguntó para prolongar lo inevitable. Aún no estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso - ¿Esa conversación?

-Ron – alzó una ceja algo molesta – Por favor, deja de darte vueltas por la tangente. Dime lo que quieras decirme.

-Es que yo quería decirte que…

No habían notado que por la puerta que daba del living a la cocina se asomaban los cuatro adultos. Todos observaban con interés lo que estaba pasando y escuchaban en completo silencio a lo que habían llamado la Reconciliación/Declaración/Pareja del siglo – obviando que la otra era Harry con Ginny-.

Monica y Molly intentaban reprimir algunos suspiros al ver cómo los dos jóvenes se miraban tímidamente. Y cómo la mano de Ron se encontraba con la de la castaña para entrelazarse de una manera muy tierna.

Arthur asentía orgulloso por la forma en que estaba manejando la situación su hijo, veía que lo estaba haciendo de la manera más sincera y la mejor del mundo.

Richard negaba con la cabeza, aunque feliz, pero se le venían a la cabeza las imágenes de Hermione dando su primer paso, su primera palabra, cuando fue al primer día de clases en la escuela primaria, cuando montó por primera vez en bicicleta, la primera enciclopedia que le compró o cuando iban al cine juntos a ver las películas de dibujos animados… Su niña había crecido desde ese entonces y debía aceptarlo. Pero lo mejor es que si Ron era su novio podría controlarlos, así evitando cualquier catástrofe.

-Creo que yo también he sido de esos estúpidos – sonrió al entrelazar su mano con la de la muchacha después de varios intentos fallidos – Y uno de los mayores errores ha sido cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí.

-Creo que ese fue uno de mis errores. No debí haberlo hecho – negó con la cabeza Hermione. Bajó la vista triste, pero sabiendo adónde iba a llegar el pelirrojo con toda esta conversación – Pero, después de pensarlo mucho y tomar valor, debo decirte que…

-¿Qué cosa? – alzó su vista encontrándose con su mirada azul que reflejaba emoción y nerviosismo, pero ese brillo era muy especial - ¿Qué cosa? – repitió aguantando la respiración

-Que yo también te quie…

-¡Ron! – chilló Ginny bajando las escaleras como un huracán.

Al bajar se encontró con que Ron sólo negaba con la cabeza ocultando su rostro en sus manos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Hermione sólo tosía histéricamente sonrojada. Y más encima con los cuatro adultos que salían de la cocina con sus ceños fruncidos.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? – preguntó confundida por esa escena. Negó con la cabeza tachándolos de locos – Ron, necesito que me prestes algunas de tus revistas de Quiddittch para ver algo del campeonato del próximo año.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! – exclamó molesta la señora Weasley mientras se le ponían rojas las orejas – Estás castigada por interrumpir la importante conversación que tenían tu hermano y Hermione.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – preguntó no comprendiendo nada – Yo vengo a pedirle de buena manera y tratando como a un ser humano con un coeficiente intelectual promedio normal al disfuncional de mi hermano mayor. Eso siempre me dicen que lo haga, que lo trate bien, y cuando lo hago me castigan – replicó molesta poniendo sus manos en las caderas – Nadie puede entenderlos a ustedes.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes – corrigió Arthur suspirando – Hija, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer…

-Saca las revistas de mi escritorio, en el primer cajón – respondió Ron sacando sus manos del rostro. Miró a sus padres y la puerta de la cocina abierta notando un pequeña detalle - ¿Ustedes estaban escuchando lo que hablaba con Hermione?  
-¿Nosotros? – se señaló a si mismo Richard sonriendo – Claro que no – rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y cómo sabían que lo que hablábamos era importante? – preguntó esta vez la castaña poniéndose se pie enfadada viendo como los cuatro se lanzaban miradas nerviosas y culpables – Y si hacen los mejores padres del mundo. Podrían por empezar dándoles privacidad a sus hijos… Permiso – subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en el baño con un fuerte portazo.

Ginny de repente alzó el dedo índice dando a entender que -después de un gran esfuerzo mental- había comprendido que había interrumpido la declaración amorosa de su hermano. Cosa que le sorprendió, porque nunca pensó que por fin iba a solucionar las cosas.

-Ups, lo siento por haber interrumpido tu momento – dijo arrepentida.

-Gracias, hermanita – se puso de pie Ron – Hay algo que dicen que dos son compañía y más de ese número son multitud – miró a Ginny a los cuatro adultos que sólo miraban el suelo avergonzados antes de irse a su cuarto.

-No creí que yo iba a meter la pata, he esperado para que esto pase desde hace mucho – comentó la pelirroja cruzándose brazos - ¿Aún estoy castigada?

-Sí –contestó secamente su madre volviendo a la cocina.

-Pero ustedes espiaban ese momentos que debía ser privado – replicó molesta.

-Aún así seguirás castigada – dijo el señor Granger saliendo al jardín.

-¡Ustedes estaban arruinando un momento demasiado especial! Podrían haber vendido entradas para el espectáculo para aprovechar este acontecimiento. Malos padres – siguió replicando porque no quería estar castigada.

-Ni lo sueñes, sigues castigada – dijo la señora Granger sonriendo mientras iba al jardín para hablar un poco con su marido.

-Papá… - dijo haciendo pucheros acercándosele – Papito, no quiero estar castigada. No fue mi intención arruinar el momento, entonces no puedes permitir que mamá castigue a tu única hija mujer.

-Aunque me mires con esa carita de cordero degollado que me destroza el alma; no puedo hacer nada, cariño – le pellizcó la mejilla – Seguirás castigada hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora anda a hacer tus deberes o leer la revista que le pediste a tu hermano, cariño – y se fue a la cocina.

Ginny suspiró cansinamente. No quería pasar castigada por lo que restaba del verano por algo que no fue a propósito. Ellos también estaban haciendo algo no muy bueno para ser los padres y los supuestos "maduros" de la casa… ¿Por qué ella tenía que pagar los paltos rotos por hacer que ese momento se arruinara?

**oooooooooo**

'_Ron y Hermione:_

_Sabemos que es algo "extraño" que estemos escribiéndoles una carta, pero esto es un asunto que tiene que hacerse lo más rápido posible para que comencemos a lanzar una nueva línea de artículos de broma._

_Todos los comerciantes del Callejón Diagon estamos al tanto de lo que ocurrió hace una semana y tantos días en la tienda de chocolates… Obviamente cuando lean esto les va a dar una parálisis cerebral o van a querer suicidarse –cosa obvia-._

_¿Cómo pudieron haberse encerrado a darse besos? Ron, hermanito, sabemos que en esta etapa de la vida es fácil dejarse llevar por las hormonas; pero no podemos creer que hayas tenido el valor de hacer eso. ¿Qué clase de educación nos han dado nuestros padres para que hayas hecho eso? Tuvimos que hablar con casi la mitad de la comunidad mágica convenciéndolos de que sólo tú eres el depravado que hace ese tipo de estupideces._

_Hermione Jane Granger… Y creíamos que tú eras nuestra mayor enemiga con nuestras bromas, estupideces, errores. Tú eras a la única persona –además de mamá- a la que le teníamos el respeto por ser una persona de buenos valores y siempre consciente de las consecuencias de los actos. ¿Ahora decidiste entrar al lado oscuro de la vida? A nuestro lado… ¡Vuelve prefecta perfecta!_

_Bueno, la cosa es que queríamos pedirles algo importante: Vamos a lanzar un dulce llamado 'Bom-Bón Weasley'. Va a tener la forma de un hombre bañado en chocolate y relleno con una sustancia gelatinosa que cambiará la voz de la persona (puede ser voz de ardilla, taladro, rana, gangosa y con aliento a dragón). Y también produce efectos secundarios como querer besar a la persona del sexo opuesto compulsivamente durante 24 horas._

_Necesitamos que firmen los derechos de originalidad y de marca registrada, ya que gracias a su pequeño… llamémoslo incidente se nos ocurrió esta idea._

_Los beneficios que pueden obtener son: Tener un 10 de descuento en la compra de cualquier artículo de bromas en nuestra casa principal o sucursal, un 15 de las ganancias del 'Bom-Bón Weasley' y un set completo con nuestra nueva temporada de bombas apestosas._

_Convérsenlo, discútanlo y si llegan a aceptar –cosa que esperamos y rogamos- firmen los papeles adjuntos a la carta o vayan a nuestro apartamento._

_¡Muchas gracias, tortolitos!_

_Nuestros mejores deseos en su "dulce" e "inocente" relación,_

_Sortilegios F&G Weasley_

_PD: No hablen esto con nadie (especialmente mamá que nos va a matar si lo llega a saber'._

**oooooooooo**

Ya era la hora de la cena, así que todos estaban en el living conversando. También habían asistido Remus Lupin y el profesor Dumbledore para acompañarlos en la cena.

Mientras Remus hablaba con Richard y la señora Granger, Molly daba los últimos detalles para la comida antes de ir a sentarse. Ginny y Harry conversaban sobre algunas cosas de Quiddittch para ver qué posibles candidatos podrían inscribirse a dar las pruebas para ingresar al equipo.

Nadie se daba cuenta de algo bastante particular. Nadie se daba cuenta que Ron tomó del brazo discretamente a Hermione llevándosela al jardín trasero de la casa.

-No, me gusta mucho eso de los aparatos que usan para comunicarse ustedes los muggles – dijo Dumbledore después de tomar un sorbo de sumo de calabaza casero.

-Sí, es bastante conveniente – asintió Richard Granger.

-Incluso es mejor que comunicarse por chimenea. Si no sabes dónde está la persona, simplemente no puedes ubicarla; pero esto de los teléfonos y los teléfonos móviles son de lo mejor – comentó el señor Weasley orgulloso de estar aprendiendo tanto de la cultura muggle.

-Parece que has venido a vivir al lugar apropiado, Arthur – rió Dumbledore.

Molly Weasley salió de la cocina sonriendo. Llevaba su varita en alto apuntando la gran fuente de carne asada con papas que flotaba hasta posarse en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

-¡La cena está lista! – exclamó haciéndolos sentarse.

-Vaya, Molly, esto si que está exquisito – comentó Remus viendo atentamente la carne – Como me gusta comer tu comida, es una de las mejores del mundo mágico.

-Sí, la mejor cocinera – asintió Monica.

-Muchas gracias – se sonrojó la señora Weasley. Observó que quedaban dos puestos sin ocupar - ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé – se alzó de hombros Ginny – Ahora que lo mencionas, no han estado hace mucho rato con nosotros en la sala.

-Parece que están afuera – comentó sonriendo el profesor Dumbledore señalando por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín las dos sombras que se veían.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo afuera? – murmuró el señor Granger abriendo un poco en ventanal, lo suficiente como para escuchar – Parece que están reiniciando esa conversación…

-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada Ginny poniéndose de pie para colarse a escuchar.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para escuchar el momento más importante del siglo. Remus hizo un encantamiento que permitió que se escuchara sin necesidad de abrir el ventanal, por lo que todos se pusieron cerca y escuchaban atentamente sintiendo la emoción del momento.

**oooooooooo**

Noche estrellada con la luna menguante en medio. Había un silencio en que lo único que se podía escuchar era el suave ruido del agua de la piscina y como las hojas de los árboles eran movidas por la brisa.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado. Ron estaba buscando la mejor forma de empezar, ya que después de las dos interrupciones pasadas no había sido capaz de volver a prepararse psicológicamente.

Hermione sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir, tenía unas ganas de gritárselo en la cara para que dejara de andar con rodeos. Pero el ambiente tan romántico a la luz de la luna era tan perfecto, tan lindo; era un detalle demasiado especial como para arruinarle el momento.

-Creo que no he podido decirte lo que quiero decirte, porque siempre nos interrumpen – comentó con una risita nerviosa el pelirrojo.

-Pero ahora no creo que te interrumpan. Deben estar aún conversando mientras tú me trajiste acá para conversar tranquila – dijo con una voz dulce y suave para calmarlo sin saber que todos estaban escuchando desde el ventanal apoyando sus orejas para oír todos los detalles - ¿Qué quieres decirme, Ron?

-No sé como empezar… - se rascó la nuca – Soy el idiota más grande del mundo para estar al frente tuyo y no poder decirte a la cara que…

-De que eres el idiota más grande del mundo; lo eres – sonrió acercándose y le tomó la mano con ternura – Nadie puede contestar eso cuando alguien se te declara. Me dolió mucho – Ron clavó su mirada en sus ojos cafés – Pero eres el idiota más especial para mí en este mundo.

Entrelazaron sus manos y se fundieron en un abrazo cargado de sentimientos. Era un abrazo muy diferente a los que se habían dado, porque cada uno sabía con exactitud que quería transmitir: Cariño, alegría. Querían que con ese abrazo todo se hiciera mucho más fácil.

-Hermione… - tomó una gran bocanada – Yo me disculpó por todas las que te he hecho. Siempre te he molestado, he sido el bromista y antipático contigo; peor hay algo detrás de todo eso – la miró con ternura – Yo te quiero decir que… Que me gustas mu…

-¡MIERDA! – gritaron Ginny y la señora Granger en el piso junto con un estrepitoso ruido de vidrio quebrarse.

Todos se habían apoyado en el ventanal a escuchar con la emoción de ver como sólo faltaba el paso final, pero el ventanal no resistió el peso de todos y se vino abajo dejándolos en el suelo.

Ninguno tenía heridas por el vidrio roto, pero estaban preocupados viendo como Ron se sonrojaba enojado y Hermione apretaba los puños con rabia.

-¿Qué rayos hacían todos en el ventanal para que se cayera? – preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno… Nosotros… - empezó a decir Ginny.

-Revisábamos si habían algunas manchas – dijo Harry arreglándose las gafas con la mano temblorosa por las caras de sus amigos.

-¡Sí, eso hacíamos! – asintió Arthur.

-¡ESTABAN ESCUCHÁNDONOS! – Hermione parecía fuera de si - ¡TODO EL SANTO DÍA MOLESTANDO!

-No seas exagerada, hija – negó con la cabeza Monica.

-No estoy exagerando, mamá…

-Yo creo que mejor olvidamos que esto sucedió – comentó Remus sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡TODO EL DÍA HE INTENADO HABLAR CON HERMIONE EN PAZ Y USTEDES SIEMPRE INTERRUMPEN! – gritó Ron furioso - ¿NO LES DA VERGÜENZA?

-Tanto como vergüenza no… Sólo arrepentimiento – contestó Ginny.

-¿Conocen que el dicho que dice: Dos con compañía y tres son multitud? Bueno, eso mismo está pasando acá… No es sólo una multitud, es el medio ejército de chismosos – los miró respirando agitadamente - ¡TODO EL MALDITO HE INTENDO DECIRLE A HERMIONE QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO Y QUE SENTÍA NO HABER DICHO ESO EN EL MOMENTO!

-Para la próxima publícalo en el periódico ¬¬… - comentó Ginny.

-Ron… - dijo con la voz quebrada Hermione. No esperaba que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos - ¿Es verdad eso?

-Sí… Me gustas mucho – bajó la vista sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cara.

Monica, Molly y Ginny dieron un suspiro prolongado mientras que Harry, Richard, el profesor Dumbledore, Remus y Arthur aplaudían sonriendo felices porque, por fin, la parejita más indecisa del mundo se había declarado. Por fin la teleserie se estaba acabando.

-Por Merlín… ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo Hermione completamente roja.

-Ay, no, y lo dije ante todo el mundo… - Ron salió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto temblando.

Hermione corrió a la casa club del árbol a quedarse allí por todo lo que quedaba de noche y no pensaba salir. Ya era demasiado que Ron se le hubiera, por fin, declarado y más encima que hasta el profesor Dumbledore veía la escenita en primera fila.

Peor miró el cielo estrellado con una gran sonrisa. Tal vez esta sea una de las mejores noches de toda su vida, y lo recordaría por siempre hasta que se muriera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** U.U Y por fin Ron reaccionó. No sólo se dio las oportunidades de decirle a Hermione, sino que lo hizo a la tercera (la tercera es la vencida, como dicen por ahí) y más encima… ¡Frente a la familia, Remus Lupin y el director de Hogwarts! Nadie puede tener tanto valor como para decirlo ahí, así que tienen algo de crédito el pelirrojo por eso. 

¿Algo más que agregar? Ah, sí… ¡La mala suerte para que te interrumpan justo en esos momentos importantes de la vida! XD… Tal vez Ron haya sido hechizado o algo así, porque nadie puede.

Me demoré mucho menos de lo normal en actualizar, y eso que se me borró el capítulo cuando llevaba 4 hojas de Word. Y sólo en dos días escribí las 13 hojas… Parece que la musa de la inspiración vino a darme una visita, y aproveche muy bien esa visita.

Veamos… Ahora lo típico que viene son los adelantos de cualquier tipo; pero, lamentablemente, no tengo pensando NADA. Les juro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar el próximo capítulo.

Lo único que puedo decirles es que estos son los últimos capítulos. También, espero que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias y me dejen algún que otro review (haciéndome publicidad XD!).

Gracias, espero sus reviews con ansía para ver cómo estoy con la historia y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Besos, adiós!


	14. El 'BomBón Weasley'

Capítulo 14:

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó al tocar unas tres veces a su puerta.

-Sí, pasa – se escuchó la voz de la muchacha adentro.

Harry entró al cuarto de Ginny algo nervioso y preocupado por lo sucedido. Después de que Ron se fuera a encerrar a la habitación sin dejarlo entrar y que Hermione fuera a su casa del árbol amenazando con matar al que se atreviera a subir el árbol, la cena siguió haciéndose. Aunque el profesor Dumbledore comentaba la valentía del pelirrojo por habérselo declarada y Remus Lupin no paraba de reír por la forma en que espiaban de forma tan "precavida".

Con un hechizo del director el ventanal volvió a quedar intacto como si nunca se hubiera roto y quedó puesto en su lugar.

-Vine acá, porque abajo la cena ya está aburrida. Están hablando de sus típicos temas de adultos que me dan sueño – se excusó sentándose en la cama – Hermione me empezó a lanzar unas piedras si me acercaba más al árbol gritándome que era un estúpido y Ron me cerró la puerta en mis narices.

-Las cosas van tan bien en esta casa – rió guardando su cajita de costura y su túnica ya arreglada dejándola en una silla – Pero me parece increíble que esto haya pasado.

-A mí también… Es tan extraño saber que mis dos amigos saben que se gustan.

-Digo lo mismo – asintió recostándose junto a él – Mi hermano y una de mis mejores amigas. Suena tan extraño.

-Pero ellos son felices así.

Se quedaron en silencio. Él observaba interesado el techo de su cuarto, ya que tenía posters de equipos de Quiddittch desconocidos para él, fotos con sus amigos, de su familia y algunos posters con fotos de grupos musicales; todas se movían y era raro ver tantas fotos en el techo moviéndose sin parar.

Ginny sólo pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado su vida. Antes amaba vivir en La Madriguera y cuando fue destruida nunca pensó que volvería a ser feliz en toda la vida; peor ahora era feliz, más feliz que nunca. Vivía con los Granger y era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado, no era la única hija mujer, lo pasaba tan bien, se sentía muy unida a sus padres y a los señores Granger.

-Amo vivir en esta casa – dijo volteando su rostro. Harry también lo volteó y quedaron frente a frente a escasos centímetros de distancia – Creo que es una de las casualidades más increíbles de toda mi vida. Nunca pensé que me la pasaría tan bien viviendo con los Granger.

-Me alegro que estés tan bien… - sonrió.

No pudieron apartar sus miradas el uno del otro. Se podía percibir el magnetismo de la situación, no era para nada incómoda, se notaba como disfrutaban la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

La pelirroja no podía evitar dejar de contemplar sus ojos verdes, analizar su rostro; no podía evitar sentirse tan bien cuando sabía que estaban tan cerca. Estas últimas semanas había estado tan cercana a Harry, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca y hasta a rechazarlo una vez antes de que toda esa amistad llegara a algo más. Pero parecía que esa sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo era mucho más poderosa que su cerebro que le decía que se levantara y se alejara, que no pasara nada.

El pelinegro se había acercado mucho más a ella, sentía que la conocía de toda la vida y esperaba que esa amistad fuera creciendo. Pero no podía obviar lo mucho que le gustaba su presencia, su sonrisa, la forma en que hacía bromas, cuando retaba a sus hermanos; su físico y su personalidad. Era perfecta, tan perfecta que tenía miedo de llegar más allá… Y quería llegar más ella. Estaba incentivado por las chispas en su estómago de acortar la distancia haciendo lo inevitable.

'_Tengo que ser coherente con lo que digo: No quiero sufrir más por él. Tengo que moverme de aquí lo antes posible… ¡Piernas, muévanse! Por Merlín, no las puedo mover; porque en realidad quiero quedarme acá a su lado'_ pensó cerrando los ojos _'Listo, necesito un plan B… ¡Obligar a mis piernas moverme!... Rayos, de verdad quiero quedarme acá'_ volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con Harry que parpadeaba lentamente como hipnotizado.

Se acercaron un poco con timidez. Silencio en el cuarto, apenas su respiración agitada se escuchaba y algunas risas provenientes del living donde los adultos conversaban. Un poco más cerca. Se entrelazaron las manos como si algo malo hubieran hecho, pero luego las entrelazaron con ternura y cuidado. Y se acercaron un poco.

Harry ya podía ver con detalle las pecas que se esparcían en la nariz de la chica, podía ver su reflejo en los ojos castaños de Ginny. Estaban tan cerca que casi no respiraban de lo nerviosos y absortos de la situación que ocurría; sólo faltaba acercarse unos centímetros para juntar sus labios.

-Harry… Yo… - dijo temerosa y con la voz quebrada.

-No, digas nada – negó con la cabeza sonriendo débilmente mientras estaban a punto de que pasara lo inevitable.

Pero era evitable, el beso de Harry Potter y Ginny se evitó gracias a una de esas malas sorpresas que te da la vida: Una lechuza entró volando por la ventana de la pelirroja y se posó en la cabeza de Harry. Comenzó a picotear frenéticamente la cabeza del muchacho mientras que él se sentaba en la cama intentando quitar al animal de su cabeza.

-Maldito pajarraco, aléjate de la cabeza de Harry – amenazó al ave Ginny con un libro en sus manos dispuesto a usarlo para pegarle al ave.

-¡Me duele! – gritó Harry levantándose asustado de que le fuera a hacer algo.

-¡Tú lo pediste, lechuza! – con todas sus fuerzas intentó pegarle a la lechuza. Pero antes de que lo consiguiera, el ave salió volando asustada y le pegó en toda la cabeza a Harry con el libro de 750 páginas de Historia de la Magia – Ups, lo siento… No pensé que saldría volando.

-Gracias a ti tendré problemas de memoria – se quejó sobándose la cabeza sintiendo como si su cráneo se hubiera partido en dos – Pegas muy fuerte.

-Ya para de quejarte, Potter…

Ginny dejó el libro en su escritorio mientras la lechuza se paraba en la mesita de noche mostrando en su pata una carta atada con un hilo grueso de color rojo con puntos amarillos.

Con cuidado sacó la carta y le hizo algo de cariño al animal sonriendo mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama viendo con algo de enojo a la lechuza que había interrumpido algo muy importante.

-Esa lechuza es del negocio de Fred y George – dijo la pelirroja después que el ave se había ido sin pedir alimento – El lazo que amarraba la carta a la pata de la lechuza es típico de ellos. Siempre el rojo con los puntos amarillos han sido como su símbolo especial.

-¿Y por qué habrán mandado una carta a estas horas de la noche? – preguntó viendo en el reloj de la pared. Eran casi media noche – Es tarde.

-Ahora lo averiguaremos – se sentó a su lado y abrió la carta.

'_Hermanita de mí alma:_

_¿Cómo está una de las mujeres más importante de mi vida? Ojalá que no estuvieras durmiendo o haciendo algo importante cuando hayas recibido esta carta, pero sé que hay una cena en la casa con el profesor Dumbledore y Remus; por lo que sabía que estarías despierta._

_Necesito que mañana vengas con Ron, Hermione y Harry a la tienda, en especial los dos primeros, porque tenemos que discutir las cosas legales de nuestro nuevo producto: 'El Bon-Bóm Weasley'._

_Creo que no necesito especificarte más sobre el tema, ya que la idea sabes de dónde vino y todo eso. Así que creo que tienes una clara idea de las características del producto para los consumidores._

_¡Por favor, ven mañana! Y podrías darte una de las Cajitas Felices con muchos productos totalmente gratis._

_Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que estés bien y duermas placenteramente siempre pensando en tu querido hermano mayor._

_Mañana nos vemos,_

_George… Sin Fred porque está ocupado con su vida social'._

-Vaya… ¡Mis hermanos son unos genios por inventar ese producto!

-¿Ron y Hermione sabrán que usarán su experiencia en la fábrica de chocolate para esto? – preguntó aguantando la risa de imaginarse de lo que podrían ser los efectos del dulce.

-No sé, pero me da lo mismo – guardó la carta en su mesita de noche – Ya quiero que sea mañana.

-Yo también.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Los dos sabían que si no hubiera sido por esa carta… Se hubieran dado un beso. Pero ahora que ese momento había pasado, los dos se sentían incómodos sin saber qué hacer para dejar eso olvidado.

-Creo que veré si Ron me deja entrar al cuarto – se puso de pie lentamente – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – se despidió con un ademán mientras cerraba la ventana y corría las cortinas – Espero que sueñes conmigo para que no tengas pesadillas, guapo – dijo con una sonrisa malévola causando que Harry riera sonrojándose.

Cerró la puerta y caminó unos cuantos pasos por el solitario pasillo de la casa. Dio un prolongado suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación que compartía con Ron, tendría que estar preparado mentalmente para enfrentarse a otra discusión con su amigo que estaba en su fase 'After- love confesión'.

Pero estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en la última cosa que le dijo la pelirroja, porque claro que iba a soñar con ella después de lo que casi pasaba hace algunos minutos atrás.

**oooooooooo**

Ron se levantó muy tarde ese día. Después de su confesión a todo pulmón en el jardín no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta como las cuatro de la madrugada, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado y lo que podría pasar desde que pusiera un pie fuera de su cuarto; podría ser que Hermione el diera un beso o muy posible que, también, le gritara odiándolo con toda su alma.

Terminó de ponerse sus pantalones y bajó para desayunar sabiendo que se encontraría con Harry –porque no estaba en su cama- y con Ginny, porque se escuchaba desde las escaleras como conversaba con… Hermione.

-Buenos días, Romeo – lo saludó la pelirroja sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

-¿Romeo? – preguntó arqueando una ceja – No me llames así, enana.

-Déjame que te llame así por el día… Voy a prepararte el desayuno sólo porque ayer te le declaraste a Hermione. Eso merece una recompensa.

Mientras Ginny iba a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno, Ron saludó a Harry que estaba sentado en el sofá conversando con Hermione.

Cuando llegó el momento de que los dos tortolitos se saludaran sólo se dieron un tímido "Buenos días" con un apretón de manos. Los dos encontraban mucho más interesante la mugre de la alfombra del living, pero después se observaron directamente y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que tomaría algo de tiempo que ellos dos estuvieran juntos oficialmente sin que les diera vergüenza. Pero se puso a conversar con sus amigos como siempre lo habían hecho, aunque era algo extraño que Hermione no retara a Ron por todo lo que dijera; debería acostumbrarse a que ya no habría tantas discusiones.

-Tenemos que decirles algo – empezó a decir Ginny después de traerle al pelirrojo una bandeja con una taza de leche de chocolate con tostadas y una porción de galletas - ¿Recibieron la carta de Fred y George ayer?

-No – contestaron al unísono Ron y Hermione sin saber a qué se referían.

-Es que ellos van a lanzar un nuevo producto, y necesitan que firmen unos papeles – explicó Harry – Es de un chocolate llamado 'Bom-Bón Weasley' y estará basado en su experiencia en la fábrica de chocolate.

-¿ESTÁN LOCOS O QUÉ ESOS RETARDADOS MENTALES? – gritó la castaña poniéndose de pie enfadada - ¡NO QUIERO QUE EL MUNDO SEPA LO QUE HICIMOS!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN ME OPONGO! – asintió Ron tratando de controlarse, cosa que no lograba hacer.

No era que les diera vergüenza que todo el mundo mágico supiera que estaban juntos y se quieren, pero una cosa es diferente cuando un chocolate con los estúpidos efectos secundarios de los gemelos fuera distribuido en sus dos tiendas. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts comprarían el famoso 'Bom-Bón Weasley' y después se enterarían que los prefectos de séptimo año de Gryffindor eran los que habían inspirado la idea del chocolate; llegarían al colegio siendo reconocidos por sus actos inmorales dentro de una maldita fábrica de chocolates.

Harry y Ginny se miraron nerviosos. Tenían que hacer algo para convencerlos de que nadie, además de ellos, sabrían en qué experiencia personal está basado el chocolate.

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, iré a buscar la carta que les mandaron los gemelos ayer y no leyeron – dijo Ginny caminando hacía las escaleras – Tranquilízalos, Harry, no te quedes sin hacer nada – replicó antes de subir como un huracán.

-¿Se podrían calmar? – preguntó el pelinegro con miedo de que alguno de los dos lo atacaran y no quedara vivo, parecían bestias fuera de control.

-¡NO! – respondieron a todo pulmón mientras murmuraban sobre el futuro perdido que tendrían por la estúpida idea.

-¡Acá está! – gritó la pelirroja terminando de bajar la escalera a saltos y se la dio a Hermione para que la leyera junto con Ron – Léanla sin decir nada.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron de pie leyendo la carta de los gemelos. Mientras iban avanzando en la lectura se ponían pálidos y después se pusieron rojos –algo bastante común en ellos- tratando de entender que darían permiso para que el 'Bom-Bón Weasley' fuera vendido a cambio de descuentos en la tienda y un porcentaje de las ganancias.

¿Acaso iban a vender un incidente que terminó de una forma bastante hormonal mientras estaban encerrados por todas esas porquerías? Aunque se veía bastante tentador, en especial por los productos gratis y descuentos de los artículos de bromas. Y además ganarían dinero –cosa importante en la vida-, así no andarían con los típicos problemas financieros de los adolescentes.

-¿Qué dices tú, Ron? – preguntó Hermione sentándose en el sofá indecisa si aceptar o no la tentadora oferta.

-No lo sé – se alzó de hombros – Creo que está bien. Nadie sabrá que gracias a nosotros se les ocurrió esa idea; podemos tener cosas gratis y ganaremos dinero.

-Ron tiene razón – asintió Ginny sonriendo – Además habría un nuevo producto que sería muy divertido probarlo cuando volvamos al colegio. Pasarían cosas increíbles… ¡Podríamos hacer que alguien se enamore de McGonagall! – a ese comentario Harry y Ron rieron descontroladamente, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza molesta.

-¡No te atrevas bromear con la profesora McGonagall de esa forma!

-Ya, Hermione, nunca más lo hago… - murmuró apenada la pelirroja.

-Pueden ganar dinero – agregó Harry intentando hacer que finalmente se decidieran. Después de todo, él tenía un gran porcentaje de las ganancias de los gemelos en sus negocios por el préstamo que les hizo, y con ese bombón podría tener ingresos – Ayudarían a Fred y George cumplir sus sueños de ser los creadores de artículos de bromas más famosos del mundo.

Hermione asintió animadamente. Dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo posterior de sus jeans ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Luego le susurró algo al oído a Ron que también sonrió y sacó de un posillo encima de la chimenea polvos flu.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo? – preguntó Harry sin entender bien.

-Vamos a cerrar un trato con los Sortilegios Weasley – respondió Ron con un ademán para que entraran en la chimenea - ¡Sortilegios Weasley! – gritó, una vez que entró a la chimenea con el resto, y un fuego verde los cubrió a todos antes de desaparecer.

**oooooooooo**

Llegaron a la tienda ubicada en el Callejón Diagon. Estaba aún cerrada, ya que abrían después de las doce del día; por lo que apenas los rayos del sol atravesaban las delgadas cortinas de los ventanales dejando al descubierto las cajas abiertas repartidas desordenadamente en el suelo y una sustancia azul eléctrico dando la apariencia de que habían estado trabajando en una nueva fórmula para sus inventos.

Ginny saltó una montaña de dulces sin abrir que estaban en el suelo y llegó al primer escalón de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso donde estaba el departamento de los gemelos. Subió para ir a buscarlos mientras que los demás veían con algo de asco a una cosa que estaba quemada –dedujeron por el tamaño y las manos pequeñas que era una muñeca- y tenía unas sonrisa malévola.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – saludó Fred atrayendo la atención de los tres - ¿Cómo están? – sonrió.

-No muy bien después de ver a la muñeca con esa sonrisa – contestó Ron mirando de reojo a la muñeca en el suelo - ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Nada, sólo estábamos probando algo para darle vida a los juguetes; pero descubrimos que al hacerlo se vuelven locos y quieren atentar contra la vida de los niños – se alzó de hombros – George y Ginny bajan pronto, nuestra hermanita se quedó ayudándolo a limpiar la cocina después de nuestro pequeño incidente.

Fred limpió con un movimiento de varita toda la tienda dejándola perfecta para cuando llegara la hora de abrir. También fue a buscar unas sillas para que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentaran para que pudiesen hablar cómodamente sobre negocios.

-Buenos días – saludó George bajando las escaleras – Lo siento por la demora.

-Da lo mismo. ¿Podemos empezar con esto, por favor? – preguntó Hermione impaciente de terminar eso lo más pronto posible.

-No seas tan impaciente, ex-prefecta perfecta.

-Vuelve a decirme eso, George, y juro que mañana no podrás ni dar un sólo paso más en tu vida.

-Aquí tengo los papeles que me pedieron – dijo Ginny viniendo con unos papeles con una firma de color escarlata dando a entender que esos eran los papeles del contrato que harían – Bien, ahora quiero que nos expliquen de qué se trata este negocio.

El 'Bom-Bón Weasley' era un hombre bañado en chocolate del tamaño de una nuez. Estaba relleno con una sustancia gelatinosa de sabores como menta, moco, baba de murciélago y hasta de vómito; y la sustancia tenía algunos ingredientes que afectaban las cuerdas vocales de la persona que lo ingería haciendo que tuviera voz de ardilla, rana, gangosa, taladro o aliento a dragón. Pero el mejor efecto secundario que tenía era que revolucionaba las hormonas del que lo comiera y al ver a la primera persona del sexo opuesto -después unos segundos de haberse tragado el bombón- producía las ganas de querer besarlo sin parar. Tenía un hechizo que hacía como si fuera una obsesión la persona, todo le parecía perfecto de la persona; y todo eso duraba 24 horas.

George sacó de una caja un 'Bom-Bón Weasley' y se lo pasó a Hermione para que lo analizara junto con los demás.

Era un pequeño hombrecito de chocolate cubierto con un papel metálico amarillo con algunos brillos rojos siendo bastante atractivo a la vista. Ron lo abrió y rompió por la mitad al bombón viendo el gelatinoso líquido verde musgo que se derramaba lentamente.

-Ah, les tocó el de moco – sonrió Fred guardando la cajita donde estaban las muestras del 'Bom-Bón Weasley'. Ron tiró el dulce al mostrador con algo de asco por haber tocado el moco - ¿Y qué dicen?

-Está bien, yo firmaré – asintió la castaña sacándole los documentos de las manos de George y empezó a leerlos.

-Ojalá que les vaya bien con esto, porque quiero mucho dinero en mi posesión – dijo Ron sonriendo entusiasmado.

-¿Y han probado el bombón con personas? – preguntó Harry esperando que lo hayan hecho para comprobar que sólo esos efectos causaba.

-Claro que sí – respondió George – Si quieres, puedes preguntarle a Fred como le fue con Angelina después de que ella comiera el bombón.

-Vaya, hermanito, creí que no te iría tan bien con ella – se burló Ginny - ¿Y en qué andan ustedes dos?

-No estamos para hablar de mi vida privada, sino de negocios. Además no es mi culpa que George no tenga vida amorosa – replicó sonrojándose.

Hermione terminó de leer los papeles y se los pasó a Ron. Él también los leyó diciendo que aceptaba firmar la propiedad intelectual y la marca registrada del producto, pero tenían que cumplir todo lo estipulado en los papeles, porque sino se iban a meter en serios problemas legales.

Los firmaron haciendo que los gemelos hicieran un pequeño bailecito de victoria sabiendo que ese bombón sería uno de los mejores artículos de los 'Sortilegios Weasley' para la comunidad mágica. Presentían que sería un éxito.

-Desde ahora en adelante, ustedes serán nuestros clientes especiales – dijo Fred contento - ¿Quieren una cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar?

-No, gracias – negó con la cabeza Hermione – Ya deberíamos volver a casa. Los adultos no saben que salimos y deben estar preocupados.

-Tienen razón – asintió George.

-Fred… ¿Puedo sacar algunas cosas gratis? – preguntó Ginny poniendo su cara de angelito inocente más convincente posible. Siempre conseguía regalos de los nuevos artículos y exitosos de sus hermanos – Por favor, hermanitos, díganme que sí.

-Por supuesto, saca una de las cajas vacías detrás del mostrador y llénala con cosas – respondieron al unísono.

Mientras la pelirroja decidía qué artículos de broma y caramelos llevar, los demás subieron al departamento para conversar. Los gemelos les contaron cómo era la nueva sucursal de la tienda en el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts y les recomendaron que cuando volvieran al colegio debían ir a visitarlos.

También que el único problema que habían tenido era que envolvieron una de las muestras del 'Bom-Bón Weasley' con el papel verde limón de los caramelos para poner los ojos saltones.

Luego de que siguieran conversando sobre cómo fue la declaración de Ron y Hermione –en realidad sólo los gemelos y Harry hablaban del tema, porque los principales de la historia estaban ocupados viendo la decoración del departamento-, llegó Ginny con una caja llena de artículos y caramelos.

-Ahora es el tiempo de irnos – se puso de pie Hermione contenta de que ese momento incómodo se había ido.

-Sí, gracias por todo – se despidió Ginny con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus hermanos – Los vendré a ver pronto para tener más provisiones y a ayudarlos en la época de compras escolares.

-Gracias, hermanita – dijo Fred – Que les vaya bien.

-Cuando tengan ya a la venta el bombón llámennos para ver cómo andan las cosas – pidió Harry.

-Por supuesto – asintieron los gemelos - ¡Adiós!

**oooooooooo**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Los muchachos se pusieron sus trajes de baño y se dieron una relajante tarde en la piscina mientras reían, conversaban, nadaban y hacían una entretenida guerra de agua –obviamente ganó Ginny-.

La pelirroja sólo había lanzado una bomba apestosa en el cuarto de Ron para probar si su mercancía estaba en buenas condiciones. Y ahora se comía uno de los chocolates que había sacado del mostrador de la tienda.

Se sentó en el borde de la piscina dejando sus piernas todavía en el agua. Notó la atenta mirada de Harry sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de morder la mitad del chocolate. Era de menta suave, bastante deliciosa. Dejó la otra mitad del chocolate encima del papel verde que lo cubría mientras tragaba.

-Hermione… - dijo Ron atrayendo la atención de la castaña que lo miró atentamente – Quiero hablar sobre lo de anoche.

-Yo también he querido hablar de eso – sonrió nerviosa. Le gustaba la sensación de saber que le gustaba a él – Ya sabes que me gustas.

-Y tú a mí…

-Creo que es el momento de cambiar las cosas. ¿No crees eso? – preguntó acercándosele peligrosamente.

Ron no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para concentrarse en lo tentador que era verla en bikini y hablándole con esa voz suave que lo ponía nervioso. Sintió nuevamente ese calorcito subir desde sus pies en el agua hasta su frente haciendo que se sonrojara débilmente.

La acercó a si atrayéndola con sus manos en la cintura de la castaña que no opuso resistencia, pero miró de reojo a Harry y a Ginny que estaban muy ocupados mirándose fijamente como para mirarlos y darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Y si pasamos a algo formal? – preguntó susurrándole al oído.

-No lo sé… Suena bueno – sus labios rozaban haciendo que todo subiera de temperatura rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos quería empezar el beso, porque sabían que la situación se pondría peligrosa haciéndolo a sólo dos metros de distancia de Harry y Ginny que aún no se daban cuenta de lo que la parejita hacía – Es una tentadora oferta.

De repente sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Ya sentía ese típico calorcito con sólo saber que la mirada de Harry se posaba en ella; pero ahora era algo muy diferente. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal cuando estaba tan cerca del 'Ex-Niño Que Vivió'. Se sentía mucho más guapa, mucho más segura, mucho más atractiva… Y sentía con muchas ganas que quería tener un contacto mucho más cercano con el mucho que la mirada fijamente desde hacía unos segundos.

Se zambulló nuevamente en la piscina y volvió a salir del agua poniéndose de pie para poder avanzar hacía Harry. Cuando llegó a su lado se fijo en su cuerpo, en sus ojos y en sus labios. Sonrió de una manera malévola sabiendo que no podría seguir con vida si no hacía eso lo más rápido posible.

-¿Te había dicho que eres muy guapo, Harry? – le preguntó chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Qué? – abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa pregunta tan directa. Ginny era directa en las cosas que pensaba, pero nunca tanto – No…

-Pues lo eres. Eres guapo y muy simpático – se rió – Pero lo que quiero decirte es que pienso que eres un gran amigo. He aprendido a conocerte tanto estas últimas semanas.

-Yo también – asintió algo desconcertado, ya que de ese tema ya habían hablado.

-Y lo más importante… Creo que tenemos que llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

-¿A otro nivel? – preguntó confundido.

-Claro, a otro nivel. A un nivel del que yo estoy segura que me va a agradar experimentar – se acercó más apegándose a su cuerpo haciendo que el muchacho temblara del nerviosismo – Te voy a besar, Harry…

Le dio uno de los mejores besos en su vida. De inmediato introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca sin el típico beso tímido que había sido el único que había recibido en su decadente vida amorosa. Se notaba que tenía experiencia, pero algo le parecía extraño… Siempre creyó que si se daba un beso con Ginny, sería mucho más especial, mucho más calmado… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Daba lo mismo, le gustaba lo que pasaba.

Al sentir las manos de la pelirroja acariciando su espalda rápidamente la atrajo más a su abdomen poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella. Parecía que todo daba vueltas, todo era demasiado loco, demasiado rápido; tan rápido que perdieron el equilibrio y se sumergieron en el agua.

Ron y Hermione se separaron al instante al sentir aquel ruido. Se miraron confundidos al ver que sus amigos no estaban allí si tan sólo unos segundos antes se coqueteaban sin percatarse de su situación. Pero casi se mueren de la impresión al ver como Harry y Ginny salían del agua besándose alocadamente.

-¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA, POTTER? – gritó Ron enojado separándolos de un solo empujón.

-Yo… Ella… Bueno… - Harry no podía articular ninguna frase. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y parecía como si todo en el mundo fuera maravilloso, todo era bueno y tranquilo después de sentir los labios de la pelirroja – Beso… Ella a mí… Yo a ella…

-Hermanito, no te metas en esto – replicó Ginny poniendo sus manos en las caderas mirándolo con desdén – No metas tus narices en donde no te la piden.

-Pero, Gin, él te estaba introduciendo toda su lengua dentro de tu humanidad. Se notaba que quería llevarte a la cama o algo así… Y no voy a dejar que éste te haga eso.

-Como si tú y Hermione fueran tan inocentes – bufó Harry molesto por la actitud de su amigo – Nosotros estábamos sólo besándonos, no hacíamos otras cosas que son prohibidas de verlas para menores de 18 años.

-Mejor cállate y dale una disculpa a Ginny, porque sino te voy a dejar marcado mi puño en tu rostro…

-¡Ron, deja de tratarme como a una niña!

Hermione observaba pensativa la escena. No le era nada oculto que existía cierta tensión hormonal, química y amorosa entre Harry y Ginny; pero algo raro había en la situación. El beso que se habían dado era demasiado calentón como para que fuera un típico beso imprevisto que había salido de sus ganas interiores por estar juntos.

Luego posó su mirada en el borde de la piscina donde estaba sentada su amiga antes del incidente. Vio algunos caramelos que sacó de la tienda de los gemelos y caminó hasta poder ver que sólo había comido la mitad de uno que estaba envuelto en un papel verde limón.

Recordó lo que George les había comentado esa mañana…

"_-El único problema que hemos tenido fue que se envolvió mal una de las muestras del 'Bom-Bón Weasley'. Uno de los bombones está envuelto en un papel verde limón, no en su envaso amarillo con brillantes rojos – comentó George sonriendo – Pero eso es todo"._

Comprobó que el papel de verdad era verde limón y que lo que quedaba del chocolate era la mitad de un hombre de chocolate con relleno de menta.

¡Eso era! Ginny se había comido la mitad de un 'Bom-Bón Weasley' y por eso besó tan apasionadamente a Harry. Él sólo se había dejado llevar por las hormonas que le había producido ese acercamiento tan repentino de la muchacha.

-¡Ron, déjalos en paz! – gritó cuando el pelirrojo tenía un puño levantado listo para golpear a Harry y éste estaba arrancando hacía la casa - ¡Ginny se comió un 'Bom-Bón Weasley'!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron.

-Eso, Ginny se comió un bombón. Como estaba sin quitarle la mirada a Harry sintió la necesidad de besarlo – explicó mostrándole la mitad del hombre de chocolate con relleno de menta – No es culpa de él que se estuvieran besando de esa forma.

-Entonces… Harry es inocente.

-Claro – sonrió calmada – Además como si tú fueras tan inocente. Hemos llegado mucho más lejos que ellos – agregó haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Recordaron que estaban hablando del efecto del bombón sobre Ginny. Cuando la buscaron se encontraron con que la pelirroja estaba besando a Harry sin despegarse de el muchacho que levantaba las manos para que sus amigos vieran que él no estaba haciendo nada, sino que era ella; aunque le estaba resultando difícil contenerse a no contestarle a esos labios.

-Hay que solucionar esto – dijo Hermione una vez que los habían separado. Ella tenía abrazada fuertemente a Ginny que no podía dar un solo paso.

-¿Cuánto va a durar los efectos? – preguntó Harry preocupado de que eso durara 24 horas, aunque tan mal no la iba a pasar.

-Como se comió la mitad, creo, que serán 12 horas…

-Entonces tendremos que mantenerla alejada de ti durante 12 horas – dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Harry advirtiéndole que no se aprovechara de las condiciones hormonales de su hermana para hacer algo divertido en la noche.

-Lo que puede ser preocupante es que los adultos no se enteren en la condición que está. Sino, los gemelos serán perjudicados con los retos de la señora Weasley – comentó Hermione - ¡PARA, GINNY! – gritó adolorida cuando la pelirroja le mordió el brazo para zafarse, aunque no lo consiguió.

-Tenemos que idear un plan perfecto gracias al estúpido 'Bom-Bón Weasley' – comentó malhumorado el joven Weasley.

**oooooooooo**

Esa noche había una celebración del aniversario de matrimonio de unos colegas dentistas de los señores Granger y uno de los compañeros del señor Weasley, en el ministerio, estaba de cumpleaños. Así que los adultos debían ir a la respectiva fiesta que le correspondía dejando totalmente solos a cuatro adolescentes que tenían un plan en mente.

Monica salió del cuarto de Hermione después de despedirse de ella. Iba a ir al cuarto de Ginny para ver si necesitaba algo antes de que se fueran, y en el pequeño trayecto se le unió Molly que venía a despedirse de su hija.

-No pueden ir a ver a Ginny – dijo Ron saliendo de su cuarto rápidamente.

-Cariño, déjanos pasar – sonrió Molly.

Ron se había parado a la mitad del pasillo deteniendo que las mujeres dieran un paso más. Él sólo tragó saliva nervioso sin saber qué mentira decir o tener la mejor opción de contarles en qué circunstancias se encontraba su hermana.

Antes de que contestara algo se empezaron a escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de la ropa sucia. Era algo así como si alguien estuviera golpeando frenéticamente la madera y algunos gemidos ahogados… Parecía que alguien pedía ayuda desde allí adentro.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Monica frunciendo el ceño – Mejor veamos qué está pasando ahí adentro – dio un paso para abrir la puerta, pero Ron se interpuso pegándose en la entrada – Ron… ¿Qué pasa que actúas tan extraño?

-Nada, no me pasa nada – respondió pensando mentalmente que Ginny se quedara tranquila allí adentro, porque sino la mataba – Lo que pasa es que mi hermana no está porque… Porque…

-Porque se le olvidó su bolso en el departamento de los gemelos cuando fuimos en la mañana – finalizó Hermione mientras subía las escaleras. Desde abajo había escuchado la conversación – Y esos sonidos extraños en el cuarto de lavado no son nada importante. Estaba practicando como darle vida a las cosas usando una poción avanzada.

-Ah, menos mal – sonrió despreocupándose Molly – Bueno, cuando vuelva Ginny díganle que no se desvele hasta muy tarde.

Luego de unos cinco minutos los señores Weasley desaparecieron y los señores Granger se fueron en el auto hacía la casa de su colega dentista.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban viendo televisión en el living. Veían una película de ficción sobre cómo los extraterrestres atacaban la tierra dejándola sin humanos viviendo.

A veces Ron y Hermione iban al cuarto de la ropa sucia para comprobar que Ginny no se había sacado la cinta adhesiva de la boca ni las cuerdas de las manos y los pies. Pero el que tenía prohibido ir era Harry, porque sino la pelirroja podría hacer cualquier cosa para liberarse de las cuerdas y empezar a darle besos compulsivamente.

Ya eran la una de la madrugada. La película había terminado hacía mucho. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá; ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho que pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica. Se veían muy tiernos juntos, hacían una buena pareja.

El 'Ex-Niño Que Vivió' no podía dormir. Al ver al frente suyo a sus amigos durmiendo tan cómodamente abrazados sentía que estaba tocando el violín, ya que no tenía a nadie para dormir tan cariñosamente… No la tenía a ella a su lado.

Se puso de pie después de haber estado pensando si debía o no hacerlo, pero debía correr los riesgos de lo que eso significaba. Caminó en puntillas comprobando que sus amigos seguían durmiendo plácidamente sin darse cuenta de que él iba a hacer algo malo. Llegó a las escaleras y subió lo más silenciosamente posible para que no crujiera la madera en cada escalón que ponía el pie.

'_De verdad me tiene que gustar mucho como para hacer esto sabiendo que ella no está en sus condiciones normales'_ pensó caminando por el pasillo donde apenas la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por la ventanita del fondo.

Llegó hasta el cuarto de lavado. Giró el pomo con cuidado y cuando abrió totalmente la puerta buscó el interruptor de la luz. Al prender la luz pudo ver cómo Ginny aún permanecía despierta.

Tenía cinta adhesiva en la boca y sus manos estaban atadas con una cuerda muy gruesa, al igual que sus pies. Estaba sentada en el suelo observándolo con los ojos algo llorosos e intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó en el intento. Amortiguó la caída con las túnicas sucias de su padre que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Te voy a sacar las cuerdas y la cinta adhesiva. Pero me tienes que prometer que no me vas a hacer nada, vas a actuar como una persona normal – le advirtió poniéndose en cuclillas - ¿Prometido? – la pelirroja asintió lentamente – Vale, ahora te saco todo esto.

Fue a buscar a su cuarto la navaja que le había regalado Sirius hace casi dos años atrás antes del fatídico accidente en el ministerio. Le rompió las cuerdas a la muchacha dejándola con las manos y los pies libres. Después le saco con mucho cuidado la cinta adhesiva de la boca, pero no pudo evitar sentir el mismo dolor que Ginny al ver su piel roja por el dolor.

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado? – preguntó molesta – Ni que me estuviera depilando a la manera muggle para que me duela tanto…

-Lo siento. Pero podrías agradecerme que vine a sacarte de acá – replicó guardando la navaja en su bolsillo.

-Cierto… - se puso de pie sonriendo coquetamente – Gracias, Harry.

Se le acercó y le dio uno de esos besos que lo paralizaba cerebralmente. Harry intentó no responder el beso, porque sino después sería demasiado tarde como para detenerse y no podía aprovecharse de las condiciones en las que estaba; pero todo eso cambió cuando ella subió una de sus piernas para enrollarla en su abdomen.

El 'Adolescente Con Hormonas Revolucionadas Que Vivió' abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba la separó lentamente con un suave empujón.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó Ginny acomodándose su falda.

-Prometiste que ibas a actuar normal…

-Pero para mí es normal tener las ganas de estar tan cerca de ti – se acercó moviendo sus caderas de forma peligrosa. Puso su dedo índice en su pecho juguetonamente - ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Por Merlín… Por supuesto que me gusta, me encanta – respondió sonrojándose – Pero no puedes hacerlo. Te comiste un bombón y por eso estás así; me gustaría mucho más si lo que estás haciendo fuera consciente.

-Vale, vale – se alzó de hombros – No volveré a besarte mientras no se me pase la calentura del momento.

Se quedaron conversando en el cuarto de lavado por varias horas. Los dos sentados en el suelo riéndose y haciéndose algunas bromas; era así como pasaban los minutos hasta que el muchacho vio en su reloj que eran las cinco de la madrugada. O sea: El efecto del 'Bom-Bón Weasley' había terminado.

Miró a su "amiga". Le pesaban los párpados; de repente tenía mucho sueño y necesitaba una cama con urgencia. Se sentía tan cansada, como si todo ese día hubiera hecho demasiadas cosas.

-Te llevaré abajo al sofá – murmuró Harry tomándola en brazos.

Bajó las escaleras con algo de dificultades por tener el peso de la pelirroja e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que Ron y Hermione no se despertaran. No se podían despertar, porque sino él le pegaría uno de los golpes más fuertes de todo el mundo y dejaría de hablarle durante el resto de toda su vida.

Miró a Ginny como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Se veía tan linda durmiendo, se veía tan inocente; parecía una verdadera princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Ahora podía entender por qué la quería tanto: Por su gran personalidad, porque tenían algunas cosas en común y, el menos importante, su belleza. Pero había algo que lo atormentaba desde que la llevaba en brazos, y era que no sabía qué pasaría el día de mañana cuando ella despertara y supiera lo que había hecho, o tal vez ni se acuerde de lo que pasó. No sería nada agradable para él saber que todo lo que había vivido y sentido ese día, para ella no sería nada en su memoria.

La dejó cuidadosamente en el sofá desocupado frente al que ocupaban sus amigos y la contempló por unos segundos más en absoluto silencio.

-Harry… - musitó ella abriendo lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con que él estaba al lado suyo.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó poniendo su mano en la frente de la muchacha para ver si tenía fiebre, pero no tenía - ¿Qué pasa?

-Aunque antes sólo estaba bajo los efectos del chocolate… Hay algo que nunca fue producido por el bombón – se levantó poco el cuello para quedar a algunos centímetros de Harry.

A él se le corto la respiración. Estaba mucho más nervioso que de costumbre, mucho más de lo que jamás había estado en su patética vida. Pero esa sensación de calor que subía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza siempre que estaba tan cerca de ella era diferente; era como si ese calorcito lo tranquilizara para que no hiciera nada inadecuado.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Te quiero mucho… Nunca te dejé de querer – susurró casi inaudiblemente, peor él escuchó y no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Esto era muy diferente a los besos de ese día. Era calmado, tímido, transmitía muchas más cosas que los otros. Le correspondió el beso dejándose llevar, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer. Resultaba fácil y era una sensación tan placentera estar de esa forma.

Y a los pocos segundos la pelirroja dejó caer su cabeza en el sofá quedándose dormida con una débil sonrisa. Una sonrisa que también tenía dibujada Harry en su rostro iluminado tenuemente por la luna.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo no ha sido uno de los más largos de toda la historia, pero hacía tiempo que no ponía uno tan intenso y largo. 

H&G: Como pudieron leer... Parece que a Harry se le empezaron a revolucionar las hormonas más que nunca. Aunque es típico que a su edad ya se le estén revolucionando de una forma constante, el pobre está un poco atrasado en la parte amorosa de su vida. Pero gracias al pequeño error del color del paquete del 'Bom-Bón Weasley' nuestra pelirroja se desinhibió un poco para darle paso a las hormonas, la locura y el amor.

R&Hr: Ya están a punto de dar un salto definitivo para hacer que su extraña relación sea mucho más formal. Habrá que ver cómo será eso… Esperemos que las cosas funcionen bien para ellos.

¡Me encantó escribir el 'Adolescente Con Hormonas Revolucionadas Que Vivió'… es tan freak XD!

En el próximo capítulo pasará más cosas entre Ron y Herms, pero no puedo decir mucho porque no sé nada más… Y, bueno, creo que eso es lo único que puedo decir.

Gracias por los reviews, espero muchos más… ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!

Y eso es todo por ahora… Bye!


	15. Encerrados Y Solos

Capítulo 15:

-Hermione, necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo Ron tomándola de la mano cuando se encontraron en las escaleras.

-Primero salúdame, maleducado…

-Buenos días – le dio un beso rápido en los labios – Necesitamos un lugar privado.

Desde las interrupciones para decirle que le gustaba, era precavido escogiendo el lugar apropiado para las cosas. Pero el problema era que estaba tan nervioso y paranoico que no pudo encontrar ningún lugar en la casa que fuera lo suficientemente privado, por lo que decidió que hablaría con la castaña en el baño.

-¿Acá, en el baño? – preguntó la muchacha arqueando una ceja confundida.

-Es que no se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar – sonrió nervioso.

Sentía como sus manos transpiraban y eso lo hacía sentir mucho más impaciente. Mas, a pesar de toda la inseguridad, dio una profunda bocanada de aire antes de inclinarse hasta dejar una rodilla apoyada en el suelo del baño y la otra pierna doblada mirando directamente a Hermione que lo veía sin saber qué pensar de la rara situación.

-Hermione… Ya sabes que te quiero mucho y decidimos que debíamos dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación – dijo con la respiración agitada - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó tiernamente entrelazando su mano con la de la muchacha que oculto sus ojos detrás de su cabello bajando el rostro – Herms… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Me pides que sea tu novia en el baño? – preguntó enfadada.

De repente se escuchó que alguien intentaba entrar al baño, pero estaba cerrada la puerta con seguro. Era Harry que empezó a llamar desesperado para que lo dejaran pasar para que hiciera sus necesidades, pero después del medio grito de Ron para que se fuera el pelinegro no tuvo más que aguantarse e irse.

El pelirrojo la vista a Hermione, la que estaba aún mirando la puerta como esperando a que alguien intentara entrar. Ron dio un suspiro esperando la respuesta de la muchacha que parecía no notar su presencia.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – preguntó impaciente.

-Claro, escuché muy bien – apartó su mano de las del muchacho – Y sabes que aceptaría con todas mis ganas ser tu novia…

-¡Genial, ahora somos novios! – exclamó reincorporándose de un salto.

Se acercó a Hermione para terminar el "romántico" momento con un beso. Justo cuando estaban rozando sus labios la castaña lo apartó con sutileza con una expresión de rabia contenida.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué? – inquirió Ron teniendo el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir, como de costumbre algo hizo mal.

-¡No voy a aceptar porque me lo pediste en el baño! – gritó enfadada apretando sus puños - ¡Para la próxima podrías pedirme matrimonio en un depósito de basura!

-¿Matrimonio? – preguntó asustado. Sólo le había pedido que fuera su novia, no su esposa.

-No me entiendes, Ron – murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco – Me pediste que fuera tu novia en un baño… Que detalle tan romántico es el ambiente con olor a desinfectante del WC – dijo apuntando el sanitario – Y más encima escuchar como Harry se quejaba para liberarse de sus… desechos no es muy lindo.

-Hermione… Yo sólo quería un poco de privacidad – intentó excusarse el chico sabiendo que ya había arruinado todo.

-Ni que privacidad ni que nada – abrió la puerta - ¡No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más en tu vida, insensible! – gritó antes de irse como un huracán.

¿Por qué había cometido otro error? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, pedirle a alguien un compromiso formal no era para hacerlo en un lugar como en el baño. Era uno de los lugares más anti-románticos del mundo, y justo por haber estado en busca de un sitio fuera de interrupciones estúpidas, eligió el baño. ¿Acaso de verdad era tan estúpido para arruinar las cosas tantas veces? Primero le dije '¿Gracias?' a Hermione cuando le dijo que lo quería y ahora fue a pedirle que sea su novia al lado del sanitario.

Mientras pensaba en que ya no podía hacer mucho para solucionar las cosas se dejó sentar apoyando su espalda en la fría pared de loza. Se dejó sentar abatido y con mucha confusión. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para que entraran al colegio -tres semanas- y si no arreglaba la situación dentro de 21 días, nunca lo haría en el colegio.

**oooooooooo**

Jueves. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la escena en el baño y los dos tortolitos no se hablaban hasta entonces. Todos en la casa sabían del incidente, así que miraban de culpable a Ron por su falta de delicadeza para escoger los sitios más apropiados para cosas románticas. La señora Weasley lo había retado mucho y el señor Granger con el señor Weasley le dieron una larga charla sobre _'el lado romántico de los hombres'_. Incluso los gemelos se habían enterado y le habían escrito una carta a su hermano por cabezota.

Harry estaba sentando en el comedor con un gran desorden de papeles en la mesa. Estaba viendo las ganancias de los 'Sortilegios Weasley' hasta la fecha para ver cuánto dinero había ganado comprobando que se lo habían depositado en su cuenta bancaria, viendo las ganancias de los gemelos y las ganancias para invertir en publicidad, renovación de productos y experimentos.

Ginny bajó las escaleras con la lista de los materiales para entrar a Sexto año de Hogwarts. Al estar en cocina vio por la puerta abierta, que se comunicaba con el comedor, al muchacho haciendo sus cálculos de dinero. Un rubor se asomó por sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada con el bombón.

-Ginny… ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Harry levantando la vista al ver una melena roja en la cocina.

La pelirroja terminó de servirse gaseosa maldiciendo haber hecho mucho ruido al sacar el vaso del estante. No quería encontrarse con Harry; lo había evitado todos los días y no por una circunstancia de la vida iba a tener que dar la cara. Él no podía saber que lo que le había dicho antes de quedarse dormida era verdad, no podía saber que de verdad le gustaba.

-¿Ginny? – insistió Harry dejando su lápiz sobre el cuaderno.

-Sí, acá estoy – dijo sonriendo entrando al comedor con el vaso de gaseosa y la lista de los materiales del colegio.

-¿Te mandaron la lista de los materiales? – preguntó viendo la carta con el sello del colegio. Ginny asintió sentándose a su lado – Estoy haciendo algunos cálculos de las ganancias de la tienda de los gemelos. Cuando mandaron la carta preguntado por tu estado después de haberte comido el bombón me lo pidieron – agregó bajando la vista.

-Harry…

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas todo lo que dije en aquella noche antes de quedarme dormida? – preguntó después de sorber un poco de gaseosa - ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hice?

-Claro que sí – respondió esbozando una sonrisa al ver como la muchacha se sonrojaba - ¿Por qué preguntas? – agregó sabiendo que ella no se había olvidado del beso en el living.

-No, por nada. Simple curiosidad.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se escuchaba el televisor en el cuarto de los señores Granger, estaban dando las noticias de la tarde; y el reloj en el living emitía su típico sonido al avanzar los segundos. Era una situación bastante incómoda.

Harry sólo sonreía satisfecho al saber que ella estaba consciente de lo que había hecho la otra noche, y que el hecho que no lo negara ni se disculpara quería decir que había sido honesta; ahora sólo faltaba que él fuera honesto consigo mismo y le dijera lo que sentía por ella.

Ginny se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago tratando de que su color rojo en las mejillas pasara desapercibido. Pero no pudo lograrlo y el muchacho le preguntó el por qué de su nerviosismo, ella sólo dijo que estaba algo agobiada con la compra de los útiles escolares.

-Es sólo eso. No hay ninguna otra razón – finalizó sonriendo torpemente.

Justo ahí Hermione entró al comedor y les preguntó qué estaban haciendo. Después de haberse ido a la cocina a servirse un trozo de pastel que había hecho la señora Weasley el día anterior; Ron bajó las escaleras y les lanzó una mirada reprochadora, como si con eso le estuviera advirtiendo a Harry que no hiciera nada indebido y que Ginny no se lanzara a besarlo.

-Con cuidado – dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! – chilló Hermione al abrir la puerta encontrándose con él.

-Hermione… - murmuró bajando la vista avergonzado – Estas no son horas de comer pastel.

-Y estas son horas para que vayas a decidirme al baño que quieres que sea tu novia… Ah, pero claro; debe estar todo asqueroso – añadió mirándolo resentida –Estúpido.

-Quisquillosa.

Después de decirse eso los dos caminaron hasta las escaleras enojados y pelearon por ver quién iba primero hasta que Hermione le pegó un codazo en las costillas dejándolo adolorido.

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados y asombrados por la linda escena de esos dos. No sabían cómo tanto amor se podía transformar en una bomba que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Amor y odio. Y creían que las peleas nunca más volverían a verse; estaban muy equivocados, ellos siempre sacarían algo para pelear.

-Mi hermano es tan retardado. No puedo creer que tengamos los mismos genes… ¡Es un enfermo mental al máximo! – Ginny se pegó suavemente en el borde de la mesa tratando de entender cómo podía ser posible que le haya pedido eso en el baño.

-No sé – se encogió de hombros pensando en lo complicado que se había vuelto su relación desde cuarto año – Deberían estar juntos y dejarse de tanta estupidez.

-Parece que necesitan ayuda… - dijo la pelirroja haciendo funcionar su mente lo más rápido posible.

-¡Ya sé! – chasqueó la lengua Harry – Podríamos hacer que los dos no tuvieran más remedio que estar juntos. No podrían escapar uno del otro, porque no tendrían adónde ir.

-Mmm… Me gusta la idea – sonrió malvadamente acercándose más a Harry – Algo así como atrapados.

-Atrapados en el sótano. Y por esas casualidades de la vida la puerta se quedaría cerrada, no tendrían sus varitas a la mano y se corta la electricidad.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a Harry mientras meditaba la idea. Era bastante buena y podría convertirse en uno de los mejores planes que podrían hacer durante el verano: Que por alguna razón Ron y Hermione tengan que ir al sótano a buscar algo, la puerta se cierra sola dejándolos atrapados. Ninguno de los tendrá su varita y la electricidad se cortaría.

Ya se había cortado la electricidad a principios del verano y el resultado que tuvo fue que los dos tortolitos aparecieron cerca de las escaleras besándose en una posición no muy inocente. ¿Ahora qué podría ocurrir después de la grandiosa idea de Harry?

-¡Harry, es una idea genial! – sonrió dándole un suave golpe en el brazo - ¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras una mente tan retorcida y maligna!

-Es que pasar tanto tiempo contigo y los gemelos me han corrompido la mente de niño bueno que tenía – dijo también sonriendo.

-Tenemos que empezar a planearlo todo - golpeó la mesa haciendo como si fuera una mujer de negocios – Ah, pero estás haciendo algunos cálculos de la tienda de los gemelos…

-Puedo hacerlos otro día – dejó de lado los papeles y acercó su silla a la pelirroja.

-Genial.

**oooooooooo**

'_Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny:_

_¡Hola adolescentes de la anormal familia Granger-Weasley! Acá andamos escribiéndoles nadando en dinero… ¡Oh, sí! El 'Bom-bón Weasley' ha sido todo un éxito y ya tuvimos que hacer más de 1.000 bombones después de sólo cuatro días de su comercialización. Así que prepárense, porque en Hogwarts los besos y la locura van a gobernar los días._

_Bueno, otra razón de esta carta es para que Ron de disculpe con Hermione por su petición indecente de noviazgo y desde ahora en adelante no te reconocemos como hermano, Ron, eres demasiado estúpido para que compartamos genes._

_Y Hermione, tienes que disculpar a nuestro ex-hermano. Ya tienes más que claro que es un estúpido, enfermo y lento para las cosas; si lo quieres tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello._

_También queremos pedirle unas disculpas a Harry y Ginny por lo que pasó con el bombón que ella se comió. No imaginamos que podrías comerlo por error y lamentamos que Ginny haya estado colgada a tu cuello casi toda la tarde, Harry. Pero el lado positivo es que demostramos que sirve._

_Eso es todo en esta carta. Próximamente les mandaremos otra con las ganancias y la parte que les toca ganar a los dos tortolitos que generaron la idea._

_Cuidado con las travesuras,_

_Los Sortilegios Weasley'._

-Me alegro de no ser las única que piense que eres un estúpido – dijo Hermione dejando la carta en la mesita de centro.

-¿Ya te dije que me disculparas? – preguntó Ron tratando de no gritarle y comenzar una pelea – Lo siento mucho.

-Harry, Ginny… ¿Escuchan algo? – inquirió la castaña mirándolos – Es como si el aire estuviera hablando, pero no hay nadie más aquí.

El pelirrojo dio un lento y profundo suspiro sintiendo las ganas de levantarse para empezar a gritarle cualquier cosa para defender su orgullo, pero tenía que saber que ella tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada. Pero eso no le daba derecho a decirle todas esas cosas.

-Al menos ellos no son locos para estar diciendo que el aire habla – dijo Ron sentándose en el sillón causando que Ginny aguantara una carcajada y Hermione apretó los labios – Consíguete un psiquiatra – agregó causando que la castaña lanzara un gritito de desesperación.

-¡Buena idea, señor inteligente! – sonrió acercándosele – Podría pedirle que me atienda en el baño… Para que Harry venga con diarrea a interrumpirnos.

-¡No tenía diarrea, necesitaba hacer mis necesidades nada más! – replicó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Lástima que un psiquiatra no podría soportar a una chica tan amargada e insensible…

-¿Insensible? Creo que ese adjetivo te queda mejor a ti que a mí. Usa correctamente los adjetivos para cada persona.

-¡Insensible, eres una insensible!

-¿Perdón? – preguntó poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-¡Lo que me escuchaste! – se puso de pie enojado - ¡Eres una insensible, estúpida, loca… Y besas mal! – agregó causando que Hermione abriera la boca tratando de decir algo.

-¡Si yo soy mala para besar, por lo menos no babeo a la otra persona cuando la beso! Pareces un perro – dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio.

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados. Tenían que detener esa discusión. En un principio era gracioso los insultos que se decían, pero ya habían cruzado el límite hacía rato y si seguían podrían decirse cosas que lamentarían algún día.

El muchacho con algo de miedo se puso entre Ron y Hermione que estaban gritándose cualquier cosa.

-¿Podrían madurar y dejar de insultarse como bebés? – preguntó Harry molesto ya de tanta discusión – Ya sabemos que no es nada agradable lo que pasó, pero deben ceder y darse la oportunidad de estar juntos.

-Harry… Eres mi mejor amigo, pero tengo que decirte algo – dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro - ¡No te metas en esta pelea, porque tú no tienes nada que ver!

-Me importa mucho, porque son mis amigos y no quiero ver que estén discutiendo y al final se digan cosas hirientes que pueden terminar nuestra amistad – Harry miró a sus dos amigos alternadamente tratando de que entraran en razón de una vez por todas – No quiero que las cosas terminen mal.

-Harry… Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano – dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro - ¡Pero no tienes derecho a meterte en nuestra vidas personales!

-Pero…

-Deja de poner excusas, 'Adolescente Hormonal' – lo interrumpió el pelirrojo lanzándole una mirada hastiada y luego miró a su hermana. Caminó hasta Ginny, que estaba en completo silencio mirando la escena, y la señaló - ¿Por qué mejor no vas a intercambiar saliva con mi hermana y nos dejas tranquilos?

Harry tragó saliva nervioso y bajó la cabeza para evitar que vieran su rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Pero Ginny al ver que el muchacho no podía replicar en contra de Ron, le dio un pisotón a su hermano con toda la fuerza que tenía que hasta podría haberle reventado el pie.

-¿ESTÁS LOCA? – gritó entre sus alaridos el pelirrojo.

-Si vuelves a mencionar algo nuevamente del tema o vuelves a molestarlo con lo de los besos… Juro que no tendrás la misma suerte de dejarte el pie a tu cuerpo – le advirtió con una mirada amenazadora – Al menos Harry besa muy bien, no babea como un perro. Él es excelente.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada al ver la cara que ponía Ron de asco al imaginárselos dándose un beso muy apasionado y el las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry, quien extrañamente tenía mucho calor, por el comentario de la muchacha.

-Y ahora con Harry tenemos que ir a ver los libros que tiene que me sirven para sexto año – dijo Ginny sonriendo y con un gesto le indico al chico que le siguiera la corriente – Así que los dejaremos tranquilos para que discutan.

-Claro, vamos – asintió Harry mirando de reojo como Ron y Hermione se miraban con asco – Gracias por salvarme de esos dos – dijo sonriendo a la pelirroja una vez que subían las escaleras.

-De nada. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo de la otra noche cuando estaba bajo los efectos del bombón – bajó la vista evadiendo la mirada del muchacho que transmitía algo de confusión por ese comentario.

¿Acaso lo que le había dicho antes de quedarse dormida era mentira? No podía ser. Él tenía la seguridad que le gustaba, él creía saber que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de él; pero eso fue sólo una cosa que dijo estando soñolienta y no estando en sus cabales. ¿Y todas esas miradas, sonrisas, palabras con algún otro significado no eran nada? No, no podía ser; no quería creer de que todo lo que había estado sintiendo por ella era devuelto con una mentira.

Ginny pudo notar como su sonrisa de desvanecía y la alegría de su semblante era cambiada por una confusión y tristeza. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir mintiéndose a sí misma? Ya le había dicho que lo quería y no iba a perder nada más siendo sincera dejándole saber que eso fue verdad.

-Pero… Eso de que besas bien… - dijo deteniéndose en el penúltimo escalón y giró un poco para poder quedar frente a él – Es verdad. Eres el mejor chico con el que me he besado. Tienes un don especial para hacerme sentir mariposas cuando estamos tan cerca.

-Ginny… Yo…

-No digas nada ahora – le puso su dedo índice en los labios – Ya sabes lo que siento, sabes que te quiero. Cuando tú puedas decirme algo respecto al tema, hablaremos; pero no ahora.

Subió los dos últimos escalones y se dio media vuelta de un salto. Le sonrió de una forma juguetona y con el dedo le indicó que la siguiera haciendo que Harry sólo suspirara.

-Tenemos un plan que armar – dijo la muchacha con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

**oooooooooo**

Sábado. Harry y Ginny ya tenían todo el plan armado y se lo dieron conocer a los adultos después del desayuno. Habían hecho algunos papales con una explicación formal para que entendieran que esa era la única forma de que Ron y Hermione se reconciliaran para que fueran novios.

Después de una larga conversación sobre lo que podría pasar dejando solos y encerrados a dos jóvenes con las hormonas haciendo de las suyas, decidieron que pondrían en marcha el plan esa misma noche; así que ahí la señora Granger con el señor Weasley pensaban qué excusa poner para que sus hijos bajaran al sótano.

-¿Qué están haciendo reunidos en la cocina? – preguntó Hermione entrando mirándolos extrañada.

-Bueno… Nosotros conversábamos sobre el pastel que hizo Molly ayer y decidimos que debería usar más frambuesas para darle más sabor – contestó el señor Granger con una sonrisa poco convincente - ¿No estabas estudiando ecuaciones de tercer grado?

-Sí, pero no puedo estudiar matemáticas con el estómago vacío – dijo sacando una manzana del frutero – No vine a desayunar porque ese ser estaría acá y no quiero que me contagie sus bacterias.

-Fue una estúpida idea. Él tampoco vino a desayunar – comentó Ginny guardando cuidadosamente los papeles que explicaban el plan del encierro sin que la castaña se diera cuenta – Tal vez por la misma razón que tú.

-Es cierto. Cuando despertamos me dijo que no quería encontrarse con el engendro más amargado e insensible de esta casa – asintió Harry viendo como Hermione apretaba la manzana enterrándole sus uñas – Creo que no debería haberte dicho eso…

-No te preocupes, Harry. Gracias por decirme la verdad – murmuró Hermione haciendo una mueca que intentaba simular una sonrisa – Sólo imagino que esta manzana es la cabeza de Ron.

-En todo caso, te resultaría más fácil si fuera una naranja a la que maltratas – dijo Monica con una tímida sonrisa a su hija - ¿Qué? Ron es pelirrojo, no tiene el cabello verde – preguntó cuando todos la miraron con una cara de desubicada.

Luego de que Hermione le agradeciera la fantástica idea su mamá, se llevó tres naranjas para descargar toda su rabia mientras que los adultos, Ginny y Harry planeaban los últimos detalles de lo que sería la gran confabulación del año.

**oooooooooo**

Ya eran las nueve de la noche. La cena había sido calmada gracias a que Ron y Hermione no hicieron sus típicos comentarios que empezaban una pelea que era detenida por la señora Weasley o Harry antes de que tomaran sus varitas y se batieran en duelo a muerte.

Luego fueron al living para tomar café y seguir conversando. Los cuatro adultos se miraron de forma cómplice mientras Harry con Ginny asentían con la cabeza para que iniciaran el plan.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos novios? – preguntó la señora Weasley sentándose al lado de su marido en el espacio vació del sofá.

-Claro que sí. Éramos muy revoltosos, hacíamos muchas locuras – dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes hicimos muchas locuras de las que seguro no volveríamos a hacer en esta edad – comentó Monica mientras el señor Granger pasaba un brazo por sus hombros – Pero fueron buenos tiempos.

-¿Cómo se declararon? – preguntó Ginny sonriendo - ¿Era muy obvio que se gustaban o tuvieron que decirlo?

-¡Ginny! – exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione enfadados.

-No porque ustedes se sientan identificados con la pregunta o el tema les voy a hacer caso – les advirtió mirándolos de reojo con una sonrisita.

-Juro que te voy a matar… - murmuraron a la vez cruzándose de brazos.

El señor Granger contó cómo se le había declarado en el concierto de Los Beatles y de las escapadas de su casa que hacía Monica para poder ver a escondidas a su novio.

Luego el señor Weasley comentó que con Molly se habían conocido en el colegio y eran compañeros, pero después de hacer un trabajo para Herbología se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos y poco a poco se fueron enamorando hasta que en la Fiesta de Graduación de séptimo año se confesaron lo que sentían.

Ron y Hermione se sentían muy incómodos cuando hablaban del tema. Los dos trataban de mirar al techo o los muebles, pero siempre sus miradas se cruzaban y un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Les era muy difícil seguir peleando de esa forma cuando sabían que se querían, pero su orgullo era mucho más grande.

-Creo que en el sótano están las fotos que nos sacamos en el concierto de Los Beatles – dijo el señor Granger chasqueando los dedos.

-Y parece que cuando nos mudamos dejé una caja con las fotografías de la Fiesta de Graduación – comentó sonriendo Molly – Podríamos verlas para que vean cómo eran las cosas en ese tiempo.

-Que extraño debe ser verlos jóvenes… - comentó Ginny.

-¡Cuidadito con lo que dices, Ginevra Weasley! – le advirtió su madre con su mirada amenazadora.

-De seguro que era una muchacha hermosa, señora Weasley – dijo Harry para que no retaran más a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, cariño – sonrió Molly – Ron… ¿Podrías bajar al sótano y buscar una caja antigua que tiene dibujadas algunas escobas?

-Hermione…. ¿Puedes ir a buscarme las fotos del concierto? – preguntó el señor Granger a su hija.

-Pero… - se puso de pie Ron señalando a Hermione.

-Pero… - se puso de pie Hermione señalando a Ron.

-Déjense de sus niñerías y hagan caso – dijo Monica advirtiéndoles con la mirada de que más les valía que fueran.

-Está bien – murmuraron poniéndose en marcha al sótano que quedaba debajo de la escalera.

Cuando los dos muchachos se habían ido, Harry saltó de su sitio y salió de la casa por el ventanal abierto que daba al jardín. Rodeó la casa y llegó hasta una parte que estaba llena de arbustos. Con dificultad pudo pasar hasta llegar cerca de una cajota metálica; la abrió y vio quince interruptores estaban en la posición que indicaba que todos los cuartos de la casa tenían electricidad. Recordó las indicaciones del señor Granger y giró el interruptor de más abajo a la izquierda para dejar el sólo el sótano sin electricidad.

Mientras, Ginny con ayuda de su madre fueron sigilosamente hasta la puerta del sótano. Al comprobar que Ron y Hermione estaban adentro cerraron la puerta cuidadosamente y con un encantamiento la dejaron cerrada.

-Listo – dijo Harry entrando nuevamente al living.

-Nosotras ya hicimos lo nuestro – sonrió Ginny llegando con su madre a la sala – ¿Qué hacemos?

-En la tarde fui a arrendar algunas películas – dijo la señora Granger levantándose para ir a buscar los videos – Preparen palomitas de maíz y gaseosas, vengo con los video de inmediato.

**oooooooooo**

En el pequeño trayecto al sótano no pronunciaron ninguna palabra y en su rostros se podía apreciar el disgusto que les causaba estar tan cerca uno de otro.

Ron abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado. Hermione interpretó ese gesto como cortesía para dejarla entrar primero, pero el pelirrojo entró con una sonrisa burlona y cerró la puerta dejando a la muchacha temblando de la rabia.

La castaña entró al sótano y buscó el interruptor para prender la luz. Al prenderla dio un suspiro viendo que todo estaba desordenado, polvoriento y abandonado. Sus padres le habían pedido que limpiara el lugar el verano pasado, pero ella no lo había hecho; podría haberlo hecho porque estaba realmente sucio.

-¡Una araña! – gritó Ron cuando levantó una caja.

-Miedoso – musitó Hermione lanzándole una mirada hastiada al muchacho y con un pisotón mató al arácnido.

Mientras los dos buscaban las cosas que les habían pedido sus padres se escuchaban algunas risas provenientes del living y repentinamente la luz se cortó dejándolos a oscuras.

Hermione ya tenía en sus manos un álbum de fotografías con las fotos de sus padres en el concierto de Los Beatles y Ron tenía la caja en sus manos, así que tratando de no entrar en pánico subieron la escalinata encontrándose con que…

-¡La puerta está cerrada! – gritó el pelirrojo dejando caer la caja asustado.

-Tan estúpido que eres – dijo Hermione volteando los ojos y alargó la mano para girar el pomo, pero éste no abría - ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó haciendo varios esfuerzos y le pegó una patada a la puerta.

-¿La cerraste tú? – preguntó Ron haciéndola a un lado e intentó abrirla.

-Créeme que no quiero estar cerca de ti, así que jamás la habría cerrado a propósito – respondió ácidamente tratando de pensar en cómo salir.

-¡Ayuda! – gritó Ron golpeando la puerta para que los adultos o Harry o Ginny escucharan - ¡Estamos encerrados!

-¡No es una buena broma estar acá encerrados, abran! – chilló Hermione también golpeando la puerta - ¡No quiero estar al lado de este engendro!

-¡Vengan, por favor!

Pero después de varios minutos de gritar, golpear y hasta de empezar a golpear las paredes; nadie venía a rescatarlos. Una posibilidad era que no escuchaban y después vendrían a buscarlos preocupados porque no venían, la otra era que como se había ido la electricidad estuvieran viendo el generador y esas cosas o la última posibilidad es que era a propósito y se reían de sus desesperados intentos para que les escucharan.

-Maldita sea – murmuró Ron dejándose caer en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Hermione ya estaba sentada con la mirada perdida tratando de pensar en cómo escapar, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. Lo único en que podía pensar era que debía disculpar a Ron, porque ya lo había hecho sentirse bastante mal con todas las discusiones y esas palabras hirientes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malvada y vengarse de él de esa forma tan cruel? Aún estaba enojada por el hecho de que le hubiera pedido ser su novia en el baño, pero los errores los comete cualquier persona.

El pelirrojo estaba observando fijamente a la muchacha. Estudiaba su perfil, sus labios, su mirada pensativa y la forma con la que jugaba con uno de sus rizos. Era tan hermosa, tan linda que no podía creer que peleaba de esa forma con ella sólo por contestarle a todas sus agresiones. Sabía que lo que había hecho era un gran error y aún no le decía que realmente lo sentía.

-Tenemos que salir de acá – dijo ella poniéndose de pie – Si fuerzo la cerradura, puede que se abra… - murmuró girando el pomo violentamente tratando de que el seguro de la puerta se rompiera.

-No estás logrando nada – comentó Ron caminando hasta ella – Eres una debilucha.

-Está cerrado con magia, por eso no se abre.

-Es que no tienes fuerza, Hermione, eres débil – dijo Ron sonriendo burlón – Ahora déjame enseñarte cómo se hace de verdad.

-Veamos si puedes… - murmuró sin moverse de su sitio.

Casi no se podían ver por la oscuridad, apenas las palmas de sus manos eran visibles; así que el muchacho tambaleó un poco antes de dar algunos pasos para intentar abrir la puerta. Pero no pudo ver que como Hermione estaba delante de la puerta, lo que tocó no fue exactamente el pomo de la puerta.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY, ESE ES MI TRASERO! – gritó a todo pulmón Hermione pegándole lo más fuerte que pudo - ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

**oooooooooo**

Estaban viendo la película _'La lista de Schindler'_ que se trataba de un alemán que ayudaba a los judíos para que no fueran a los campos de concentración dándoles trabajo en una empresa de sartenes y artículos para cocinar.

La señora Granger tomaba fuertemente la mano de su esposo mientras intentaba de aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero era terrible ver todo el sufrimiento de los judíos.

Los señores Weasley ya estaban llorando y tuvieron que aparecer unos pañuelos, porque sino la casa hubiera quedado completamente inundada.

Ginny se había sentado al lado de Harry. Él había pasado un brazo por sus hombros para que se calmara, aunque no le servía de mucho porque la muchacha seguía dando grititos de horror al ver los campos de concentración.

'_Creo que mis tíos podrían ser los alemanes… Yo no estaba en una casa con mis familiares. Estaba en un campote concentración con Hitler 2 más gordo, con una vieja que parece avestruz y un Porky'_ pensó Harry comparando toda su miserable infancia con el sufrimiento de los judíos.

Hacía algunos minutos que los golpes y los gritos amortiguados provenientes del sótano ya no se escuchaban, así que veían mucho más calmados la película. Pero se escuchó un grito, luego a alguien como que caía y algo que se rompía acompañado de unos quejidos.

La señora Weasley se puso de pie para ir a ver qué estaba pasando allí abajo, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza y la detuvo por el brazo. Con la mirada le advirtió que nada grave había pasado, porque sino ya se escucharían sollozos o más gritos; así que mejor que se quedara en su lugar.

-¿Crees que todo esté bien allá abajo? – preguntó Ginny al oído de Harry unos segundos después.

-Nada malo debe haber pasado. Todo está bien – respondió sonriéndole causando que la muchacha se ruborizara levemente mientras se sentaba a su lado nuevamente.

Obviamente, Harry no sabía lo que había pasado. Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba allí abajo con sus amigos.

**oooooooooo**

Con el golpe de Hermione, Ron había dado vueltas por la escalerilla y terminó rodando hasta chocar con el estante del fondo haciendo que una caja que contenía los cubiertos de plata cayera sobre su cabeza haciendo un ruido estridente.

La castaña palideció al ver como el muchacho se quejaba del dolor con todos los cubiertos repartidos por el suelo. Corrió rápidamente para ver si seguía vivo y al legar a su lado se puso en cuclillas.

-Dime que estás vivo, Ron – suplicó con una voz preocupada.

-Claro que sí… - respondió tratando de levantarse, pero le dio una punzada en la cabeza. Se quedó recostado hasta que se sentó de golpe – Puedo sobrevivir a uno de tus súper golpes y a unos proyectiles de plata.

-Lo siento – dijo suspirando – De verdad no quería que te pasara nada… No fue tu culpa haberme agarrado el trasero… Te traté muy mal…

-Después de todo fue tu culpa no haberte movido. Acá no hay mucha luz.

Hermione le sonrió y Ron pudo notar como sus ojos estaban llorosos por la débil luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventanita cerca del techo. La muchacha cerró los ojos mientras se ponía de pie para que él no notara que de verdad se había preocupado de su bienestar físico al ver como rodaba por la escalerilla.

La castaña escuchó un débil sonido proveniente de arriba y subió la escalerilla agudizando el oído para ver de qué se trataba. Ron también lo había notado e intentaba adivinar qué era.

-Parece…

-Shh – lo interrumpió Hermione enfadada mientras pegada la oreja a la puerta – Es la televisión.

-¿La televisión? – preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño – Pero si no hay electricidad…

-Esos malditos nos dejaron encerrados a propósito y cortaron la electricidad del sótano – dijo Hermione sintiendo como tenía unas inmensas ganas de matarlos a todos – Ellos planearon todo esto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Acá está el capítulo 15 con menos demora de lo habitual (admítanlo, normalmente me demoro un mes y ahora fueron como 20 días :P). Lo importante que debo decir es que Ron es un… Mejor me ahorro la pila de palabrotas que le tengo para su humanidad. 

Advertencia para los hombres: Para cualquier declaración, por favor, háganlo en un lugar romántico… Da lo mismo que no sea privado o sea muy público, pero eso es mucho más lindo que en un lugar privado y totalmente asqueroso no romántico.

Pero puse más que todo eso para que hubiera nuevamente una pelea, porque encontraba demasiado aburrido que ya no se pelearan más por el simple hecho de gustarse mutuamente.

¿Más comentarios? Harry y Ginny van por buen camino… Sólo les falta tiempo para que su relación sea sólida y mucho más segura.

No tengo nada más que decir (seguro, nada que ver XD! Tengo varias cosas que decir). Pero lo más importante es decirles que tengo algo escrito del próximo capítulo y acá les van algunos adelantos:

-¡Malditos bastardos, son unos confabuladores! – chilló Hermione pateando la puerta y soltó un grito de dolor. Ron sólo suspiró viendo con una ceja arqueada a la muchacha – No me mires así… Sólo dije la verdad, por su culpa estamos atrapados – agregó mirando por la ventana.

-¿Crees que no me siento terriblemente mal con todo esto? – preguntó el muchacho cerrando el álbum de fotos. Hermione se quedó en silencio con la cabeza gacha – Lo lamento, y lo sabes bien. Yo te quiero, Hermione. Quiero que estemos juntos, pero a veces siento que nunca podremos llegar más allá por ser tan inmaduros… A veces siento que nunca podremos estar juntos.

-Ginny… - insistió Harry tocando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de la muchacha que levantó los ojos tímidamente – Te he hecho sufrir, pero no quiero que me hagas sufrir a mí… Yo te quiero, quiero que seas mi… - pero antes de poder continuar un estridente ruido vino del sótano y los dos saltaron asustados.

-¿Te das cuenta que estamos completamente solos en el sótano? – preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que la muchacha sonriera coquetamente – Y estamos a oscuras… Podríamos dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos. Y si ellos llegan a saber lo que pasara, pues tienen la culpa por dejar a dos adolescentes que se quieren, llenos de hormonas… Y sintiendo que la temperatura va subiendo radicalmente – dijo sonrojándose por ver lo que la castaña se había quitado.

Esto y mucho más calentura, hormonas, palabras románticas, casi paros cardíacos, besos, gritos y sorpresas en el capítulo titulado **'Anormales, Subnormales Y Hormonales'.**

Comentarios de la película 'Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego': Esta película si que está bien hecha (debía serlo si el libro es buenísimo). Como me reí… La cara de Ron al ver a Hermione bajando la escalera en el baile XD! Cuando Harry está desayunando y se le cae el cereal al ver a cierta persona XD! Y la primera prueba es demasiado divertida… Me alegro que hayan puesto mucho humor, pero el final estuvo muy de suspenso. ¡Vayan a verla, es genial!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… Acuérdense de mandarme un review después de leer el capítulo.

Besos, adiós!


	16. Anormales, Subnormales y Hormonales

Capítulo 16:

-¡Malditos bastardos, son unos confabuladores! – chilló Hermione pateando la puerta y soltó un grito de dolor. Ron sólo suspiró viendo con una ceja arqueada a la muchacha – No me mires así… Sólo dije la verdad, por su culpa estamos atrapados – agregó mirando por la ventana.

Ron intentó ponerse de pie, y con mucho cuidado lo logró. No podía quitarle la vista a la muchacha que murmuraba maldiciones a los adultos, a Harry y a Ginny por haberlos dejado encerrados.

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó el pelirrojo viendo por la ventana de arriba que se podía observar como la luz de la casa estaba encendida – No creo que nos dejen salir…

-Tendremos que quedarnos acá hasta que se les ocurra sacarnos – dijo bajando la escalinata – Habrá que esperar.

No se dirigieron la palabra nuevamente. Desde arriba se podía escuchar claramente el ruido de la televisión, y una voz de mujer que hablaba entrecortadamente seguido de risas.

¿Por qué los habían dejado encerrados? Estaban peleados por una estupidez, lo sabían, pero no necesitaban que otras personas vinieran a intervenir. Sus discusiones, sus problemas debían resolverlos ellos dos y ninguno de los adultos o Harry o Ginny debían meterse donde nadie los llamaba.

Hermione estaba mirando a Ron y agradecía que a la oscuridad del sótano él no podía notar que lo observaba. Sonrió al recordar el porqué de la pelea. Sabía que se querían, sabía que la pelea no fue sólo porque le desagradara que le pidiera que fuera su novia en el baño… Estaba asustada. Estaba asustada de que todo fuera una mentira que su retorcida mente le jugaba para que ella creyera que había mucho más que amistad entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien? – la voz de Ron la sacó de sus divagaciones.

-Claro que sí… ¿Por qué preguntas? – preguntó.

-Por nada.

-¿Te duele algo después de la caída? – preguntó preocupada.

-Sólo el golpe que me diste en el brazo antes de caer – respondió antes de una risita divertida - ¿Por qué no te sientas más cerca de mí?

Cada uno estaba sentado en la esquina opuesta del sótano. Inconscientemente cada uno se fue por su lado para poder pensar sobre todas las cosas que pasaban entre los dos.

-No… Voy a ordenar el sótano – respondió atropelladamente poniéndose de pie – Este lugar está muy sucio y desordenado.

-Te ayudaré con los estantes de por acá – dijo reprimiendo un suspiro.

¿Cómo iban a poder sobrevivir hasta la mañana cuando los sacaran de allí? Ni siquiera podían decir más de veinte palabras. Se sentía la tensión que había en los dos, podían percibir que ninguno iba a ser capaz de dar el primer paso para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

No sabían cuántos minutos o cuántas horas llevaban allí sin decirse nada. Lo único que sabían era que habían ordenado todo el sótano dejando las cajas en un rincón y recogiendo las diferentes cosas en el suelo en los estantes.

-Mira… - dijo Hermione sonriendo – Este es el álbum de fotos de mis padres.

-Que viejo – murmuró Ron colocándose a su lado para verlo – No sabía que los muggles tenían fotos en blanco y negro.

-Claro que sí. Las fotos antiguas son a blanco y negro, y las actuales a colores; pero se puede aplicar el método antiguo para que sean en blanco y negro – explicó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Algo nerviosos por haber tenido un contacto más cercano después de tantas horas, se fueron a sentar apoyando sus espaldas en el estante más cercano a la pequeña ventana por donde se colaba la luz de la luna. El álbum quedo en las piernas de Hermione para que lo pudieran ver, pero una de las cosas que más despertó su nerviosismo era la cercanía en la que estaban; unos centímetros más y sus manos se entrelazarían.

Hermione abrió el álbum dejando a la vista una hoja escrita con una letra muy elaborada. Los dos pudieron leer que se trataba de una especie de dedicatoria hecha por Monica para Richard diciéndole que allí estaban todos los momentos más preciados que tenían y que son el recuerdo de lo que eran sus vidas antes de casarse.

-Tu mamá era muy bonita cuando joven – dijo Ron viendo las fotografías de ella sonriendo a la cámara con una copa en la mano.

-Sí, lo sé. Mira, acá ganó un concurso de belleza – señaló una foto donde Monica sostenía un ramo de flores y una bella corona en su cabeza – Obviamente debía haber heredado toda mi belleza de ella… Por eso soy tan hermosa – agregó en un tono burlón haciendo reír a Ron.

-Claro. Tú no eres bonita, eres la mujer más fea que he visto en toda mi vida.

-¡Cállate, malvado! – rió dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

-Mentira… Tú eres la más hermosa de todas – dijo en un tono que sonaba muy honesto.

Hermione se ruborizó y agradeció que por la oscuridad no se notaba mientras que Ron tosió un poco tratando de controlar la vergüenza de haber dicho ese pensamiento en voz alta.

Siguieron viendo el álbum con bastante interés. Las fotos iban desde que Richard y Monica se habían hecho amigos en la universidad hasta que él le pidió matrimonio en el balcón de un lujoso hotel donde asistían a un congreso médico.

'_Por Merlín… Estamos peleados y vemos el hermoso romance que tenían mis padres'_ pensó la castaña con mucha tristeza _'Tal debamos dejarnos de estupideces y estar juntos. ¿Por qué si nos queremos tenemos que pelear siempre?'_ se pregunto e inconscientemente volteó su rostro para mirar al muchacho.

Ron le quitó de las manos el álbum y hojeó algunas páginas para ver mejor la fotografía del concierto de Los Beatles, pero no podía concentrarse porque sabía que Hermione lo miraba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Levantó la cabeza encontrándose a dos centímetros de la castaña. Reprimió un suspiro al percibir el dulce aroma del perfume de la muchacha y no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido al ver como él se acercaba un poco; y tenía la sensación de que de alguna forma se iban acercando para darse un beso.

-Ron… Yo…

-No digas nada, por favor – le pidió alargando un poco el cuello para que sus labios se juntaran.

Hacía días que no se besaban. Y era una sensación tan reconfortante sentir que estaban tan cerca de la persona a la que querías; era como si todos sus problemas se hubieran echo a un lado para que pudieran disfrutar plenamente del momento. Se les olvidó todo; se les olvidó que los habían encerado en el sótano, se les olvidó las palabras hirientes que se habían dicho sin medir las consecuencias.

Poco a poco se separaron. Ron abrió los ojos encontrándose con que Hermione aún los mantenía cerrados, era como si estuviera disfrutando del beso.

-Ron… No sé qué decirte – dijo la castaña escondiendo su rostro en las manos – Estoy tan confundida con todo lo que ha pasado. No sé si todo esto es de verdad, no sé si podremos estar juntos con tantas peleas que tenemos, no sé si nosotros somos los culpables de que nos llevemos tan bien y mal a la vez.

-Ninguno tiene la culpa – negó con la cabeza – Ya te dije que lo sentía por haberte pedido que seas mi novia en el baño… Pero tú no lo entendiste. Y tampoco yo entendí que no debía seguirte el juego para ver quién era el que se decía más cosas hirientes…

-Por supuesto que no iba a entender el hecho de que me pidieras ser tu novia en el baño – replicó mirándolo a los ojos – Hemos pasado por tantos problemas que…

-¿Crees que no me siento terriblemente mal con todo esto? – preguntó el muchacho cerrando el álbum de fotos. Hermione se quedó en silencio con la cabeza gacha – Lo lamento, y lo sabes bien. Yo te quiero, Hermione. Quiero que estemos juntos, pero a veces siento que nunca podremos llegar más allá por ser tan inmaduros… A veces siento que nunca podremos estar juntos.

Lo había dicho en un tono tan sincero que Hermione se quedó sin respirar por la impresión de aquellas palabras. Necesitaba procesarlas, necesitaba entender por qué el creía que nunca estarían juntos sólo por ser tan inmaduros. ¿Inmadura ella? Claro que no. Era Hermione Granger, la más madura de todos los alumnos de su casa… Pero debía admitir que cuando se trataba de los asuntos del corazón no era tan madura.

-¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó dolida.

-Estoy aburrido de todo esto… - se puso de pie – Tú crees que eres la única que sufre y está confundida por todo lo que pasa entre nosotros. Pues, no. Yo también me he pasado noches en vela pensando qué cosa pasa entre nosotros e intentando comprender el por qué no estamos juntos sabiendo que los dos nos queremos.

-También pienso en lo mismo. No sé por qué no estamos juntos si los dos sentimos lo mismo…

-Nadie dijo que sintiéramos lo mismo – corrigió Ron dándose vuelta haciendo que Hermione se levantara de un solo brinco – Si peleamos debe ser por algo… tal vez tú tengas miedo de estar conmigo o yo de estar contigo.

-¡Yo te quiero, Ron! – gritó la muchacha tratando de contener las lágrimas – Pero si no hubiera sido porque me pidieras que fuera tu novia en el baño, yo…

-Tú me dijiste que me querías en el depósito de la ropa de basura – la interrumpió.

La castaña bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Él tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía molestarse con él solamente por eso cuando ella hizo algo parecido? Nunca tomó en cuenta que ella le había dicho eso en el depósito de la ropa sucia. ¿Con qué cara venía a dárselas de santa?

Tan sólo con aquellas palabras la muchacha no podía siquiera llorar. Era un impacto saber que de alguna forma habías sido injusta con la persona a la que quieres sólo para tener una discusión, sólo para que estuvieran peleados… ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-No soy un santo, Hermione – dijo alzándose de hombros con una sonrisa que denotaba resignación – Pero no entiendo por qué siempre tenemos que estar como el perro y el gato… Me gustaría comprenderlo antes que me siga enamorando más de ti y esto se haga doloroso para los dos.

Silencio. Un silencio que parecía haciéndose más ensordecer y que parecía cubrir todo el ambiente dejándolos a ellos solos en la nada. Ron sólo negó con la cabeza y fue a sentar en la escalinata dándole a entender a Hermione que era mejor que estuvieran separados por esa noche para poder pensar sobre todo esto.

Se querían, sabían que se querían. No necesitaban pelear para llamar la atención del otro. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Era una costumbre, pero podían dejarla para que su relación diera un paso definitivo.

¿Cuál era el problema de Ron? Y ¿Cuál era el problema de Hermione?

**oooooooooo**

La película había terminado hacía una hora atrás y los adultos habían ido a dormirse algo preocupados por haber dejado encerrado a esos dos allá abajo. Estaban considerando que estaban metiéndose más de lo que debían en sus vidas, pero no podían hacer nada ahora; lo hecho, hecho está.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en el living para vigilar si algo pasaba y así sacarlos de allí abajo. La televisión la habían apagado y los dos se habían dedicado algunos minutos a conversar hasta que el sueño los venció quedándose dormidos en el sillón.

El pelinegro se despertó por una pesadilla con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Cerró un poco los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse diciéndose a si mismo que todo era un mal sueño. Los volvió a abrir y se acordó que se había quedado dormido con Ginny apoyada en su hombro.

Ginny dormía plácidamente y hasta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios como si disfrutara dormir al lado de Harry. Su respiración era calmada y algunos cabellos cubrían su rostro.

'_Suene cursi o no… Se ve linda cuando duerme'_ pensó el muchacho apartándole algunos mechones del rostro.

Justo en ese momento la muchacha dio un pequeño ronquido y giró la cabeza bruscamente causando que Harry empezara a reírse. Había estado pensando que se veía tan bonita cuando empezaba a roncar; eso si que es mata pasiones para un comentario así.

Al ver que Ginny abría los ojos, él se tapó la boca con las manos intentando no seguir riéndose.

-¿Qué te pasa, anormal? – preguntó Ginny con voz soñolienta – La gente normal no se ríe a estas horas de la noche…

-Es que roncas cuando duermes – respondió sonriendo – Y no me digas anormal. Es normal reírse cuando alguien tan linda como tú ronca.

-No ronco, mentiroso – sonrió arreglándose el cabello – No andes inventando que ronco…

-¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad… Subnormal – agregó haciendo que Ginny le tirara uno de los cojines del sillón molesta - ¿Ahora tú puedes llamarme anormal sin que te ataque y si yo te digo subnormal me atacas?

-Sí, anormal – le lanzó otro cojín – Me dijiste nuevamente subnormal cuando me preguntaste.

-Prepárate, subnormal – dijo Harry alcanzando otro cojín y aventándoselo.

Ahí empezó una pequeña guerra con los cojines. Ginny lanzaba muchos de una sola vez, pero sin mucha fuerza; en cambio Harry lanzaba pocos, pero cada uno era una bomba de dolor para la muchacha.

Se subieron a los sillones tratando de protegerse de algunos cojines, pero Harry saltó al sofá donde estaba Ginny y le tiró un cojín en toda la cara causando que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio. Antes de que Ginny cayera al suelo, se agarró de la polera de Harry y los dos cayeron como saco de papas al lado de la mesita de centro.

-Ya… Dejaré que me digas subnormal si me dices que no ronco… - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-No voy a mentirte. Sí roncas, subnormal – sonrió – Pero eres la muchacha que ronca de la forma más tierna – agregó mirándola a los ojos.

-Que lindo, Harry – se sonrojó – Gracias, anormal.

Habían caído quedando uno al lado de otro. Harry intentó pararse y rodó un poco por el suelo y sin quererlo (**n/a:** Ya, sin quererlo ¬¬… Ay, si quería estar ahí no más, tan inocente no es Harry) quedó encima de Ginny.

Ginny se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y pensó en moverse para quitárselo de encima, pero no podía negar que quería quedarse allí por un largo rato. Y a Harry hasta se le cayeron las gafas por el nerviosismo de esa mala maniobra que había hecho.

-Toma tus gafas – le dijo Ginny tomándolas y pasándolas – Harry… Yo… Bueno…

-Lo siento, Ginny, lo siento – se disculpó apenado – Me salgo de inmediato de acá – dijo, aunque no se movía.

-Me da lo mismo si estás ahí – comentó riendo nerviosamente – O sea, no es que me de lo mismo… Es una sensación agradable tener tan cerca – corrigió mirando con interés la mesita de centro a su lado.

-Entonces me quedó aquí…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos como hipnotizados. Se perdieron en la mirada de cada uno y cada vez se acercaban más como si sus rostros estuvieran siendo arrastrados por un imán.

Sus narices se encontraron haciendo que los dos rieran nerviosos. Empezaron a jugar con sus narices, con sus miradas, con las sonrisas y hasta se empezaron a dar tímidas caricias (**n/a:** no sean tan mal pensados, las caricias eran en lugares no pervertidos) hasta que se besaron.

Ése era el primer beso real que tenían. Los dos conscientes de lo que hacían, los dos entregándose por completo a esa hermosa sensación de mariposas en el cuerpo y los dos totalmente dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si mismos para que ese momento demostrara todos sus sentimientos.

Se separaron lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Aún disfrutaban la sensación de calidez que les daba el beso.

-Yo… - empezó a decir Harry nervioso.

-No te disculpes. Los dos queríamos hacerlo, pero te dije que no me dijeras nada de lo que sientes hasta que estuvieras seguro – sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de lo que siento – asintió sintiéndose animado por decírselo – Yo te quiero, Ginny. Me di cuenta que existes entre toda la gente y que eres la única que de verdad sabe lo que pienso, lo que siento y lo que quiero…

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Claro que sí.

Se dieron otro beso mucho más corto y tímido.

-No sé cómo no podría quererte después tan linda declaración… - dijo con una sonrisa sin levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Significa que me quieres? – sonrió ansioso por escucharlo.

-Obvio, anormal… Eres el único anormal que me hace sentir tan bien – sonrió – Te quiero, Harry.

-Me alegra escucharlo, subnormal.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry se salió de encima de la muchacha y se sentó a su lado acomodándose las gafas. Ginny lo imitó sentándose con las piernas dobladas delicadamente, ya que tenía una falda corta y temía que se le fuera a ver algo.

-Subnormal – dijo haciendo reír a la pelirroja – Te quiero pedir algo.

-Si es que sea tu novia, no sé… - negó con la cabeza – He tenido tantos novios y encuentro que estar atada mucho a una persona es un lío.

-Pero esa es la única forma para demostrarte que de verdad te quiero y me comprometo contigo – replicó – Tal vez no quieras atarte demasiado a mí por lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero quiero que sepas que no te haré sufrir.

-El amor se trata de felicidad y sufrimiento – sonrió tristemente jugando con un mecho de su cabello – Es imposible que no suframos.

-Pero sufriremos porque de verdad nos queremos…

El muchacho se acercó un poco más a Ginny para poder verla mejor. La tomó por el mentón y la obligó a verla a los ojos, pero ella bajó la vista casi al instante sintiéndose vulnerable a lo que hacía Harry.

-Ginny… - insistió Harry tocando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de la muchacha que levantó los ojos tímidamente – Te he hecho sufrir, pero no quiero que me hagas sufrir a mí… Yo te quiero, quiero que seas mi… - pero antes de poder continuar un estridente ruido vino del sótano y los dos saltaron asustados.

**oooooooooo**

Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con Hermione caminando hasta él. Dio un suspiro cuando la muchacha se sentó a su lado, pero no dijo nada esperando ver qué tenía que decir.

-Ron, lo lamento tanto – dijo Hermione en un tono extraño como si no fuera ella la que hablara – He sido una idiota por siempre hacer sentir mal. ¿Cómo pudo recompensarte?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido.

-No eres tú el problema, soy yo. Fui una idiota por culparte de todas las cosas que haces, pero eso va a cambiar – sonrió coquetamente haciendo que él se sonrojara – Te voy a recompensar – dijo en un tono pícaro.

-¿En serio?

Su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido al entender qué tipo de recompensa era esa. Sintió que todo el abatimiento y la tristeza se iba de su cuerpo cambiándolo por ese calorcito que tenía cuando iba a hacer alguna locura.

-Veamos… Déjame pensarlo – dijo poniéndose de pie – Estamos solos en un sótano que prácticamente está a oscuras. Todos deben estar durmiendo.

-Es un ambiente bastante tentador – comentó Ron haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Tienes algo en mente, Weasley?

-Claro que sí… - respondió poniéndose de pie y avanzó hasta ella.

-Dímela.

-¿Te das cuenta que estamos completamente solos en el sótano? – preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que la muchacha sonriera coquetamente – Y estamos a oscuras… Podríamos dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos. Y si ellos llegan a saber lo que pasara, pues tienen la culpa por dejar a dos adolescentes que se quieren, llenos de hormonas… Y sintiendo que la temperatura va subiendo radicalmente – dijo sonrojándose por ver lo que la castaña se había quitado.

-Ron… - de repente escuchó una voz.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó dirigiendo su atención a todos lados confundido.

-¿Ron?

-Debo estar loco…

-¿RON?

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y de repente se encontró a Hermione a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Dio un salto del susto echándose hacía atrás chocando con el estante y unas cajas llenas de platos para eventos elegantes cayeron al suelo causando un gran estruendo.

-¿Estás loco? – preguntó Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacías tan cerca de mí? – preguntó nervioso aún con la imagen de tenerla sin la parte de arriba de su ropa.

-Te quedaste dormido y empezaste a murmurar cosas… - respondió la muchacha recogiendo los platos y viendo que ninguno estuviera roto – Deberías tener más cuidado. Si algo de esto se rompe sería un caos – ordenó los platos en la caja y los puso nuevamente en su lugar - ¿Qué soñabas?

-Nada que a ti te importe – dijo cortante.

-Está bien…

Hermione volvió a irse al otro rincón para sentarse y volver a divagar en su mente sobre lo que había pasado con Ron mientras que el muchacho trató de tranquilizarse, porque para haber tenido ese sueño estaba bastante desesperado.

**oooooooooo**

Ginny se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta del sótano. Pegó su oreja para ver si alguien gritaba o daba un alarido de dolor, pero sólo escuchó murmullos y luego como Hermione le decía _'Está bien…'_ dejando todo en completo silencio nuevamente.

La pelirroja volvió al living donde Harry estaba sentado en el sofá mirándola atentamente. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano haciéndole entender que no era nada de importancia y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Nada importante? – preguntó no muy convencido.

-Claro que nada pasó. Lo único que pasa es que esos dos andan más hormonales que nunca – dijo haciendo que él riera.

**oooooooooo**

'_¿Cuál es el problema?'_ se preguntó Hermione por décima vez en lo que iba de la noche aún no pudiendo encontrar alguna explicación lógica a las constantes peleas con Ron.

Los dos eran orgullosos. Lo tenía claro, pero eso no era ningún impedimento porque se podía cambiar si querían. Si de verdad se querían iban a saber cuando era el momento para ceder y enfrentar los problemas.

Enfrentar los problemas… Verdaderamente ella no sabía cómo enfrentarlos. Todo lo que fuera relacionado con Ron y la palabra amor era un total problema para su mente. No sabía cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo a hacerlo, tenía miedo que al hacerlo todo lo que había armado en su vida tal vez no fuera nada comparado con lo que sintiera.

Miedo… Miedo… Esa palabra era muy acertada para lo que sentía. Sentía miedo de que todo lo que pasara fuera una simple ilusión o que después de tantos avances que había tenido en su relación con Ron retrocedieran hasta el punto de volver a ser nuevamente sólo amigos que pelean todo el tiempo.

'_Así que mejor tú arruinas las cosas antes que algo malo pase'_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¡Eso era! Tenía miedo. Era el miedo al fracaso y por eso ella arruinaba las cosas antes de que fracasaran. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Sólo era eso y ahora podría cambiarlo, podría cambiarlo para poder estar en completa paz.

-Ron – lo llamó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con voz soñolienta.

-Lo siento – se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Lo siento? – preguntó poniéndose de pie - ¿A qué te refieres? – dio unos pasos inseguro - ¿Dónde estás?

-Al lado del estante donde vimos las fotos.

Ron avanzó hasta ella y toparon haciendo que los dos rieran nerviosos.

-¿Por qué me pedías disculpas?

-Porque tengo miedo de que lo nuestro fracasara y por eso siempre termino dañándote antes de que todo se acabe – respondió mirándolo a los ojos causando que el muchacho diera un pequeño salto – Pero no me doy cuenta que al hacer eso estoy acabando antes de que acabe realmente.

-Yo… No sé qué decirte, Hermione – se rascó la nuca algo agobiado por saber todo así nada más – Me alegro que ya sepas el por qué.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras sonreían. Ron se acercó y la abrazó sintiendo como si algo en el pecho que le estuviera molestando se iba cuando la tenía así de cerca. Al sentir como la muchacha apoyaba su rostro en su pecho una calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Se separaron de a poco y al verse con tan poca distancia se dieron un corto beso. Un beso bastante especial, porque representaba algo nuevo para ellos dos.

-Ron…

-Dime.

El ambiente era perfecto. Todo estaba tranquilo en el sótano y la tenue luz de la luna colándose por la pequeña ventana cerca del techo daba un ambiente bastante privado haciendo que ése ambiente fuera el ideal para la propuesta de la castaña.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? – preguntó en un susurró haciendo que la muchacho temblara sonriendo.

-Claro que sí – sonrió.

Volvieron a acercarse para darse otro beso antes de quedar abrazados. Se quedaron en esa posición toda la noche, incluso cuando estaban dormidos en el suelo seguían abrazados tiernamente hasta que la luz del sol entró por la pequeña ventana anunciando que había comenzado un nuevo día.

Ginny abrió la puerta con precaución por si esos dos se le tiraban encima para matarla, pero al ver que estaban plácidamente dormidos esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

'_Esos dos hormonales parece que ya están juntos'_ pensó cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir. Ahora están felices juntos y me alegro que sus problemas por fin terminaron. Bueno, además que Harry y Ginny van por muy buen camino. 

En general este capítulo no me gusto. Tal vez porque no había tanto humor y tuve que ponerle romance y drama; pero la parte que de verdad me gustó escribir fue la calentura de Harry y Ginny con su guerra de cojines XD! Que lindo sería hacer eso con la persona que te gusta (bueno, yo lo he hecho ¬¬… Es una de las cosas geniales del mundo).

Bueno… Como ya salí de vacaciones, he de decirles que tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir; por lo cual pronto estará el capítulo 17. No sé si ese será el último o habrá un capítulo 18; ahí depende de las ideas que tenga cuando esté escribiendo.

Oigan, he ido superando mi récord… De un mes a veinte días y ahora 17 días! Así que espero que pueda mejorarlo o quedarme en ese plazo para entregarles un capítulo decente.

Aviso: Tengo nueva historia (de seguro se van a preguntar cómo es posible que esta chica tenga otra historia más… Bueno, como ésta está por acabar puedo hacerlo). Se llama 'Juegos de Amor' y se trata de que Ron es popular, Hermione sale con un profesor, Ginny está de lo mejor sin Harry y Harry está abandonado por sus amigos. Pero esto se verá vuelto un caos cuando Ron y Hermione se hagan pasar por novios y Harry y Ginny coqueteen entre sí por una apuesta. Como ven, un R&Hr H&G a largo plazo y SPOILERS del sexto libro. ¡Léanla!

Bueno. No sé cómo será el siguiente capítulo, por lo que no les puedo decir nada aún; sólo que espero sus reviews con los reclamos de este pésimo capítulo.

Cuídense, adiós!


	17. Finalizando El Verano

Capítulo 17:

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ron y Hermione se quedaron encerrados en el sótano. Después que despertaron encontraron la puerta abierta. Lo único que se puede decir es que los gritos inundaron toda la mañana en la casa dejándoles en claro que eran unos entrometidos, estúpidos y que si volvían a quedarse encerrados de esa forma iban a demandarlos por meterse en la vida privada.

Los adultos estaban disfrutando sus vacaciones con mucha tranquilidad, ya que Ron y Hermione eran novios no peleaban tanto como de costumbre. Se levantaban tarde, iban al cine, salían de compras y hasta propusieron irse por una semana a España.

Nadie se opuso a la idea de ir por una semana a España, por lo que fueron a Barcelona muy animados. Conocieron la biblioteca del lugar –fue difícil sacar de ese lugar a Hermione-, el estadio de fútbol donde entrenaba el equipo del Barcelona (**n/a: **Díganme que no me equivoco al decir que el equipo se llama Barcelona, verdad?) y muchas cosas más que sobre todo los Weasley les llamó la atención de los muggles.

Luego volvieron a Londres donde empezaron a preocuparse sobre el colegio al recibir la carta de Hogwarts.

-Odio hacer esto – dijo Hermione haciendo un montón con la ropa que llevaría al colegio.

-No te quejes, tú no usas tantas cosas como yo – replicó Ginny lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Y en efecto, Ginny llevaba mucha ropa. A pesar que sus padres no tenían mucho dinero, la muchacha tenía muchas faldas, chaquetas, poleras, zapatillas, zapatos y una caja de maquillaje que daba miedo de lo llena que estaba.

-¿Qué te dijeron Lavander y Parvati en la carta?

-Que era un milagro que Ron y yo estuviéramos juntos – respondió dejando el montón de ropa al lado del baúl – Y me comentó que ustedes tres hicieron una apuesta… Lavander era la única que nos tenía fe. Tú apostaste que cuando fuéramos viejos de 70 años.

-Deduzco que por tu tono de voz debes estar molesta…

-¿Y sabes? Lo más bonito de todo es cuando me comentaron que Harry también había apostado.

-Sí, pero él fue un poco más extremista – dijo Ginny con un gesto de mano sin importancia – El día que tú estuvieras con otro casándote o teniendo un hijo de otro tipo, Ron iba a declararse y te iba a arruinar la vida.

-¡GINNY!

La pelirroja dejó su ropa y avanzó hasta Hermione que estaba con las manos en las caderas y con una mirada que le pedía que diera buenas razones para no haber tenido esperanzas que algún día Ron y ella estarían juntos y felices.

-Hay que ser realista… La apuesta la hicimos mucho antes de dejarlos encerrados… Creo que fue después de la amenaza a Ron cuando vinieron a dormir.

-¿Amenaza?

-Ups, no debí haber dicho eso – murmuró maldiciéndose mentalmente – Bueno, el punto es que después de estar durante más de tres años en lo mismo era un acontecimiento muy fantástico.

¿Fantástico? No podía entender cómo la gente cuando se enteraba que estaba de novia con Ron era tan escéptica para creerle, se lo preguntaban de nuevo y casi se desmayaban de la noticia diciendo que el mundo estaba a pocas horas de desaparecer. ¿Acaso es tan increíble que estuvieran juntos? Bueno, no podía negar que era algo bastante extraño y casi inimaginable que al fin estuviera con él…

Está bien. En el rango de posibilidades y estadísticas que ellos dos se declararan y estuvieran juntos era una de las cosas imposiblemente matemáticas.

-Me alegro que no vuelvas a hablar del tema – dijo sonriendo Ginny mientras volvía a separar la ropa para el colegio y la que dejaba en casa.

-Oye… ¿Qué pasó con Harry? – preguntó Hermione acordándose de que le había contado que se habían dado un beso y casi se le declaraba.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa coqueta que no podía quitársela y los colores se le subieron al rostro del sólo pensar lo que pasaría con Harry en la noche. Estaba hecha un nudo de nervios, pero estaba muy ansiosa por saber qué le diría… Bah, si ya sabía que le diría, pero de qué forma era lo que la impacientaba.

**oooooooooo**

-La invité a un restaurante para esta noche – respondió Harry tratando de no mirar a Ron.

-¿Invitaste a mi pequeña hermana a cenar? – preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo sin creerlo.

No era porque no le agradaba que ellos salieran juntos; claro que no, todo lo contrario. Pero se preguntaba cuándo esos dos se habían besado o cuándo salían juntos. ¿En qué dimensión estaba? Porque para que a Harry le gustara Ginny y que ella estuviera aceptando a Harry era algo surrealista… Parecía como si se hubiera ido a un largo viaje y volvía enterándose que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. No sabía cuándo había pasado eso, se sentía perdido y algo abrumado con eso.

Pero se sentía contento. Su mejor amigo se le iba a declarar a su hermana pequeña después de varias semanas de tensión, algunas conversaciones y una pasional escena de besos y contacto físico en el living cuando él estaba encerrado en el sótano.

''_Esperen un momento… ¿Es cierto eso?... Claro que sí, ayer escuché que Ginny le decía eso a Hermione cuando había tenido una larga sesión de besos con ella…'_ pensó Ron dándose cuenta de algo importante.

-¡Potter, estuviste encima de mi hermana besándote! – gritó Ron haciendo que Harry despegara la vista de la sucia jaula de Hedwig.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el muchacho tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Mira… Ginny le contó a Hermione todo eso cuando yo estaba bajo los efectos de una larga sesión de besos con ella…

-¿Con Ginny? – preguntó con asco Harry con una cara de repugnancia de sólo pensarlo.

-¡No, nunca me besaría con Ginny! Con Hermione… ¡Eres un pervertido!

-Ron… No sé porque me vienes con esto ahora – replicó Harry buscando algo para contradecirlo y terminar con esa estúpida discusión – Tú hiciste lo mismo y hasta cosas peores con Hermione.

-Pero Ginny es mi hermana…

-¡No, yo creí que era tu abuela! – dijo sorprendido haciendo que Ron lanzara un grito enfadado, pero en realidad estaba muerto de la risa.

-Yo…

Harry le dijo con un gesto con la mano que no dijera nada. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos esperando que el muchacho hablara mientras Harry terminaba de ordenar sus libros, pergaminos y los demás útiles escolares dejándolos sobre el escritorio.

-Yo quiero a Ginny – le dijo en un tono bastante serio – Y el haber tenido algún que otro encuentro físico, para mí significó algo más… Estas vacaciones la he aprendido a conocer de una forma inimaginable y quiero que seamos algo más que amigos, algo más que persona que tienen ciertos encuentros… Yo nunca sería un pervertido ni la dañaría – finalizó viendo que Ron bajaba la cabeza - ¿Ron…?... ¿Ron? – le preguntó preocupado acercándosele - ¿Qué pasa?

-Que lindo, Harry – dijo con los ojos llorosos tratando de no ponerse tan sentimental – Pero es que ha sido tan bonito lo que dijiste… Me resulta increíble pensar que estás enamorado de la estúpida, enferma mental y retardada que es mi hermana.

-Es un poco perturbante verte llorando…

-¡No estoy llorando! – replicó cerrando los ojos para que no se salieran las lágrimas – Es que soy alérgico… Soy alérgico a la jaula de Hedwig.

-Claro – asintió Harry torciendo los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos Ron se tranquilizó y estaba de nuevo comprobando si los libros usados se sus hermanos estaban en buen estado para usarlos ese año escolar mientras le preguntaba a Harry lo que tenía planeado para la cena con Ginny en el restaurante.

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué te gusta mi hermana? – preguntó Ron curioso de que a alguien con una inteligencia como la de Harry se fijara en la estúpida de su hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que ella es tan molestosa, entrometida, fastidiosa, estúpida, enferma mental que cree que con sus confabulaciones va a lograr lo que quiere…

Harry levantó la vista y miró a su amigo confundido por la pregunta tan repentina. Pero estaba más confundido por no hallar las palabras para expresar las cosas que le gustaban de Ginny.

-Ella es la única persona que me hace reír cuando estoy triste…

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Ron acercándose a Harry - ¿Y qué soy yo? Yo siempre he sido el bromista del grupo.

-A menos que seas gay, tal vez pueda aceptar tu propuesta amorosa…

-Lo siento, a mi me gustan las mujeres.

Los dos rieron hasta que se calmaron para seguir ordenando las cosas para el colegio mientras Harry se quedaba pensando en por qué le gustaba la pelirroja.

**oooooooooo**

-¿Lista?

-Por supuesto, Potter.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta de su cuarto y tomó feliz el brazo que Harry le había ofrecido amablemente. Los dos sonrieron antes de ponerse en marcha para ir a la chimenea y llegar por red flú al restaurante.

Llegaron al living donde fueron a despedirse de los adultos que se encontraban en la terraza del jardín tomando un té mientras conversaban.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien – dijo Monica arreglándole el cuello de la camisa a Harry que estaba algo avergonzado – Harry, deberías aprender a ponerte una camisa… - murmuró.

-Tú te comportas bien, no quiero que hagas nada ridículo – le advirtió Molly a su hija lanzándole una mirada precavida.

-Como si fuera a incendiar el restaurante, mamá…

-¡Eres completamente capaz de hacerlo!

-Oigan… Yo creo que debemos dejarlos ir – dijo Arthur dándose cuenta que estaban volviendo a ser los padres entrometidos.

Harry y Ginny le lanzaron miradas de agradecimiento, porque era bastante incómodo que empezaran a arreglarlos y a advertirles como si tuvieran tres años. La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá mientras el señor Weasley la abrazaba sintiendo algo de melancolía al ver como su pequeña hija estaba creciendo tan rápido.

Luego los dos fueron a la chimenea. Harry tomó el pote que tenía polvos flú y dejó caballerosamente que la muchacha entrara primero en la chimenea para después entrar él y lanzar los polvos, cubrirse en un fuego verde y desaparecer.

-Qué rápido se han pasado las vacaciones – comentó Richard alcanzando una de las galletas del plato – Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando el director Dumbledore vino a pedirnos si podían vivir con nosotros por un tiempo…

-Aunque parece que esto se hará permanente – dijo riéndose Molly – Nunca pensé que nos llevaríamos tan bien.

-Pero encuentro tan bueno que vivamos los cuatro juntos…

-Estoy de acuerdo, Arthur. Así podemos controlar la relación de los muchachos, porque ya estoy viendo que podrían tomarse varias libertades ya que viven juntos – dijo el señor Granger después de tomar un sorbo de té.

-Cariño… Yo creo que él se refería a que la pasaremos bien, no a que nos dedicaremos a vigilar a nuestros hijos. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ser un controlador de vidas? – preguntó Monica arqueando una ceja y en un tono de reproche.

-Bueno… Es que me da algo de miedo saber que ellos están creciendo y ya no somos partes importantes de su vida – respondió tratando de ocultar su cara de pena.

-Ellos igual nos quieren. Y nosotros a ellos…

-Yo creo que este es el tiempo para preocuparnos de nosotros – dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo – Ellos están bien.

-Aunque eso no significa que seremos tan mano blanda – replicó su esposa.

Los cuatro rieron. Desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos empezaron a hacerse grandes amigos y estaban muy felices que vivieran todos juntos, aunque fuera algo bastante anormal y algo extraño.

**oooooooooo**

El restaurante quedaba en el Callejón Diagon y Ginny se sorprendió de nunca haberlo visto u oído nombrar. Pero estaba mucho más asombrada por todos los lujos que habían en ese lugar –un señor le pedía que le diera su abrigo y ella algo cohibida se lo pasó- que hasta le daba algo de pena pisar la elegante alfombra rojo oscuro.

Harry había reservado una de las mesas de la esquina, así que un señor los llevó hasta allá. La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa al ver por el ventanal que estaba a su lado que desde a lo lejos se podían ver algunos fuegos artificiales pequeños provenientes de la tienda de los gemelos.

-¿Te gustó el lugar? – preguntó el muchacho nervioso.

-Claro que sí – asintió ella observándolo – Nunca creí que existiera un lugar tan lujoso en el Callejón Diagon…

-Yo tampoco sabía, pero tu papá me dijo la semana pasada. Acá fue donde le pidió matrimonio a tu mamá.

-Haber, Potter… Muéstrame el anillo – le ordenó en un tono bastante serio causando que Harry riera llamando la atención de algunas personas – Oye, hablo en serio… Muéstramelo – dijo comenzando a reírse también.

Justo en ese momento llegó el mozo con dos cartillas para que pudieran ordenar la cena. Los dos muchachos se tranquilizaron y rápidamente escogieron lo que querían. Harry pidió pollo bañado en salsa con ensaladas y Ginny ordenó carne con papas asadas, y para tomar mientras esperaban unas cervezas de mantequilla.

-Pero hablando en serio… ¿Me vas a proponer matrimonio? – preguntó Ginny después de tomar algo de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Claro que no. Creo que estamos bastante jóvenes para casarnos – contestó Harry sonriendo divertido – Pero si quieres podríamos ir a una Capilla Express para casarnos.

-Déjame ver si eres digno de ser mi esposo – dijo riéndose mientras dejaba de ver al muchacho con algo de vergüenza por hablar de ese tema.

Harry no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Cada día le parecía mucho más bonita la muchacha y no podía explicarse el por qué de esa fascinación por contemplarla, estudiar cada centímetro de su apariencia y recordar todos los detalles mientras disfrutaba de lo que se podría llamar: Pérdida de tiempo. Podría estar pidiéndole al mozo que se apurara con la comida o tratar de averiguar cuántos años tenía en ese lugar el restaurante, pero eso le parecía tan insignificante comparado con verla a ella.

Contemplaba el perfil de la muchacha. Sus ojos castaños miraban nerviosos por el ventanal. Su nariz respingada le daba elegancia a estilizado rostro y a la vez con las pecas le daba un aire infantil. Una sonrisa en sus labios tan pura, tan honesta que le encantaba.

-Harry… Hace tiempo me estás mirando – dijo Ginny trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad - ¿Qué tengo? Tal vez sea por haberme depilado las cejas… No sé, Hermione me dijo que lo hiciera… Pero debo verme horrible… ¿Verdad?

-¿Te depilaste las cejas? – preguntó aguantando la risa.

-Sí – respondió sonrojándose.

Normalmente nunca hablaba de eso con los chicos. Cuando salía con alguno hablaban de lo bien que se veía, de los profesores, algunos estudiantes y volvían al tema de lo linda que se veía la pelirroja mientras ella sólo sonreía gentilmente tratando de aparentar que le gustaba reprimir muchas palabras, algunos bostezos; porque debía sonreír siempre, ser educada y femenina, y sobre todo actuar como una muchacha madura.

Pero con Harry era diferente. Le encantaba la confianza que se había formado en el verano. Podía decirle que se había depilado las cejas, podía decirle cuando estaba aburrida, bromear con las cosas del matrimonio, decirle que sus chistes no eran para nada graciosos. Y lo más importante es que podía ser ella misma, no fingía ser una Ginny Weasley perfecta, femenina, preocupada y sonriente.

Sólo era Ginny junto a él.

-Me encanta que seas tan honesta conmigo – dijo el muchacho sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque las chicas cuando están en citas siempre sonríen, se ríen de los chistes más aburridos del planeta y aparentan ser alguien que no son.

-Es que yo sólo soy sincera contigo para que te des cuenta que tus chistes son bien aburridos. Aunque con el tiempo has ido mejorando un poquito – sonrió juguetonamente mientras Harry le tomaba la mano – Lo que pasa es que contigo me siento muy cómoda.

-Tú también me haces sentir muy cómodo a tu lado… Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Eres la única persona que me molesta, me hace reír en los momentos más tristes de mi vida, la que puede retarme por algo y no me fastidia eso – dijo mirándola a los ojos de una forma tan profunda que Ginny sintió como si él pudiera estar leyéndole los pensamientos – Por eso me gustas. Me gusta que seas una personalidad totalmente opuesta a mí, que seamos diferentes en tantas formas pero iguales en muchas.

-Ay, Harry… - la muchacha cerró los ojos para no llorar – Eres un estúpido. El rimel no es impermeable a las lágrimas.

Allí llegó el mozo con una gran bandeja donde tría lo que ordenaron. Alzó una ceja algo extrañado por ver a Ginny que estaba casi llorando, pero no preguntó nada y los dejó solos.

Cenaron animadamente mientras conversaban de todas las cosas que esperaban que pasaran en el colegio. Ahora como Voldemort había sido derrotado era tan agradable empezar a soñar sobre un futuro libre de un ser que pudiera matar a tus seres queridos, y de paso matando todos tus sueños.

-¿Ya saciaste tu hambre de cavernícola? – preguntó Harry riéndose al ver la cara de Ginny.

-Parece que estás copiando mi estilo de agresiones cariñosas hacia las personas… - comentó poniéndose de pie.

-Tengo a la mejor maestra para decir cosas hirientes a las personas que quiero – sonrió tomándole la mano a la muchacha – Pero tú sabes que no quiero herirte, sino que te quiero mucho.

-Ah, que bien que me lo digas. Necesitaba oírlo de tus labios.

Salieron del restaurante después que Harry pagara la cuenta en la pequeña recepción de la entrada. Afuera no hacía frío, por lo que decidieron dar una caminata tranquila por el Callejón Diagon bajo la luz de la luna.

Pasaron frente a _'Sortilegios Weasley'_ que estaba cerrado. Se detuvieron para ver en el mostrador los artículos para que viera la gente cuando pasaba por la calle y unas divertidas luces que brillaban de vez en cuando muy al estilo navideño.

-Ginny…

-Dime – dijo la muchacha apoyándose en el hombro de Harry.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó deteniéndose.

Justo se detuvieron al frente de la fuente que estaba en medio de la calle, cosa que le daba un ambiente romántico a la situación. Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, a excepción por 'El Caldero Chorreante' donde se veían las luces de las habitaciones encendidas, y ya no había gente transitando por el lugar.

-¿Tengo que aceptar? – preguntó sonriendo para deshacer la tensión del momento.

-Si quieres… - dijo entre risas el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Claro que sí – asintió abrazándolo – Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, Harry – dijo sintiendo como el corazón del muchacho latía rápidamente en su pecho.

La muchacha se separó de él para que pudieran besarse. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña al ver como el muchacho que había sido su amor platónico por años estaba de lo más feliz por saber que ella había aceptado ser su novia. Podría decirse que era un sueño hecho realidad.

Se besaron de una forma tan tierna como nunca lo habían hecho. Tal vez porque no estaban con las hormonas revolucionadas como cuando él estaba encima de ella en el living cuando dejaron encerrados a Ron y Hermione. Tal vez porque ahora los dos sabían que con ese beso estaban haciendo que su extraña relación fuera mucho más formal dejando en claro los sentimientos de cada uno.

-Te quiero tanto – dijo Harry una vez que se habían separado.

-Yo también – sonrió ella inflando su pecho por tanta felicidad.

-Lo siento por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, Ginny. Nunca fue mi intención causarte tanto sufrimiento, pero es que no había notado la maravillosa persona que eres – dijo en un tono como si hace tiempo estuviera sufriendo por todo lo que sin querer le había causado a la pelirroja.

-Ah, tienes suerte de que te quiera – comentó ella tratando de quitarle importancia haciendo reír a Harry.

Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny para que estuvieran más cerca mientras se dirigían al 'Caldero Chorreante' para usar su chimenea y así regresar a casa.

-Me alegra tanto ser la novia del 'Adolescente Que Vivió Con las Hormonas Revolucionadas' – dijo Ginny riéndose por la cara que ponía Harry.

-tenías que matar el romanticismo – murmuró - ¿De dónde sacaste ese término?

-Hablé por MSN con Lavander el otro día… Así que andas creyéndote todo un macho – comentó riéndose aún más.

-Ya crecí. No me gusta que me traten como a un niño… - replicó dejando el posillo con polvos flú en el estante.

-Pero tú eres mi niño – le dio un beso rápido – Y por eso te voy a recompensar si te portas bien.

-Ah, me sobornas… Has caído muy bajo.

-Todo por tu amor, Potter.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron hasta más no poder antes de regresar a la casa para anunciarles a todos que eran novios.

**oooooooooo**

Después de que Harry y Ginny se habían ido, decidió darse un pequeño chapuzón en la piscina antes de que oscureciera más.

Hermione se puso su bikini azul oscuro y se sumergió en la piscina sintiendo como esa sensación de alivio venía a todo su cuerpo después de un agitado día como siempre sentía esa sensación de alivio cada vez que se sumergía en la piscina.

Se quitó los cabellos desordenados y mojados de su rostro mientras miraba las estrellas del cielo. Siempre le habían parecido tan fascinantes las estrellas. Sino hubiera ido a Hogwarts, le habría gustado estudiar astronomía estudiando en una de las mejores universidades muggles.

Pero no podía reclamarle nada a Hogwarts. El haber ido al colegio de hechicería había sido, lejos, una de las mejores cosas de su vida. Allí conoció a su mejor amigo Harry, a su mejor amiga Ginny y a Ron. También sentía que era capaz de poder hacer cosas imposibles como elevar las cosas con sólo un moviendo de su varita. Hogwarts le había enseñado tantas cosas que sentía que siempre iba a estar en deuda con el colegio.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó alguien.

Hermione miró desde donde provenía el grito, pero ya era muy tarde. Ron se había lanzado en la piscina justo al lado de la muchacha haciendo que una nueva ola de agua la mojara por completo.

-¡RON! – chilló Hermione enfadada.

El pelirrojo salió del agua con una gran sonrisa. Se restregó un poco los ojos por la molestia de sentir el agua en sus ojos. Cuando ya estaba en condiciones de poder ver dio un paso hacía atrás nervioso por la mirada asesina de Hermione que se acercaba peligrosamente con los puños cerrados.

-Ron… Las personas normales no hacen eso – dijo Hermione con un tono muy parecido cuando lo retaba por sus deberes mal hechos – Podrías haberme matado si caías encima mío.

-Ay, pero igual te gustaría que estuviera encima de ti – comentó tratando de aguantar la risa – Vamos, Hermione, no seas una amargada y agradece que tu atractivo novio vino a hacerte compañía…

-Parece que tienes un complejo de superioridad, porque nadie dijo que eras atractivo. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó riéndose.

-Sólo digo la verdad…

-De sueños no se vive, Ron.

-No… De verdad si se vive, cariño. Lo que digo es verdad.

-¿Verdad? – preguntó sonriendo mostrando que algo se traía entre manos – Yo te voy a mostrar tu verdad – le lanzó agua haciendo que Ron empezara a gritar como una niña pequeña – Vaya, es tan atractivo que grites como una niña de tres años…

-Ahora te las verás conmigo.

Pasaron varios minutos en una guerra de agua bastante intensa. Parecía que iban a sacar toda el agua de la piscina de la forma tan fuerte en que se lanzaban agua, pero se estaban divirtiendo tanto que Hermione no sacó su lado responsable ni juicioso para arruinar el momento.

La muchacha le lanzó agua a Ron durante un minuto seguido sin darse cuenta que el pelirrojo se había zambullido bajo el agua. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados protegiéndose del agua que Ron debería lanzarle, pero al abrirlos el muchacho salió de agua y la tomó por la cintura deteniendo que lo atacara.

Hermione forcejeó durante un rato mientras Ron se reía por los fallidos intentos de su novia para escaparse de sus brazos hasta que la castaña de daba por vencida.

-Podría demandarte por acosos sexual – dijo Hermione riéndose – Puedo tomar que me tomaras por la cintura tan atrevidamente como una insinuación.

-Lástima que me quieres mucho como para hacer eso.

-Buen punto – sonrió acercándose a él.

Se dieron un beso profundo como la mayoría que se daban siempre. Los dos disfrutaron plenamente el beso hasta que se separaron sintiendo ese típico calor que recorría en todo su cuerpo contrastando con el frío del agua para volver a darse un corto beso.

Siguieron así hasta que ya oscureció y Hermione dijo que mejor salieran sino querían pescar un resfriado.

Los dos se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a juntarse en el jardín. Ron se acostó en el pasto y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el estómago del muchacho mientras los dos cerraban los ojos relajándose por completo.

El pelirrojo acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha mientras pensaba en todo lo que su vida había cambiado desde que La Madriguera había sido destruida por el ataque de unos mortífagos sin su Señor Oscuro.

Nunca pensó que iba a volver a ser feliz ni que las cosas podrían cambiar en las vacaciones. Cuando La Madriguera fue destruida compartía el mismo sentimiento de tristeza que su familia al ver que el lugar donde había crecido y lleno de recuerdos de toda su vida ya no existía.

Pero todo dio un giro bastante inesperado cuando el profesor Dumbledore vino diciéndoles que se iban a quedar todo el tiempo necesario en la casa de los Granger. Estaba algo nervioso por pasar todos los días junto a Hermione y a los padres de ésta que ni siquiera conocía sin saber que Hermione terminaría siendo su novia y los padres de ella como si fueran sus propios padres formando una familia extraña.

-Ron… - dijo la muchacha sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó tomándole la mano de una forma muy delicada.

-Estaba pensando en todas las locuras que han pasado en este verano. Y una de las cosas que jamás pensé que pasarían es que estuviéramos juntos… ¿Por qué te gusto?

-Esa pregunta me la pusiste fácil – rió jugando con los dedos de la muchacha – Me gustas porque eres muy diferente a mí. Eres estudiosa, seguida empedernida de las reglas, responsable, consciente de lo que haces, juiciosa y precavida… Amargada…

-¡Oye! – replicó levantando su cabeza del estómago de Ron y rápidamente pegándole con su cabeza en el mismo lugar – Cuidado con lo que andas diciendo.

-Bueno… Me gustas porque siempre piensas lo que puede pasar a futuro y porque cuando de verdad algo te importa te dan lo mismo las reglas. Ayudas a las que quieres sin importante lo que pase.

-Ay, Ron… ¡Qué tierno!

Como pudo rodó hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Le dio un beso corto como diciéndole que su respuesta había sido una de las mejores que podría haberle dado. Y volvió nuevamente a ubicarse donde estaba.

-Te repito la misma pregunta para ti…

-También eso es fácil – dijo la castaña sonriendo - ¿Tengo que nombrar todos los adjetivos hirientes a tu persona?

-Sí, no quiero oírlos – respondió torciendo los ojos.

-Me gustas porque puedes dar todo por los demás. Aunque no seas el héroe del grupo, ni aunque seas el más inteligente; tú eres el muchacho que siempre hace reír a los demás y da todo lo posible por sus amigos. Eres muy generoso.

Los dos no volvieron a hablar después de las palabras de Hermione. No necesitaban seguir llenando de palabras ese momento de tranquilidad que se había creado.

Estaban tomados de las manos sabiendo que realmente estaban juntos y no era una jugarreta de sus retorcidas mentes. A pesar de todas las discusiones, pensamientos negativos sobre su futuro, las semanas sin hablarse o los celos; estaban juntos y felices.

**oooooooooo**

Harry y Ginny a la casa. Al ver la luz de la terraza encendida fueron a ver quién estaba esas horas despierto. Se encontraron a Ron y Hermione sentados en el pasto hablando tranquilamente.

Los dos recién llegados llegaron hasta ellos. Después de saludarse se sentaron al lado de ellos.

-¿Y qué cuentan? – preguntó Hermione viendo la piscina al igual que todos.

-Somos novios – respondió Harry.

-¡Qué bien! – aplaudió Ron – Con tal que no te propases con mi hermana, todo bien.

-Ya hablo el más santo – dijo Ginny causando que todos rieran - ¿Y ustedes qué cuentan?

-Tuvimos una sesión de guerra de agua en la piscina y después hicimos nuestras cosas privadas – respondió Hermione.

Los cuatro se rieron por esa conversación tan extraña. Se miraron divertidos mientras todo permanecía en completo silencio en la casa. Las luces de las casas vecinas estaban apagadas y no se sentía ningún ruido proveniente de los cuartos de los adultos.

Cada uno estaba pensando en las extrañas circunstancias de la vida que los habían llevado a vivir juntos; los cuarto como hermanos, aunque algunos se querían mucho más que hermanos.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando estaba tomando sol al lado de la piscina cuando ustedes dos llegaron asustándome – dijo en un tono nostálgico Hermione.

-Te veías tan bien en ese bikini…

-Ron, no quiero oír como examinas el cuerpo de Hermione – pidió Ginny mirándolo algo enfadada – Respeta a las personas que no quieren saber más detalles de su caliente relación.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mata pasiones, hermanita? – preguntó el pelirrojo abrazando a Hermione.

-Porque así soy…

Hermione y Harry se miraron como diciéndose _'Tenía que empezar la pelea de hermanos'_ pero se rieron cuando los dos pelirrojos empezaron a decirse los típicos insultos.

-Bueno, si quieres que me muera me moriré… Te veré cuando esté en el cielo y tú vas a pudrirte en el infierno – dijo Ron ácidamente.

-No, no me iré al infierno. Me moriré antes que tú y voy a ser un fantasma penándote – replicó Ginny poniéndose roja – te voy a penar el resto de tu vida…

-Claro. Serás la novia de Nick casi decapitado.

-¿Podrían parar de discutir? – preguntó Harry hartándose de la situación.

-Sólo porque tú lo dices, Harry – dijo Ginny acomodándose a su lado mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Sólo porque tú lo dices, Harry – repitió con una voz infantil Ron cruzándose de brazos – Qué débil eres, Weasley…

-¡Ron, deja de discutir con tu hermana! – replicó Hermione enfadada.

-Lo que digas, Hermione…

-Mira lo débil que eres, Weasley – dijo Ginny riéndose.

-Se nos viene el colegio… - comentó Harry suspirando.

-Se han pasado rápido las vacaciones – dijo Hermione notando como el tiempo avanzaba velozmente.

-Todavía no me quito de mi mente la cara de Ron cuando dije que lo iba a penar – dijo entre risas Ginny.

Así pasaron los minutos riéndose por la estúpida pelea de los dos hermanos hasta que se quedaron callados sin decir nada más. Los cuarto se miraron con unas sonrisas en el rostro como diciéndose que ese año en el colegio sería totalmente diferente.

Una suave brisa de verano golpeaba los rostros de cuarto jóvenes sentados en el pasto mientras cada vez se hacía más oscuro el cielo. Y parecía que las estrellas brillaban con muchas más fuerza con el pasar de los segundos. Las hojas de los árboles se movían por la brisa. Ningún sonido, a excepción del agua de la piscina o del viento, se podía percibir.

-Recordaré este verano como una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado – dijo de repente Harry abrazando a Ginny mientras les dirigía a sus amigos una mirada alegre.

-Nosotros también – respondieron a la vez Ron, Hermione y Ginny causando que rieran un poco.

Y así se quedaron por unos minutos disfrutando uno de los últimos días de verano, uno de los últimos días de vacaciones. Uno de los últimos días de las vacaciones que marcaron el fin y el comienzo de una etapa en la vida de los cuarto jóvenes. La etapa donde Voldemort no estaba, la etapa donde vivían juntos, la etapa donde estaban con las personas a quien más querían y la etapa donde podían disfrutar de todo lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno… Este ha sido el capítulo final. Lo sé, algo inesperado, pero… Ya! No me pondré sentimental porque aún falta el Epílogo. Así es. No podía acabar así la historia porque todavía no podía asimilar que este iba a ser el final de una de las historias que más tiempo he llevado escribiendo… Dios mío! Casi un año.

Espero que hayan pasado muy bien la navidad. Ojalá que compartieran con sus seres queridos y que recibieran hartos regalos (ya tenía que salir mi lado materialista ¬¬).

Bueno… No tengo mucho que decirles. Sólo espero que me manden reviews para ver qué tal ha estado el capítulo y que tengan paciencia para que suba el epílogo, porque ni lo he escrito aún.

Dios mío… Que la pasé bien en la playa! XD Les juro que ir sólo con mis amigos fue lo mejor, porque fueron 2 noches de fiestas y reencuentros con amigos del verano inolvidables; así que la verdad llegué con varias ideas para mis otros fics XD!

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** Y bueno… Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Esperen el epílogo!

Cuídense, adiós!


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo

Harry, Hermione y Ron cursaron su séptimo año en Hogwarts después de haber vivido aquél inolvidable verano que marcó sus vidas. Harry fue el centro de atención para todos, ya que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado por el muchacho; pero los que tuvieron muchos problemas fueron Ron y Hermione al saberse que sus familias vivían juntas y eran novios.

Por alguna extraña razón, muchos se enteraron que la relación entre los dos había empezado de una forma no muy inocente y hasta se decía que habían pasado al siguiente en su relación. Incluso, un día Neville le preguntó a Hermione si estaba embarazada y la castaña empezó a gritar como loca; y a Ron le regalaron una bolsa llena de condones haciendo que el pelirrojo se las diera de detective para buscar al culpable: Era Ginny. Así que imaginarán la pelea que tuvieron que duró una semana y dos meses en detención con Filch.

Ginny estaba en su sexto año. Había subido considerablemente sus calificaciones, por lo que para su cumpleaños los señores Granger y sus padres le regalaron una Nimbus 2001. No era la más moderna, pero era una muy buena escoba.

Ella y Harry eran la otra pareja importante en el colegio, pero ellos eran un poco más reservados respecto a su relación. Normalmente se les veía en los pasillos hablando, en los jardines abrazados y en las salidas al pueblo… No se les veía en las salidas a Hogsmeade. Seguramente estaban haciendo algunas cosas privadas.

Ese año, Parvati y Lavander hicieron una encuesta a los hombres del colegio preguntando quién era la chica más popular y con la que les gustaría salir de Hogwarts. La ganadora fue Ginny Weasley.

Y lo importante de eso fue que Harry empezó a espantar a todos los muchachos que veían a Ginny haciendo que la pelirroja se enojara. Con todo eso, terminaron por un mes y volvieron a juntarse.

Al final del año, Hermione ganó el Premio Anual; aunque casi no se lo ganaba por todos los rumores de su relación con Ron.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del colegio felices hasta que Harry empezó a preguntarse en donde viviría, ya que no quería regresar a la casa de sus tíos y no estaba preparado para irse a vivir solo; ahí la señora Granger le dijo que viviera con ellos en la casa.

Harry y Ron ingresaron a la Academia de Aurors, así los dos cumplían su sueño. Los dos eran muy buenos y alumnos brillantes, pero sin Hermione para ayudarlos en sus deberes tenían que ponerse a trabajar. Ron tuvo que aprender lo que era hacer sus propias cosas después de haber intentado innumerables veces de que su novie le hiciera las cosas.

Hermione entró a estudiar medimagia. Como era de esperar, era una de las mejores alumnas y aprendía todo rápidamente. Y lo mejor es que estaba contenta de no tener a Snape de profesor de Pociones, ya que ahora realmente le gustaba la materia.

Ginny se quedó en Hogwarts terminando su último año. Como siempre había sido una de las chicas más populares y lindas muchos andaban detrás de ella, pero ella mantenía su relación con Harry a la lejanía. La pelirroja terminó el año siendo una de las mejores de su generación y ganando el Premio Anual.

-¡Mamá, apúrate! – gritó alguien sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione.

-Ellie… - murmuró asustada por el grito de su hija - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que bajar – dijo entrando al cuarto – Todos están esperando abajo.

-¿Ha llegado Harry?

-No, el tío no ha llegado…

-Es su cumpleaños, él debería llegar primero.

-Ya… Bueno – se alzó de hombros la muchacha – Pero no quiero que te demores, ya es suficiente con mi papá.

-En eso tienes razón – asintió – Voy inmediatamente, hija.

-Vale… - murmuró antes de irse.

Hermione suspiró. Su vida había cambiado mucho en sólo algunos años; bueno, varios años… Estaba casada con Ron, tenía una hermosa hija de 15 años y un hijo de 10 años.

Bueno… ¿Dónde estaba en la historia del grupo después de Hogwarts?... Ah, sí. Dejamos que estaban en sus estudios superiores y Ginny había ganado el Premio Anual. Haberse ganado el premio causó que los gemelos trataran de averiguar si su hermana estaba bajo algún hechizo de Percy, porque su revoltosa hermana no podía haber sido tan responsable para eso; pero ella estaba completamente bien.

Ginny ingresó a estudiar periodismo y allí conoció a un muchacho que hizo sacar de sus casillas a Harry, pero nada pasó además de celos estúpidos del muchacho… Celos que se los había creado Ron con sus comentarios de hermano sobre protector, así que ahí Ginny tuvo una de las tantas peleas con su hermano y luego vino una pelea con Hermione en donde dejaron en claro al pelirrojo que las cosas de las personas eran privadas.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó la castaña volteándose a Ron que estaba parado en la puerta pálido.

-Te juro que yo no hice nada – dijo alzando las manos – Pero es que como tú no estabas, tuve que… Tuve que meterme en la cocina…

-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie preocupada.

-Yo…

-¡POR MERLÍN, ABUELA MOLLY AYÚDAME! – se escuchó la voz de Ellie desde abajo.

-Ron… ¿Qué hiciste? – volvió a preguntar alarmada. Mientras Ron bajaba la vista apenado, la castaña pudo oler algo extraño que provenía desde abajo - ¡SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO ALGO!

Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de Ron. La castaña ya estaba pensando en que sus hijos estaban en peligro, que todo estaba quemado, que alguien estaba muerto, que había sucedido una enorme tragedia y un sin fin de imágenes que le venían en pocos segundos por su instinto maternal y su manía de pensar en lo peor.

Cuando llegó a la cocina suspiró aliviada. Monica había sacado del horno una masa deforme toda negra y Molly lanzaba un hechizo para que el horno se limpiara, ya que estaba lleno de cenizas.

-Te dije que tenías que venir pronto – dijo Ellie apareciendo detrás de Hermione con un pastel en las manos – Al ver que no venías, papá intentó hornear el pastel.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Ronald que no te metas en las cosas que no sabes? – preguntó la señora Weasley al ver que su hijo entraba a la cocina.

-Muchas veces, mamá – murmuró avergonzado mientras evitaba mirar a su esposa que esperaba una explicación – No es mi culpa que estuviera tan emocionado por hacer un pastel para Harry…

-Eso no lo justifica, Ron – replicó Hermione tomando el pastel de las manos de su hija – Podría haberse quemado toda la casa. Debiste haberme esperado – dijo poniendo el pastel en el horno.

-Sí, papá – asintió Ellie – Tía Ginny me advirtió que no dejara en la cocina, porque cuando eras el encargado del aseo de la casa nunca pudiste hacerlo bien.

Ron miró a su hija con los abiertos y poco a poco su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo de rabia. Odiaba cuando Ginny tenía que andar ventilando cosas de su pasado para dejarlo mal delante de sus hijos; y últimamente le estaba diciendo demasiadas cosas a Ellie.

Hermione fue hasta su esposo y le tomó la mano sabiendo que eso lo tranquilizaba. El pelirrojo sólo negó con la cabeza tratando de controlarse y sonrió a Hermione agradeciéndole el gesto para evitar pensar en cómo matar a su hermana.

Los dos fueron hasta el jardín para ver como iban los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Harry. Había varias mesas ya con los cubiertos ordenados, una gran mesa cerca de la piscina donde estaban los platos y bandejas para servir la comida y los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos estaban puestos en su lugar cerca de los árboles para que en la noche hubiera un gran espectáculo.

-¿Por qué siempre a Harry le hacen una fiesta tan preparada? – preguntó Ron sentándose en una de las sillas desocupadas.

-No lo sé… Creo que gracias a él todo esto ha sucedido – respondió Hermione pensativa – Si no hubiera sido por él; no seríamos amigos, no te habrías venido a vivir acá, no nos hubiéramos casado…

-¡Si nos hubiéramos casado!

-Pero él fue quién encontró el anillo que estaba en el alcantarillado – dijo riéndose recordando cómo había ocurrido todo.

Ya llevaban muchos años saliendo y se venía el cumpleaños de ella. Obviamente Hermione estaba esperanzada que Ron le pidiera matrimonio, porque estaba cansada de sólo estar de novios. Después de todo era como si estuvieran casados, ya que vivían en la misma casa y sabían como era el otro para no pasar por el típico problema de los matrimonios primerizos que se divorcian porque son muy distintos cuando viven con el otro.

Ron tenía la misma idea y fue con los gemelos a comprarle un anillo de compromiso a la castaña. Los gemelos habían elegido los anillos más extraños y que podrían explotar lanzando chispas, así que Ron pensó en que mejor iría con Ginny.

Entre los dos eligieron el anillo más hermoso que habían visto. Ron podía ver reflejado en el diamante el rostro de sorpresa de Hermione y luego una sonrisa nerviosa que reflejaba que aceptaba. Con una sonrisa compró el anillo y se lo dieron en un pequeño paquete que lo guardó en su bolsillo.

En esa misma noche, iba a haber una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione; así que Ron tenía planeado darle allí el anillo… Pero no contaba con que la chaqueta donde había guardado el anillo la estaba lavando su madre en el fregadero. Rápidamente el pelirrojo fue al fregadero quitándole la chaqueta de las manos a Molly para darse cuenta que la cajita se había abierto y el anillo no estaba.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando llamé a Harry desesperado después de un ataque nervioso que me dio… Creo que a Harry le estaba dando el ataque cuando Ginny sugirió meterse en las alcantarillas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-Al menos ahora sabes que no debes dejar cosas importantes en tus bolsillos y Harry puede atravesar las alcantarillas como un pez.

-Pero lo más importante fue cuando te di el anillo – comentó en un tono emocionado – Tus ojos brillaban de una forma que jamás había visto…

Cuando le dio el anillo después de la odisea de Harry metiéndose en el alcantarillado, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sabiendo que todo valía en el mundo para ver ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos observando el diamante del anillo. Era un brillo tan hermoso y tan especial que producía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Hubiera dado todo por el mundo sólo por ver la expresión de su rostro que era una mezcla de sorpresa, enternecimiento, alegría y amor.

-O cuando nos casamos – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le tomaba tiernamente la mano.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó negando con la cabeza – A mí me estaba dando un ataque cardíaco con la espera. Todavía me acuerdo que Harry me tenía que sostener de los hombros para que no cayera y Ginny traía agua a cada rato… Por poco me desmayo.

-En todo caso, Fred y George ya tenían una cama reservada en San Mugo por si eso pasaba – comentó riendo al ver la cara de Ron – Estaban preocupados de que te pasara algo.

-Ellos siempre tienen que andar haciendo esas cosas – musitó tratando de no enojarse – Pero eso pasó porque te demorabas mucho.

-Haber, cariño… Valió la pena haberme demorado tanto. Admítelo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Ron asintió lentamente - ¿Ves? Así que no reclames tanto… - sonrió complacida.

Y sí que había valido la pena. Ver cuando entraba con un hermoso vestido blanco con una gran cola y un generoso escote; su cabello ondeado dejándolo suelto dándole un toque muy sencillo… Ése fue uno de los momentos donde su respiración se cortó, su corazón casi se le salía del pecho y sentía una enorme mezcla de todos los sentimientos posibles en tan sólo tres segundos de ver a Hermione así.

La castaña intentaba no llorar, porque el rimel no era a prueba de lágrimas –como le había dicho Ginny cuando la ayudaba a alistarse-, pero le era casi imposible al ver que se iba a casar con el hombre a quien amaba, con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida y con quien quería formar una familia. Era un sentimiento indescriptible el que crecía en su corazón cada vez que iba dando un paso para acercarse al altar.

Cuando se pusieron los anillos fue un momento que jamás olvidarían. Sentían que una etapa de sus vidas terminaba y que una nueva acababa de comenzar, una etapa que iba a venir llena de alegrías, tristezas, sorpresas, decepciones; pero sobre todo una etapa llena de amor. Al sentir el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, sintieron que acababan de hacer un pacto donde prometían seguir amándose como siempre y que iban a dar lo mejor de sí para poder vivir respetándose y queriéndose hasta que la muerte los separara.

Al darse el esperado beso después de la ceremonia mientras todos aplaudían y varios lloraban de alegría, se demostraron que ese pacto que habían hecho lo iban a cumplir sin importar nada ni nadie. Ese beso estaba cargado de felicidad, ternura, comprensión, respeto y, sobre todo, de mucho amor.

Al tomarse de las manos cuando caminaban entre la gente sintieron que sólo era el comienzo de un largo camino que recorrerían juntos por mucho tiempo, siempre tomados de las manos demostrándose el amor que se tenían. Siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para todo, sin importar el problema u obstáculo que fuera, porque ellos sabían que juntos podían hacer mucho.

-Ha pasado mucho desde eso – dijo Hermione sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la nostalgia. Ron observó a su esposa y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella tranquilizándola – Gracias – murmuró sintiendo esa sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba estar tan cerca de Ron.

-No ha pasado tanto… Sólo 16 años, no estamos tan viejos. ¿Verdad? – comentó haciendo reír a Hermione – Y han pasado muchas cosas: Tuvimos a Ellie, Harry y Ginny se casaron, tuvimos a Alan, nos mudamos acá…

-Es una suerte que nuestros padres nos hayan dado la casa, sino no sé dónde viviríamos. Ya les estaba quedando grande la casa sólo para ellos cuatro.

-¡Papá!

Los dos voltearon a ver como su hijo menor Alan, de 10 años, venía corriendo lo más rápido posible con su escoba de juguete en la mano. Tenía el cabello café de su madre, pero era muy desordenado al igual que se padre. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color azul que llamaban la atención de las personas que lo veían en la calle.

-Se me rompió esto… - dijo el niño señalando la parte que sujetaba el palo de la escoba con la cola de paja (**n/a: **La cosa esa de paja de las escobas… No sé cómo se llaman, así que confórmense con eso) – No sé cómo arreglarlo.

-Haber, Alan, yo te lo arregló – sonrió Ron poniéndose de cuclillas y le sacó de las manos la pequeña escoba – Ah, es típico que se te rompa esto… Déjame ver si me acuerdo del hechizo…

-¿Cómo se te rompió, cariño? – preguntó Hermione acariciándole el cabello.

-Estaba volando y di una vuelta muy fuerte, entonces se rompió y me caí al suelo – respondió mostrando una herida en su codo – Me duele.

-¡Ron, te dije que no le compraras esa escoba! – gritó enojada mientras sacaba su varita – Siempre tú imponiendo a los niños el Quidditch… ¡Es peligroso! No puedes andar dándoles cosas a tus hijos que pueden matarlos.

-No es mi culpa que a mis dos hijos les guste el Quidditch – se defendió después de decir unas palabras apuntando con su varita la zona rota de la escoba, e inmediatamente ya estaba como nueva – Deberías sentirte orgullosa que Ellie es buscadora de Gryffindor… Y que Alan de unos giros espectaculares.

-¡Yo voy a ser guardián como mi papá era! – dijo Alan sonriendo.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

Hermione sólo torció los ojos sabiendo que cuando se trataba de Quidditch, su esposo y sus dos hijos eran un caso perdido. Muchas veces se sentía apartada cuando empezaban a hablar de ese tema, pero lo bueno, es que Ellie era una niña muy inteligente que le encantaba leer todo tipo de cosas –me refiero a las "lecturas ligeras" que leía Hermione en su época escolar- así que podía hablar de cosas interesantes.

Apuntó con su varita la herida de Alan y dijo unas palabras haciendo que la herida cicatrizara rápido, y así a los pocos segundos su hijo estaba completamente bien.

-¡Gracias, mamá! – gritó feliz dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Listo, acá está tu escoba – dijo Ron entregándosela – Ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo.

-Claro, papá – asintió emocionado – Iré al living a esperar que Christopher llegue para que juguemos snap explosivo… - dijo antes de ir corriendo a la casa nuevamente.

-Yo creo que sin Christopher nuestro hijo no tendría amigos – comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-Es lo único bueno que ha hecho Ginny… Tener a Christopher.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo con los comentarios sobre tu hermana – negó con la cabeza – Deberías dejar esa actitud tan infantil.

-Ella es la infantil, no yo.

En ese momento llegó Ellie haciendo que sus padres le preguntaran qué pasaba, porque ya habían pasado varias cosas malas en ese día; pero la muchacha evitó mirar a su papá sonrojándose levemente.

-Es que me invitaron a una fiesta – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Hermione notando el rubor de las mejillas de Ellie - ¿De quién es, cariño?

-De Thomas Longbottom…

-¿El hijo de Neville Longbottom? – preguntó Ron con una mirada amenazante. Siempre tenía esa mirada cuando su hija le pedía permisos para salir con chicos, cuando tenía un novio o para cualquier cosa relacionada con "chicos".

-Sí, él – asintió – Va a hacer una fiesta porque es su cumpleaños y tengo muchas ganas de ir.

-¿Y por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir? – inquirió Ron – Es sólo una fiesta…

-Papá… ¿No hablamos que no deberías ser tan sobre protector conmigo? – preguntó Ellie poniendo sus manos en las caderas imitando a Ginny cuando se enoja.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa haciendo que Hermione reprimiera una carcajada. Odiaba ver como Ellie imitaba los gestos, palabras y cosas de Ginny para conseguir lo que quería con Ron. Ginny le había enseñado varios métodos para persuadir a su padre para que ella pudiera tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

-¿A qué hora termina? – preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé… Igual hablé por MSN con Lily, y ella me dijo que iba a ir. Entonces, los tíos me dejaron quedarme en su casa por la noche.

-¿Harry y Ginny aprobaron eso? Porque la última vez Lily te invitó y ellos ni sabían que ibas… O cuando Lily apareció acá y nosotros no sabíamos que venía – dijo Hermione en su típico tono de madre preocupada.

-Obvio, mamá. Tan mentirosa no soy… Si quieres, pregúntales cuando lleguen.

-Está bien. Puedes ir si tu papá te da el permiso – sonrió mirando de soslayo a Ron que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Papito, papito… Soy tu única hija mujer, soy tu pequeña niña… Déjame ir, por favor – dijo con un puchero acercándose a su papá.

Ron suspiró sabiendo que no podía aguantarse por mucho tiempo a esa cara, así que sólo asintió haciendo que Ellie le diera un abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dando pequeños saltitos de alegría haciendo sonreír a Hermione que sólo miraba atenta la escena sabiendo que su hija tendría éxito, ya que podía manipular a Ron de una forma que ni ella podía hacerlo.

-¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo! – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo – Cuando esté en Hogwarts, juro que atraparé en el primer partido la snitch en honor a ti.

-Espero que la atrapes, hija – sonrió Ron.

-¡Ya llegaron! – gritó el señor Granger desde la casa para que entraran a recibir al invitado especial.

Ron y Hermione fueron de la mano hacia la casa mientras Ellie empezaba a comentarles en qué casa pensaba que iba a quedar su hermano menor diciendo que quedaría el Slytherin haciendo enojar a Ron y después vino un largo discurso de Hermione diciéndole que los Slytherins no eran malos, sólo algunos y recalcó las cosas buenas de ellos (**n/a:** Eso Hermione! Viva Slytherin!... Lo siento, es que yo soy Slytherin… Mejor continuemos) mientras el pelirrojo sólo asentía sin ponerle mucha atención.

Hermione miró a su hija dándose cuenta que ya estaba hecha casi toda una mujer, y era bastante guapa. Había sacado el cabello pelirrojo de los Weasley y unos ojos cafés iguales a los de su madre que demostraban sabiduría; era delgada y alta. Pero lo que más la hacía notar era una sonrisa permanente en su rostro que denotaba burla, y otra cosa era su gran parecido con Ginny por su personalidad… Era una de las muchachas más inteligentes de su generación, pero siempre se la pasaba metiéndose en problemas, era divertida, alegre y hasta era algo impertinente como los gemelos.

-¡Ron, Hermione! – gritó Harry saliendo al jardín a su encuentro.

-Hola, tío Harry – saludó Ellie con un beso en la mejilla a Harry - ¿Dónde viene Lily? – preguntó inmediatamente sonriendo.

-Viene más atrás. Parece que está peleando con Christopher de nuevo…

-¡Vale! – entró a la casa.

Ron se acercó a Harry y se dieron un abrazo mientras el pelirrojo le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. Harry le sonrió a su amigo mientras saludaba a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla antes de admirar toda la preparación en el jardín para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Parece que acá tuvieron que ver Molly y Monica…

-Obvio. Yo jamás haría tanta producción – dijo entre risas Hermione - ¿Y cómo ha sido tu día?

-Digamos que Ginny me trajo el desayuno a la cama… - respondió cruzándose de brazos – Sólo eso. Ah, y pude usar el baño antes que todos.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Ron sorprendido - Ojalá me dejaran usar el baño antes que todos en mi cumpleaños…

-Lástima que hay dos mujeres en la casa, cariño – dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Hola, tíos! – saludó un niño saliendo al jardín.

Era exactamente igual a Harry, pero no tenía la misma apariencia debilucha que tenía el 'Ex-Niño Que Vivió' a los 11 años y su cabello era pelirrojo indomable. El pequeño Christopher Potter nunca había podido peinarse el pelo, al igual que su padre. Sus ojos eran verdes heredados de su abuela paterna y tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que decía que no era un niño tranquilo.

-Hola, Christopher – saludaron Ron y Hermione a su sobrino.

-¿Dónde está Alan? – preguntó el niño.

-Estaba esperándote en el living… - dijo Hermione observando por el ventanal si estaba su hijo.

-¡Chris! – gritó Alan volando en su escoba saliendo de la puerta de la cocina.

Hermione abrió la boca para gritarle a su hijo que se bajara, pero Ron le tapó la boca mientras miraba a Harry como diciéndole que no soportaba que fuera tan aguafiestas y Harry asentía sonriendo.

Los dos niños se saludaron e inmediatamente se fueron corriendo adonde el enorme árbol del fondo del jardín. En el árbol aún permanecía la Casa Club que Hermione usaba cuando pequeña, así que los niños habían adoptado ese lugar como su refugio o algo así.

-¿Ya recibió la carta de Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron a Harry.

-No… Pero debería, si ya tiene 11 años – dijo pensativo – Ojalá quede junto a Lily en Gryffindor.

-Yo opino lo mismo. No quiero que Alan llegué y se vaya a una casa llena de desconocidos; al menos que quede en Gryffindor con nuestras hijas o con Christopher.

-De todas formas va a venir Dumbledore, así que ahí podemos preguntar por las cartas – dijo Hermione astutamente.

-Tienes razón – asintió Harry ajustándose las gafas – No puedo creer que Lily entró a cuarto año. Cada día me siento más viejo.

-¿Y yo? Ellie entró a quinto, yo creo que me quedan pocos años de vida – comentó Ron riéndose.

-Yo ya le dije a Ellie lo difícil que es quinto y que deberá dejar de meterse en tantos problemas – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos – Yo me estresé mucho con los TIMOS.

-Sólo tú, Hermione – replicó su esposo – La gente normal estudiaba el día antes al TIMO.

-¡Y tenía que empezar a pelear estos dos! – dijo alguien apareciendo en el jardín - ¡Hola, familia!

Ginny venía con una gran sonrisa hacia ellos. Saludó primero a Hermione diciéndole que el día de mañana Ellie iba a quedarse a dormir en la casa para que fueran a la fiesta de Thomas Longbottom haciendo que la castaña no estuviera tan preocupada. Luego le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposo y después le dio la mano a Ron.

-Estaba dándome cuenta que le estás diciendo a Ellie demasiadas cosas de mi pasado… - dijo Ron en un tono enfadado - ¿Por qué tienes que andar diciendo esas cosas?

-Vamos, hermanito, no seas enojón – rió divertida – Y agradece que no le conté los detalles calientes de su relación… Podría haber dejado a tu hija lista para que supiera hartas cosas de los hombres.

-¡Sólo faltó que me dijera 'Ceniciento'! – dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Ah, no les dije yo… Creo que Fred se los dijo cuando fueron a la tienda el viernes pasado.

Antes de que los hermanos empezaran a pelear, aparecieron en el jardín los señores Granger, los señores Weasley, Ellie y Lily. Molly Weasley traía levitando toda la comida ya en bandejas y las depositó en la mesa dispuesta para los alimentos. Ron y Ginny se miraron y decidieron finalizar su conversación para que no hubiera una batalla con varitas.

-¡Qué bien! – dijo Lily aplaudiendo contenta – Entonces ahí le das rienda suelta a tu pasión y le plantas un beso.

-Claro… Tú sabes que cuando se trata de chicos soy muy tímida.

-¿Tímida? – preguntó riéndose – Eso si que no, Ellie.

La hija mayor de Harry y Ginny era una de las muchachas más guapas de Gryffindor junto con su prima Ellie, aunque Lily iba en cuarto año. Le gustaba el Quidditch tanto como a sus padres, por lo que era una de las golpeadoras del equipo y quería aspirar a ser cazadora. Al contrario de su prima Ellie, ella siempre seguía las reglas e intentaba no meterse en tantos problemas… Aunque siendo prima de Ellie siempre terminaba metida en alguno. Era muy buena estudiante, pero bastante floja y no le gustaba encerrarse en una biblioteca a estudiar. Era una niña muy tímida, pero cuando se le conocía bien resultaba ser muy divertida y espontánea.

Tenía en cabello negro azabache de su padre, pero ella lo tenía liso y ordenado gracias a que heredó el cabello manejable de Ginny. Sus ojos eran pardos siendo la combinación de los verdes de Harry y los cafés de su madre, pero muchas veces estaban ocultos bajo sus gafas. Odiaba usar sus gafas, así que usaba los lentes de contacto muggle toda la semana y el domingo usaba sus gafas para descansar los ojos.

-¿Viene la profesora McGonagall? – preguntó Ellie a sus padres con una mirada que denotaba nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí – asintió Hermione observando con cuidado a su hija - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Rayos, la vieja me va a retar por haber llenado su salón con bebidas alcohólicas para la fiesta secreta – murmuró haciendo reír a Lily, pero lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que Hermione la escuchara.

-¡Ellie!

-Mamá…

-Déjala, Hermione – dijo Ginny tranquilizándola – Nosotros también cometimos muchas locuras en nuestra juventud.

-Sí, no es nuestra culpa cometer algunos pequeños errores.

-¿Pequeños errores? – preguntó a punto de un colapso nervioso la castaña - ¡Llenaste de bebidas alcohólicas un salón!

-Pero de errores se aprende, tía – comentó Lily tratando de salvar a su prima.

No pudieron seguir la conversación porque Molly Weasley había gritado que ya llegaron el director Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Remus Lupin y Nhympadora Tonks. Los cuatro aparecieron en el jardín con grandes sonrisas observando toda la decoración dispuesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry mientras le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños y saludaban al resto de los presentes.

Remus Lupin se veía mucho más viejo de lo que estaba; su cabello estaba completamente blanco por las canas y ya hasta llevaba un bastón para apoyarse, ya que no podía caminar muy bien. Pero se veía mucho mejor desde que habían sacado una nueva poción curativa para los hombres lobo hacía dos años… Al menos no amanecía lleno de rasguños y tan pálido como antes.

En cambio Tonks se veía espectacular. Como era metamorfaga pudo mantener se apariencia juvenil, aunque ya se le estaban asomando los años por su piel. Su cabello lo había cambiado por uno negro oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes, la semana pasada habían sido morados.

La profesora McGonagall se veía igual de siempre, parecía como si los años no hubieran afectado su apariencia. Se veía estilizada igual que siempre, aunque en su cara se podía notar el cansancio que tenía.

-Señoritas… - dijo el profesor Dumbledore después de saludar a Ellie y Lily – Acá tienen sus cartas de Hogwarts – sacó del bolsillo de su túnica dos cartas con el sello del colegio – Señorita Weasley. Quinto año, Gryffindor – leyó antes de pasarle la carta a Ellie y sonreírle – Señorita Potter. Cuarto año, Gryffindor – leyó y le pasó la carta a Lily que sonrió complacida – No era necesario mandarles lechuza si iba a venir a la casa.

-¿Todavía piden los mismos materiales? – preguntó Arthur Weasley curioso.

-Sí, aunque muchos libros se han cambiado. Hay que estar actualizados – respondió la profesora McGonagall aceptando el vaso de jugo que le ofrecía Ginny.

-Eso está bien…

-¿Dónde están los niños? – preguntó Dumbledore a Harry.

-Están en la Casa Club… Los voy a buscar.

-Gracias, Harry – sonrió.

Harry fue a buscar a Christopher y Alan a la Casa Club. Los dos niños fueron algo enojados, porque querían seguir comparando los juguetes que les habían dado para sus cumpleaños; pero después de un pequeño soborno de Harry –o sea, comprarles dulces- accedieron a regañadientes.

Cuando llegaron el profesor Dumbledore sonrió más ampliamente, incluso Ron puedo notar un brillo que se asomó por sus ojos cuando saludó a los pequeños y se preguntó a qué se debía eso.

-Les tengo sus cartas para entrar a Hogwarts – dijo sacando dos cartas del bolsillo de sus túnicas y después de leer para quién eran, se las dio – Espero verlos en el colegio.

-¿En qué casa quieres quedar? – preguntó Christopher a Alan mientras abría la carta.

-No sé… Me gustaría quedar en Gryffindor para molestar a mi hermana.

-¡Sí, sería genial eso! Les haríamos bromas a nuestras hermanas todos los días.

-Por si acaso, nosotras estamos acá – dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos – Espero que queden en Slytherin.

-¿En qué casa estudió usted, tío? – preguntó Alan a Dumbledore.

-En Ravenclaw – respondió el profesor.

-Ah… Ahí van todos los cerebritos – comentó haciendo a todos reír - ¿Qué dije?

-Nada, hijo, nada – negó con la cabeza Ron aún con una sonrisa – Será mejor que me des tu carta para que en la semana vayamos a comprar tus útiles.

-Está bien – asintió dándole la carta a su padre.

Después de un rato la señora Weasley los invitó a pasar mientras esperaban que los demás invitados llegaran. Eran varios compañeros del ministerio de Harry y Ron, algunos compañeros de colegio, algunos amigos de la universidad de Ginny y otros medimagos amigos de Hermione.

Los cuatro hijos se miraron como diciéndose que ya iba a comenzar las horas aburridas donde tenían que saludar a todos y no comportarse como incivilizados, o sea, como casi siempre lo hacían. Lily fue a ayudar a su madre con las cosas en la cocina mientras Ellie iba a ver en el horno si el pastel estaba quedando bien.

Alan y Christopher se miraron aburridos. Los dos fueron al cuarto de Alan para poder jugar algo lejos del aburrimiento de los adultos y de sus conversaciones estúpidas, como decían ellos.

Antes de que sus hijos se fueran, Hermione los miraba dándose cuenta que los dos habían cambiado. Y de hecho, que mucho había cambiado en todos esos años… Todo cambió desde el momento en que le dijeron que la familia Weasley se vendría a vivir con ellos. Desde ese momento supo que todo iba a ser diferente, pero jamás pensó que iba a ser a tal punto de terminar casándose con Ron, teniendo dos hermosos hijos y que sería una de las personas más felices del mundo por la vida que llevaba.

Sonrió al pensar en lo que hubiera sido si nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¿Sería todo igual? No lo creía. ¿Se hubiera casado con Ron? Tal vez, pero hubiera sido muy difícil. ¿Tendría una vida tan maravillosa como la que tenía en ese instante? Tampoco lo sabía… Todo era un completo misterio, pero estaba bien con lo que pasaba ahora. No quería detenerse a pensar en _"lo que hubiera sido si…"_ porque no tendría sentido empezar a pensar en las cosas que no fueron ni serán, hay que concentrarse en la realidad, en la vida que uno lleva en el presente para no dejar de vivirla… Si te detienes en lo que hubiera sido, sería como si le dieras la vuelta a tu vida y no la aceptaras.

-¿Hermione?...

-¿Hermione?...

-¿HERMIONE? – gritó Ginny moviéndola haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny? – preguntó algo molesta.

-Ah, bonito… Y tiene el descaro de preguntar más encima – murmuró negando con la cabeza haciendo reír al profesor Dumbledore.

-Estabas como ida. ¿Pensabas en algo importante? – preguntó Remus Lupin del otro lado de la mesa.

-Sí… Pero no tiene importancia – sonrió bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Ah, bueno – asintió Harry dejándola de mirarla – Bueno, como iba diciendo… La cosa es que casi me muero cuando Ron empezó a gritar en el estadio todo el discurso de groserías cuando yo le dije que al jugador que le gritaba era el hijo de nuestro jefe.

-Típico de Ron – dijo Ginny – Ojalá no tuviera ninguna relación contigo, me avergüenzas.

-¡Oye, ese jugador casi me lanza la quaffle a mi hermoso rostro! – se defendió Ron mientras los demás reían – Era lo que cualquier persona normal haría.

-O sea… Sólo tú, cariño – dijo Hermione haciendo a los demás reírse aún más. Ron le lanzó una mirada como dándole gracias por el apoyo que le daba – Dije la verdad. Pero aún así te quiero.

Siempre eran así las cosas con Ron. Cuando hacía un comentario que ya era comprobado que iba a iniciar una pelea, ella lo enmendaba tratando de que no discutieran. Con los años había aprendido que no era bueno seguir peleando sin razón alguna, a menos que de verdad fuera importante, ya que sólo podría ir deteriorando su relación día a día hasta que se separaran.

¡Cómo quería a Ron! Parecía que día a día su amor iba creciendo de una forma inexplicable. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, y siempre han salido adelante. Le parecía casi imposible estar casada con él casi por más de 15 años sintiendo que lo quería más, que era más feliz a su lado y que cada día le iba gustando otro detalle de la personalidad de su esposo. Tal vez eso era el amor… El verdadero amor.

-¿De verdad estás bien? - preguntó Ron susurrándole al oído.

-Claro que sí – asintió saliendo de sus pensamientos – Es sólo que estoy pensando en otras cosas…

-Vale – sonrió – Vamos al recibidor a saludar a los demás invitados – dijo tomándole la mano.

Fueron caminando lentamente hacía la casa siguiendo a todos que iban mucho más adelante. Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, seguía vagando en lo que era su vida actual y en todas las cosas que habían pasado en sólo unos años.

Ron miraba de reojo su perfil. Su respingada nariz, sus ojos cafés, sus largas pestañas, algunas arrugas en su ceño por tantas veces de haberlo arrugado en su pasado, su boca pintada con un suave labial… Se notaba en su rostro que ya habían pasado varios años; varias sonrisas, varias penas, varios enojos, han pasado muchas cosas y en ese rostro se podía notar. Pero aún así la veía hermosa como la primera vez que la vio en aquél compartimiento de tren en su primer curso de Hogwarts.

-¡Apúrense, muchachos! – gritó la señora Weasley saliendo de la casa al ver que todavía seguían viniendo a paso lento.

-¡Ya vamos! – dijo Hermione suspirando.

-¿En qué estabas pensando antes? – preguntó Ron curioso.

-En nada… Sólo que pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica – Desde que se vinieron a vivir con nosotros ése verano.

-¡Eso fue hace tantos años!

-Pero ahí como que empezó todo nuestro romance…

-Oh, sí – asintió con una sonrisa picarona – Cuando se cortó la electricidad y rodamos por las escaleras, cuando estuvimos en la fábrica de chocolate…

-¡Vaya fábrica de chocolate! – dijo Hermione riéndose junto al pelirrojo.

Los dos dejaron de reírse y se miraron. Los dos volvían a sentir esa pequeña sensación de calor que subía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza como cuando eran adolescentes y se dieron un corto beso que no duró más de cinco segundos, pero no era necesario hacerlo más largo para demostrar todo el cariño que se tenían.

Al separarse los dos sonrieron satisfechos e incluso comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente mientras se tomaban de las manos y seguían su trayecto a la casa.

-¡Papá, mamá! – gritó Alan saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó Hermione.

-Se están demorando mucho…

-Oigan, creo que a la abuela Molly le está dando un colapso nervioso. Deberían apurarse – dijo Ellie caminando hacía ellos con una sonrisita - ¿Están bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Es que tienen la típica cara que tienen mis compañeros cuando acaban de meterse a un armario a besarse… - respondió haciendo toser descontroladamente a sus padres - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-No, nada. Sólo conversábamos – dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Alan para seguir caminando hacia la casa – Eres una mal pensada, Ellie.

-¿Qué estaba mal pensado Ellie, papá? – preguntó Alan mientras caminaban.

-Cuando tengas suficiente edad, lo sabrás – dijo Ron haciendo reír a Hermione.

La familia fue caminando hacia la casa todos juntos riéndose y hablando sobre lo que era "mal pensar" para explicarle al pequeño Alan. Hermione y Ron miraron a sus hijos con orgullos por cómo eran, y luego se miraron entre sí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Ron…

-Dime – dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja.

-Te quiero mucho – sonrió tomándole más fuerte la mano.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo sonriéndole.

Harry salió de la casa y les pidió que se apuraran alegando que era el hombre del cumpleaños y debían hacerle caso haciendo reír a la familia Weasley. Los cuatro entraron mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban sabiendo de que sus vidas habían cambiado para mucho mejor desde aquél verano en donde los Weasley se vinieron a vivir a la casa de los Granger.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:** ¡Hola mis lectores! Es difícil iniciar esto… ¿Por qué? Han pasado exactamente un año desde que publiqué esta historia. Sí, el 20 de enero del 2005 publiqué el primer capítulo de 'What I Like About You' temiendo que a nadie le gustara, que fuera otra locura mía… Pero estaba muy equivocada. Nunca pude saber que tantos reviews me iban a mandar ni que tanta aceptación tuvo, tanta aceptación que es el fic que me ha dado a conocerme en este sitio. 

Y hoy, 20 de enero del 2006, le doy la despedida a una de mis historias favoritas. Durante todo este año han pasado muchas cosas y creo que cada acontecimiento importante se pudo descifrar en la trama de cada capítulo. Ha sido un año donde he conocido a gente maravillosa, he sufrido pérdidas, me he recuperado de mis dolores, he vuelto a caer en mis errores…

¿Saben cuál fue mi rutina cada vez que me estaba en el computador? De inmediato iba a revisar mi correo electrónico a ver qué review me tendrían mis lectores en fanfiction y las críticas en mis lectores de fanautores. Y siempre que me decían que les había gustado el capítulo, que se habían reído, llorado, gritado; y que querían que siguiera me emocionaba de una forma dándome ánimos para seguir con una locura que se me ocurrió cuando vea una serie de anime. _¿Qué pasaría si los Weasley y los Granger vivieran juntos?_ Me pregunté después de apagar el televisor y me puse a escribir como loca.

Les doy gracias a todos! A todos los que me han escrito algún review o me decían por MSN que les gustaba el capítulo. Sin tantos que no podría mencionarles a cada uno y responderles personalmente, porque nunca acabaría para demostrarle mi gratitud… **¡Gracias a todos por leer este fic!**

Bueno… Ya saben, yo sigo con mis otros fics; así que no se olvidaran de mí tan pronto XD! Pero aunque siga con mis otras historias, me da pena que una de las historias a la que le tengo más cariño ya se haya terminado. Todo lo que escribí en un año, ya está listo y no deberé hacerlo de nuevo… Es difícil despedirse de algo que ha estado por tanto tiempo en tu vida y ahora sabes que ya ha terminado.

Y pues… Eso es todo. A todos los reviews de las personas registradas podré contestarles por el nuevo método de fanfiction, y a los que no… Bueno, ya saben que los quiero, les agradezco todo su apoyo; incluso a los que nunca me han dejado un review. Igual fueron fieles a la historia.

Cuídense mucho! Los quiero!

Se despide,

Sirenita

_Fiel seguidora de la pareja Ron y Hermione._

_Miembro de la fundación Ron y Hermione._

_Miembro de la agrupación G.M.S_

_Miembro del TOUR 2006_

_Loca que se las da de escritora XD!_

_Y la que espera sus últimos reviews en el fic._

¡Hasta nunca, mis lectores!

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro**


End file.
